Underneath
by callme.e.t
Summary: She was the only person, who was ever able to see the real him; the person he was underneath his mask. That was before she even knew his real name. Anti Uchiha massacre. Warning: ItaHina, a little SasuHina and ShisuiHina. And some other complicated pairs.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. **

He sat next to her unconscious body for two days, wondering when the drugs in her system would wear off. The area was perfect for their situation though; it was secluded and surrounded by trees.  
He was a patient boy; waiting for days to pass in the patch of green, without so much as a sigh or a complaint leaving his lips. He passed his time by looking at the trees, feeling the breeze on his skin. He'd often glance at her and wonder how her face could still look so serene and peaceful after all she'd been through. He didn't expect her to wake up anytime soon, neither did he expect the ANBU to take this long in securing the area. It must be serious then.

He felt the humid breeze against his skin. He sat there, afraid of what might come. Unfortunately, there was just no avoiding the inevitable. It started to rain, heavily for that matter. He found himself quickly drenched. Without a moment's hesitation, he carried her to the trees which he'd hope would shield her from the heavy rain. He leaned against a tree, with his eyes closed. His brows furrowed as he heard the sound of something clicking together. He opened his eyes in an instant, only to find the girl chattering her teeth to no end. He wondered for a moment, what he could do; he had no blanket, no towel, not even a piece of cloth. He watched her, desperate to find warmth. He took out his gloves and fitted them into her small hands. He folded her arms on her chest and rubbed his palms together. Her expression softened the moment she felt the warmth on her cheeks. Her chattering began to slow down. With her senses stimulated, she slowly began to regain consciousness. She tried opening her eyes but they felt so heavy.  
"Don't force yourself." She heard a dark yet comforting voice.

Feeling curious, she tried even harder to open her eyes. She began to see two slits of light, slowly they widened, and she could see the leaves hanging above her. She blinked several times before turning her gaze to the masked boy who seemed to be looking directly at her. Her eyes were fixated on the strands of silky jet black hair that hung in front of his mask. "P-pretty," She whispered. The boy tilted his head, wondering if he heard her right. _It's probably the drugs. _He saw her mouth open and close as if she were about to say something. He noticed the dryness of her lips and immediately grabbed the bottle strapped next to his kunai pouch. He sat behind her and lifted her onto his lap. While tilting her head, he slowly brought the mouth of his bottle to her lips. He tilted it slightly, not wanting her to choke. She swallowed with a painful expression showing on her face.  
"Are you alright?" the hyuuga turned to look at the masked boy and smiled.  
"I-I-I am s-sorry." Knowing that she wouldn't be able to see his face, the boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Hinata-san,"  
He gestured her to drink more of the water. She slowly opened her mouth, letting the water enter her mouth and flow down her dry throat. She felt pain and relief at the same time.  
"It's because you haven't drank in awhile. Your throat is too dry," the boy stated.  
She turned to him again. "You'll get used to it soon." A smiled slowly curved on her lips.  
"T-thanks Neko-san." Puzzled at first he stared at her for a few minutes, before realizing that he was wearing a cat mask.

It was just a few hours ago when she first woke up. Once again he didn't expect her to wake up again so soon. She had a strong heart and will, despite her fragile, petite frame. She turned her head to look at the boy; her eyes were tired, and yet they still had a spark in them. _She has such huge eyes. _  
He noticed that she'd been staring for quite awhile. After a moment's thought, he reached out for his bottle when he saw the girl shaking her head slowly. He halted.  
"Do you need anything, Hinata-san?"  
His question was answered when he heard a growl; and it wasn't a wild animal. The girl quickly turned away, feeling embarrassed. "Hn,"  
The masked boy stood up and walked past her when he felt a light tug on the edge of his pants. He immediately stopped. He looked down at the girl; eyes tearing, gleaming with fear and insecurity.  
"D-don't go!" Her voice was trembling.  
"I'm going to get food Hinata-san." He shook her head.  
"P—please, d-don't go!"  
He continued to look down at her, not knowing what to say. It was the first time he was assigned to take care of someone; and it was a girl no less. He was afraid to scare the girl by saying something rash. He couldn't stay with her and let her starve, but he couldn't leave with her feeling scared and just about ready to cry. He leaned down looking straight into her flushed face through the two small holes in his mask. "It's okay Hinata san,"  
He put his hand on her shoulder. _Comforting, be comforting. _  
"You're safe."  
He was a nice boy, compassionate and caring. Not many noticed that about him, but the Hyuuga girl caught that part of him before she noticed anything else about the boy. She could feel from the bottom of her heart that he was a kind boy, and knowing this she let go. She continued staring at his mask, wondering what lied beneath. But she didn't really care, she was just glad he was there.  
The boy stood up, turned, jumped up on the branch of a tree and disappeared from sight. Instantly, she felt her heart drop._ I wonder if he'll actually come back for me._  
For awhile she laid there just staring up to the clear blue sky. She could've sworn she was under a few trees when she last woke up. "I-I guess he m-moved me." She mumbled to herself. She cursed herself for being such a burden.  
She didn't even know what hit her when it happened. It was just a few weeks after she had become a genin. She felt so proud of herself. Though it may seem like it was just an insignificant step to other much higher ranking shinobi; especially in her clan, she was happy. She felt she was finally going to be able to take on the world, and show people she wasn't just some weak, timid little girl. She felt like she was finally going to be able to break out of her shell, finally show who she really was despite her disorder. Then, it happened. She was in the fields doing her usual training at night. She immediately stopped when she heard a loud yelp coming from the pathway of trees on the left side of the fields. She quickly ran towards the sound, thinking it was someone in need of assistance. That's the last thing she could remember, before she blacked out and woke up to find her arms and legs tied, and a cloth tied tightly onto her mouth, being carried by a huge, intimidating individual. Judging by their looks and forehead protectors, they were Jounins from the Hidden Cloud Village. Immediately, she knew why she had been captured; they Byaakugan. She struggled, she cried, she bit into the cloth that sealed away her screams and cries for help hoping to rip it open. But she found herself going in and out of consciousness. She never felt so helpless and useless in her entire life. She thought she had advanced. She thought she had become someone worthy of being acknowledged. She told she could finally show her true self. The person she really was, but in reality; she was still person everyone saw her as. Weak. Useless. Hopeless. And most of all, a burden. At the moment, she felt like no one in the world would care. No one would come to save her; the world would be free of a burden. If they cared, it would only be for the Byaakugan. She felt the same now; abandoned, alone and just pathetic. No one would come, no one cared. She was going to stay here, alone... "Hinata-san,"  
Her eyes immediately widened, and was struck by overwhelming joy and relief. "Neko-san."  
No one would come, no one cared, except for this boy she though; her cat boy.

I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and please leave a review or two about the story, constructive criticism is appreciated :P Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 1

Her smile was brighter than ever, the boy had realized. He remembered her staring into his eyes, pleading through them begging him to stay. _She must really be scared. _  
"I-I thought you w-were never c—coming back." He sensed the relief in her voice. Right now he was her only companion and she was dead scared of losing him. He wasn't surprised or irritated by the fact that she never wanted him to leave. He understood. She was a young genin, still oblivious to the dangers of the world around her. Any other person who was put into her position would feel the same way. They'd be scarred; they wouldn't open up to any strangers. And yet there she was, easing up to him like they had known each other. She was so innocent it saddened him.  
After gazing at her tired yet sincere smile for a few moments, he sat down next to her. He put his hand into a small pouch also strapped around his waist along with his kunai pouch and water bottle, pulling out a few sweet smelling brown strips. He could see her nose twitch up and down, like a rabbit. He watched her for awhile before stating,  
"It's sweet bark," She immediately paused. She titled slightly to look at the strips.  
"T-to eat?"  
"Hn," the boy nodded. A slight smile tugged his lips as she cringed. "It's edible." No matter how amused he was or confused by her actions, he never seemed to sound so. But he was from the ANBU; they were supposed to show no emotion, no sign of who they were. When the masks came on, they had to pretend they were no longer humans, just puppets. Hinata felt differently. Even though she knew it was just his mission to make sure she was alright, she could sense a certain kindness in him. She never once thought that it was just her loneliness and her current position blurring her sight and sense. She genuinely believed that there was more to the cat boy.  
"I-Is it g-going to t-taste bad?"  
The boy was silent. "I-It's not like I-I'll mind or a-anything though..." she paused as she heard a loud growl. She turned her away from the boy again, feeling really embarrassed by her hungry stomach.  
"It's a bit hard. I couldn't find anything nearby that was soft to chew on. I picked the older ones so that they'll be easier to chew." He put broke one into half and brought it close to her mouth. She closed her eyes as she felt the bark touch her lips. The sweet scent contradicted its disgusting colour. "Try," He lifted her head up. She opened her mouth and let the bark enter her mouth. He slid his body closer to her so he could feed her easily. He saw the frustrated look imprinted on her face as she tried moving her mouth; her gums and jaws were strained. She was still too weak to accept solid food. "Chew." He said softly, yet sternly. She tried, her teeth closed down on to the bark but it wouldn't admit defeat. Her mouth had grown tired from the struggle, and she slowly opened her mouth; letting the bark slip out of her mouth and fall from her chin on to her collarbone.  
"S-s-sorry. I a-am so p-pathetic." She sounded like she was so tired.  
"You're body is still too weak, I shouldn't have fed you solid food yet. My apologies Hinata-san." He bowed his head slightly. "N-no!" She squealed. His head immediately shot up to look at her. She forced her head upwards to look directly at the boy.  
"I-I-it's not your fault, N-neko-san!" Her eyes twitched as pricking pain shot up her neck.  
"Don't strain Hinata-san; your body is just recovering." Emotionless, he sounded emotionless. And yet she never felt so cared for in her life. The fact of the matter was, he was surprised; surprised that she reacted to such a small thing. She had been apologizing almost every time she spoke, but she didn't like him apologizing. _Strange...  
_"M-maybe it w-would be b-better if I-I never woke up. T-then you wouldn't have t-to feed me."  
Hinata wasn't aware that for the two days that she was unconscious, the boy had crushed his soldier pills and fed them to her. That sufficed while she was still unconscious, but unless she wanted to stay still for the rest of their time here, she needed some real food. Her eyelids drooped, she felt so weak it disgusted her. The boy turned his mask to one side, revealing his mouth and his chin. Hinata stared wide eyed, fixated at his lips. They were so pink- even pinker than hers – she had never seen such beautiful lips. She didn't even realize that she was staring until she felt his hand on her collar bone. Picking up the sweet bark she couldn't finish. He chewed on the bark and made sure it was mush in his mouth before lifting Hinata up. He motioned her to open her mouth, and Hinata obeyed. He closed the distance between them and felt the girl jerk in his arms as she felt the warmth of his mouth on hers. After making sure the food was transferred, he pulled away and looked at the shocked Hyuuga. Her cheeks were dusted with pink, and considering her condition, for her to blush she must have been really, really shy. Her eyes were wide, wider than ever.  
"Swallow." He said as he noticed her bulging cheeks. She gulped it down and continued to stare at the boy with her big milky eyes.  
"Are you still hungry?" He asked in a serious tone. Hinata looked down at her lap; the shade still coloured her pale cheeks. Her heart was racing, despite the fact that the boy's intention wasn't what it looked like. She was shy; too shy to admit that her stomach still felt empty knowing how he was going to feed her. She heard him chewing again; secretly she was thanking the boy. At the same time she felt like she couldn't get through the meal without passing out.

In between feeding her, he had eaten some as well. She felt mildly disappointed when he turned the mask to its original position; once again hiding his features completely leaving him a total mystery in her eyes. He sat next to her throughout the whole day. She assumed he did the same when she was unconscious.  
They were in complete silence; the only sound she heard was the howl of the wind. She didn't particularly dislike the silence, but she felt like she wanted to talk to someone, anyone. In this case, the only one she wanted and could talk to was her cat boy. The boy noticed her glancing nervously at him from time to time but didn't say a word, assuming that she'd say it out if it was really important. "N-neko-san,"  
"Hn," the boy turned.  
"H-how l-long was I out?"  
_Out?  
_"Three days, including today."  
"D-did you h-have to stay?"  
"Hn,"  
"H-hn." She repeated with a smile on her face. "M-must have b-been boring."  
The boy's conversational skills were worse than her own. She assumed that the ANBU were supposed to be like that, but she wished he could at least try to be human for a while. Feeling selfish, Hinata sighed at herself. He'd listen, or at least pretend to. That was enough for her.  
"Y-y-you know I w-was really scared, when t-they caught me." She began. The boy's back was still facing her, but she continued anyway.  
"I-I thought that n-no one would c-come for me. W-when I saw you, I-I thought," she chuckled weakly.  
"I-I thought y-you were a dream."  
The boy did not react, though he was listening to every word; to be exact, he didn't know how to. She kept silent for awhile to gather her courage to continue talking. She wasn't the talkative type. She was usually the one listening. But there was this terrible yearning inside of her; that just wanted to spill out everything on her chest. She felt more comfortable with this stranger than she did with most people, even after the awkward eating session. She continued to dart her eyes around his back.  
"I-I had just become a Genin, t-though it might s-seem like a small achievement; I was h-happy."  
The boy felt like tilting his head to listen more closely to her soft whisper like sentences, but instead he just sat there not wanting to show the wrong signs. "I f-felt like I w-was ready; r-ready to be a k-kunoichi w-worthy of b-becoming the heir-"She gulped. Resisting the tears as she continued to speak. It hurt, but she couldn't stop. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to be heard, at least by her cat boy. She started clutching the edge of her sleeves and biting her lip. "W-when I was cap-captured, I felt m-my accomplishments a-all melt a-away. I-I am go-going to return home, to t-the same l-look. I am go-going t-to return h-home as the same weak, pathetic person I-I was. I am g-going to re-return h-home a disappointment." Her tears kept flowing out with no end. She sounded like she was choking on her sobs in her attempt to hide them, not wanting the cat boy to hear her. Not wanting yet another person think she is weak.  
"Hinata-san." She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Go to sleep."  
She giggled nervously, wanting to carry her now 100 pound hand up to her face and wipe off the tears. _Pathetic, I am just pathetic._  
"Believe in yourself Hinata-san." She heard a silent whisper. Her sobbing immediately stopped upon hearing those words. Slowly, a grateful smile crept up her face.  
"T-thank you Neko-san." She said, as he turned facing his back to her again. "Y-you are so k-kind."  
_Kind? _He felt a gentle tug on his shirt. He glanced over his shoulder at the fragile looking girl.  
"P-promise me... you'll s-still be here i-in the m-morning." She whispered before finally succumbing to her fatigue.  
He had been described in many ways. He was called a genius, he was called handsome, he was called indifferent, he was called selfish, but never once was he described as _kind. _

She remained in his thoughts for the rest of night. He wondered what kind of a person she was, to think the he was remotely close to the word. He remembered her soft smile from before when he glanced over at her. Her words, echoing in his head. He even found himself wondering if she was human at all. _She might be some weird specimen disguised as a Hyuuga. _  
He had never thought about girls that much, though they were quite amusing at times. But this girl seemed so stick to him, the little things she does, the words she'd say and her stuttering.  
Being the patient boy that he was, he never found it the least bit irritating. If anything it just shows how modest and shy she was. Maybe it was the fact that'd he'd had to guard her, stay by her side at all times. Maybe that's why he felt like she was something different compared to most of the people he'd come to know. Maybe...

Upon hearing the sounds in the forest, the boy immediately woke up. He opened his eyes to find himself looking directly into the Hyuuga's huge unique eyes. He nearly jumped, but forced his body to remain still. The girl still didn't know that the boy had woken up. She continued staring at him, as if she wanted to penetrate through his mask with her vision. _I wonder if you can see through things with the Byaakugan... Not like she could use it anyways. _Her body was too exhausted, the drugs practically drained out her chakra. She was going to have trouble moving and molding chakra. But it shouldn't be much of a problem since there are no signs of any permanent damage.  
He thought he didn't mind the staring, but something deep down in his gut that made him uncomfortable just watching her stare at him; her big wide eyes, that hint of smile on her dry lips. She looked like a really pale, tired doll. She didn't look real in his eyes. "Hinata-san,"  
The startled Hyuuga squeaked before turning her head to face the trees. "M-morning N-neko san."  
"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" She shook her head.  
"I-I was j-just... wondering..." the boy kept quiet. He watched her fingers slowly play with the edges of her sleeves. _She must be nervous. _  
"Y-you're here." She whispered softly.  
"Hn," She smiled.  
"N-neko san, what's your name?" He raised a brow. He thought she had simply asked that question to end the awkward silence. He smiled lightly when he saw that she furrowed her eyebrows, waiting for an answer. He sat upright, facing the girl. "Ken."  
"K-ken..." she smiled. Even knowing that it might not be his real name, she felt happy that he'd even bother to answer. "K-ken,"  
"Hn,"  
"Y-you h-have the n-nicest hair I-I've ever seen." For a moment, he just sat there gazing at the unique creature. He wondered if she was always like this in real life. He wondered how others reacted to her.  
"O-one day," her words interrupted his thoughts. "I-I hope to see your eyes. I bet they're b-beautiful t-too." _Why... eyes? _  
"W-when will I g-get to g-go home?"  
"Soon, Hinata-san."  
"W-will you be w-with me then?"  
"Hn,"  
"C-can you do me a f-favour?"  
"Yes, Hinata-san."  
"T-take off t-these gloves please." He nodded and slowly slipped the gloves off her tiny hands. She immediately gripped his index finger with her tiny hand.  
"I-I want t-to feel r-real w-warmth." Her face turned a very light shade of pink. Her fingers kept moving, trailing; wanting to hold on to his hand.  
The boy slowly leaned closer, allowing her small hands to envelope his. Her hands felt, cold yet so... soft. He wondered, if she knew who he was... would she treat him the same way? Would she want to feel her warmth or even stay with her? For the moment he just felt her touch, and warmed her hand. It was his duty to care for her, _but it shouldn't feel this... natural... right? _

A few more days passed the same way. He'd sit next to her and she'd sometimes talk. Most of the time she'd just hold on to his hand, hoping to never let it go. She felt so safe, so protected. She didn't want it to fade. But sooner, or later, everything comes to an end whether you like it or not.  
It was the sixth day that they were there. She was holding on to his hand he quietly sat next to her as usual, when suddenly she felt his hand slowly slip away from hers; and she felt terrified.  
"K-ken san?"  
"It's time to go, Hinata-san."  
"W-where?"  
"Back home." He slid his hands under her neck and knee and pulled her up. As he jumped on top of a branch and started leaping from one to another, he slowly felt her delicate hands shiver up to hold on to his neck. Her head rested on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. "Y-you know K-ken san,"  
She said, softly like she usually does.  
"I-I was a-always a-afraid of the ANBU. T-their animal masks a-always creeped m-me out."  
She smiled and her eyes soften as she titled her head and looked at him.  
"B-but I l-liked y-you t-the first moment I-I saw you." He kept leaping, despite his shock. He felt his lips twitch. _She is really different.  
"_We're almost there."  
Her grip tightened. For some reason, she felt happy yet, disappointed at the same time. She felt like something was ending, something was going to disappear. And she didn't like it. She stared at the boy as he came to a stop. He was looking straight ahead. She turned to see two ANBU; one had a bear mask and another she wasn't sure. They approached the two, and she felt his hold loosen slightly. She immediately clutched his shirt tightly. He looked down at her, to see the same expression he saw just a few days ago. Her eyes were watering and filled with fear. "D-don't go!"  
The two ANBU paused. "Y-you promised me y-you'd be here!"  
"Don't worry Hinata-san, you're going home."  
"B-but, I d-don't want y-you to go!"  
"Hinata-san," her grip tightened, as if she never was going to let him go.  
"It's okay, you're safe." He said to her, just like he did the first time she woke up. She slowly, reluctantly, let go and let the bear masked ANBU take her.  
The boy nodded, but before he could leave he felt the familiar tug on the back of his shirt, and immediately turned. "P-promise me I'll see you a-again!"  
The boy stood there, silent as usual.  
"P-promise me I-I'll get to s-see your e-eyes!"  
The bear masked ANBU brought the girl closer to him, and leaped off along with his partner. Hinata looked over the man's shoulder, tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked at the boy. She felt her heart melt down as he disappeared from sight, fearing that she would not keep his promise.  
_He kept it once before, he'll do the same again.  
I'll see him again, I know I will. _  
The boy who never left her side when she needed someone the most. The boy she fell in love with; her cat boy.

Well thats chapter one done. I hope you guys liked it :D Please feel free to send me your thoughts or suggestions. :) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

'_Hinata-san."  
Neko... san?  
_"Hinata-sama,"  
_Hinata... sama?  
_"Hinata-sama! Are you alright?"  
Gradually, the voice became clearer. She realized it wasn't the deep, dark voice she was hoping to hear. Instead it was a warm, gentle, familiar voice. She slowly opened her eyes, finding a blurry figure before her. She had to blink several times before being able to see him clearly. Her features softened at the sight of him. "Hiroki," She smiled. He sighed in relief. "Hinata-sama, I am glad you're finally awake."  
"How l-long is it t-that I've been asleep?"  
"Ever since we took you back from the hospital this morning. Do you not remember?"  
"H-hospital?" She gulped.  
Her head was foggy; she didn't remember much. All she remembered was visions of her masked boy; his long silky black hair, his silence, his pink lips and his comforting warmth. The moment she woke, it all seemed like a dream. She wasn't sure what was real. _Was he just a dream?_ She remembered her being carried away from the boy, and looking back just to see him disappear from sight. Her heart clenched, and she knew it wasn't just a dream. Her cat boy was real.  
"Hinata-sama?" her caretaker furrowed his eyebrows watching the girl stare up the ceiling as though she were in deep thought. "Are you alright?" He nudged her slightly. She shook her head and looked at the man beside her. She smiled and slowly tried to get up. "Don't push yourself."  
She leaned back on her elbows for awhile before sitting up straight. She turned to him and slowly leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I-I missed y-you, Hiroki." He smiled as he gently stroked her short raven locks.  
"Me too, Hinata-sama."

"Kampai!"  
"Slow down, dear. You're scaring Sasuke-Chan."  
"You guys are just embarrassing." Sasuke rolled his eyes and folded his arms.  
"Aw, don't be such a spoil sport Sasuke-Chaaan~!" Fugaku casually flung his arm onto his youngest son and chuckled as he pinched his cheek. Sasuke glared at his so-called chief of police father. _I don't know how he tricked everybody into thinking he was worthy of the title... This must be some sick joke.  
_"Move it! You reek of sake!" Sasuke pushed his father and leaned to the opposite side. "Mother," Sasuke complained. "Dear, you're going to suffocate our son." Mikoto giggled. On the outside, Fugaku seemed like any other Uchiha man; strong, silent and stern. He was a strong man that was for sure, but he was the complete opposite of what he portrayed himself to be. Sasuke finally understood why he got the house at the edge of the village; so no one would know of their silent partying.  
A silent creak was heard, and immediately Fugaku sprang up and staggered towards the door. "Tadai-"  
"Itachi! *Hic*" Fugaku grinned.  
"Itachi-chan!" Mikoto clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.  
Fugaku embraced his eldest son tightly, basically crushing him in his arms. Itachi was sure he would have broken a few ribs if he wasn't so used to it. Itachi raised his eyebrows and gave a warm smile as he patted his father on the back. "I've missed you too father," Itachi coughed lightly at the overpowering scent of sake. "I see you've been having fun in my absence,"  
The man shot up, grabbed his sons shoulders and explored his body with his eyes. "No injuries... no blood, heh! As expected by my son; a true blue Uchiha!" Fugaku shook him. "Poor Nii-san..." Sasuke sighed. Fugaku wrapped an arm around his son's neck and practically pulled him over to the living room. "So, so how was the mission?" Fugaku poked his chest. "*Hic* Must have been something hella important if it took this long!"  
"Yeah, it's been what about a week? You left me here with these two for a whole damn week!"  
"Sasuke!" Fugaku snapped. "Oi! Oi! Oi! What's wrong with having some QUALITY time with your cool parents for awhile?!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi slowly pushed his father's hand away and began. "It was a rescue mission."  
"A rescue mission?" Fugaku stared at the wall, processing his son's words. "Oh!" He snapped his fingers. "Well, it must have been someone pretty important! Who was it? Some feudal lord or maybe... maybe a pretty princess eh? Eh?" Fugaku jokingly elbowed his eldest. "You did all the fighting am I right?"  
"No, I only had to fight on the first day of the mission." Itachi sighed.  
"My job was to guard the heiress."  
"What? What a drag! How can they not put my son in the front lines?! Do they not trust your Uchiha power?"  
"If they didn't they wouldn't have left me with the girl."  
Itachi was a talented shinobi. His skills and sense surpass even his father's during his prime. The ANBU knew he was highly capable and trusted him fully to guard the girl by himself, knowing that he would not need any assistance for the other ANBU.  
Fugaku, disappointed that his son was left out of all the action sighed. "Well at least you got to spend some time with a future candidate," He winked. "So, who was this heiress?"  
_I was hoping he wouldn't ask...  
_"The Hyuuga clan's heiress." Fugaku paused. He picked both his ears. "Ugh, you're disgusting!" Sasuke exclaimed.  
"What? The Hyuuga heiress?"  
"Yeah, she was captured by ninjas from the Hidden Village of Cloud. Thankfully we got there in time before they'd reached the border. So the Byaakugan is safe."  
Mikoto was silent. She knew how her husband, heck, the entire clan felt about the Hyuugas'. Being the two strongest clans in Konoha, they Uchihas and the Hyuugas always had their disputes; fighting to prove who is stronger. After all these years, their animosity still remained. But of course the fighting has lessened if not stopped completely.  
"Heh! It's just like one of those vein popping Hyuuga scum to get captured!" He downed his drink.  
"Peh, they'll screw up big time and it's up to an Uchiha to save the day!"  
"Dear,"  
"What?! You know it's true!"  
"Father, you must not speak of this outside. By right I am not even supposed to disclose this to you."  
"Hey, hey it's not like I am going to brag about my son saving some wretched Hyuuga!"  
"Father," Itachi sighed.  
"This is a total mood spoiler! I am going to lose my sake buzz!"  
"Thank god for that,"  
"Shut it, Sasuke!" The two glared at each other.  
"I am going to bed father," Itachi took a deep breath.  
"Sleep well Itachi," Mikoto ran her hand through her son's hair as he walked past her heading to his room. He turned the door knob and closed the door behind him slowly after entering. He stared at his futon, wondering how long it's been since he slept on something other than the ground.  
He slipped in to the covers after closing the lights and sighed in relief. His bed felt so soft, he felt like it would be a breeze to fall asleep. Instead he found himself tossing and turning, wondering what was bothering him. He was back in his own home in his own bed after a really long time. So why can't he just go to sleep? He ended up rolling to his side and blinking at his hands as he tried to drift off.  
_"I-I want t-to feel r-real w-warmth."_  
_Warmth?  
__"B-but, I d-don't want y-you to go!"_  
He could feel his heart thump the moment those words flashed through his mind.  
He kept hearing them in her soft pleading voice.  
_What is this strange feeling?  
_He wondered, was it because he took care of her? Was it because he was there all day all night making sure she was going to be okay? Or was it because... she was the only one that saw him in a way no one else did?  
_"Y-you are so k-kind."_  
_Kind... huh...  
_Oddly, hearing her voice echo in his head lulled him to sleep. Though he still couldn't figure out why she was still in his mind. _I'll just have to find out later..._

*****************

"G-good m-morning, father."  
Hiashi just sat there staring at her in disdain. She knew what he was thinking, she knew how the sight of her disgusted him; but she kept her bright smile plastered to her face. She knew who her father was, and she was okay with it. Or to be precise, she was used to it.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked impassively.  
"I-I am al-"  
"Stop that."  
Hinata's eyes widened. His voice was so stern, it terrified her. Her small hands began shivering, her head faced down, too afraid to even glance at the man.  
"Stop stammering. It's pathetic."  
"I-"  
_I am trying.  
_"I-I am sorry f-father."  
_I really am.  
_Hiashi shook his head before getting up and heading towards the door, showing his obvious disappointment in his eldest daughter. He paused in front of the door, not even glancing at his daughter.  
"I never expected my daughter to be a burden,"  
Hinata covered her mouth with her hand, holding back her tears.  
_Not now. Don't cry. Don't be weak.  
_"I expected too much from you. It's a shame that you turned out to be the eldest." Hiashi sighed.  
He slid the door open, leaving Hinata alone; holding back her sobs. The tears just came out, as stubborn as she was. She was just too sensitive; she hated it. She hated almost everything about herself. She was weak.  
_I am sorry.  
_She was pathetic.  
_I am sorry.  
_She was a burden.  
_I am so sorry.  
_And most of all, she was a disappointment. At that thought, she just broke. She fell to her side and curled her body as she covered her face with her hands. _When will I change? When will I become worthy?  
_At the time, her hands yearned to feel the boy's touch again; to feel cared for.  
She replayed the scene in her head over and over again. The way he leaned towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder; his kindness. She wondered how her heart accustomed to him so fast. She wondered how the special place in her heart, who she thought was occupied by a certain bubbly blonde, was given to him. In the six days that he spent with her, he made her feel like she was cared for, like she was protected and well, at peace.  
_Ken-san.  
I wonder, what you'd say if you were with me now...  
'Believe in yourself Hinata-san'  
Was it your duty, or did you really care for me?  
_A small smile contradicted her tears, still flowing down her cheeks. It didn't matter to her at the time, she was just extremely grateful. The boy had expressed more care and concern for her than her family ever did. He gave her another reason to hope, another reason to work harder and prove herself. She wanted to face him again as a different person, as the real Hinata; strong, brave and proud. Not long after the tears stopped coming out, the door slid open breaking her out of her reverie. She flinched, thinking it was her father. "Hinata sama?" She relaxed when she heard Hiroki's gentle voice. She clenched her fists and hid brought it to her face, hiding half of her features. Her caretaker crouched, leaned towards her and sighed the moment he looked at her eyes. "Hinata sama..." He said softly as he picked her up. "Hiashi sama is strict, but you shouldn't cry over what he says. He just wants you to be happy. It is his way of encouraging you." Hinata nodded and clutched on to his kimono. "You'll meet his expectations Hinata sama, I am sure you will. When the time comes, you will shine the brightest." He carried her all the way to her room wanting her to get some sleep and forget about the day. He laid her down on her futon and brushed his thumb on her soft cheek, wiping away what was left of her tears. "Tomorrow is a new day, Hinata sama. Get some rest." She nodded and slowly closed her eyes. _Yeah, tomorrow is a new day...  
_

She spent a few days at the Hyuuga compound, often going to the sparring area to train. Whether or not Hiashi took notice of her diligence, she practiced almost every day during her stay in the compound. She couldn't just lie down and become weaker than she already is. She practiced her usual gentle fist strokes, getting used to movement and molding chakra. Steadily her movements and her chakra control was back to normal. When they saw fit, Hinata was allowed to leave the compound to meet up with her new team mates. So far she has only met them a few times, but she found them friendly and inviting. Even so, she was hesitant to see them after all this time, wondering if her absence angered them. _Hopefully they replaced me during my absence... they usually don't allow Genins to go on missions in a two man cell.  
_Hinata's grip on her bag tightened as she got closer to the training ground that was used during the "bell test" with Kurenai. She bit her lip as she saw her team mates and Sensei waiting for her arrival near the three logs. Their eyes were directed right at her the moment they heard her footsteps. She couldn't help but blush knowing all the attention was directed to her. She stood in front of them, and maintained a distance. "I-I am s-so sorry for being l-late. Please f-forgive me."  
She bowed. She shot up when she heard laughter. Her team mates (well one of them at least), her Sensei; they were all laughing.  
_They're... laughing?  
_"Hinata, you're way too serious." Kiba shook his head. Kurenai approached her and patted her on the shoulder. "Come, on now. We're just glad you're back." She smiled.  
"A-ano," She poked her forefingers together.  
"A-are you n-not angry at me?"  
"Whaaat? How can we be angry at you?" Kiba leaned on one of the logs with his pup still resting on his head, while examining his weird team mate.  
"We're not angry at all. Why? Because we're a –"  
"How about you save that for later? Come on Hinata, let's go celebrate!" Kiba pumped his fist into the air while Shino seemed to be looking his way. No one could tell how he was looking because of his shades, but judging by the arch of his eyebrows he wasn't very happy.  
"C-celebrate? W-why?"  
"Celebrate you being back of course!" Kurenai put an arm around the timid girl.  
"Yeah! I say we head to the barbeque!"  
"Oh n-no you d-don't have to-"  
"Hinata, we want to! Plus it's an excuse for us to get a treat from Sensei!"  
Hinata giggled. "Better take up the offer Hinata, today's the day we get to enjoy ourselves. Tomorrow, the real business starts."  
"We'll be going on all sorts of missions. Why? Because –"  
"Hinata! Please, say yes!" Shino turned his head, facing Kiba. Seemingly furious that he has been interrupted yet again by the Inuzuka.  
Hinata giggled looking at her team mates, and she couldn't help but feel genuinely happy.  
"Y-yes, I w-would love t-to." She smiled.  
She felt happy just looking at her team mates. She felt like they've accepted her just as she is. They barely knew her but warmed up to her so quickly. She was truly happy, and yet she had this odd feeling as they walked together. A feeling like she was constantly being... watched.

***********************

After everyone ate to their hearts content, they left heading separate directions. Kurenai had some business to attend to, Kiba and Shino on the other hand had to get home before their parents start grumbling. Hinata, was planning on doing some training alone somewhere besides the Hyuuga sparring area. So she left for the training ground where she met her team mates earlier this morning, avoiding the isolated area where she used to train; scarred by the recent incident. She got there only to find three boys standing near the three logs. They were genin as well, but she didn't recognize them; probably from a different class. Feeling a bit shy and hesitant, she decided to head back to the Hyuuga compound. When turning back she heard one of them shouting out.  
"Oi! Who goes there?!" Feeling alarmed she quickly turned back to face them and bowed. "F-Forgive me f-for intruding! I was j-just passing through!" She nervously apologized, wanting to leave quickly.  
"Wait!" They approached the girl. "We need to check and see if you're suspicious!"  
"Yeah, yeah there have been suspicious people spotted lurking around Konoha!"  
"Who's to say you're not one of them?"  
She kept her head down, afraid to even look at them.  
"A-ano, I am f-from Konoha..." She felt a hand pull her hair, forcing her to face them. Her eyes started watering. She had to inhale deeply just to keep them from coming out. The boy in the middle who was pulling her hair had a nasty grin on his face, he had curly brown hair. The baldy on the right seemed harmless and dense but the one on the left with a box cut had his arms folded and stared at her as though he wanted to pierce through her. "Hey! Your one of those Hyuuga brats!" He let go of her hair and leaned in to get a closer look at her. She stepped back, slowly; her legs were shaking.  
"Ew, look at her eyes! They're so creepy!"  
"A-ano I n-need to – "  
"Heh, look at her she's shivering." The dense looking one laughed.  
"She's scared. The mighty Hyuuga is scared." The one on the left smirked.  
"She's a genin, look." He grabbed her forehead protector that was tied on to her neck. She immediately flinched. "Heh, some Genin you are."  
"Yeah, she must be pretty weak."  
"I bet they just let her graduate just because she is a Hyuuga and what not." The one on the right snorted. She couldn't hold them back anymore; they welled up and just flowed down her cheeks.  
"Heh," The brown haired boy pulled her forehead protector off forcefully. "You don't deserve this."  
"N-no pl-please g-give it back!" She squealed. The boy threw it into the trees behind her as the other two laughed mischievously. "Peh! Let's not bother with a weakling like her, let's go!"  
The three boys left. Giving in to the weakness in her legs, Hinata let herself fall on her knees. Her sobs echoed through the silent field. She covered her face with her hands as she cried her heart out.  
_"You don't deserve this."  
Why?...  
"Peh! Let's not bother with a weakling like her, let's go!"_  
_Why?!  
_She immediately backed away and closed her eyes the minute she felt a hand on her shoulder; afraid that they had come back just to torment her some more.  
"Excuse me," her eyes snapped open in an instant.  
She found herself looking down at someone's sandals. She was afraid to look up, even though she knew the person didn't mean to hurt her. He reached out his hand, wanting to help her up.  
She slowly latched on to his hand, and slowly he pulled her up. Her head was still faced down and her hand was still gripping his. "I think this is yours."  
He held out his other hand, showing the girl her forehead protector. She slid her hand off of his and took the forehead protector off his hand. She slowly looked up at the boy and was immediately struck by a weird familiarity. She tilted her wet face; examining the beautiful boy. At the time she was speechless. She was too... taken back. Her eyes widened upon seeing the fan symbol on the sleeve of his shirt. He was an Uchiha. _I knew it._ He looked at her for awhile waiting for a response, before turning on his heel.  
_She wouldn't want me near, if she knew I was an..._  
"A-ano," He halted but he didn't turn back.  
"M-may I-I know y-your name?" The boy glanced back at her; her eyes wide, looking straight at him.  
"Uchiha," She bit her lip as he began. "Itachi." She paused and looked down at her feet.  
"Uchiha... I-tachi..."  
"Hn."  
"T-thank you, U-Uchiha Itachi," He could hear the hint of smile in her voice and for awhile he was just blank. He really didn't think she'd react that way to an Uchiha. Thinking that was it, he moved forward but was stopped once again when he felt that tug; the same tug on his shirt that he felt a few days ago.  
"A-ano!" This time he turned, just to see her expression. But his remain impassive, eyes showing no sign of emotion. He was a true blue Uchiha just like his father had said, especially in the sense that he knew how to hide his emotions. The girl on the other hand was different; her face was full of emotion. She didn't intend on hiding her feelings like the rest. Or maybe, she couldn't. She looked at him through her lashes, and cheeks instantly heated up. She prayed that he couldn't see her blush.  
"I-I don't know who you a-are, Itachi-kun..."  
She lifted her head and faced him; her blush darkened as her eyes met his.  
"B-but y-you have nice e-eyes."


	4. Chapter 3

For a moment, neither of them believed their ears. Itachi as usual, showed no sign of bewilderment or shock even though he indeed was very. He felt his belly flip, which hardly ever happens to the boy. Her face went unbelievably red as she realized what she had just told the stranger.  
"A—I—I didn't –" She shook her hands frantically in front of her face as if she were hoping it would blow away her words._  
Did she actually just say that?  
_Itachi didn't even raise a brow at the girl. He just watched her fiddle her fingers and look down at her feet. She started shaking out of nervousness. "May I know... your name?"  
She quickly faced him, and nodded. "O-Of c-course!"  
She bowed. "Hyuuga, Hinata des," He nodded. "I-It's very nice to meet y-you,"  
"It's nice to meet you, Hinata-san." She blushed furiously at his response.  
"I should – "  
"I-If," Hinata began, stopping him in his tracks yet again.  
"I-If you are w-willing,"

"W-w-would you l-like to a-accompany me f-for awhile?"  
Itachi remained silent; seemingly emotionless. _What... should I do? Would it seem weird for me to just agree? _He watched her fiddle with her fingers again, showing obvious signs of nervousness.  
"O-of course, i-if you can't..."  
"Actually, I do have to get home soon. I have something on."  
"I-I see..."  
"Maybe... just a few minutes." His eyebrow twitched as he watched her face light up.  
"But," She furrowed her eyebrows.  
"May I ask, why?"  
"H-huh?"  
"Why do you want me... to accompany you?" Her blush darkened once again. Her eyes darted everywhere; she looked at every crook and corner but avoided facing him.  
"I-I well, y-you see..."  
"It's okay, you don't have to..."  
"Y-you... remind me of someone." She lifted her hand to the back of her head and ruffled her hair nervously as she let out a weak laughter.  
"I-I am s-sorry, I-I must seem s-so odd," _You always did seem odd.  
_"E-excuse me."  
"This, someone." Hinata paused.  
"Did he... have nice eyes?" He asked; almost whispering. Hinata smiled.  
"H-he did." His eyes widened for a split second. _What? What is she talking about? Did she hit her head?  
_"H-he had t-the most b-beautiful eyes I-I've ever seen." She brushed past him.  
"Hm," Itachi tried his best not leave any sign of confusion or shock in his voice.  
"I-I hope I'll g-get to see y-you again, Itachi-kun."  
"Hn." Hinata plastered a smile on her still blushing face before walking away from the boy. Ironically, it was her who left first.  
_She definitely can't be human. She is too... weird. And yet...  
_Itachi sighed inwardly before leaving the field as well, his thoughts still fixated on the Hyuuga he had rescued. Though he was sure of one thing; one way or another, he was going to find out more about this girl. That he knew for sure.

"Tadaima,"  
"Okairi~!" Mikoto chirped.  
"Nii-san!" Sasuke stomped towards his elder brother. "I thought you were supposed to train me today!"  
"Sasuke-Chan don't bother your brother too much,"  
"But mom, he promised!" Sasuke complained. "How do you expect me to improve without training?" Sasuke folded his arms.  
"I thought you usually train by yourself,"  
"Yeah, but it's always better to have someone there! Especially if it's you..." Sasuke lowered his tone at the end. "Hm? What's that? I couldn't really hear you..."  
"Nii-san!" Itachi chuckled lightly and ruffled his little brother's hair.  
"Tomorrow, 6 a.m. Make sure you're up early." He poked his forehead. "Ah – Ow!"  
He smiled at his irritated brother and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Itachi-Chan, where have you been?"  
Itachi pulled up a chair next to his father who's face is hidden by the newspaper held in front of him.  
"Just, walking." Itachi sighed.  
"Hm?" Fugaku raised his head and waggled his eyebrows while beaming at his son.  
"He was probably on a date," Fugaku grinned. Itachi couldn't help but smirk.  
"Nothing like that, I was just clearing my head."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he has a secret girlfriend, Mikoto. He's been acting suspicious lately."  
"Well he has been out for quite some time." Mikoto giggled.  
"Oh, you heard the boy; he was talking a 'walk'. Well whoever she is she must be a really special lady!" Fugaku winked.  
_Special... not exactly the word I would use. _  
"Mother, when is dinner going to be ready?"  
"If you were this hungry you should've gotten a bite to eat with your girlfriend," Fugaku's grin didn't falter for even a second.  
"Father, I really don't have a girlfriend." Itachi exhaled. "Really, I was just walking."  
"Stop teasing Itachi-Chan dear, we all know he wouldn't be able to get a girlfriend with his attitude,"  
"Mother, you're making it worse!" Itachi grumbled in his usual deep yet gentle tone.  
"Haha! You're right! Any girl who would be able to tolerate his Itachi-ness definitely deserves a trophy!" Fugaku laughed and slapped his son on his back. Itachi wondered how he managed to live through the years without entering a comatose state with his psycho parents. The more they rambled on though, the more he started to wonder what the girl was to him.  
For some god knows what reason, he felt the need to protect her. To make sure she was safe. It felt like it was his responsibility to watch over her. It was his first mission that required him to take care of a person.  
_If it was someone else, would I still feel this way? It would be weird if that person was a guy though...  
_"Here, some tea Itachi-Chan!" Mikoto placed a cup of piping hot tea right in front of him. He looked at the liquid; calm and still. He stared into his reflection, specifically at his eyes.  
_"I-I don't know who you a-are, Itachi-kun..."  
_His hands slowly moved towards the cup.  
_"B-but y-you have nice e-eyes."  
_**What do you see?  
**He grabbed the cup, forming ripples on the surface of the liquid.  
_**What is it that you see in me?**_

Hinata couldn't sleep. Ken was haunting her mind, and so was the recently acquainted Uchiha. She bit her lip as she went through the similarities between them. His jet black hair was long, seemingly soft and silky just like the masked boy. This boy was beautiful, and she was sure Ken was as well (not that it even mattered). His voice was deep and dark but it felt less... restrained. Most of all, his touch; it was what struck her with memories of the boy instantly. When she grabbed the Uchiha's hand, she remembered how she desperately held on to Ken's; his warmth on her hands... it was too familiar. She kept wondering if they were the same person. But how can he be? He might have pretended not to know her to hide his identity, but she still couldn't accept the fact; there were too many uncertainties. The biggest difference between them was how comfortable she was with Ken, and how UNcomfortable she was with the Uchiha. Maybe there is a connection between the two, just not how she sees it. She felt an urge to find out more about the boy. It felt as if she would get closer to finding Ken, if she did.  
_Ken-san, will you keep your promise? Or will I just be disappointed again?  
I'll work harder. I'll believe in myself. I'll become someone worthy of facing you one day. This is my promise, to you.  
_She breathed out a sigh before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
_I'll find you... someday._

"Hinata!" She flinched as she heard the Inuzuka's scream through the transmitter.  
"The bastard is coming in your direction! Get ready! We'll catch him for sure."  
"H-hai! Kiba-kun!" She readied her stance; her arms wide open her legs parted. She looked from left to right, up and down. Then finally, out it came; leaping from corner to corner. "I-I won't l-let you get a-away!" She reached for it, but yet again it managed to slip away. "Hinata did you get it?!"  
"N-no..."  
"We must hurry. Why? Because – "  
"I-It's coming!" Once again, she braced herself, waiting for the right time. She closed her eyes as she jumped forward, praying for the best.  
"A-ah!"  
"Hinata! Did you do it?"  
Hinata sighed in relief. "Y-yes Kiba-kun, S-shino-kun. I caught h-him."  
"Finally, mission accomplished! Gather!"  
"Hai!" The team said in sync. The four of them gathered at the meeting point; Kiba and Kurenai grinning at Hinata who held the surprisingly calm cat in her arms. Shino's reaction as usual, was unreadable. "Wow, Hinata; you must be the cat whisperer or something! He's totally quiet!" Kiba exclaimed while stroking his pup's fur.  
"Yeah, seems like it." Kurenai leaned towards the girl watching her pet the cat.  
"I-I guess I j-just have experience w-with c-cats. Ne? Neko-san..." Her smile widened and her cheeks immediately tinted red.  
"Hinata? You okay? Your face is all red."

She couldn't stop smiling. It was the first time she had ever accomplished something on her own; not only for herself but also for her team. She sat there on the bench at the very edge of the field, holding on to her lunch box while staring straight at the three logs in the middle of the greenery.

**"Hinata, you're not going back?" Shino slowly brought the stick closer to his face. Hinata giggled at the way he reluctantly took a bite out of it.  
"N-not yet."  
"These are really great Hinata! Kurenai sensei should've had some before she left! You're a really good cook!" Hinata lit up.  
"T-thank you! B-but don't f-finish it all." Hinata chuckled and looked down at her lap.  
"Ohhh~ you're saving it for someone eh?" Kiba raised his brow mischievously.  
"N-no I am not!"  
"Eheheh, you're easy to read, Hinata."  
"K-kiba-kun!"**

_I doubt he'll show up anyways.  
_She sighed and lowered her head. Even though the chances weren't at all high, she waited. The sun had set, but she was still there on the bench holding on to her lunch box.  
Her head immediately shot up as she heard footsteps in the grass. "I-Itachi-kun!" She waved, her cheeks showed an obvious blush. "Hinata-san?"  
Her face was practically shimmering with joy. "What are you doing here?"  
_Be brave. Talk to him. Tell him.  
_"I-I w-was waiting for y-you." She tried to keep her smile plastered on as her cheeks started heating up.  
_That's... to the point.  
_An awkward silence filled the air. Hinata's heart pounded, it wasn't because of his presence; it was because of whom he had reminded her of. She stood up and bowed her head as she offered him what was inside of her lunch box. "H-here," She lifted the box.  
"D-dangos."  
"Dangos?"  
"Y-yes. I m-made them m-myself." Her toes clenched on to her sandals.  
_She made them herself? How do I know it's not poison?_  
"I-I wanted t-to thank y-you for y-yesterday."  
"There is no need, Hinata-san." He waved his hand.  
"N-no! I-I insist please!" She looked at him, wide eyed. He saw a burning determination in them, and he just couldn't refuse. He reached out to grab one of the dango sticks in her lunch box and felt a tug on his lips as he saw her smile ear to ear. "Uh, itadakimasu..." _Please, please don't be poison.  
_He bit into one of them and was surprised of how delicious it tasted.  
"H-how is it?" Her blush intensified.  
"It's good, Hinata san."  
"R-really?!" She leaned towards him, making him jerk back slightly.  
"Really." He smiled lightly.

"Why don't you sit Hinata-san?"  
"P-please, sit f-first." She felt dizzy from all the blood gushing to her head.  
A few moments after Itachi sat down resting his arm on the edge, she slowly sat down a few inches away from him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye as she giggled.  
"What is it?"  
"Y-you – " She stopped herself from continuing, reminding herself of how embarrassing it was when she had complimented his eyes.  
"Hm?" She lowered her head, thinking of what to do. Slowly she lifted her hand and gestured him to come closer. Itachi raised a brow but slid closer anyways. He lifted his head slightly as if to ask the girl "What's up?"  
She responded by holding up a finger, this time gesturing him to face his back towards her. He shrugged and obeyed quietly, wondering what she plans to do. He immediately stiffened when he felt tiny digits on his back, tracing out letters. If he had turned he would have seen a girl with a tomato for a head. Her whole head had turned red at this point. He tried focusing on what she was tracing (despite how hard it was). He could feel them trembling as she traced his back; it was... jolting, and yet it felt nice.  
His eyes moved as if they were following the movements of her fingers. He smirked slightly, upon deciphering her message. He can't say it surprised him anymore though.  
_'You have a nice smile.  
Is that her hobby or something?  
_He glanced over his shoulder only to find a completely red faced Hinata. He inhaled deeply trying to hold back a chuckle. "Hinata-san,"  
"Y-Yes!" She sat up straight. "Only a few people got to see it you know."  
She tilted her head and stared at him for awhile. "S-see what?"  
_Good lord.  
_"My smile." He got up and brushed himself off before looking back at the puzzled Hyuuga.  
"Consider yourself lucky." He smiled again. It was slight, but it still made her eyes widen.  
"For some reason, you make me want to smile, Hinata san."  
He found himself surprised by his own words. But around her, everything seemed to go upside down. He never really wanted to be around people like he did with her; unless of course it was his odd ball family or Shisui. He felt like he immediately accepted her in his circle.  
Hinata's expression was laced with shock. It wasn't hard at all to see how she reacted to things. That just made her more interesting to him. She was shy, grateful and very weird; though the trait that attracted him the most was that she looked at the good side of people before noticing anything else.  
He felt like he had known her for years.  
"I-Itachi-kun!" She called out.  
"Hn?"  
"I-I'll see y-you tomorrow then?" she poked her forefingers together.  
_This girl,  
_"I'll be here." With his back facing hers he waved before leaping into the wall of trees behind them.  
_Is really something.  
_


	5. Chapter 4

"I heard about your mission yesterday. Congratulations, Hinata-sama." Hiroki gave his usual warm smile. Hinata was practically glowing with pride and joy. She knew, it wasn't that big a' deal; but to think she did it, that she did something for others filled her heart with euphoria. She felt like she was one step closer; one step closer to her goal. Now she had yet another thing to prove.  
Her grip on Hiroki's hand tightened as they walked through the hall, heading to the sparring area in the compound. "Don't worry Hinata-sama,"  
Hiroki looked down at the girl; eyes filled with worry and fear.  
Worried that her father would not take notice of her, fear that she might hurt her younger sister.  
"Just fight with your heart. Fight the way you want to." His gentle voice calmed her nerves. She nodded. She knew what she had to do. She knew what she had to prove. She just wished that it wouldn't have to be this painful; torn between hurting her sister and impressing her father. All her life she had been competing with her younger sister; all she knew about her was her fighting style and the extent of her strength. She knew she was a strong girl, brave and beautiful. Everything she was not. She knew who she was, and yet she felt like she didn't know her at all. They haven't really had a "sisterly" relationship. Their relationship is based solely on competition; proving who is stronger. And she didn't like that; she didn't like that at all.  
_But I have to do it, I have to look strong in father's eyes. But Hanabi...  
_  
Before she knew it, she was already in the sparring area where her sister and father were already seated. She looked at her younger sister; her back arched perfectly, her hair flowing gracefully, her features radiating strength and confidence. She couldn't compare. _She_ was a true Hyuuga in her father's eyes. _She was everything... I am not._

Hanabi stood up as Hinata entered the room. Hinata bowed out of respect in front of her father. He nodded and gestured her to get into sparring position. She turned on her heel, only to find Hanabi facing her already in appropriate stance. Hinata readied her stance, although she was nowhere near as confident as Hanabi. She glanced over at Hiroki; he smiled and mouthed "Gambate!" She only hoped she wouldn't disappoint him or her father.  
_Ken san, watch over me. Help me gain strength. _  
In a blink of an eye, she found Hanabi speeding towards her; with a hand reaching, and her palm outright. They quickly engaged in sparring; both their Byaakugan's had activated, Hinata more to defense and Hanabi more towards offense. Their speed was at par, but Hanabi was much more alert. She easily spotted her sister's weak points and took advantage of them. She was struck a few times already, but she still didn't give up. It was only when Hanabi found an opening and quickly thrust her palm to her chest that her body finally surrendered to the pain. She flew back wards before thumping on to the ground. Hanabi stood straight and bowed before her defeated sister but showed no signs of pride in her triumph or sympathy towards her elder sister. Just like most of the Hyuuga, she remained inexpressive the whole time. Hinata slowly turned her head to the side, looking at her father. Tears immediately trickled down her cheeks, watching her father shake his head in disappointment. She looked into his eyes and saw pure, utter disgust; disgust towards his weak, pathetic daughter. The heiress to the Hyuuga clan... was nothing but a weakling. Just looking into his eyes told her that much. There were not enough words to describe the pain in her heart. As soon as Hanabi and Hiashi left the room, Hiroki quickly approached the young heiress. She was like a sister to him, watching her cry so bitterly only brought him pain. "Hinata-sama..."  
_Father, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I can't live up to your expectations. I can't make you proud...  
_Her heart clenched.  
_Ken san..._

"Ha-choo!" Itachi grunted as he pinched his nose.  
"Oh~ must be some fan girl out there talking about you," Shisui winked.  
"I'm ninety percent sure that it's my brother cursing me right now." Itachi fitted his mask on.  
"Heh, whatever you say."  
"Just focus so we can get this over with."  
"What's with you? You were never one to rush a mission."  
Itachi sighed. That's true; he never was one to rush a mission. This is all thanks to a certain raven haired creature who had turned his life upside down after a rescue mission. He was afraid he wouldn't be done in time. He was afraid the mission would go on and he wouldn't get back in time to see _her._  
Knowing Hinata, she'd probably wait for him. That made him even more worried.

She thought long and hard whether to go to the field or not. Of course she really did want to go. Seeing him reminded her of the boy, and she wanted nothing more than to see Ken through that Uchiha boy. She wanted to get closer to him. But could she really face him with her eyes swollen and her nose all red? Would he even come?  
_"I'll be here."_  
_He would. He would come. If he is anything like Ken san... he would come.  
_Just as she thought, he did come. But she did not anticipate him to be there first. The moment she saw him sitting on the bench, she felt like she couldn't believe her eyes. There he was; resting his elbows on his knees feeling the wind on his skin and letting it brush his silky long black hair, staring off in to the distance.  
Her cheeks instantly dusted pink when he glanced at her as she walked towards him.  
"No dangos today?"  
"N-no... did you w-want some?!" She took him seriously, but calmed down when she heard him chuckle lightly. It didn't take him long to notice her puffy eyes and sore nose.  
She looked at him through her lashes and panicked as he furrowed his eyebrows, examining her face.  
Itachi wasn't the type to bother people with personal questions. He didn't like butting in to other people's lives.  
_She has her reasons, just let it be talk about something else.  
_"Hinata san,"  
_Don't ask her about it. Don't pester her.  
_"What happened?"  
_Damn.  
_Once again, he did something totally out of character. He was a very caring person; he just didn't usually show it by expressing his concern. But with her, he just had to know.  
"I-I, i-its..."  
_See? She doesn't want to tell you.  
_"I-I j-just,"  
He sighed inwardly.  
"It's okay you don't have to tell me."  
_You shouldn't have asked idiot, you're making her nervous.  
_"I-I w-want to!"  
He raised a brow and watched her look down at her feet. He just couldn't read this girl. He was praised by the ANBU for being a genius and for having outstanding analytical skills, but he just couldn't read _her_.  
"B-but it's e-embarrassing..."  
Itachi sighed, and smirked slightly as an idea came to mind. He patted the seat next to him on the bench. She blushed even more intensely at the gesture before taking a seat next to him. He faced his back to her and waited. He smiled as he heard her giggle; knowing that she understood what he was signalling her to do. He tapped his finger on his knee and closed his eyes, deciphering her message. His body was more relaxed today as she traced his back. Slowly, he is getting used to her as she is to him. _Progress. _  
After she stopped, he processed all her words in his mind.  
"Your father is disappointed in you?"  
She nodded. He remembered her words during the mission, the second time she woke up. She was saying how she would return home a disappointment, is that what this is about?  
He kept silent, watching her clutch on to the edge of her sleeves.  
"I-I was n-never a-able to l-live up to h-his expectations... I-I can't be a-as good as h-he wants m-me to b-be." She stopped, feeling her tears well up again. She breathed slowly, trying to hold them back.  
"Hinata san." He slowly reached out, gently holding her chin lifting her head up to face him. His features softened, intending to comfort the girl. He gazed at her and let go of her chin.  
"Believe in yourself." Her eyes widened.  
"Being discouraged by others is inevitable in life, but it is your own self belief that will help you overcome your weaknesses."  
She wasn't sure she even heard what he said. Her mind was still playing back that particular sentence,  
_"Believe in yourself Hinata-san."_  
_Ken san... Is it.. really you?  
_Her hand reached out and caught the boy's sleeve. Her eyes wide, she gulped as she leaned towards his side. She wasn't even sure of what her body was doing. Itachi felt a bit uneasy by the lack of distance between them. He was wondering what was going on in that head of hers? _  
Ah... So that's it.  
_He smirked.  
_Sneaky, very sneaky.  
_She could feel her slowly lifting up his sleeve, her hands trembling. She stopped as the boy poked her forehead with his finger. He looked down at her, seemingly amused.  
"Hinata san?"  
She shook her head and continued to lift up his sleeve. His smirk did not fade.  
Once she lifted the cloth up to his shoulder, her eyes searched all over his bare unmarked skin. Not there. No spiral tattoo. She blinked wondering if her eyes deceived her. Itachi's lips formed a thin line, holding back his urge to chuckle. "What's wrong Hinata san?"  
_Am I checking the wrong hand? No, I am sure it's on the left... but...  
_Hinata sighed.  
_It's not him.  
_"Um, Hinata-san forgive me but do you mind letting go of my sleeve?" Itachi smirked.  
"H-hai!"  
More embarrassed than ever before, Hinata quickly slid back and turned away from the boy. She didn't think what she would do if he wasn't actually the boy she thought he was. At the moment she just needed to know, and now she has to deal with what comes after.  
_How can I just touch someone like that?! How can I just lift up his sleeve?! What will he think of me?!  
_Once again she was calmed by the sound of his laughter. She exhaled, and slowly faced the boy only to be captivated his rare, beautiful smile. She swore her heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.  
Her face went cherry red in a matter of seconds.  
"Hinata – san? What's wrong? Do you have a fever?"  
She gasped as she felt the back of his palm on her forehead. Her heart raced and her face was heating up fast. Itachi was amused and slightly frightened by her reaction. He quickly backed up when she squeaked and turned unbelievably red. He tried his best to hide his bewilderment and fear of her suddenly combusting.  
_Maybe I shouldn't have done that...  
_"I-I am f-f-fine I-Ita-Itachi kun!" She gulped and continued looking down at her lap until she calmed down. After a few moments of awkward silence, she spoke up again.  
"I-I am s-sorry, and... I t-thank y-you."  
"Hm?"  
"N-not many people a-actually, t-take the t-time to c-comfort someone like m-me." She laughed nervously. "I-I r-really wish t-that I met y-you sooner I-Itachi-kun. Then m-maybe I-I w-would have b-been m-more c-confident." She smiled weakly.  
"Well I am here now,"

"Y-yes," her smile widened. "y-you are."  
"W-well I better g-get going be-before my f-father w-wonders where I-I am." She stood up, and bowed.  
"So," She lifted her head up.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She smiled, enhancing her adorable blush.  
"I-I'll b-be here."  
He felt his heart thump. His new friend; was really intriguing. Even though she was odd, he actually really enjoyed having her around. He wanted to listen. He wanted to be there for her and let her know that he would help her. The only people he feels that way about are family and well, that idiot Shisui.  
Just like how Hinata was totally in the dark when it comes to Itachi's feelings towards her, Itachi was the same with her. He had no idea how forceful his presence became to her in just a few days. Of course, she always felt like that was because he reminded her of a certain someone. He wondered how she would react if she knew he was the one; he was her Ken. Although he was extremely anxious to find out, he felt like it was best this way. At least he can still get close to her; they are fine as it is. He wasn't wrong on casting a genjustu on her the moment she was suspicious. He knew it was the right thing to do. Maybe one day she will find out, but for now he wanted her to warm up to Uchiha Itachi, not Ken.

The same scenario went on for weeks; they would show up at the field every evening engaging in their weird but enjoyable conversations, deepening their friendship. Of course there were times he had told her that he wouldn't be able to come due to certain missions. But other than that, they've never missed the meetings even once. They became friends faster than they thought they would. They became comfortable with each other faster than they thought they would (though of course Hinata took longer). But he was an Uchiha, and she was a Hyuuga. They couldn't really go out on friendly walks out in the open or spend some time eating something outside in the restaurants (at least something other than Hinata's dangos) even if they wanted to. They had to keep this secret friendship.  
But secrets, as we all know, never last long.

"Okay, tell me." He rested his head on his palm and stared at the boy with a disturbing grin on his face. "Tell you what?" Itachi raised a brow.  
"Who's the girl?"  
_*Thump*  
_"What girl?"  
"The one you've been seeing."  
_*Thump*Thump*  
_Itachi – being Itachi - didn't exactly show it, but he was starting to get really nervous. _  
_"Huh?"  
"Don't 'huh' me,"  
Shisui sat up straight and leaned towards his best friend trying to get him to look him in the eye.  
"I know you have a secret girlfriend you're hiding."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about."  
Finally the boy raised his head and looked at Shisui dead in the eye; the all powerful Itachi glare.  
"No, no, it's not going to work on me. You forget I am an Uchiha just like you stare all you want but I am not backing down, not today!" Itachi smirked.  
"Oh?" He folded his arms.  
"Yeah! So you can wipe that smart ass little smile off your smug face. You really think you can fool me; Uchiha Shisui?"  
"You make is sound as if you're actually a good shinobi." Shisui scowled.  
Itachi knew that Shisui's abilities rival if not outshine his own, but he just liked toying with his amusing friend; knowing that he didn't take anything seriously.  
"I don't have to be a good shinobi to know that you're acting weird and that you're spotting the glow."  
"Glow?"  
_Is he trying to say I look pregnant?  
_"Yeah, that glow when you, you know found your special someone."  
"Oh please,"  
"Hey, hey," Shisui slid closer to his friend.  
"You smile sometimes for no reason, obviously because you're thinking of her, you don't smack me as much as you do, and your mom tells me that you're rarely at home doing god knows what at god knows where."  
Itachi sighed. How could he deny it all? Inside he was actually feeling embarrassed as hell and he honestly was surprised he managed to hear all that and not show any kind of reaction. Though he had to admit, Hinata was special; probably the girl that means the most to him in his life besides his mother of course. And he definitely couldn't deny the fact that he loved spending time with her even if it was to just listen to her. But he was never going to admit it to Shisui!  
"Look, I go walking sometimes and train in the field in the evening."  
"Yeah, 'train'. Everyone knows you train in the morning with your dad Itachi."  
"Does it hurt to do a little extra?"  
"Then what about your creepy smiling? Hm? Hmm?"  
_Damn you, Shisui.  
_Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. Shisui literally jumped when Itachi opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan. Shisui stayed quiet and still as Itachi's eyes darted around the room. He stood up and approached the door. He put his hand on the door and closed his eyes.  
Shisui sighed in relief to see his usual dark eyes when he had opened them. He does that alot just to check if his crazy parents and beloved brother are eavesdropping when Shisui's around. And it has happened before, seriously.  
"Okay, what the hell was that?"  
"No one's around here now. They're all downstairs."  
"Okay so are you going to – "  
"First of all I'll make this clear; she is only a friend."  
A sly smile quickly curved on to Shisui's lips. "Yeah, totally believable. If she was a friend – "  
"We don't meet each other in public because she is a Hyuuga."  
Shisui paused. "The kicker of it all is that she is the heiress."  
Shisui blinked. And blinked. And blinked.  
"Wait, what?!" Itachi put a finger to his lips, gesturing him to be quiet.  
"Are you serious?" Shisui whispered. He didn't particularly have a problem with the Hyuugas, but he knew how Itachi's father felt about them. And he wouldn't be too happy about his friendship with the heiress.  
"Where do you guys meet anyways?"  
"In the training field."  
"And no one ever caught you guys?"  
"If I sensed a presence I would leap into the trees, but so far nope no one ever comes when we meet." Itachi's expression remained impassive the entire time.  
But Shisui seemed pretty amused by it all. He found it oddly fascinating.  
"Well, I want to meet her!"  
"No." He said sternly.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said so."  
"Please, Please, Itachi-Chaaan!"  
"Shisui..." Itachi sighed.  
"Please! I just want to see the girl!"  
"You'll scare her."  
"No I won't I promise! I just want to see her!"  
"No."  
"Please!"  
"No!"  
"I'll tell your dad!"  
_Shit..._

* * *

_Well, that was chapter 4 done with :) Thanks for reading! And please don't hesitate to send me your reviews I'd love to read your thoughts and suggestions. Maybe a little bit of constructive criticism could help too. Thanks again guys! Hope you enjoyed it! :D _


	6. Chapter 5

"The chunin exams are soon, Hinata. Excited?"  
"I-I hope I-I don't let y-you guys down."  
"You won't. Why? Because you're strong Hinata, don't doubt it."  
Kiba grabbed her arm pulling her close to him and hugged her tight with one arm earning him an adorable blush from the timid girl.  
"Yeah! We know you'd have our backs and we'll always have yours." Hinata giggled as Akamaru barked, as if it agreed with his master. She felt so happy to have such warm and encouraging friends.  
She hadn't told the Uchiha about the upcoming Chunin exams or the fact that she was going to take part. She didn't know when was the right time; she was actually hoping he would bring it up so she could tell him. She could see from his appearance that he was a skilled shinobi; that's usually the case with the Uchihas. Why he would even take interest in a Genin like her was beyond her. But she was grateful. It led her to believe that maybe Ken would do the same.

There was a meeting for all Genins who were about to enter the Chunin exams. The Hokage had been present and gave a short speech to all of them. The Jounins who were present called the Genins over for a one on one thing, where they questioned their willingness to enter the Chunin exams. None of them said otherwise. This year's batch of Genins were tough; even the hard headed Kiba admitted it. Hinata bit her lip thinking of how much catching up she had to do.  
She sighed inwardly at the thought.  
_Looks like it's going to be non-stop training pretty soon..._  
It was not until today when she saw the infamous blonde, she realized that she hadn't even thought about him ever since the incident occurred. Of course she still liked the guy and the sparkling admiration she had towards him would never fade away. He was her motivation in the Academy; he still is actually...  
Then, there's Ken. The person who spent six days with her and just like that she fell in love. What was it about him? She really didn't know but she didn't want the feeling to go away.  
She wanted to be in love with Ken, she wanted him to fulfil his promise.  
But right now, what matters is that she advances. She wouldn't be able to face him if she didn't.

* * *

"Are you trolling me, Itachi?"  
"I told you, she won't be here until its evening."  
_Why? What is the world trying to do to me?  
_"It's evening!"  
"It's four thirty."  
"That's not evening enough for you?"  
"We meet up late like six thirty or so."  
"Ugh, you should have told me then."  
"I did tell you, you're the one who dragged me here."  
Shisui took a deep breath as though he was trying to calm himself down. Itachi just folded his arms and leaned against one of the logs in the field, waiting for his weird friend to say something.  
"Want to go back?"  
"No! I want to see the girl!"  
"Then shall we wait?"  
"How about we pass the time?"  
Itachi raised a brow.  
"What do you suggest?"  
"Train!" Shisui stretched. "It's been a long time since we've trained together."  
"The field is for public use, we can't destroy it."  
Itachi said seriously, knowing what their 'training' would do to the place.  
"Okay, not all out then just a little basic taijustu. No Sharingan" Shisui smiled, hopeful.  
Itachi as much as he didn't want to admit it, couldn't really deny his best friend. Even if he wanted to Shisui would talk his way in to it. That's how they got in to this situation in the first place.  
"Just taijustsu?"  
"Just taijutsu." Shisui grinned.  
Itachi smirked and shook his head.  
"Try not to hurt yourself, Itachi."  
"Hmph."

* * *

It was sort of sad when she thought about it. They had been friends for a month or so now, but the only things they did was sit on the same bench, at the same place, at almost the same time.  
She went to more places with Ino and Sakura than she did with him. And that says a lot seeing how those three rarely go out together.  
Today, it was going to be different, Chunin exams are coming soon and she needed a training partner. Yes, she could just train with her team mates but she really wanted to try and train with the Uchiha. He was a few years older than her, definitely stronger and more experienced she reckoned.  
An Uchiha training a Hyuuga, who would have thought that day would actually come?  
Of course, she had to ask him first. Someone like him probably wouldn't want to train with someone like her. But he wasn't like the others, he was... nice.

* * *

Both were nearly breathless and sweating like pigs. Neither outmatched the other and it was a tie; again. "Well, at least we didn't destroy anything..." Shisui laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Just left a few small craters here and there."  
Shisui stood up straight, stretched back and took off his shirt. He wrung it before throwing it on to the bench and giving Itachi a sly smile. "What? Not done yet?"  
"Just one more round should get me satisfied. Unless of course you want to back –"  
Interrupted by an avoided kick to the temple;  
in an instant it began all over again, only this time one of them was shirtless which to him meant that he was getting serious.

* * *

The little Hyuuga did not expect to see anything remotely close to this when she came to the field. Afraid to take a step further she watched the two from the shadows; one of them being Itachi and another she assumed was one of his Uchiha friends. Most of the time she couldn't even see them; they were that fast. She gulped. How... is she going to get such a high level shinobi to train _her?  
_She continued watching in silence but was found out immediately when she squeaked as Itachi slammed into a tree after taking a kick to the chest.  
Shisui turned to the source of the "EEP" that he had just heard only to find a young, adorable little mouse with her head faced down.  
"Aww, a fan girl is checking us out." Itachi looked up and saw the girl; knees shaking, she obviously saw them 'training'. "Hinata-san?" Itachi stood up straight. She shot up, eyes filled with worry and slight fear.  
Upon seeing her pale eyes Shisui raised a brow; so it was _her.  
_Slowly she approached the two, it was obvious to Shisui that she was shy. "I-Itachi-kun..."  
"Hinata-san, this is Shisui my... friend." Itachi cleared his throat. Shisui flashed his million watt smile at the girl. "Ahhh Hinata-Chan is it?" The timid girl blushed she turned away from the half naked man trying to focus on Itachi. "H-hai.. my n-name is H-Hinata... N-nice t-to meet y-you." She bowed.  
She jumped as he opened his arms and ran towards her. "Awww!"  
She choked on a squeak as he embraced her, wiggling her tiny body in his larger frame.  
"What a cute little Hyuuga mouse! My name is Shisui~ Nice to meet you too Hinata Chaaaaan~!"  
Itachi's fists clenched. "Shisui..." He sighed.  
Itachi was a tad terrified looking at the poor girl's face, her blush had spread all the way from her neck, to her face, even her ears were red. The fact that he didn't have a shirt on did not help. Never in her life would she have expected this to happen during her friendly evening visit.  
"Shisui! She's going to suffocate!"  
"Naww, calm down – "  
"S-shi-shi—sss—"Hinata was a second away from exploding. Not kidding.  
"Shisui, seriously, let her go." Itachi hissed. He didn't know why, but he was furious. He didn't like him suffocating her and for some reason he hated him touching her. He was used to seeing Shisui smother girls all the time, so why? Why did it tick him off so much?  
Sensing irritation in his best friend's voice, Shisui pulled away and raised his hands, surrendering, leaving a very red and dizzy Hyuuga. "I-I-I-tachi k-kun"  
Worried but at the same time amused by the way she staggered towards him, Itachi reached out for her, grabbing her shoulders and keeping her stable. He shook her slightly in his arms.  
"Hinata-san, are you okay?" Her head was swaying in all directions so it was hard to tell if she was nodding or shaking her head. Either one, Shisui earned another death glare from his best friend.  
"Okay, okay so she's not a hugger! I get it!" he laughed nervously, stepping away from the irritated Uchiha who's features immediately softened when his eyes met the Hyuuga. "Come on Hinata san, maybe you should sit." Slowly, as if he were scared to break her he brought her to the bench and Shisui silently approached. "I-I am s-sorry." She put on hand on her head and the other was waving in front of her face. "Heheh," Shisui laughed but halted when Itachi beamed at him.  
"Heh, she's cute." Shisui grinned at his best friend. Thankfully he had the cow sense to whisper it to him instead of shouting it out for Hinata and the whole world to hear which could lead to her self destruction. Itachi shook his head and focused on the petite figure on the bench; he sighed out of relief when he noticed her blush was residing.  
_What can I talk about? _He thought. They'd usually mostly sit in comfortable silence in each other's company until Hinata spoke up about something inevitably making him laugh or smile. That was the way their evenings were until Shisui screwed it up. He felt scared that they might go back to being awkward again thanks to Shisui. He was hoping that they'd one day drop the formalities too, but looks like he has to start all over again thanks to his douchebag friend.  
Hinata flinched as Shisui sat beside her, not even an inch away. She gave Itachi a look as if she were trying to say _'Help me,'  
_But instead he sat next to her on the left side, leaving her in the middle of the two Uchihas. He felt strangely... flattered when she moved towards him when they were sitting on the bench. It might have been to get away from Shisui, but he was happy. She was close to him, and she didn't feel uncomfortable. "Hey, Hinata-Chan!" Shisui leaned closer to her and she let out a high pitched squeak. "Don't be so tensed, now! We're all friends! Come on, I am sorry I scared you."  
He backed up and held out his hand, grinning trying to make her ease up to him. "We'll start from scratch come on," He reached his hand out some more, waiting for her to get the message. Slowly, she grabbed his hand, and he shook with enough power to shake her body as well. "See? I am not scary!"  
Itachi raised a brow as he heard her giggle.  
_She warmed up to him that fast?  
_"N-no S-Shisui-san." She smile, sliding her hand from his. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when he frowned. "Don't be so formal, Hinata-chan! Come on, call me Shisui-Chan!"  
She blushed, as expected but laughed. Itachi felt a weird feeling in his gut, suddenly watching the two getting closer so fast. He didn't know what it was but he didn't like it.  
"S-Shisui C-Ch-"  
"Yes, come on almost there," Shisui nodded.  
"S-Shisui C-Ch-Chan."  
"Yeah!" He flung his hand up in the air, wanting to rest it over the girl's shoulder when... the glare.  
He sighed at Itachi and quickly diverted his action by putting his arms behind his head.  
"Hinata-san, how was your day?"  
"I-It was f-fine I-Itachi – Ch-Chan." She giggled and Shisui had to pinch himself to keep from laughing.  
He was surprised however to see Itachi actually smile, looking as though he actually liked her calling him that. _She is cute.  
_"I-I a-am j-just k-kidding," She said sounding slightly panicked wondering if he didn't like her calling him that but didn't show it. Then she remembered,  
"A-actually, I-Itachi kun,"  
_Back to that again eh?  
_He sighed inwardly.  
"Hm?"  
"Hey, hey I want in too!" Shisui hovered over the Hyuuga girl. She giggled at his friend before continuing  
"T-The C-Chunin e-exams are c-coming up a-and I was w-wondering i-if you could t-train me..."  
His eyes widened. _*Thump*  
Train? With me? But...  
_"Why?" He didn't mean to ask her, but it just slipped out. She looked down at her feet and wrung her hands.  
"W-well you see... The Ch-Chunin exams are c-coming soon a-and... Well... I-I need t-training..."  
_That still doesn't answer my question...  
_"And w-well, th-that's –"  
_Why...  
_"Why me?"  
"W-w-well because, you're s-strong and,"  
"Hinata-san, I think that there are many other Hyuugas that can train you better than I can. I can't improve your taijutsu, I am not familiar with the gentle fist." He said, honestly.  
"B-But! I-I don't.. w-want t-to t-train with them... I-I want t-to train w-with you." The last part was almost inaudible. If she wasn't sitting so close, he doubt he would have heard it. And he hopes, prays that Shisui didn't hear it or out comes the girl friend crap again.  
She grabbed his sleeve and gathered her courage to look at him.  
_*Thump*  
_"P-please, t-train m-me."  
He looked into those pearl orbs and he wondered how the hell people refused her for anything.  
They were wide and demanding, filled with determination and just one look into them and you find yourself being pulled; succumbing to whatever she wishes for.  
"I'll train you Hinata-Chan!"  
_Damn.  
_"Y-you w-would?" Her grip on Itachi's sleeve loosened and she faced the other Uchiha.  
_Damn it.  
_"Yeah, we're friends now aren't we?" Shisui grinned.  
_No.  
_"Y-yes. I-I guess." She smiled. "T-Thanks, S-Shisui..."  
"Chan." He winked, finishing for her.  
_Don't thank him! Don't train with him!_ He should have just said yes really.  
"B-But I really h-hope t-that I-Itachi-kun would..." She sighed and shook her head, feeling like she was forcing him. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention.  
"I can't really leave you with someone like Shisui, Hinata-san." Shisui scowled.  
Itachi smiled at her and she gleamed with happiness, picking up the pieces of what he meant.  
"T-Thank you! Itachi-kun!"  
"Hn."  
Itachi just kept smiling, he smiled so much at the girl that it actually hurt the muscles on his face; the only muscles on his body that he rarely ever used in his entire life.  
Shisui, was also starting to take a liking to the girl. She was like he said before, cute. No, adorable; insanely adorable.

* * *

"Hey,"  
"Hm?"  
"Hinata's cute."  
"You've said that three times already."  
"Mm, I know. She is just that cute."  
"Stop it." Itachi stared at him.  
"What?!" Shisui shrugged.  
"You almost killed her today." He said, sounding impassive as always  
"It was only a hug! Don't tell me you've never hugged her before!"  
"I never did." Feeling disappointed as he said that.  
"We barely touch each other."  
"Eh, well she is a few years younger but you know. Age is just a number right?"  
"Don't tell me you actually like her. You just met her." Itachi said, almost sounding bored. But he felt that same uneasy feeling in his gut.  
"Of course I don't! Like I said, she's cute."  
_Yeah, I know._  
With a sigh, Itachi looked up at the evening sky. Itachi wasn't one to beat around the bush about his feelings. He knew he liked the girl more than just a friend. He knew it and he admitted it but he didn't show it. Especially since he wasn't sure about how she had felt.  
_Hinata... Who is Uchiha Itachi to you?_

* * *

Well there you go, another chapter done with~ :D Thanks for reading please dont hesitate to leave your thoughts :D I love reading reviews. thanks guys! Love ye :D


	7. Chapter 6

A link; finally she found a link to him. Uchiha Shisui.  
He was going to be the one to find her long lost masked boy. He was her chance.  
She was taken back when she saw him shirtless yes, but she did see something she liked; the spiral tattoo on his left arm. Uchiha Shisui is in the ANBU. Assuming that he is about the same age as Ken, he might actually know him. He was the one. He was the link.

Despite what it may look like though she actually really did like being friends with the two Uchihas. She was starting to regret not befriending the Uchihas in the Academy; but she didn't really befriend anybody at the time, she was too shy. More eager than ever now she waited for evening to come. She had so many questions, yet she couldn't just throw them at him. What would she say if he asked why? She never did want anyone to know about him or how she felt about him.  
She never told anyone about Ken. Not even her team mates, not even Hiroki.  
So how is she going to ask a person she just met about him? Would she be able to?  
She decided, it would take some time. She was going to train with said Uchiha, and he seems just as nice as Itachi, although he is a little loose with his body. _  
_For now she'd just let things go with the flow, if it was meant to be... it would happen, right?

* * *

"Had enough Sasuke?"  
Sasuke kept panting; just two hours with his brother and he was out of breath.  
He hated it. He hated the fact that he was weaker than someone else, be it his own brother. He looked up felt his blood boil, his brother looked like didn't even break a sweat. Yes, he was elder, but the pompous Uchiha still could not accept the fact. He was always top in the class when it came to studies. When it came to shinobi skills, he would rank top as well.  
Through the years, that got to his head. He was branded as the boy who had everything; the brains the brawn, the looks. Personality and morality obviously wasn't listed on everything though.  
He hated it, he hated feeling weaker than someone. He hated it and yet... He just couldn't stand up.  
"Sasuke," Itachi sighed. "Come, let's get back home. We'll continue tomorrow."  
"N-no," Sasuke said dryly.  
"One more – "Sasuke jerked in pain as he tried to stand up. Instead he ended up falling to his knees.  
Itachi was beginning to think that agreeing to train the Hyuuga was a bad idea.  
He couldn't stand seeing his younger brother in pain, he knows he'll feel the same for the girl. But it would be too late to back out now.  
"Sasuke! Don't be stubborn." Itachi approached his younger brother and put a hand around his neck. "You've done enough. You're already at Chunin level right now."  
He helped the boy up and supported him as they headed back home.  
"You have to stop pushing yourself, Sasuke."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?" Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, concerned for his little brother.  
"I... am not good enough," Sasuke gripped his brother's shoulder.  
"I am not as good as you... I can't stop until I am."  
"Sasuke, get a hold of yourself. You are my younger brother, of course you're not – "  
"You became Chunin when you were ten, by the time you were my age you were a Jounin and at thirteen you became an ANBU captain." Itachi kept silent.  
He sort of understood where his brother was coming from. It wasn't nice being overshadowed, but it didn't mean that he should basically kill himself training trying to surpass him.  
"Sasuke,"  
"What?" Sasuke scowled, irritated.  
"Do you know why I wanted to become stronger?"  
"Yeah, to make father and mother proud, to make the clan proud, lots of reasons."  
"Yes, that is partly true. But the reason I truly wanted to become strong, was to protect you." Itachi smiled, he was honest about it.  
He wasn't the usual stereotype hero, he wasn't perfect. Not many people saw him as a kind, loving, gentle person. Though he was, he didn't show it. He didn't know how to, or maybe he was scared to.  
No one could truly understand the depth of a person, the same way Itachi knew he couldn't fully understand his younger brother. But he wanted him to know; he loved him and cared for him more than anything. He would give his life for him and he would leave everything for him.  
Sasuke didn't seem to react in anyway though; his face still looked emotionless. It was as if he didn't get the message or he didn't actually care. With a sigh, Itachi just kept walking.  
_What I wouldn't give to go back in time...  
_To the days when his brother admired him for every single thing he did, to the days where sibling rivalry didn't exist. Those were the days they were happiest.

* * *

_I'll get them something nice for agreeing to train me.  
_Hinata shoved a few coins in to her pocket, hoping to find just the right thing for the pair.  
This week was going to be a tough week for her. She would have to spend as much time as she can with the Uchihas'. Next week the two would be on missions, and she'd have to train on her own for the exams. One week seemed like so little time, but as long as she got the chance it was good enough for her. The disturbing part was they'd have to train at the field that she used to train in; where she was captured by the Cloud Ninjas. She gulped. _  
It's going to be fine. Shisui- san was an ANBU shinobi and Itachi-kun is just as skilled. I am safe._  
She grabbed her pack and rushed through the hall, greeting those who passed by. She came to a stop the moment she spotted her father, walking in the opposite direction; eyes closed, hands folded looking as calm and collected as ever.  
She began, walking at a slower pace and bowed a few steps away from actually passing her father.  
"G-good e-evening... f-father."  
He responded with a nod, not even glancing once at his eldest daughter.  
She was just glad he didn't stop her for any reason.

There weren't many nice things you could get for an Uchiha. Food? You can't tell what they like.  
Key chains? They'd spit. Fluffy stuff? They'd burn it.  
Maybe something cute but at the same time not cute. It has to have meaning but not the wrong kind of meaning. Something that wouldn't be a burden to keep... Flowers maybe?  
And she had a friend who works at a flower shop. _Flowers it is then!  
_Ino was a pro when it comes to flowers. Hinata spent a lot of time at the compound garden; she was the one who sat there for hours trying to make it look pretty. So she did know a thing or two about flowers. But it would probably be best if she left the decision making to Ino.  
"Hinata!" Ino waved. The timid girl smiled at her hyper friend as she walked to the counter.  
"Gosh, I rarely see you around here nowadays! I thought you'd be training for the Chunin exams or something!"  
"W-Well I am. I-I am going to t-train w-with a few friends l-later a-and I thought I-I'd get them a l-little thank you g-gift."  
"Oh! Well you've come to the right place! So what kind of flowers do you want?"  
Hinata put a finger on her lip and thought. Itachi and Shisui... Handsome... *cue blush* ... Ah!  
"Roses!" Ino smiled.  
"Hm, a thank you gift huh?" Ino nodded in thought.  
"Come," She gestured to her friend to follow her. Hinata trailed behind the ex-blonde, watching her long black hair sway along with her movements. She wondered how her father reacted when she dyed her hair black though.  
"Here it is." Hinata shook her head and diverted her attention to the flowers in Ino's hand.  
"Pretty..." Ino smiled.  
"Roses of different colours carry different meanings." Hinata nodded, listening attentively.  
"These are deep pink roses, and they simply mean 'thank you'." Ino winked.  
"So how many do you want?"  
"U-Um... a b-bouquet of it." They way she said it sounded more like a question than a statement.  
Ino couldn't help but giggle at her odd friend.  
"Hm, I'll pack a dozen okay?" Hinata nodded. For the time being all she was worried about was the price. They were beautiful roses; that must mean they cost a lot right?  
_I only have 30 silver coins...  
_"Hinata,"  
"Hm?"  
"Have you ever been in love?" Hinata flinched. Looking down at her feet, she nodded.  
"Eh? Who? Who?" The Hyuuga heiress started poking her fingers together.  
"W-Well... I d-don't r-really know who h-he is... I-I just k-know t-that I..."Hinata stopped and Ino leaned back, nodding as if she understood.  
"Ahh, well like I said before, the colour represents its meaning. And well red roses represents love."  
Hinata nodded, her face steadily turning red.  
"Maybe one day, I can give them to Gai- sensei." Ino sighed. Ah right, the girl has had a crush on that bushy browed teacher ever since the Academy days. That was the whole reason behind the hair dying thing. Hinata assumed it was also why she started wearing spandex when she trained._  
_She fidgeted as Ino prepared the flowers, beautifying them, cutting the stems and plucking out some of the leaves, spraying some odd smelling liquid on to the flowers to make them last longer.  
"Okay! All set!" Ino put her hands on her hips; judging by the look on her face she's obviously proud of her handiwork.  
"Mm, h-how m-much?"  
"Aww its usually 36 silver coins..."  
_What?!  
_"But for you, Hinata it's on the house!"  
"Wh-what? F-Free?"  
Ino smiled and nodded.  
"N-no! I c-can't do t-that!" She emptied her pocket and placed the silver coins on the counter.  
"I-I only have t-thirty c-coins at the moment. B-but I'll p-pay the rest l-later! T-thank you Ino – Chan!"  
She hurried to the exit.  
"Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, wanting to refuse the money.  
She turned, facing Ino, she bowed.  
"S-Sorry for the i-inconvenience."  
"No wait – Hinata!"  
Despite her looks, she was a fast runner.

* * *

"No taking off your shirt this time."  
"Wha – why?! Afraid I am going to outshine you?"  
Itachi sighed. "No, I am afraid of you scarring the girl."  
"Hehe, if anything I bet she's just enjoying the view. I should flex the next time; give her more of a show." He had no idea how much Itachi's hand itched to punch him in the face.  
_Its okay, you can get through this. Just resist. Temper, temper Itachi.  
_"I am sure this time she'd like come on to me." Shisui winked  
_Inhale, exhale. Count to ten. Do something, just don't kill him.  
_Two heads turned upon hearing a rustling noise in the bushes. The familiar chakra tipped it off the source. The head that popped out sneaking a peek at the two confirmed it.  
"Hinata-san, he's fully dressed don't worry." She blushed and went back to hiding.  
A sigh from Itachi and a cheeky smile from Shisui.  
"Hinata-san, it's getting late we have to train you remember?"  
Slowly the tiny girl made an appearance, approaching the two with her hands behind her back; hiding something.  
Both boys tilted their heads, wondering what the Hyuuga girl was hiding.  
"Hinata-san?"  
"Hinata-Chan?" The two said in sync.  
She turned away, avoiding eye contact leaving the two boys even more curious.  
"I-I..." She shook her head and quickly held out the bouquet. Face turning redder by the second.  
"I-I – "  
"Hinata-Chan!" Shisui cried making Hinata jump.  
"I love you too!"  
"E-Eh?!"  
Itachi glared, trying his best to not activate his Sharingan.  
"Shisui, what are you talking about?" Itachi sighed, trying to sound bored.  
"Roses! They mean I love you right?"  
_WHAT?  
_"Shi—Shisui –san!"  
"I mean I didn't expect it to be this fast but hey, I ain't complaining!"  
"Shisui-san!" The girl squealed.  
"Heh?" Shisui raised a brow.  
_What did Ino-Chan say again? Ah, right...  
_"D-Different c-coloured r-roses carry d-different meanings..." She raised the bouquet as she spoke.  
"D-deep p-pink m-means 'T-T-Thank you'..."  
Itachi could feel his body relax. Even he thought all roses meant 'I love you' and got a bit scared.  
_It was stupid of me to think that she'd like Shisui...  
_"So... I-I bought these..."  
"For who?" Shisui asked.  
"E-Eh?"  
"Yeah, I mean you only have one bouquet."  
_One bouquet?_  
"I-Itac-"  
Itachi smiled inwardly. Shisui furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Sh-Shi"  
Itachi furrowed his eyebrows. Shisui grinned.  
"I w-was p-planning to s-separate them..."  
Brows raised.  
"S-six for I-Itachi-kun and six f-for S-Shisui-san."  
"Hinata-Chan, I told you to call me Shisui-Chan!" Shisui pleaded.  
"H-huh?"  
"We can talk about that later, now we train."  
Hinata nodded in approval... Though something didn't seem quite right. She kept looking from left, to right, up and down; like she was paranoid, scared for some reason. Itachi frowned, worried about the girl. It didn't take long for him to realize the reason behind her fear; She was kidnapped here.  
He understood, and he wanted to comfort her but he couldn't.  
Before the forehead protector incident, Uchiha Itachi didn't know her. She didn't even tell him about what had happened, maybe she just didn't want to remember.  
He had no choice, if they wanted to train it had to be here and not the training ground where they usually meet; especially since they're meeting up earlier than usual. Plus now since the Chunin exams are getting closer, that training ground will probably be in use.  
He didn't want to just throw questions at her and make her more uncomfortable; so he kept quiet.  
But knowing Shisui...  
"Hinata-Chan? What's the matter?"  
The girl's eyes widened. Of course he'd notice, she's practically shivering!  
"W-Well, I-I am kind o-of nervous b-because of t-the training..." She lied.  
"S-Shisui-senpai a-and I-Itachi s-senpai are s-strong s-so..."  
"Ohh! Senpai huh? Yeah that sounds nice!" Hinata smiled relieved that she managed to divert his attention.  
"Hear that Itachi? Senpai!" Shisui snickered.  
"Shut up. Let's not waste the girl's time."  
_It does sound pretty cute when she says it. Oh lord, what's happening to me?  
_He hated feeling like a some guy out of a sappy romantic comedy. Right now, he has to focus on training Hinata just like how he trained his brother. No half heartedness. If she wants to train with him, she trains the hard way!  
But he has a feeling it's going to be a tad more difficult for him than it's going to be for her...

* * *

The two really didn't hold back despite their attachment to the girl (Although they did have to tone down the physical strength of the attacks).  
She screamed, fell, slammed in to trees, bled, cried. Itachi didn't know how he was going to live through a week of this. Though she was a fast learner. She wasn't born with natural talents but she worked hard and she did learn quite fast. Her gentle fist style didn't require her to use too much strength; the gentle fist leans more towards precision and chakra control. So Itachi wasn't so worried about her strength. What the two boys were worried about was her speed.  
Her defenses were good, but because she was slow her evasiveness is also affected.  
The two Uchihas, saw both her good and bad traits. All she saw was the bad. She kept feeling annoyed with herself; weak, pathetic.  
The Uchihas must feel disgusted, she thought. So she kept on trying, trying and trying.  
But she always ended up on the floor, injured.  
"Okay, that's it I don't think she can take anymore." Itachi didn't think he could take it anymore either. Each time she took a hit, each time she fell flat on the ground he felt pain.  
Many times Shisui considered stopping, but he knew she wouldn't allow it. She was a stubborn girl, she hated to give up; and he admired her for it.  
The two saw her cringe as she tried getting on her feet and both hurried to help her.  
"You alright?" Shisui put her left arm around his neck and Itachi did the same with her right.  
They lifted her up and carried her to and placed her against one of the trees. She looked totally out of it. Towards the end of the training her Gentle Fist looked more like the Drunken Rabbit Fist and her shuriken throwing was totally off. The two boys just stared at the poor thing.  
"One week huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hopefully she backs out," Shisui scratched his head.  
"Hn."  
"I-I a-am s-sorry..." She muttered.  
The two boys looked at each other, exchanging looks.  
Shisui raised a brow and his lips were forming a thin line. '_I thought we were supposed to apologize?"_  
Itachi looked at his best friend as though he understood and shrugged. _'I don't know.'  
_"Don't worry Hinata-Chan, you're getting there!" Shisui encouraged.  
Itachi nodded. "You're a fast learner, Hinata-san."  
Hinata stared at her lap.  
_They're just saying this because they don't want to hurt me...  
_The two boys sat beside her, Shisui a little closer of of course.  
"Ne, Hinata-Chan just forget about training now okay? We have the whole week to train."  
"Mm."Right now the girl was already half asleep. Her eyes, blinking constantly trying to keep awake.

_I can't. I can't do it. I can't hurt her. I am supposed to be protecting her!  
_Itachi's thoughts were disrupted the moment he felt something drop on his shoulder.  
He turned to find a very adorable sleepy head of Hinata on his shoulder. Her soft cheek pressed against his shoulder. She looked so peaceful, just like _that_ time. He almost wanted to put his arm around her and secure her. He'd hold her and he'd never let go. Then he looked at Shisui; who looked like he practically wanted to bite his head off. So instead he just slid closer to her, giving her more support.  
"Sleepy." She whispered.  
"Hn."  
"Itachi-kun."  
"Hm?"  
"You have nice shoulders."  
_I knew you were going to say that. _


	8. Chapter 7

AN/: Eheh, well looks like I have a lot of explaining to do. *ERHEM  
Okay first off, thanks for all your reviews and suggestions I really appreciate it.  
The Naruto world in this story as I have stated before, will not be what you're used to in the anime and such. I've changed a lot of things; Fugaku being a drunk, Ino liking Gai sensei, etc etc.  
This includes the age gap. In my story the entire rookie 9 is the same age except for team Gai which is about 1 year older than the rest. Itachi is 4 years older than Hinata and Shisui is just a year older than Itachi. Yes, yes I realize this is probably going to piss off a few people and a few things might change. Nyehe as embarrassing as it is saying this, yes I guess I did kinda go too far with the stuttering thanks _**Nino**_ for the advice I'll try and work on that, and Hinata does seem kind of weak in the start but she will improve not to worry. This is my first fanfiction so I might be a little bad at it, but thanks again for all your support! I really hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

The weeks flew by fast, and so did the week that came after. She had come so far since then, the people she was familiar with have all made it through the first two phases of the Chunin Exams. She thanked those two with all her heart, because she knew she wouldn't have gotten this far without their help. She thought that she would be a burden to her team, but it was the opposite. If it wasn't for them, if it wasn't for _his _presence in her life she couldn't have done it.

Now she has to get through the preliminaries to get through to the final round.  
She is so close, so close to becoming a Chunin. Hinata's mind was set. She was going to become a Chunin. She couldn't live with herself otherwise. She wasn't going to lose. She HAS to get through.

The referee cleared his throat, warming up for the announcement.  
"Since the number of genins who have passed the second round are more than the average number, preliminaries will be held to half the number of participants before continuing the Chunin exams, as stated before. The preliminaries are made up of one-on-one fights between all the remaining participants. The fights will be chosen at random, and the winner of each fight would be guaranteed a spot in the Third Test. If a draw occurs neither participant would move on. All participants along with their instructors will watch the fights. You lose if you give up, die, become unconscious, or are unable to continue for some other reason."

Hinata gulped.  
_"Listen, Hinata. If Neji or those guys from the Sand are paired against you, just back out. Don't go through with it! They'll destroy you."  
_Kiba's words echoed in her head. It was true, she was certain that if her cousin had been paired with her or god forbid those guys from the sand her chances of winning would be very slim. She knew that neither will hesitate killing her. This was it though; she knew that if she backed out now she'd just be a failure. She'd rather forfeit her life than be branded a failure and not even trying. Because then it would be all her fault. It would be best if she just gave her all, and live with the consequences.  
There was no way she was giving up. Not here. Not now.

"Well then, we shall begin round one."

Some seemed to be excited, most were anxious and well, scared to death.  
The competition was high, you get paired up with the wrong guy and that's it. There's a chance you won't come out alive even. Determined as she was, Hinata was extremely still nervous. She prayed and hoped that she wouldn't get paired with the wrong person; hopefully she'd be one of the last ones chosen to fight.

"Round one, Inuzuka Kiba,"  
_*Thump* Kiba kun...  
_"Versus, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was getting soft. He knew it and he was terrified that others might notice it too. Once again the fingers are pointed to the indigo haired creature with milky white eyes, soft creamy skin, a cute smile and... Ugh! This is getting outrageous. He didn't even cringe let alone get angry at the girl when she drooled on his shirt. He actually thought it was... pretty cute.  
This is bad. This is really, really bad.  
It is times like these when a deadly S-Rank ANBU mission comes in handy.  
It's either you focus on the mission or get yourself killed, no time for day time fantasies of a cute little pale eyed girl. But when night came and the mission comes to a temporary halt, all kinds of thoughts would always float to his mind. He'd think about his hard headed brother and his new 'friend'. _  
_Hinata was so different from his brother but he was beginning to think it was a good thing. His little brother was too full of himself to ever befriend someone like Hinata, so there would be less chances of her ever finding out anything about him. Unlike Shisui, Itachi was much more private about his shinobi life from the start. He never did like people to know that he was in the ANBU. Only his family, Shisui and family and a few of his ANBU colleagues know that he is in the ANBU. That makes things easier for him to hide the fact from Hinata. And Hinata being the type of person that she is, wouldn't actually go around asking people whether or not Uchiha Itachi was in the ANBU. Especially since she confirmed it herself that he wasn't. Well he did put her under a genjutsu at the time, but that's beside the point. The important thing is that his "Ken" identity was kept secret.

* * *

"Round one, won by... Uzumaki Naruto."  
She didn't know how to feel. Her team mate was defeated, but her comrade, her inspiration all these years had won.  
"Yay!" The blonde jumped with joy, showing peace signs to the rest of the genin crowd and the teachers present.  
His fight was over, and she had yet to face hers. Hopefully, fate would be kind to her and let her avoid clashing with the sand genins or her cousin.  
"Round two,"  
Hinata held her breath.  
"Hyuuga Hinata,"  
_*Thump* Looks like it's me next...  
_"Versus, Uchiha Sasuke."  
_What? Uchiha?!  
_Her eyes widened. Out of all the people why did she have to be the one paired with an Uchiha?  
Uchiha Sasuke; the prodigy was going to pit against her?  
Her heart began pounding rapidly. She never expected this to happen. She looked at her team mate worryingly, Kurenai sensei looked worried as well.  
She doubted that he would intend kill her like the Sand genins and Neji would, but she also high doubted that she'd be the victor. After one week of training with the Uchihas she had learned the hard way that they are no pushovers. She looked down at the battle ground, to see the Uchiha standing as ready as ever to take on the challenge.  
She sighed.  
_It's now or never. Now or never.  
_Gathering her courage, she approached the floor soon facing the Uchiha.  
His face remained impassive, but you could feel the confidence radiating from him. She looked up at the crowd, only to see faces filled with pity for her. It was as if the battle had already ended, and they knew the outcome. She didn't blame them, she knew she had yet to prove herself, and this is the time to show them; Hyuuga Hinata is not some pathetic weakling. She is a worthy Konoha kunoichi.  
_"Believe in yourself, Hinata-san."  
_  
Without hesitation she reached for her kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai. She twirled the weapon around her finger before securing it in her hand.  
"Here I come." She stated boldly as she charged towards the Uchiha. He stood for awhile, analysing her movements. Then just inches away from each other, he pulled out his kunai and metal clanged against metal. He wanted to finish it as quickly as possible but didn't want to give away his best attacks till the real final.  
It didn't take long for the two to engage in taijutsu battle. Hinata's speed still wasn't up to Uchiha standards, he was much faster and she found herself taking heavy punches and kicks. But she was still standing. Activating her Byaakugan, she moved on to trying to immobilize the Uchiha or maybe temporarily disrupting his Chakra flow, but his defences were good; he managed to evade all her vital attacks. But he was taken back by her sudden emerge of talents; not only him even the rest of the crowd was. Yes he wasn't giving it his all yet, but he was impressed that the girl was able to take his hits and manage to land a few on him as well, be it minor.  
He decided that she wasn't going down that easily, so maybe it's time to resort to something a little more drastic. He took out a few shurikens and hid them from sight. Hinata was a little out of breath by this time in the battle. "I am impressed." Her opponent admitted.  
"You are stronger than you look." Without bothering to respond, the girl charged towards him once again, this time determined to hit his chakra points. The smirk evident on his face as she ran towards him. Readying his shuriken, he used the Uchiha shuriken technique that he had learned from his brother. Unfortunately for him... The girl stops the moment the shurikens are thrown.  
_That move is...  
_Recognizing the shuriken movement, she quickly evaded which shocked the Uchiha boy. Feeling in a blur, he wasn't aware that the girl was already preparing her attack as she approached him, the boy was unable to evade when the girl had come in range. _Shit! _Activating his Sharingan, he simply blocked the one hand but was hit with the other. Even so, he was able to land a kick on her abdomen the same time her attack landed. The girl flew back, clashing on to the ground the same time Sasuke realized she had affected the chakra flow in his right leg. Refusing to back down, the stubborn girl got up once again, with a kunai in hand. He narrowed his eyes; that was the first time anyone has ever dodged his shuriken attack and she even managed to get him to activate his Sharingan. He underestimated her. He couldn't waste time on using petty moves on this girl. So he waited for her to come again, as fast as she could with all her strength she charged yet again. This time he had to finish her for good. He couldn't keep a distance; he had to go resort to close combat if he wanted to take her down quickly. He'll aim for her weakness; her speed. Once she reached a certain distance, he ran head on but unexpectedly the girl had managed to cut his left arm as he slid behind her. Able to withstand the sting of the cut, he kicked her on the back, but before her body was thrown by the impact he caught her by the collar, and slammed her small body on to the ground; hovering above her, his left hand restrained both her hands, while his right held a kunai to the back of her neck all in a matter of seconds. Her Byaakugan was still not at par with the boy's Sharingan. She struggled to break free but her efforts were useless. He deactivated his Sharingan, the moment his triumph was announced. She was free from his grip, but her body couldn't move. It was over. She had lost.

* * *

The moment she woke, it was like déjà vu all over again. Hiroki was by her side, she was staring at the same ceiling, and her heart was broken.  
It wasn't just because she lost. It wasn't just because her father would be disappointed. It was because her promise, her words, she couldn't live up to it. She was always the type person who kept her promise. And it killed her to know that she didn't live up to the promise she gave to the closest person to her heart. All the time the two had spent training her, would all be in vain. The battle had started and ended so fast. It was almost like she didn't even put up a fight.  
It didn't click in her mind that she had managed to injure and dodge some of the Uchiha's formidable moves. All that was clear to her was that she had lost, and Uchiha Sasuke had won.

That day, she spent her time in the garden next to Hiroki.  
"Hinata-sama."  
Hinata kept silent, with her gaze locked at the flower patch. The flowers she planted, haven't bloomed. It was saddening to see how dull her plant was compared to the rest. Almost like it was reflecting her. "M-My flowers..."  
Hiroki turned. "T-They didn't bloom."  
His features saddened as he looked at the girl, her spirit obviously broken. He looked into the corner of her eyes, tears brimming.  
"Hinata-sama." He began. The girl didn't turn to look at the man, she simply stared blankly into the open, showing no sign of her listening.  
"Flowers that bloom late, are usually the most worth it."  
"W-What do you mean?" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and faced the man. Happy that he finally caught her attention, he breathed in the fresh air and continued.  
"They take time. They take a lot of effort and work. But in the end, they'll bloom in to the most beautiful flower you'll ever see. And in the end, it will all be worth it."  
A weak smile curved on her lips. She glanced up at the sky coloured with orange and red streaks; it was evening.  
"Hiroki,"  
"Hm?"  
"I-I'm going to go for a w-walk."

* * *

It was still a little early for their usual meetings, but she did want to get there first. Maybe do some thinking while waiting for the two. She sat on the bench and let out a tired sigh. Her elbows rested on her lap while her head faced down.  
_What would I tell them? What would they say? I wasted their time, their effort, all for nothing...  
_She couldn't help but feel like a nuisance. She felt so bad for just screwing up again. So, she cried. She just felt so bitter, was it even supposed to feel this bad? Her sobs sounded so painful, her tears just kept flowing down her cheeks.  
_I am not good enough. I'll never be good enough.  
_Those were her thoughts then. She wasn't a genius, and she never will be. She knew and yet... it hurt her so much.

"Hinata-san."  
She lifted her face, and covered her moist cheeks and puffy eyes the moment she laid eyes on him.  
"I-Itachi-kun..." She sounded so hurt.  
"Hinata-san what's wrong?" He didn't like hearing her cry, especially like that. He could feel his heart clench, it was almost unbearable seeing her like that. She grabbed his hand and brought it closer to her. His hand was pressing against her forehead and he could feel her grip tighten.  
"I-I am s-so so sorry!" She cried.  
"You didn't get through did you?" He had no expression on his face despite the worry in his voice. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, but other than that it was as though he didn't feel anything despite the fact that he actually did feel for her deeply.  
She shook her head and cupped his hand in hers. "I-I d-don't know why it h-hurts so much!"

He waited for her for two days alone here, but she didn't show up. She was injured after the preliminaries and Shisui had another mission. He waited, and he was so eager to see her. He hadn't seen her for a while since the mission. But he'd rather not see her, than face her in a situation like this.  
Itachi kneeled down, wanting to look at her. Her eyes were swollen, cheeks covered in tears and her nose was so red. He kept thinking of what to do in this kind of situation. He just didn't know how to comfort people. His head was in a blur, yet his body acted on its own. His hand slid out of her grasp, while his other arm reached out. Slowly, she felt his hands wrap around her, pulling her close. Hinata accepted his embrace. She didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. Right now, she felt like she needed him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and just cried her heart out. Itachi didn't know what the hell he was doing, but he didn't really care. He felt her small body against his jerking every time she lets out a sob, he felt her warm tears dampening his shirt, he felt her pain, her sorrow and he wanted to be there for her.  
_What would a friend say? What would I say to Sasuke?  
_Even he was confused really; there she was crying, emotion obvious on her face and in her large ivory eyes. And yet he was uncertain of his emotions, he wondered what would be the right thing to do. He didn't really take her as a friend and she definitely wasn't her little brother.  
"Hinata-san,"  
She tried to respond but the words wouldn't come out. Instead he just felt her sob against his shirt. Even so, he continued.  
"It's okay." Her hands pressed against his shirt, clutched on to it tight.  
"There's always next year." He tried to sound as comforting as he could.  
"I'll always be here for you."  
_That's what friends usually say right?  
_Her sobs suddenly came to a stop but her tears continued to flow out.  
_No wait, maybe I shouldn't have said that.  
_"P-promise?" She lifted her head. His lips twitched upwards and his hold tightened.  
"Hn."  
"I-Itachi kun."  
"Hm?"  
"I-I am sorry I-I w-wet your s-shirt again." She smiled as she heard him chuckle lightly.  
"At least it's not drool this time." He smirked as he felt her flinch.  
"Y-you are not angry at me?" She spoke into his shirt.  
"No."  
"T-thank you."  
_Why is she thanking me? _Was what he thought.  
"Hn." Was his reply.


	9. Chapter 8

This chapter is pretty much about how Itachi has changed and Hinata's relationship with the two Uchihas have changed. It might not be so important in the story line but I thought it should be in anyways. I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

**TIME SKIP: Hinata; 13 , Itachi; 17, Shisui; 18**

* * *

"Let's go out."  
"Again?" Itachi sighed.  
"I-I feel bad... it's always you two who have to d-do the s-sneaky stuff..." Hinata poked her forefingers together.  
"Yeah, yeah but it's not like you can mask your chakra na? Hinata-Chaannn."  
Hearing that just made her feel worse and knowing this Itachi glared at Shisui making him sweat a little.  
"Eh, yeah but you know you're still young and you're still a genin..."  
"I-I failed the C-Chunin exams..." She muttered. Initiate Itachi glare part two.  
"H-Hey let's go to the Asumi!" Shisui changed the subject trying to lighten the mood and get Itachi to stop glaring. "It's been so long since I've eaten at Asumi!"  
"W-What do y-you think I-Itachi-kun?" Hearing her say his name turned him back into a temporary softie.  
"Anything is fine,"  
"Asumi it is!" Shisui cheered.  
Hinata giggled, eager to see them transform in to their secret identity.  
"It's Torro and Zorro time!" Shisui chirped.  
Itachi was less enthusiastic about the whole thing.  
They made a hand seal and were covered by a puff of smoke, before revealing their alternate selves; Itachi was Zorro a man with handle bar mustache, broad jaws and narrow eyes.  
Shisui was Torro, a man who looked like a woman with no boobs and a beard.  
It was their way of hiding their real identities. Though it was kind of awkward, they'd always get stared at by the people in the streets. Once when they had run in to Hinata's team mates they had to pretend that they were her foreign friends from the Land of the Snow coming to visit, just in case they pull the 'you-don't-seem-to-be-from-around-here' thing.  
They would only resort to this on the really, really boring days. But so far throughout the one year they've been friends they've never got to go to any festivals together.  
But their friendship has deepened quite a lot. Hinata could safely say that these two are probably her closest friends besides Kiba and Shino.  
"Shall we?" 'Torro' grinned. Hinata nodded in reply. She felt kind of guilty, because she didn't or couldn't really help out with the masking of their identities. She thought she could just "Henge" along with them, but they said it was risky because she couldn't mask her chakra yet, like they easily could.

* * *

"Tempura!" 'Torro' hopped to the booth near the end. Hinata and 'Zorro' looked at each other and shook their heads as they watched the idiot make a fool out of himself.  
Usually, if you're behind the scenes you would want to keep a low profile. But obviously Shisui didn't get the memo.  
He was smart though, for choosing the booth at the very end; farther away from everybody else.  
It was fun, going out with them, Hinata thought.  
"Come," Itachi called.  
It was still bugging him, the way he felt around Hinata. Especially since now she was more comfortable with him; she won't hesitate that much to touch him. A tug on the shirt was okay, the tracing the back thing was alright, but when it comes to direct contact it would scare him.  
A slight touch would make him tense and make his belly feel all weird and fluttery. He always wondered what the hell that; he remembered having it once when his father found the stack of Icha-Icha books under his bed. But other than that, she was the only one who made him feel this way. Does she feel the same?  
They had hugged a few times when she had great news. That time a year ago when she had failed the Chunin exams, had to be the only time HE initiated the hug though. That was also the first time he really didn't want to let go of something.  
He felt her grab his arm tightly all of a sudden, and those feelings came back. His mind came back to earth, and his heart started pounding. Struggling to keep calm and sustain his impassive facial expression, he held his breath. His head slowly turned to the object of his thoughts, staring back at him with her huge ivory eyes. Her grip loosened and she let go. He started breathing but his heart was still racing. His eyes never left her.  
"T-The waiter a-almost... sorry." She bowed her head.  
_Breathe Itachi, breathe.  
_"It's alright, just stay close."  
_Shit! Why did I say that?!  
_For the next few moments until they reached the table, he had wondered if he was going to apologize for saying that or if she actually wanted him to say that? Or if it even had any meaning at all to her?  
When they reached the table, another thought came to mind, and his belly started having those stupid fluttery feelings again.  
"Hinata-Chan! Why are you sitting next to him?" Initiate Itachi glare part three, Zorro style.  
"O-Oh, I just l-like the cushion s-seats." Itachi's brows sunk down.  
_Really? That's why?  
_"Aw, come on! I'm all alone here!"  
"O-Oh, a-alright,"  
_She's getting up!  
_"No, I think it's best if she sits here. You might do weird things again." He said as calmly as he could.  
"Oi! Ita- I mean Zorro! What does that supposed to mean? I am just... feeling a little alone over here."  
"If that's so, then I'll – "  
"Nah, nah! It's okay, just sit there." Shisui sulked and folded his arms.  
_Yes!  
_ They hardly ever go out together; they'd gone out four times before in the entire year of their friendship (Well in Itachi and Shisui's defence they'd have to put up with ANBU missions most of the time). Yes, that is pretty depressing. But usually when they do, they'd go to small stalls or weird shopping outlets to buy weird trinkets that Hinata adores and forces them to wear; well not force exactly, all she has to say is "I-I think this will l-look nice on you t-two," while looking at them with her huge, innocent eyes and they'd give in.  
They had never been to big restaurants like Asumi together before; generally speaking, they'd never sat in places with booths before. So these kinds of situations had never come to light.  
Usually, at the stools in the small stalls they'd go to Hinata would sit in the middle of the two; but in this situation it was either sit with Shisui or Itachi or cramp up together like sardines.  
The waitress arrived with two menus and placed them on the table, leaving afterwards without another word. Itachi was about to call the waitress again for another menu when,  
"W-We can s-share menus Itachi-kun," Hinata giggled. Not knowing what to say and a little embarrassed, he just nodded.

Honestly, he didn't know why he was so nervous. Hinata was a timid, shy thirteen year old hanging out with two dudes a few years older than her and she didn't seem nervous at all.  
Of course, if this happened a year ago it would be a different story, but that's not the case.  
He tensed again when she slid closer to him, placing the menu in the middle. She was blushing slightly at the close proximity, but other than that she seemed perfectly fine. She was very comfortable with Itachi at this point; he was just like an older version of Shino (Shisui being the second Kiba). He leaned down slightly, but wasn't focusing at all on what to order.  
"I don't need a menu, I want tempura!" Shisui exclaimed. Hinata giggled, and Itachi ignored him.  
It's not like he's never talked with a girl. It's not like he's never hung out with a girl. It's not like he has never been touched by a girl, definitely, thanks to his fan-girls. So, why? What the hell is this annoying feeling?  
He was so close to her he could actually smell her hair; he didn't know what it smelled like but he loved it and it was killing him. At one point he just wanted to bury his face into her hair and sniff it all day long. He wanted to back away, but he couldn't. He hoped that she'd maybe back away, but she didn't and he really didn't want that either!  
Her head was right below his face, he couldn't even actually see the menu with her head in the way but it wasn't like he cared. Until of course, she raised her head and practically crashed her skull on to his chin.  
Hinata squeaked and immediately backed away (_how disappointing)_ while pressing her head with her hands, leaving Shisui blinking, confused.  
Itachi placed a hand on to his chin, but his face remained expressionless watching the girl wince.  
"Hinata, are you alright?" He sounded as thought nothing happened, really.  
"M-mm I-I am s-sorry It- Zorro-kun. Do-does it hurt?"  
_Like hell.  
_"No, its fine."  
_How can a small head like that pack so much of power?  
_"That's why you should always sit beside me, Hinata-Chan!" before he could initiate Itachi glare part four, the waitress showed up.  
"Are you ready to order?"  
Shisui looked at the two, both nodded; even though Itachi definitely wasn't ready to order.  
"Yeah, uh, can I get the tempura platter? Large!"  
The waitress nodded, scribbling the order down into her notepad before pointing the pen at Hinata.  
"Um, steak p-please!" The waitress nodded, then raised a brow at Itachi. Itachi blinked for awhile.  
"Steak." He was obviously still blur.  
"But you hate steak." Shisui peered. "They do have onigiri with seaweed here you know."  
"I," He started, trying to organize his thoughts and words properly.  
"Onigiri with seaweed, and cabbage soup." _There, much better._  
The waitress nodded, stuck a piece of paper on their table and left. While Shisui still watched his friend.  
"Y-you don't like steak?" Hinata looked up at him and for a moment he was just admiring her face.  
"Zorro-kun?" No response.  
Hinata cleared her throat. No response. She shook him lightly and whispered "Itachi-kun," and he snapped back to reality.  
_Damn it!  
_"Not really."  
"He's not really a meat eater," Shisui answered for him. "He likes weird food like cabbage and seaweed." Shisui shuddered.  
Hinata giggled, while Itachi was spacing out; cursing himself for being such a fool in public. The benefits of Henge no jutsu; no one will know it's you.  
After a few moments of conversation; mostly among Shisui and Hinata, the food arrived.  
"Itadakimasu,"  
"Say, Hinata-Chan." Shisui separated his chopstick,  
"When's this mission of yours?"  
"I-I am not sure... I-I heard it's a C-rank mission b-but we will be travelling in a f-four man cell but no jonins are coming I know t-that much."  
"Why?"  
"Because Konoha is currently lacking of manpower." Itachi answered before biting into his onigiri.  
"W-we're still recovering f-from the invasion." Hinata said as she struggled to cut her steak.  
Itachi sighed inwardly at the sight. A kunoichi who can't even cut a steak... usually he'd judge but Hinata just looks cute. He didn't even realize that he was smiling at the girl. "Hinata," He called.  
She turned, only to be poked in the forehead.  
"Z-Zorro-kun!" She pouted and rubbed her forehead. Her eyes widened slightly as he grabbed her plate, wanting to cut her steak for her.  
"I-It's – " Hinata reached out for her plate and this time got slapped on the hand.  
"Ow!"  
"I am cutting it. Be patient." Itachi smirked.  
Shisui was eyeing the two from where he was sitting with narrowed eyes. He couldn't believe that was his best friend; he was so nice!  
She waited awkwardly for him to finish, and ended up staring at his bowl of soup.  
"What? You want some?" Itachi voiced. Hinata tensed and shook her head.  
"It's okay, you can try some."  
Shisui had a wry look on his face. The guy sitting in front of him was definitely not the Itachi he knew. But then again, Hinata did have a weird effect on people.  
Reluctantly, Hinata grabbed the bowl wanting to avoid arguments or weirdness; she knew that if she said no, he would still urge her to try or say something like "suit yourself" and make her feel guilty for some reason.  
She took a spoonful into her mouth and squinted slightly  
_Too much pepper.  
_"I-it's nice." She lied, pushing back the bowl.  
"Hn."  
"Hinata-Chan! Want some tempura?" He had to admit; he felt a little left out and wanted some of Hinata's attention.  
"S-sure,"  
Though he knows Shisui doesn't like Hinata in _that _way, Itachi get pretty jealous. He isn't even sure about his feelings towards the girl really.  
"Here," Itachi handed the plate over to her.  
"A-arigato..." Itachi nodded and went back to eating his onigiri, then moving on to his soup.  
He put a spoonful into his mouth and raised a brow.  
_Too much pepper.  
_He shot up and his brow went up higher the minute he heard Shisui chuckling mischievously.  
Hinata sunk into her chair, a bit frightened by his sudden chuckling.  
"What?" Shisui pointed at his spoon and smiled slyly.  
"Indirect kiss."

...

Cue insane Hinata blush.  
Hinata nervously jabbed her fork in to her cut steak and shoved it down her throat, avoiding eye contacting with either of them.  
Itachi managed to look stolid.  
"It's just sharing a spoon." He said, even though he could feel waves of heat in his gut, travelling to the rest of his body.  
"Yeah, it's nothing really, it's just sharing saliva." Shisui shrugged.  
Hinata's breath hitched and Itachi just cleared his throat while initiating, his death glare.  
He wondered when Hinata would agree to go out with them again.

* * *

Hinata shuffled around her room, finding her sweater and getting ready to go to the Hokage's office.  
It would be the first time coming face to face with Tsunade-sama, the new Hokage after the third had passed away.  
She had to make sure she looked just right; professional and serious. She looked in to the mirror and almost died. She looked nothing like a strong shinobi, she looked more like a sheltered, timid little girl than ever this morning. Nevertheless she was going to be late if she doesn't hurry. At least if she doesn't look strong or professional, she would at least be praised for being punctual.

She rushed to the Hokage tower, hoping to get there before the others. She stood before the office door. She gulped, breathed deeply and finally knocked.  
"Enter!" A loud, demanding voice answered. She was afraid of her already.  
She opened the door slowly, as if to show them a glimpse of her presence to see if she was the one expected.  
"Come in," The woman demanded. The girl nodded and entered, closing the door behind her. She tilted her head and saw two others already standing before the Hokage; one was Naruto, the other was Lee both staring at her. She looked down, feeling a bit alarmed and disappointed that they got here first.  
"Hinata!" Naruto waved. "Hinata-san!" Lee stood still.  
"Naruto-kun, Lee-kun," She bowed.  
"You're on this mission too Hinata? Sweet!" Naruto flung his hands behind his head.  
"Yes, it will be indeed interesting to work together with my rival's cousin! I am looking forward to working with you, Hinata-san!"  
Hinata smiled, then realized someone was missing. "A-ano, isn't it supposed to be a four man cell?"  
"Yeah –"  
The door cracked open, and a familiar face emerged.  
"You're supposed to knock, you know." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.  
"Hn," was the boy's reply.  
"Sasuke! You're here!"  
"Be quiet, dobe." He is obviously not a morning person.  
The Uchiha then caught sight of the Hyuuga girl, and slightly raised his brow.  
"Hyuuga." Hinata flinched, reminded of the Chunin exam incident.  
"S-Sasuke-san good morning." She bowed.  
"Alright, save the niceties for later. Now let's get to the mission."  
The four stood straight, facing the Hokage. "Baa-chan, please don't tell me you're assigning me; the great Naruto-sama to one of those lame-ass D-rank missions!"  
"Stop shouting you brat! This mission is C-rank."  
"Like that's any better!"  
"Shut up and listen!"  
"Hmph. For my standards I should be getting S-rank missions..." Naruto grumbled.  
"Cheer up, Naruto-kun! With passion and hard work we will definitely get assigned to higher ranking missions! Never underestimate the power of youth!"  
Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples before sitting up straight and resuming.  
"Listen closely. This is a C-rank mission but do not underestimate it! Naruto, I am talking to you."  
The woman narrowed her eyes and Naruto stuck his tongue out. Obviously he has a death wish.  
"You four are to hunt down the Kuro tsume."  
"Kuro tsume?" Naruto suddenly became interested.  
"I thought it was just a legend." Sasuke stated.  
"Kuro Tsume is not just a legend. It attacked a group of travelers on their way here just two weeks ago. I want you to find it, immobilize it and bring it back here so we can lock it up."  
"Ne, ne! Tsunade no Baa-Chan, I thought you said this was a C-rank mission? Who is this Kuro Tsume guy?"  
"Kuro Tsume is a viscous beast Naruto. It is said to look like a dog-bear hybrid."  
"So, its named Kuro Tsume because it had black claws?" Naruto questioned.  
"Precisely."  
"AH! You're assigning me to some bullshit animal hunting mission?!"  
"Naruto! The Kuro Tsume is one of the most terrifying beasts in the Fire Country!" Yes, she did exaggerate. And for more effect, she stood up and slapped her hand on to the table.  
"This is not to be taken lightly! I assigned Genins to this mission because the all of the Chunins are already out on missions! That includes your comrade Shikamaru!"  
Finally, Naruto seemed to have silenced. Sasuke seemed to be having a raging headache thanks to Naruto AND the Hokage screaming their heads off. Hinata was frightened, and Lee was listening to the elevator music in his head. Once the air cooled off, she sat down once again.  
"Tsunade-sama, please try to calm down..." Shizune smiled.  
"I am assigning Sasuke as the team captain," As she said this she gave Naruto a warning glare not to start another outburst.  
"Hinata, I put you in this team because of your Byaakugan. You are to scan the area for sightings and inform the Sasuke if you see anything suspicious."  
"H-hai, hokage-sama."  
"Also, I believe with your Byaakugan you are able to target certain points of the body and immobilize?"  
"Y-Yes, but so far I've never t-tested on animals..."  
She felt slightly mocked when the Uchiha let out a light chuckle.  
"It's fine. Just keep in mind that if the tranquilizers that I provide you with do not work, you will have to immobilize the beast by yourself. Hinata, this is also where you come in."  
She nodded.  
"Shizune will hand you the said tranquilizers and you will leave tomorrow morning right after dawn. Understood?"  
"Hai!" They said in sync.  
"Alright, you may leave after receiving the tranquilizers. Good luck."

* * *

"Boy, this stinks. I can't believe Tsunade no Baa-Chan would do this to me."  
"Naruto-kun! You mustn't lose hope! Because as long as you –"  
"Yeah, yeah passion, youth, work whatever." Naruto sighed. Hinata giggled at the two of them.  
"Hyuuga." She jumped upon hearing that dark husky voice. She turned back to face the Uchiha.

"I need to talk to you."


	10. Chapter 9

"I need to talk to you."  
"Eh?" _Did I hear that right?  
_"Follow me."  
He brushed past her, pacing ahead of her. She stood still, blinking for awhile before noticing Sasuke turn turn back and glare at her as if he wanted her to catch on fire. She flinched slightly before jogging towards him.  
"Oi! Bastard! Where you going?!" The boy ignored him and walked faster, making Hinata run a little.  
Why all of a sudden? Since the Chunin exams she never remembered even passing by him!  
Did he find out something? Did he possibly find out about her meeting his older brother?  
How do you make an excuse for meeting with someone's older brother 'secretly'?  
If he did find out... Itachi would be in big trouble.

The moment they reached a pathway surrounded by trees the boy came to a sudden stop, making the girl behind him crash in to his back.  
He turned immediately, eyes practically piercing through her.  
"Tch,"  
"S-Sorry!" She apologized, stepping back while looking away, afraid to meet his gaze.  
"Fight me."  
"Huh?"_ What?_  
"I said fight me." _Why!?_  
"Sasuke-san, I-I don't think I am an appropriate sparring p-partner – "  
"I want to fight against the Byaakugan." He interrupted.  
"Fight me."  
"S-Sasuke-san, the mission i-is tomorrow... i-its best n-not to hurt ourselves... Maybe when we get b-back?"  
The boy sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his spikes.  
"After the mission, right here on this spot; we fight." He said, before turning his back to her and walking away without so much as a "Goodbye" or "Thank you for your time". Even so, she let out a sigh of relief but started shivering again once she realized she has a mission tomorrow, with him in her team.  
Uchiha Sasuke, scared her.

* * *

"S-Sasuke-san is totally different from y-you, Itachi-kun." Itachi sighed as he munched on her weird looking bun.  
"I can't believe he just asked you to fight him out of the blue." Itachi munched.  
"Hinata-Chan can I take some of these home?"  
"S-Sure. I am g-glad you like it." Hinata smiled. She knew just how to make them now; not sweet, not too salty, and not too soft and fluffy. Though whenever she tried shaping them they'd just turn out looking bad, like the ones she brought today.  
"I think he's just trying to test you,"  
"Hn." Itachi agreed.  
"Y-You really think so? M-maybe he thinks I-I am not good enough..." She looked down at her lap.  
"Eh! I wouldn't worry too much though! Sasuke-Chan can be a real ass."  
"Shisui," Itachi glared, even though he sort of agreed with him.  
"B-but it's so sad. After my m-mission ends, y-you guys will be b-busy with m-missions. The ANBU m-must be pretty t-tough on you Shisui-Chan."  
"Peh! It's all thanks to that wretched old sannin Tsunade!" Shisui scowled.

"She works us ANBU to the bone! Sandaime~ Come back!" Shisui cried.  
"It's not her fault, the village is still recovering and she is doing the best she can. It's not like she wants you to suffer, Shisui."  
"I think she is n-nice! Just... a l-little scary... "

* * *

"Ok, let's get this straight. We do not approach the Kuro Tsume on our own, never try and play hero here got it?"  
Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's attempt to sounding cool as the team captain, even though he wasn't actually trying.  
"Our destination is the rainforests west of the border. We can reach there on foot within a day." _  
_He held out a pack, showing it to the rest of them.  
"These are our rations, we'll separate them and eat them accordingly. Overeat and you will have to skip a few meals, keep that in mind Naruto." The boy glanced over at Naruto who stuck out his tongue. His eyes shifted to Hinata as she giggled. The Hyuuga immediately stiffened when she caught his gaze. Turning away, the boy resumed.  
"Any time you see or feel a presence, inform me. We rest at nightfall and continue at dawn. Now that that's taken care of, let's move."  
"Yay! Let's go!" Naruto cheered  
"My arms are itching for action! So are my legs! Let's show the Kuro Tsume the power of Youth, Naruto-kun!" Lee raised his fists.  
"Yeah!"  
Sasuke sighed at the sight of those two, wondering how he is going to live through it all. Then his eyes would wander off to the white-eyed girl trailing behind them, giggling. Then he would wonder why he would even bother look at her. This was going to be an infuriating couple of days.  
_I don't think I can last a couple of days.  
_

The two over-eager beings walked ahead, while Sasuke stayed close to Hinata; commanding her to activate her Byaakugan during certain intervals.  
He usually stayed away from girls, but she was tolerable company compared to the two ahead.  
She kept quiet most of the time, heeding his orders and giggling once in awhile when he'd scold them for acting like idiots. She was a weird girl, he thought.  
She was definitely different from all the girls he knew in Konoha, but he wouldn't exactly call her normal. She probably is the first girl who has been able to intrigue him.  
Maybe it was because she had put up such a good fight in the preliminaries. Any other girl would have just thrown the match. Plus she had the Byaakugan.  
"Oi Sasuke!" The blonde idiot bawled, breaking him out of his thoughts.  
"What?" He grunted, irritated.  
"Will you stop staring at Hinata and tell us where to go already!? There is a division over here!"  
The Uchiha boy felt his cheeks heat up as the girl stumbled.  
_Why the hell did he have to say that?!  
_"I said west of the border idiot! That means take the left road!"  
"Okay! You don't have to shout!"  
_That dobe...  
_He glanced over at Hinata, watching her blush furiously before turning away; intending to avoid ANY kind of contact with her for a long time.  
_Maybe I should explain? Nah. I don't care. I don't care. I really don't.  
_He sighed inwardly.  
_Shit, that was really embarrassing.  
_He plastered on his neutral expression and pretended like nothing happened. He was Uchiha Sasuke, nothing bothers him.  
Nothing at all.

* * *

"We camp out here."  
She literally felt her heart clench. She looked around, blinking.  
_Is this a dream?  
_Memories, flashing before her; it was this place the exact same place...  
Tears collected, just waiting to pour out. A smile, one of pure joy etched on her face.  
This was where she met him. This was where she fell in love, with Ken.  
It all seemed like a dream. For a moment, she felt like she didn't want to catch the Kuro Tsume. Then she could stay here, reliving those moments in her head.  
But of course, her shinobi conscience kicked in.  
"This place is so awesome! It's like the trees are protecting us ya know!"  
"It's a great place to train as well! Naruto-kun! Let us spar in the heat of – "  
"There will be no sparring from you two." Sasuke glowered.  
"Hey you bastard, what's up your ass?!"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and caught glimpse of a very shaken Hyuuga; staring into the trees, wide eyed.  
"Hyuuga," The boy interrupted her thoughts while the other two idiots continued their babbling. She blinked for awhile, then lightly shook her head before facing the boy with a wavering smile.  
"Did you see anything?"  
"N-No, no, I was just..."  
"You were just what?" He raised an eyebrow.  
_Wait, why do I even care?  
_"J-just thinking of something."  
_Say something about the mission, she's going to get the wrong idea.  
_"I don't want you slacking off or daydreaming, we're on a mission here. Focus, Hyuuga."  
The girl nodded solemnly, her gaze never met his.  
Sasuke was never the type who wanted people to think he gave a shit about anything or anyone.  
People take that as a weakness, and when people see weakness they'll exploit it.  
He can think of more ways than one to exploit a girl like Hinata.  
From just looking at her he can guess, she is easily manipulated; too delicate, too shy. People like that are like, Shikamaru always says, 'troublesome'.  
_Not like I care_... he thought. _  
_  
"Lee and Naruto, since you're so bent on moving around why don't you two go find some firewood?"  
"Yes sir!" Naruto mock saluted but Lee seemed to be taking it a tad too seriously.  
"Naruto-kun! I challenge you to a firewood collecting contest! If I lose, I shall do ten thousand push –ups! That's a promise!" Lee flashed his nice guy pose.  
" Oh yeah?! Well then prepare to stay up the whole night then!"  
With that, the two leaped off in to the trees, vanishing in to the shadows... just like when _he_ needed to go find food. She was a little sullen, but she didn't want to show it to Sasuke. She was obviously doing a poor job of hiding her feelings since Sasuke noticed the sadness in her eyes immediately without even looking straight at her.  
He never talked to girls, and doesn't intend to. But she is his team mate? Should he pretend to care? He'd just make it worse, so better just stay out of it.  
The two sat in silence after setting up the tents, but neither tried to break it. She seemed to be in her own world, and he seemed to be content just watching.  
He couldn't figure her out, what kind of person is she?  
She seemed so delicate and timid that it gave off the impression that she was weak. But, she is not.  
And for Uchiha Sasuke to admit that, well hats off to you.  
Why is it that she is so twisted up? It was like she was fire and ice at the same time. Can a person really be like that?  
It seemed like the perfect opportunity to find out just exactly what the hell she is. Because she sure as hell wasn't normal and he honestly doubted that she was human (Like older brother, like younger brother?) but he didn't want her to think of him in a weird way.  
_  
Maybe some other time._ He thought. After a few more minutes of silence, footsteps were heard the two were obviously eager to find out who had won the challenge.  
"6,7..."  
"You guys really didn't have to –" Sasuke stopped and sighed, knowing that trying to change or stop the two was a futile act. And there it is. That smile again. That smile she'd flash whenever she was amused.  
_Why does she smile so much?  
_"CURSES!" Naruto cried as Lee folded his arms nodding.  
"Looks, like I have won Naruto-kun!"  
"I-I didn't promise anything! I am not doing ten thousand push ups! I need my sleep ya know!"  
"It's alright, not everyone can handle it."  
Naruto's lips twitched. "What are you trying to say?! I can do ten thousand push ups in just under an hour ya know!" Lee gave him a look, as if daring him to prove it. Before Naruto could counter with words, his stomach beat him to it. His face flushed slightly, and he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Eheh, maybe after some food..." He looked at Sasuke with hopeful eyes.  
"Hn. Just don't overeat." Sasuke reminded.  
"Yeah, yeah! I didn't overeat for lunch right?" Naruto grinned as he sucked back his drool.  
Sasuke smirked before handing over the food. The extra which wood was placed on one side, Lee made them his stool. While Sasuke was lighting up the campfire, Naruto sat with Hinata and started babbling non-stop and acting stupid. Or maybe that was him just being him. But Hinata didn't mind,  
she actually seemed like she was enjoying his company.  
_What a weird girl..._

* * *

A lot of things were sad about this mission; one he was surrounded by idiots.  
Two, he had to lead those inscrutable idiots.  
Three, he had to sleep with those snoring idiots. Though, when nature called he realized that one was missing. He highly doubted that someone had kidnapped her.  
The petite figure sitting with her back facing the campfire outside the tent confirmed it.  
He sighed and ruffled his hair slightly. "What are you doing?" The girl flinched.  
_She gets scared so easily and she calls herself a kunoichi?  
_"S-Sasuke-san." She smiled. Sasuke raised a brow.  
"I-I couldn't sleep so..."  
"Well, it's not exactly peaceful and quiet so I understand why you can't fall asleep." He tilted his head in the direction of the tent. Then she giggled, making him oddly uncomfortable for some reason. Ignoring the weird feeling, he headed towards the trees.  
"W-Where are you going, S-Sasuke-san?"  
_Does she have to ask?  
_Feeling even more uncomfortable he decided to pretend he didn't hear her.  
"S-Sasuke-san?" She sounded concerned.  
He sighed before turning back to face her.  
"Do I have to ask permission to take a leak?"  
She blushed furiously and quickly shot away. She clenched her fists at her chin and her eyes started darting around; searching for something to look at.  
The boy felt a little embarrassed as well, but thank god his embarrassment wasn't nearly as visible as hers. Without so much as a glance back, he left making sure he went a little farther in to the trees for two reasons.  
One, so that she doesn't hear the awkward 'running water' noise,  
two so that she doesn't "accidently" catch a glimpse of him in the act.

The last one was highly unlikely he thought but considering the effect he had on girls, still possible.  
Once he thought he was far enough from the camp he let loose, and sighed of relief.  
He stiffened immediately, hearing some weird noises echoing. It was faint, but there was something there. Probably one of the little animals around here...  
Still, maybe a little investigating won't hurt. He'd gone very deep in to the forest at this point. He wandered around there for ten minutes already. It's going to take awhile to find his way back to the campsite. But he was certain the sounds were getting louder... Eating? Breathing?... Snoring!  
Something was snoring, he was sure of it. It definitely wasn't small, that was for sure.  
Louder, louder, and as expected it was there in front of his very eyes; sprawled out in deep slumber just a few meters from their campsite, how dangerous. Then again if it had come Hinata would've spotted it and informed them.  
The Kuro Tsume was huge, almost as big as an adult Onbaa. It had the body of a bear and features of a dog, and of course the signature black claws. There's no mistaking it. Just as the thought of capturing it came to mind, he was reminded of his own orders.  
_**"Ok, let's get this straight. We do not approach the Kuro Tsume on our own, never try and play hero here got it?"**_  
Then he thought of how pissed off Naruto would be if he caught the Kuro Tsume by himself.  
_I was never good at obeying orders anyways..._ Even his own?  
He readied his stance, this was going to be easy.  
He approached the sleeping beast, which seemed to be a little disturbed. It probably sensed hostility. The moment Sasuke leapt for the attack, the beast woke only to be kicked in the face by an Uchiha. In just a moment, the beast caught the boy with one of its hands and threw the boy in to one of the trees. With a twist, his feet landed on the tree for a moment before he pushed his body forward again, one hand reaching his back trying to find his weapon pouch when he realized, it wasn't with him! He had no tranquilizers.  
Not a big deal, he can easily immobilize the beast on his own. A few kicks on the head ought to knock it unconscious.  
"S-Sasuke-san!"  
_Shit...  
_He left for like what? Twenty minutes and she went off to search for him? Well, peeing for twenty minutes was kind of suspicious. But still! She's going to ruin his plans! Or maybe...  
She was a Hyuuga, she could help him immobilize the beast. But for now he had to focus on wearing it down first.  
The beast was quite fast for his size, but Sasuke was much faster. It didn't exactly give him much of an advantage since the beast had so much area coverage.  
But finally, after minutes of running around the beast, he managed to tumble it. As it landed on it's back, Sasuke turned back at the Hyuuga, whose eyes were wide open filled with worry and concern.  
"Hyuuga! Help me paralyze it!"  
She flinched slightly, before heading over wanting to help.  
"Quickly!" Sasuke voiced out. Suddenly, Hinata's eyes went as wide as saucers. With her hand held out, she squealed.  
"Sasuke-san!" He turned to her, before looking back only to find himself staring a huge furry thing.  
"A tail?" Sasuke braced himself, then ended up being pushed on to the ground by something small.  
_Hyuuga?!  
_He turned up, looking straight at the beast struggling to get on its feet. Then he turned to the side, where Hinata's small body lay. She winced, obviously the impact wasn't that great but she might have fractured something.  
_Why did she do that!? I could have taken that!  
_Without a moment's hesitation, he rushed towards the girl. He held her by the shoulders and lifted her up, shaking her gently.  
"Hyuuga! Get a hold of yourself! Hyuuga!"  
All she did was wince in his arms and shut her eyes tight.  
He sighed, frustrated by this whole situation and put her arm around his shoulder, lifting her up and supporting her to hide.  
_If we run off now and it gets up and follows us, we're going to be in big trouble.  
_The two back at the camp would probably be slightly disorientated, and with her almost out of it would be quite a dangerous situation. Not willing to risk the success of the mission, Sasuke hid behind a big enough tree and summoned two kage bushins; one used the transformation jutsu to take on the appearance of Hinata before running off to the opposite side, distracting the beast. He waited behind the tree, gripping on to the Hyuuga tightly until the beast's stomps were no longer heard.  
He sighed of relief before facing the petite figure in his arms.  
"Tch," He slid his arm underneath her knees and carried her up, her hands hung down, while her head rested on his shoulder.  
"Idiot. Why would you do something so stupid?"  
He muttered angrily. It took him a while to reach the campsite. He put her down next to the now dim campfire, before silently entering the tent. He rummaged through his bag as quietly as he could to avoid any unnecessary fights between the other two, and took out some ointment and a roll of bandages just in case.  
He sat down next to her, scrutinizing. He wasn't as irritated with her as he thought he'd be. He folded her sleeves, checking for bruises, cuts. He didn't go as far as to check beyond the legs and hands. There was no bleeding, the bruises didn't seem to be because of any fractures. She might have just been knocked out because of how suddenly it all happened.  
Uchiha Sasuke, applying ointment on some weird Hyuuga girl. Who would have thought.  
_She'd just be a burden if she isn't well enough to fight... That's why I am doing this.  
_He nodded to himself

He closed the container then stared at her face for awhile, narrowing his eyes.  
"Reckless people like you, only get hurt most of the time. It's like you want to die young."

He sighed. He turned away and kneeled, wanting to stand up when a cold tiny hand grabbed his.  
He turned back to give her a menacing glare for daring to touch him, when he realized she wasn't really conscious. Before he could pull away, she whispered.  
"Don't go." His eyes widened slightly at the almost inaudible words; he wasn't sure he heard that right especially since the snores were blocking off any other sort of sound.  
"Please, don't go." Her voice was shaky, and her hand seemed to be shivering as she tried to tighten her grip.  
_Move.  
_His legs didn't respond.  
_Move, damn it!  
_Instead of standing up, he sat down biting back a sigh as he looked at her face. Eyebrows slightly furrowed, mouth curved slightly forming a small frown. Then he glanced at his hand, still connected to hers. He reached out his other hand, wanting to gently tug away her hand. But he didn't leave. He sat there, eyes fixated on her face as he leaned back on to the grass.  
His gaze still locked as he laid next to her, wondering why he wasn't already in the tent. Wondering why he _wanted _to stay here.  
_It's further away from the tent. Further away from the two snoring idiots. That's why I am here... That's the only reason why.  
_  
_  
_

* * *

_Phew, chapter 9 is finally done Hope you enjoyed it! :D Chapter 10 is going to be the final chapter before the plot really starts to kick off. Don't get me wrong, these chapters are very important as well.  
I hope you guys are patient and please don't forget to leave a review for me to read :) I love reading reviews and hearing all your thoughts. Thanks for reading! :D _


	11. Chapter 10

_Hahaha ok, I can see that some people are a bit concerned about Sasuke's interest in Hinata. DON'T worry this isn't a SasuHina. Although it might seem like a Sasuhina at times this is a ItaHina. Their relationship will change drastically in the next chapter so please be patient :D _

* * *

Soft hands clutched as tightly as they possibly could.  
Her smile wavered, eyes filled with tears.  
Hands reach out, but she pulls back in.  
Does she want this to be hard for me?  
Finally she is out of grasp, but she looks back hopeful.  
What can I do? I thought.  
The first time she raised her voice, asking for promises.

The light will come to pass, memories might fade.  
Even so, I will find you.  
I will come back to you. I will protect you.  
I promise.

* * *

Why is it that they have the worst timing? Eye lids opened, to reveal black orbs with a hint of irritation. Turning his head towards the door, Itachi glared.  
_Mother? Or Father?_  
"Itachi my boy!"  
_Father. Ugh._  
He sat up, without ever breaking his glare with the door. He ruffled his black hair slightly and stretched a little. He inhaled deeply, but instead of getting up he stayed still on his bed.  
"If you don't open up I'll break through this door boy!"  
_Sigh.  
_Slowly his feet came in contact with the floor. He pushed himself off the bed and approached the door. As soon as the door opened, Fugaku burst in.  
Itachi didn't even flinch, instead he ran a hand through his loose hair as his father caught him in one of his bone crusher hugs. Itachi lightly patted his dad's back trying his best to breathe.  
Fugaku finally pulled away and held him by the shoulders.  
"How are you?! Sleeping in eh? I understand your ANBU missions are coming on a roll soon, but that doesn't mean you can over-sleep boy!"  
Itachi said nothing, his eyes half open looking at his father with and expression like he's saying '_Why are you doing this to me?'  
_"Come on, Itachi!" His father cupped his older son's hand.  
"It's a beautiful day! Let's hang!"  
Itachi narrowed his eyes, this time conveying a strict _'No.'_ through his expression.  
He cringed as Fugaku pouted.  
" I am only going to see you for another day before you run off and come back after god knows when!"  
Itachi sighed. _  
Damn.  
_Itachi shrugged, which means 'sure whatever' in Itachi language.  
"Yay!" Fugaku grabbed his son's hand and dragged him down the stairs.  
_As long as it's not with his weird kites...  
_"The wind is great today! The new kites I made will soar like a proud eagle don't you think!?"  
_Shit._

"Dear~" Mikoto chirped.  
Fugaku stopped reluctantly and turned to the kitchen.  
"What is it honey? I am taking Itachi out for kite-flying!"  
Mikoto leaned back from the kitchen counter to look at the two from the door.  
Fugaku was grinning like some excited kid while Itachi was at the back mouthing '_I don't want to fly kites.'  
_Obviously Mikoto didn't get it or she was trolling, because she replied "Good morning to you too Itachi-Chan!"  
_Mother!  
_"Oh, dear, what do you want me to make tonight?"  
"Eh? What do you mean? Is there someone coming?"  
"Dear! It's sake Saturday remember? Kagami and Shisui-Chan are coming over!"  
"Oh!"  
_Yes! An escape!  
_"Well, I'll leave you two to your preparation. Maybe after I come back from – "  
"Itachi, I am sorry. I know you were looking forward to spending time with me. Don't worry! I'll make a better kite for you when you get back!"  
"Hn."  
Itachi tried his best not to smirk triumphantly as he headed upstairs to get some more shut eye, return to his wonderland of dreams.  
"Itachi-Chan, wait!"  
_What is it now, damn it?  
_"Yes, mother?" He sounded so terribly bored.  
"Can you please go over to Kagami's place and ask him what time he is coming? I need to know when to prepare the food!"  
"Just prepare it early and heat it up."  
"That's a terrible thing to do! The food will lose some of its essence and flavour if you just let it cool and heat it up again later! Itachi-Chan how can you suggest such a horrible thing!"  
Yes, Mikoto took her cooking very seriously.  
_I hate it when Sasuke is not here.  
_"Hn. I'll just go... tie my hair."  
"Itachi-Chan~ Come here I'll do your hair for you! It's been so long since I've done that!"  
_Sasuke, please come back soon.  
_"Hn."

* * *

His eyes slowly fluttered open, getting used to the light. He opened his eyes only to be taken back by wide ivory eyes staring at him. He flinched and sat up immediately. The girl slightly flinched as well before blushing furiously and looking away.  
Sasuke cleared his throat.  
_What the hell was that?  
_"T-Thank you, S-Sasuke-san."  
"Hm?" He turned back to her and raised a brow.  
"F-For helping me." The girl never looked at him once.  
"Hmph." The boy smirked.  
"You're really stupid you know that."  
"E-Eh?" She sounded slightly hurt.  
"Why the hell did you push me away? Because of that I had to drag you back here. What, you didn't think I could handle it? I certainly would've handled it better than you did."  
The girl finally looked up at him and shook her head. She rested her elbows on the grass and lifted her body up slightly.  
"I-It wasn't that I-I just didn't want you to get hurt."  
_What?  
_"So you wanted to get hurt instead?"  
"N-no! I-I just felt like I needed to help!"  
"Why? I didn't need it, then and now I don't need your help."  
"I-I just..." The girl sighed before sitting up as well.  
"Y-you want to protect the people w-who are precious to you."  
_Precious? What is she talking about?  
_"S-Sasuke-san, you're my f-friend. And my f-friends are precious to m-me. I n-never want to see them g-get hurt."

He was at a loss for words, he just sat there staring at her again.  
Friends? Why? He fought with her, she lost to him. He talked to her after a year of not even glancing at her once to test her abilities. Is that what she calls friendship? He is a friend?  
_She, is weird.  
_A loud yawn startled the two, Sasuke immediately stood up stepping away from Hinata to avoid any misunderstanding.  
Naruto stepped out of the tent with outrageously unruly hair, looking like he'd just been through a hurricane. Lee came out looking like his usual self; hair still glossy and in place, eyes round and gleaming with passion.  
"Good morning, Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun!" Lee greeted.  
"Don't shout bushy-brows! My ears hurt ya know!" Naruto complained. Does he even listen to himself? The blonde looked around for awhile, still a little disorientated before catching the two individuals; Sasuke seemed to be cleaning up the remnants of the campfire and Hinata was sitting up straight on the grass and flashing him a warm smile.  
He rubbed his eyes for awhile, before returning the smile.  
"OK, now that all of you are up go get ready. We leave for the search after breakfast."  
"Yes, sir!" Lee nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah... bastard." Naruto muttered.

"We move towards the east from here. I have a feeling that it's going to be lurking around there."  
That's where his kage bunshins were when they were extinguished.  
The three nodded, and it was back to how it was before; Lee and Naruto in the front while Hinata and Sasuke were trailing behind them.  
After walking quite a distance from the campsite, Sasuke commanded.  
"Hyuuga,"  
"Hai." She muttered 'Byaakugan' before activating her bloodline limit, searching the area 360 degrees without even moving her head.

Feeling a little uneasy whether to surface the question, Sasuke just decided to get it off his chest. It has been bugging him for awhile.  
"Hyuuga," he whispered.  
"H-Hai?" Hinata didn't even turn to look at him; concentrated on searching. Her eyes were still fixated to the front but he knew she was listening.  
"You know you talk in your sleep." He said beforehand, teasing her. He smirked slightly when her cheeks dusted with pink.  
"S-Sorry..." She whispered almost inaudibly.  
"So, who's Ken?" Her eyes widened and her blush intensified.  
She talks about Ken in her sleep?!  
Sasuke's smirk got even wider but he felt slightly disturbed by it.  
Ignoring the feeling, he waited for her answer without pressuring her further so that she won't get the impression that he cares so much.  
"K-K-K-Ken is my c-cat." Sasuke raised a brow.  
"Cat?" The girl nodded.  
"Well, he must be one hell of a cat if you talk about it in your sleep." Sasuke smirked, trying to catch her lie. Instead of looking away or squeaking or do whatever girl's do, she just nodded.  
"How does this cat look like?"  
"H-He has black fur and n-nice eyes," She smiled.  
"A-and he is really warm." Judging by the way she described him, it didn't seem like she was lying about it. Eh, best not think too much about it he thought.  
If she says Ken is her cat, then he is her cat. So what? It doesn't bother him. Not at all.  
Suddenly the girl came to a halt, her body jerked slightly and Sasuke immediately stopped upon noticing this.  
The other two idiots in front paused as well, glancing back.  
"What's going on?" Naruto peered.  
"I-I see it! The Kuro Tsume!"

* * *

"You have such nice hair, Itachi-Chan." she combed her fingers through his black silky hair.  
"Hn."  
"You get that from me." She whispered.  
Itachi smiled slightly. Mikoto pulled out her hair tie and started tying her son's hair just the way he likes it.  
"Mother, please don't tell me you're tying my hair with some girly scrunchie." Itachi sighed, making Mikoto giggle.  
"At least this way the girls would find you weird and stay away from you?"  
"Hm, good plan." Itachi smiled as his mother hit him lightly on his shoulder.  
"Silly boy, don't worry it's just a normal hair tie." She patted her son's back and he stood up and stretched.  
"Itachi-Chan, you really are so handsome!" Mikoto clapped her hands together as she eyed her son, as though she was admiring her handy work.  
"Mother, you sound like those crazy fan girls." Mikoto giggled.  
"It's a real wonder how you don't have a girlfriend yet..." Mikoto looked at her son, with a familiar expression. Itachi sighed, he knew what was coming.  
"Mother, please don't start."  
"You know you can tell me Itachi-Chan!"  
"Mother..." Itachi sighed.  
"I don't care if you don't like girls! I just want you to be happy!"  
"I am not gay!" Itachi laughed slightly at his weird mother.  
"So you just, don't like anyone? Really? Not even a crush? After seventeen yeas of living?"  
Itachi kept silent, only one person came to mind. But not like he can disclose that to his mom.  
"I think I did have a crush back at the Academy... then I realized it was just a phase." Itachi smiled.  
Mikoto giggled. "Oh you; just go!" Mikoto waved him away smiling.  
"I'll be back."  
"Come back soon!"  
_Just wants me to be happy... eh?_

* * *

They couldn't really believe what had just happened; the Kuro Tsume was a tough bastard, but the tranquilizers did their work. Tsunade really knew how to keep a beast down. Sasuke quickly took out the scroll he was given, opened it revealing a seal. Sasuke released the seal and held the scroll up towards the Kuro Tsume. Once the beast was temporary sealed into the scroll, the team chorused a sigh.  
"We did it! The Kuro Tsume has been taught about the power of youth!" Lee passionately ranted.  
"I think he was thought about the dangers of shinobi with tranquilizers." Sasuke raised a brow at Lee and was slightly happy to earn a giggle from the Hyuuga girl.  
"Ok! Let's go home! I miss Ichiraku ramen ya know!"

* * *

The travel back home was uninterrupted and they managed to arrive at the gates by nightfall. It was dark and most of them were totally beat from it all.  
"Do you think if I knock Teuchi-O-san would open the shop?"  
"Highly doubt it."  
"Well then it's good I saved some cup ramen back at home ya know! See ya!"  
"I better get going as well. I have to wake up early to train! Good night Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun! It was nice working with you! Shall we meet again someday to hone our youthful skills against each other? We can deepen our bond of friendship and satisfy our burning passion through our fists and - "  
"Uh, I think you should get home, Lee."  
Hinata bit back a giggle.  
"Yes. I shall see you two again!" And he was off (Finally).  
Sasuke stood still, facing the streets of Konoha, avoiding Hinata. Hinata turned and bowed before the boy. "G-Good –bye Sasuke-san. I-It was nice working with you."  
She turned on her heel, ready to get a good night's rest.  
"Hinata." The girl stopped in her tracks. Eyes widened slightly, lips curved into a smile.  
_He called me Hinata.  
_"H-Hai?" She turned.  
"It's dark. I'll walk you home."  
"E-Eh? Oh, n-no. It's okay really. I-I – "  
"Oh just come." Sasuke sighed. He didn't like people turning him down when he offered something.  
"B-But the Uchiha compound is –"  
"Not that far. Stop whining at let me walk you home. Geez I thought Naruto and Lee were the noisy ones." He rolled his eyes earning another soft giggle from the girl beside him.  
"A-Alright, Sasuke-san."  
"Stop that." He growled.  
"E-Eh?"  
_What's up with this guy?  
_"Stop calling me Sasuke-san. Just call me Sasuke."  
"B-But –" She immediately shut herself up when she was given one of his intense glares.  
_Better just do as he says...  
_They walked in silence the whole time, they both stopped near the Hyuuga compound and Hinata turned to him and bowed.  
"T-Thank you so much S-Sasuke-sa – S-Sasuke."  
Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to hide his smirk.  
"Hn." He looked at her for awhile and realized she seemed a little uneasy as though she wanted to say something.  
_Just walk away.  
_He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"What is it?" She flinched.  
"Do you want to say something?" She looked up at him for awhile, looking slightly scared. Then suddenly she smiled as though an idea came to mind. She gestured for him to take off his bag.  
He raised a brow but shrugged it off anyways. He looked slightly puzzled as she walked around him to his back. Before he could turn to question her, his body immediately tensed at the feel of tiny, soft digits tracing his back. He stiffened then stepped back and faced her, blushing slightly.  
"What the hell was that?" Hinata blushed furiously, looks like it doesn't work on Sasuke like how it does on Itachi.  
"W-Well I-I w-when I c-can't –"  
"Forget it. Just, forget it." Sasuke almost face palmed. He sighed and looked down until warmth of his cheeks faded before looking directly at her again.  
_Damn it.  
_Without a word, he walked past her.  
"G-Good night." She voiced out.  
He grunted in reply, without looking back.  
He felt slightly regretful for some reason... like maybe he should have just let her...  
_No! It was just, weird! I would never allow someone to touch me!  
_Ignoring his thoughts he raced back home, for once happy to go back to his crazy house.

* * *

"Kampai!" The two older men chorused.  
Shisui and Itachi were both on the couch watching their fathers get drunk and their mothers giggle and chat. Both found themselves smiling a little at their crazy parents.  
"Kagami-san seems a little happier than usual."  
"Yeah, I guess he misses your dad."  
"But they see each other every week."  
"Aw, won't _you_ be sad if I wasn't here?"  
"I'd celebrate."  
"Bitch."  
Itachi smirked.  
Everyone's heads turned to the door when it cracked open.  
"Tadai-"  
"SASUKE!" The two old men chorused  
"Sasuke-chan!" Shisui and the two ladies chorused.  
"Hmph." Itachi's smirk widened.  
_Finally.  
_Sasuke sighed but seemed to be in quite a good mood.  
"Sasuke! How was the mission? Was it a success?" Fugaku hiccupped  
"Hn."  
"Oh, my son!" Fugaku cried opening his arms expecting Sasuke to charge in to them.  
Not happening.  
"I say, this calls for a toast!" Kagami announced.  
"Oh, please." Sasuke rolled his eyes as they got up with their sake in hand. The two moms at the back giggling away.  
"You guys are just embarrassing. You just want a reason to get another bottle of sake."  
"Precisely." Fugaku winked.  
Sasuke shook his head and approached to two on the couch.  
He took the offer as Itachi patted the seat between him and Shisui.  
"Haihhhh" the boy sighed.  
"Long day?" Itachi ruffled his little brother's hair.  
"Yeah." He exhaled.  
"So how was the mission? Did anyone get in the way of the great Sasuke-sama?" Shisui grinned, expecting him to say something arrogant like he usually does.  
Itachi too waited for his answer, wanting to know if he'd bring Hinata up.  
"Nah. It was okay. Kind of interesting I guess."  
Two older boys shared looks, both surprised. Itachi shrugged, then went back to looking at the two drunkards.  
"I-I see." Shisui glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.  
Is that... a smile?

* * *

_All right! I sped up the process and wrote chapter 10 as fast as I could.  
__There will be a time skip in the next chapter and maybe a few new characters awaiting :D  
__Thanks for reading you guys! Don't forget to leave a review :D Love ye  
_-Callme.e.t.


	12. Chapter 11

**Time skip: Hinata; 16 Itachi; 20 Shisui; 21**

Hyuuga Hinata was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan; the future leader.  
She was to lead the Hyuuga after her father's passing and carry on his legacy. She is to fulfil her duties as heir, to utmost of her abilities.  
The heir is someone with grace, poise and beauty, but most importantly possesses leadership qualities like strength, bravery, confidence and discipline.  
The previous leaders have worked hard to build the clan to what it is now, and the future leaders have to honour and carry on their wishes; it is their duty.  
As heir, you cannot go about doing what you like. What is done has to be for the good of the clan and not yourself. You cannot show weakness, you cannot portray such an image.  
Thus you must not let your emotions get the better of you. You must not succumb to them, no matter how inviting it may seem. If you do so, you bring shame upon yourself and upon your clan.

Hyuuga Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan; the future leader.  
She is clumsy, weak, pathetic, frail and extremely shy.  
She is extremely sensitive and she allows herself to be taken over by her emotions. She openly cries and shows her weakness.  
Hyuuga Hinata, is not worthy of becoming the heir.

"You disappoint me, Hinata." She is surprised she wasn't immune to those words. She still felt a sharp pain in her chest every time he says it, tears still brim at the mention of those words, and she never fails to apologize each time.  
"I-I –"  
"I told you, stop stuttering." She lowered her head.  
"Not only is it embarrassing, it shows weakness."  
"I am s-sorry, s-sir."  
Hiashi sighed and looked out the window. "I wonder how my daughter turned out to be likes this..."  
Does he even know?  
"Your mother was such a great kunoichi."  
Does he even know how hard she works and how painful it is for her?  
"I was hoping that once you mature, you'd see the error of your ways and change."  
Does he even care?  
The older man stood up and looked down at her.  
"But I was wrong. You are nothing like your mother. You will never be. You're just weak."  
No. He does not.  
She had wondered how she managed to keep the tears from flowing out as she noticed the disgust in his eyes. She had seen it for years; she had tried so hard to rid it from him.  
In the end, whatever she does will just be in vain; because she knew she wasn't her mother. And she wasn't going to magically change into her either. She didn't want him to think that and make a conclusion that she was weak. She wanted him to acknowledge the fact that she was different but she was a great kunoichi on her own. She was someone to be proud of.  
Her fists clenched at her thigh as he walked out, sliding the door shut behind him. Then the tears came out, flowing down her cheeks, dripping down her chin, landing on her clenched fists.  
It wasn't her fault. It wasn't like she chose to be heiress. If she had to choose, she wouldn't have took the path to leadership.  
Sometimes, she'd feel like fighting back. She'd want to tell him her opinion  
But she was too soft. She was too kind. She didn't want to hurt her father's feelings like he had hurt hers. She didn't want him to feel more disappointment, and she certainly didn't want their relationship to deteriorate even further. It was fine, if it would make him happy she would do the necessary. She would train hard, she would try and suppress her emotions and she would become a great leader, all for her father's sake.

* * *

"A Hyuuga festival?" Shisui blinked.  
"Since when do they have Hyuuga festivals?" Shisui looked at Itachi who shrugged in response to his quizzical look.  
"S-Since I turned s-sixteen." Hinata looked down at her feet, while nervously playing with the hem of her jacket.  
"I-It's going to be a really g-grand festival and I really need your help w-with my speech."  
"But Hinata-Chan I don't think we can help you much – "  
"I-I don't mean with my script. I m-mean with my... my... m-my.."  
"Your stutter?" Itachi raised a brow.  
The girl nodded shyly without even glancing at the two.  
"Ohhhhhh" Shisui nodded.  
"That makes sense."  
"Hn."  
There was an awkward pause for a few moments.  
"W-Well... ?"  
"Sure! Of course we'll help you, Hinata-Chan!"  
"When exactly is this festival?" Itachi is surprised that he first heard it from her.  
"In one m-months time."  
_Ah, no wonder.  
_"That's a long time Hinata-Chan."  
"W-Well, I-I stutter a lot..." The girl blushed. She looked at the two through her lashes and felt relief as she saw smiles on their faces.  
"T-Thank you, Itachi-kun, Shisui-Chan." The girl bowed.  
"But Hinata," Shisui started, making the girl slightly worried. She shot up to face the two.  
"I hope you don't mind me asking but, when did you start stuttering?"  
For a moment she was shocked, then slowly she smiled. It looked slightly sullen but she seemed to be alright with it.  
"I-I can't believe I didn't tell you guys..."  
"Well, we didn't exactly ask." Itachi pointed out.  
"Mm. W-Well," the girl sighed. "N-no infant starts to stutter just l-like that. I-I am no different."  
She stated as a matter-of-factly. The two nodded understandingly. "I-I started stuttering when w-well, when I was five. That was when m-my mother had left us." At this point her smile had wavered.  
"Before my m-mother passed away, I was v-very quiet. I d-don't remember talking to my f-father even. I-I only opened up to her. W-When she l-left I was in a state of shock. E-Ever since then my father has b-been pushing me and h-having such high h-hopes for me. I f-felt so w-weak and pathetic a-all the time and as time passed, I-I just s-started..." She stopped. Not knowing how to continue.  
Tears were brimming, and neither of them wanted to witness her crying.  
"Hinata-Chan," Shisui grabbed both her shoulders and gave her a warm smile.  
"Don't you worry. By the time we're done with you, everyone will be begging you for an impromptu speech!"  
He looked in to her glistening pale eyes, filled with determination and eagerness. She smiled genuinely and nodded. "H-Hai!"

'Absently' pushing his friend aside, he stood in front of the girl; ignoring the 'oof!' from his tumbled friend.  
"Have you memorized it yet?" Itachi asked with a straight face, folding his arms.  
She shook her head. "B-But I will t-today!  
"Good, make sure you memorize it by tomorrow."  
"Ahh but I won't be here tomorrow!"Shisui framed his face.  
"Ugh, Tsunade has me working on all sorts of weird missions! They're not even that important! Maybe I should just quit the ANBU..."  
"N-no!" Hinata squealed, startling both men.  
"I-I mean..."  
_Ken-san...  
_"I-It would be a w-waste if the ANBU l-lost you..."  
"H—Hinata-Chan!" Shisui cried approaching her with wide open arms, this being another excuse for him to capture her in his arms.  
Of course, this is not happening as long as Itachi's around.  
"Don't try anything funny on Hinata, pervert." Hinata blushed and let out a high pitch squeak as she held on to Itachi's sleeve.  
"I-Itachi-kun! D-Don't say such embarrassing things..." The girl shied away and Itachi let out a sigh as he looked down at the girl.  
Even after four years she hasn't really changed much, emotionally of course; she was still shy and reserved, still so selfless and delicate with other people. She was nothing like the rest of the Hyuuga.  
Of course, some of those traits are going to be in the way during her speech training.  
For someone like Hinata to speak in front of a large crowd is just, impossible.  
She has no self confidence and that is probably her worst trait as of late.  
_This is going to be tough._

* * *

"Shisui," Itachi called.  
"Yeah?"  
"When will you be back from your mission tomorrow?"  
"Hmmm. Depends. Aren't you glad though? You get to spend some alone time with Hinata-Chaaan."  
"Shisui..." Itachi sighed.  
"Hey, it's normal! Even I like spending a little alone time with Hinata-Chan when you're not around."  
Itachi's eyebrows twitched, even his fists clenched at his sides. He didn't realize until he met Hinata but he gets extremely jealous really fast. Just thinking about his best friend and the girl got him riled up, it was so frustrating!  
Holding back his jealousy the Uchiha just nodded slightly.  
"Can you believe we're still friends with her though? For four years?"  
Itachi smirked. It was pretty amazing, really; being secret friends for four years.  
"And the girl trusts us more than anyone, it's so weird." Shisui shoved his hands down his pockets and sighed.  
"Well, this is me." Itachi stopped.  
"Goodbye sweetheart." Shisui batted his eyelashes.  
"You disgust me," Itachi sighed.  
Shisui laughed off the insulting comment and waved at his friend.  
"Good luck, on your mission."  
"Thanks, see ya."  
_Tomorrow is going to be a really long day..._

* * *

"Y-Yo," Hinata giggled at her attempt of imitating Kakashi.  
"Did you memorise it yet?" He decided he shouldn't waste any time. The girl nodded, handing over a piece of paper.  
"Every w-word." She smiled.  
"Hn." Itachi looked through really quickly and nodded as he read.  
He lowered the paper and fixated his gaze on the girl. The girl didn't dare meet his gaze, instead stared at her lap the entire time.  
"Read the first paragraph to me."  
"E-Eh? R-Right n-now? H-Here?" Itachi nodded.  
"I need to hear you before I can correct you."  
"O-Okay... Sh-Should I stand up o-or – "  
"As you wish."  
"I-If I stand can y-you stand with m-me?" The girl blushed slightly. Itachi raised a brow.  
"Hn." So she stood up, brushing herself off and waited for Itachi to stand in front of her.  
She cleared her throat and inhaled. She looked straight and found herself staring right at his chest. He was tall, she knew that; but that made him all the more intimidating. With a nervous gulp, she looked up at the Uchiha. She tried her best not to flinch under his gaze. It was so... intense.  
He stared at her with his dark, mysterious unreadable eyes and she almost couldn't take the pressure. She felt so nervous it made her shiver. She was used to Itachi, she was; and she liked him a lot. But he was a really intimidating man.  
She clenched her fists and opened her mouth, only to close it again.  
"Hinata." His voice was the limit, she flinched and completely tensed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I-I..." Her face was heating up fast and her blush was prominent. Itachi knew something was bothering her.  
"Hinata, don't you want to make your father proud?"  
"Y-yes!" She shot up, looking at the man before her with her legs shaking and her heart pounding. She was nervous. She was so nervous and she was terrified of how it would be like if she was on stage. Though she doubted anyone else in Konoha had an intense look like Uchiha Itachi.  
"Something is definitely bothering you, just tell me what."  
"I-I..." She felt dizzy, her blood was gushing to her head and she felt like she was about to collapse.  
"Hinata," Now Itachi was getting worried. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and she immediately leaned towards him resting her head on his chest and clutching the fabric of his shirt.  
"Hinata..." Now both of them were nervous. What a dilemma.  
"S-Sorry, it's just..." She buried her head into his chest. Itachi put a hand on the girl's head while the other one was on her back.  
"W-When you l-look at m-me like that I-I..."  
She had no idea how much her words affected him.  
_OH GOD! What is this girl trying to do to me?  
_Here he was thinking that he has it all together, and he wouldn't mess it up for Hinata's sake.  
But then she goes and pulls off stunts like these. Sometimes it's like she is doing it on purpose; her breath against his shirt lightly stroking his chest, her hands clutching on to his shirt, even the scent of her is enough to throw him off balance.  
_What a dangerous girl.  
_Yes, he was definitely glad Shisui was on a mission.  
_Thank you, Tsunade-sama.  
_As much as he loved her being so close and holding on to him so desperately, he had to remind himself, she sees him as a really close _friend._ If he does anything stupid whatever they have goes down the drain. And as a good friend, the one she knows and trusts, he has to help her with her damned speech. He removed his hand from her head and grasped her shoulder, trying to get her to stand straight.  
Slowly, she leaned back loosening her grasp on his shirt and gradually letting go (to his disappointment and relief at the same time). He bent down slightly, to be at eye level with her. He looked straight at her, trying his best not to seem intimidating.  
"Hinata, calm down. I'll try not to be too scary." He smiled.  
"Y-You're not s-scary, Itachi-kun!" His smile grew wider, this girl was just too cute to handle.  
"I-I am sorry. It's not your fault. I-I'll try harder I p-promise!"  
"Very, well then." He stood up straight and looked down at the girl as he folded his arms.  
"Begin."

* * *

_"It's been two weeks already."  
"Hn."  
"Itachi, she's not really doing that well. She hasn't improved one bit."  
"I know."  
"Yeah, but she did stutter less that day when you were off on a mission. But still, the stutter was there."  
"She finds me intimidating." The young man sighed.  
"How does someone even stop stuttering? I don't get it."  
"It's just like any other disease."  
"Hm?" Shisui raised a brow. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean we have to find the cause."_

If there was a way, he would try anything at this point. The poor girl is losing her confidence every single day. She comes in the evening and practices with them without complaint.  
If her father knew how hard she works would he still push her like he does?  
Whatever the situation is, he has to do something. He has to get advice from a professional. There was a person in mind, but he wasn't sure he was willing to face her...  
_I guess I just have to suck it up._

* * *

"Hinata, would you stop reciting that stupid speech and come hang out with me?" Kiba was irritated seeing her paying more attention to a stupid speech than to him.  
"K-Kiba-kun I am sorry but I have to make sure it's p-perfect!" Hinata was determined. Kiba saw that look in her eye and he knew he couldn't stop her. The Inuzuka sighed, thinking of how he would have to spend time with Shino until this Hyuuga festival is over.  
"Hinata, it's not like they're going to be paying attention to your speech anyways! They won't listen to a word you are saying, they'd probably just stare at your nice rack." Kiba smirked, watching her turn impossibly red and stiffen. "K-K-K-Kiba-kun!"  
It was always fun playing with Hinata.  
"Sorry, sorry. What I meant to say was, your speech is going to be so good that they won't even notice your nice rack."  
Kiba laughed watching the girl fall off the tree stump she was sitting on.  
"Y-Y-You're not helping K-Kiba-kun..." she muttered. The dog boy got up and kneeled beside her. He had a serious look on his face this time.  
"Sorry." Hinata looked away.  
"I-It's okay."  
"Come on, sit up."  
"K-Kiba-kun..." her voice was shaky; almost like she was on the verge of crying. It wasn't about Kiba's jokes anymore. She honestly felt like she couldn't do it.  
"Hmm?"  
"I w-want to s-see him..." Kiba titled his head in confusion.  
"Who? Shino?" She shook her head and then covered her face with her hands.  
"M-My n-neko-san."

* * *

"Enter,"  
"Hokage-sama." He bowed.  
"Ah, Itachi. Hand over the reports."  
"Hai." The masked young man handed over a file to the Hokage.  
"Thank you."  
"Hn." Itachi stood still, watching the Hokage read through his report.  
"Hm, as expected. Good work." The young man nodded, but did not leave the room. He stood still and watched the Hokage sort out files and search through papers. She paused for a while, and looked at the Uchiha through her lashes.  
"Something you need?"  
"Hokage-sama, if you have time to spare I would like to ask your opinion on something."  
The Hokage raised brow, and rested her chin on her hands, curios.  
"And what exactly is that something?"  
"Sorry, but are you able to spare your time Hokage-sama?" The Hokage sighed and gave the young man a smirk.  
"I might have some spare time. Out with it Itachi what is it?" Shizune watched the two silently from the corner, curios as well.  
"Well, I would like to ask you about a certain... disorder."  
"Hm?"

* * *

_"Don't lie. Lying is a sin."  
"Look who's talking." Itachi folded his arms.  
"You actually went to Hokage-sama herself?!"  
"Tsunade-sama is probably the best medical nin in history. Her sense and abilities have surpassed almost every medical nin in the shinobi world. If I were to get information on something, I might as well do it right." Itachi smirked.  
"So, what did she say?"  
"She said that we have to find a way to make her believe that she can actually talk without stuttering."  
"How do we do that?"  
"You'll see."  
_  
"T-Tape recorder?"  
"Hn." Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.  
"W-What is it for?"  
"To record." Shisui grinned.  
"We want to record your improvement, Hinata."  
"Yeah, we're going to work really hard and make sure you give the best speech ever in the history of Konoha, Hinata-Chan!"  
Hinata sighed and covered her face with her hands.  
"I-I am sorry... y-you guys are doing s-so much for m-me. B-But I-I..."  
"Hinata, you're doing fine." Itachi lied.  
"You can do this, Hinata-Chan!"  
"I only h-have two weeks l-left!" She cried.  
"I-It's probably best i-if you g-guys stop... I am s-sorry for forcing y-you to help me."

"Hinata." It was the first time Itachi regarded her so sternly. It made her literally jump.  
His face remained impassive, but he was starting to get a little too serious.  
"Are you saying you just want to give up?" The way he said it sent shivers down her spine.  
"Itachi..." Shisui tried to ask him to tone down, but Itachi ignored him.  
"N-No... I-I just.."  
"I didn't think you were the type to give up Hinata. But you certainly don't want to take the effort.  
You say you want to make your father proud but you don't even want to try."  
"I-It's not that! I j-just don't want you g-guys t-to –"  
"Stop. Stop making excuses for yourself" He sounded so cold. It was hard to believe that it was Itachi talking. It was like he suddenly got possessed. Shisui stared at him the whole time with the '_What the hell are you doing?!'_ look plastered on his face.  
"Don't be weak."  
"I-I am n-not..."  
"You don't care. You don't care about your father's – "  
"I am not weak!" The girl exclaimed, in a loud voice they didn't know she had.  
"You don't understand! I don't want to be a burden to you two! You don't understand!"

Shisui finally understood where the voice came from, for the first time in all their time together, Hyuuga Hinata was angry; but not at Itachi, not at Shisui, not at her father, but at herself.  
"You're just making excuses. You're scared. You're a coward." The Uchiha taunted her, knowing that it was working. He found out her fear. She was shivering, tears had already trickled down her cheeks and her head was faced down.  
"If you are not weak, then tell me why. Why can't you speak properly? Why the hell do you stutter?"  
"Itachi-kun..." She sounded breathless. She really wasn't used to this emotion.  
But everything was going as planned.

"You don't believe in yourself do you? You don't believe in yourself at all."  
"Itachi-kun, why?..."  
"Why? Why don't you believe in yourself? Why? Why Hinata?"  
"Itachi, stop it." Shisui growled.  
"Why Hinata? Tell me why. Why? Why?"  
"Itachi!"  
"Because I **am** weak Ok?! I am weak! I am pathetic! How do you expect me to believe in myself when no one else has?! I can never make my father happy! He was never happy with me! I am weak! I can... never catch up to _him_..."  
After the outburst, she had lost her breath. Her legs gave way and she landed on her knees, with her face buried in her hands, crying bitterly.  
Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Shisui glared at him, wondering why the hell he would do that to sweet little Hinata.  
Itachi then approached Hinata, standing before her. He kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"D-D-D-Don't touch m-me." She sobbed.  
"Hinata."  
"H-How could y-you say all that I-Itachi-kun?"  
He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt so guilty. He really did, but he couldn't stop until he was sure.  
He hurt the girl that mattered most to him, and he truly felt like shit.  
Shisui was totally confused now. First he scolds her like she is some trash, and now he is hugging her? She didn't hug him back; instead she fisted her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. The more she pushed, the tighter his grip got.  
"Hinata, I am sorry. I didn't mean it." He whispered in her ear.  
"W-Why would you s-say that I-Itachi-kun? I-I felt so h-hurt..." She sobbed as she slowly relaxed in his arms.  
"You're not weak. You're not a coward. Stop believing that you are. Hinata, you have no idea how strong and special you are." He absently ran his fingers through her long indigo locks as she continued sobbing bitterly (Now it was getting kind of weird for Shisui...)  
"I-Itachi-kun... I d-don't know... I-I really don't think I can do it..."  
"Think again, Hinata." He whispered. In that instant her sobbing halted, her head tilted, staring in to Itachi's face. Itachi grunted and reluctantly let go of the girl, allowing her to sit up straight and wipe her most face. He reached for his pocket, pulled out the tape recorder and gave the girl a warm smile.  
"You spoke without even stuttering once. Congratulations, Hinata."

* * *

_Woot! Okay two chapters in a day, I am trying to get most of it finished for all of you while I still can. School holidays are almost over and when school starts, I won't be able to update that fast. Maybe one week once... Eh, details, details.  
_Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: Okay, first off, thanks guys for all your support and reviews. It's really motivating and thats the only reason I'm really working on the story. Hehe love ye. And I remember someone asking about whether Itachi keeps the genjutsu on Hinata so that she doesn't see his ANBU tattoo. He only activates it when necessary. And the reason why Shisui didn't tell Hinata that he is also in the ANBU is because he knows that Itachi is uncomfortable about disclosing matters like that to people outside the ANBU. OK I hoped that cleared your doubts :D So, thats it and enjoy the story you guys! Thanks again!_

* * *

"Konbanwa." Hinata smiled brightly and bowed.  
"My name is Hyuuga Hinata."  
"Wooo!" Shisui cheered, earning him a soft giggle. Itachi stood with his arms folded, eyes fixated on Hinata, a proud smile etched on his face.  
"The Hyuuga festival is held to honour our Hyuuga leader and elders..."  
She has improved, a lot. At first it was very frustrating for all of them. She had improved after the incident, but she started talking at such high speeds they couldn't make out what she was saying.  
With enough time, patience and determination, somehow they managed to transform her.  
She worked extremely hard; she really did want to prove a point.  
Though all seemed fine... there is always one problem.  
"The current leader, Hyuuga H-H-Hiashi."  
There it is. The girl sighed and bowed her head.  
"Sorry."  
Itachi shook his head. "It's not your fault. But looks like you still have fear for your father."  
She nodded and looked at Itachi through her lashes.  
"But, so far... so good?" She smiled.  
"Hinata-Chan are you kidding?! You are great! You've improved so much!"  
Hinata smiled brightly and blushed a little. Never in her life would she have thought that she would improve this much.  
"It's all thanks to you two. I am really grateful. Really if I can't say my f-father's name, I don't mind. This is good enough for me..."  
Itachi couldn't leave it at that. He wanted it to be perfect; he wanted her to be proud of herself.  
If he let it slide then his accomplishment would be incomplete.  
"Hinata," Itachi stroked his chin in thought.  
"Hm?"  
"There is something I would like you to try."  
"Great..." Shisui rolled his eyes.  
Hinata tilted her head and slightly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Hinata was really thankful to Itachi. He had done a lot, even though his methods were quite... brutal.  
So it was natural that she'd be scared of whatever plan he had next. But everything he did, he did for her own good. She wouldn't say no to Itachi.  
"I want you to face your fears."  
"Eh?"

* * *

This was ultimate torture. Why does he have to do this to her?!  
No, no, if Itachi says it will do her good, it will. She is not doubting him but... how is she supposed to do this?!  
_"I want you to face the people you fear the most."  
"Huh?" She blinked.  
"Talk to them. Invite them to the festival and no stuttering. Talk to your father, ask him about the festival. Show him you're not that timid little girl anymore."  
_She felt like pulling all her hair out then and there. People she feared her most...  
The first on the list would definitely be her father. If it was four years ago, Neji would have came in second but ever since the Chunin exams he has changed dramatically. He had turned in to a kind and protective cousin. He didn't scare her at all now.  
Was there anyone other than her father that she was afraid of? Well she had to admit, Itachi still actually scared her a little. She giggled at the thought.  
She wasn't exactly scared of him, just intimidated she reckoned. But the Uchihas' were pretty scary people, with their red eyes and what not... Oh!  
A weird grin curved on her lips; it was one of clarity and immense fear and hesitation.  
She knew who she was supposed to find, but didn't know where to find him.  
First, she has to face her father maybe then she will finally be able to perfect the speech and Itachi will forget about searching for her other 'fear'; because she really was afraid to.  
Even though it would be nice to see him at the festival...

* * *

"This one?"  
"Hn." He agreed even without glancing. He just wanted it to end.  
"No!" Naruto screeched. Slightly frustrated, Sakura threw the kimono on the floor and flopped on to the bed.  
"I think I need to get a new kimono..." Sakura sighed.  
"I am not going to follow you to every shop in Konoha just so you can buy a kimono." Sasuke hissed.  
Sakura slapped a hand on to her forehead. Sasuke was always like this. She was happy that they had become closer over the years and he became less cold towards her after all the time they had spent together, but he was still Sasuke; her close friend and team mate. Not Sasuke, her boyfriend.  
Naruto was there and she was kind of glad, even though at first she wanted to be alone with Sasuke, she knew that it would be really awkward if they were together alone.  
Thinking about all this just got her even more frustrated.  
"Just wear the ones you have. It's not like they're old or you can't wear them." Sasuke folded his arms and closed his eyes as he leaned into the chair.  
"But I need something bright and elegant! These ones are just dull!" Sakura shot up, while Naruto sitting next to her on the edge of the bed nodded in agreement.  
Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples.  
_Girls...  
_"Sasuke-kun, please? Please can't you come?" Sakura pouted.  
"No." He scowled.  
"Why not?!" Sakura whinned.  
"It's bad for my rep." He said honestly though that wasn't the exact reason. He just hated shopping; and knowing Sakura she would take ten hours just to find the 'perfect' kimono.  
"Sasuke-kunnnn" Sakura grumbled.  
"Oi, bastard! Don't be such an ass! Be supportive for Sakura-Chan for once!"  
"Naruto, stop being so noisy!"  
"Eh? But Sakura-Chan..."  
_Idiots. I am surrounded by idiots._

This festival thing really got to his nerves because of two reasons.  
One, his dad, mom and Itachi were planning on going.  
Two, it was a Hyuuga festival.  
Whenever he heard or even thought of the Hyuuga name it would send shivers down his spine. Why? Because _that _girl was a Hyuuga. He was thirteen, and even after three years he couldn't get over some stupid child-ish curiosity/interest.  
Ever since the mission, he realized that there was something different about his feelings towards the girl, and it scared him (But of course he didn't admit it.). He didn't want to feel that way, not about a girl or a boy, or anyone!  
He was Uchiha Sasuke, he isn't capable of those kinds of feelings.  
So he decided the answer was simple; just avoid her. Avoid her and never engage in any type of communication. He didn't take the effort of making it seem discrete though. Any time he saw her walking in the same direction he'd feel he had just shit bricks but try his best to keep his neutral face plastered on.  
Immediately he'd turn on his heel and walk the other way or just enter some random shop nearby.  
Even if he did accidently pass by her he'd ignore her to the best of his abilities. Though sometimes he just couldn't because she'd purposely flash her stupid smile and greet him. Worse come to worse he would just grunt "Hyuuga" or raise his hand slightly. The most dreadful times were the times when Naruto had to act extra friendly and start chatting up with her while he was around. _  
Ugh..._  
No, he wasn't afraid of confronting her. No, he didn't like her AT ALL. He just...  
Ah, these kinds of things aren't important anyways! No point thinking about it.  
He had avoided her for three years and he is going to continue doing so, whatever happens he is not going to the festival whether or not his family was attending.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama is not in, Hinata-sama." Hiroki looked slightly worried.  
"Is... everything alright, Hinata-sama?" Hinata looked like she had just seen a ghost, her face went pale and is she starting to sweat?  
"Are you sure? Where is he?"  
"He said he had gone for some business elsewhere and he had to visit a few people."  
"When will he be back?"  
"I am not sure Hinata-sama but I think it is best if you meet him during the festival. Hiashi-sama is really busy with the preparation and certain affairs that he has to take care of."  
_During the festival?!  
_It's true that it would be a bad idea to disturb her father to engage in conversation when he is in fact busy. But she really did want to rid herself of her fear towards her father.  
"Is there... something wrong Hinata-sama?"  
"I-It's nothing. Thank you, Hiroki."  
_I am not a coward. I am not a quitter. I am going to make sure my speech is perfect. I have to!  
_She took a deep breath and exhaled, gathering her courage. Facing her fear, eh?  
Well then if her father was not here, then it looks like she has to settle for the next best thing.  
It's time to find Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

It was funny how determined she was. She was so bent on finding the Uchiha but had absolutely no idea of what she would do if she actually confronts him.  
She just wanted to make sure that she lives up to Itachi's expectations. But he would be quite shocked if she told him that the second scariest person in her life was his younger brother.  
It wasn't that she didn't like Sasuke, she actually found him to be quite a nice, gentle person when he tries to be. But ever since the Kuro Tsume mission ended, it went back to normal, he was back to the way he was; never talking to her (No, the usual 'Hyuuga' grunt is not talking). Maybe he was just nice to her because she was on his team.  
The scariest part about Sasuke was probably his stare. During the rare times that he'd respond to her greeting or the times when he was with Naruto when she was talking to the blonde; the stare that he'd give her gave her nightmares. Not kidding. Sometimes she really felt like he wanted to kill her; though it wasn't accurate.  
Sasuke usually gave people stares because he **does** want to kill or hurt them.  
But when it comes to Hinata, his stares usually mean _'Don't come any closer' _and _'Come closer'  
_at the same time.  
He really doesn't like that Hyuuga girl. She is ruining his stability and it is really irritating him.  
But he knew that the Hyuuga girl wouldn't want to be near him anyways. She was shy, nice, delicate, all the things he wasn't. Which is why he honestly thought his heart stopped when Ino ran to him from her flower shop and told him that Hinata had been looking for him.  
Of course, after years of living with Itachi and his deceptive father he managed to keep a straight face. He looked so bored that no one could have guessed what was going through his mind.  
_'Where did she go?'  
'Why does she want to see me?'  
'Was this some other Hinata or Hyuuga Hinata?'  
'What was she wearing?'  
'Are you on a genjutsu?'  
_All of that; was going through his mind. Shocker.  
Instead of sending a barrage of questions, Sasuke decided the best reply would be,  
"Oh."

* * *

Kiba and Shino were at a total loss.  
Their team mate was trying to get hold of Uchiha Sasuke to get rid of her fear? This is a sick joke.  
"Hinata, you've really improved. And, really I get it that you want to make it perfect but why do you need to see that guy?" Kiba furrowed his eyebrows and watched his team mate fiddle with her fingers and look everywhere but straight at him.  
"I, well, you see..." Kiba sighed and turned on his back, stroking his dog's fur while Shino stood still, impassive as always.  
Hinata knew they wouldn't understand. Even she really didn't understand why Itachi would want her to do this. If she did face Sasuke, if she managed to engage in a conversation and politely invite him for the festival, will her fear go away? Will her stutter completely go away?  
She didn't even know how to talk to Sasuke.  
"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun..."  
The two turned their attention to the girl.  
"How do you... communicate with Sasuke-san?"  
"Communicate?" Kiba raised a brow.  
"Mm." Hinata nodded.  
"Uh... It just comes naturally to us I guess," Kiba stated.  
"It comes naturally to us as compared to you. Why? Because we are boys. Boys interact naturally with boys." Kiba narrowed his eyes at Shino who was far from someone who interacted 'naturally' with anybody. Then he sat up and turned back to Hinata.  
"It's going to suck for you to talk with him since you're a girl. Sasuke's not really a girl's guy. In fact, I am pretty sure he's gay." Kiba nodded to himself while Hinata blushed slightly.  
"W-well, then how am I going to talk to him?" Hinata said, slightly anxious.  
"Don't worry Hinata! Thank god for you, you have me."  
"And me," Shino added.  
"Yeah, whatever. It's best if you stick with me though." Shino turned to Kiba, and Hinata assumed he was glaring judging by the furrowed eyebrows. She giggled.  
"Ah! None of that Hinata!" She immediately stiffened and stopped giggling, holding her breath.  
"Knowing Sasuke he'd probably get annoyed with you if you giggled. It's super cute," Cue intense Hinata blush. Kiba was just too straight forward.  
"But Sasuke is an Uchiha. They hate cute things." She tried her best not to giggle as the thought of Shisui came to mind. But she did remember Sasuke staring at her weirdly when she giggled, so Kiba must be right.  
"Okay, any other advice?" Hinata feels like they're on a roll. She should have thought of asking Kiba earlier.  
"Hm, well I guess, don't be so girly. Be more loose with your body I guess."  
Cue intense Hinata blush part two.  
"OH woahh, no hugging or kissing or stuff like that. You're only allowed to do that to me."  
She wondered how she managed to not self-destruct. Kiba flashed a sly smirk before continuing.  
"Heh, I mean don't keep to yourself all the time. Like, be more outgoing sort of thing you know?  
That way he won't be so uncomfortable and find you annoying. Sometimes maybe after a joke or whatever, just punch him on the shoulder or push him or something."  
"P-Punch?" Hinata gasped.  
"Yeah, it's the way we guys bond."  
_Oh my...  
_"Hinata, you shouldn't do that. Why? Because –"  
"Oh and Hinata, make sure you laugh at his jokes." Kiba interrupted.  
"But you said – "  
"I said don't giggle! I didn't say don't laugh. If you don't laugh at his jokes or sarcasm he'd probably get mad."  
_Wow, guys are really complicated...  
_Hinata nodded.  
"Maybe go like Haha and less of the Hihi. Yeah, I think that should be right."  
"I don't know... Shino-kun what do you think?"  
"Hinata I – "  
"Oh, come on Hinata trust me!" Shino was on the verge readying his Kikaichu.  
"I am the best at this kind of stuff, you know that!"  
"I..." She gulped and let out a sigh.  
After awhile of sighing and slight conversation,  
she bid farewell to her two team mates, informing them that she is going to continue searching for the boy.  
It's now or never, she reckoned. Kiba was good at socializing so she was pretty sure he'd be right about these kinds of things. And she herself knew that Sasuke didn't like to be around girls.  
Hm, this might just work. If it does she might even get a new Uchiha friend.

But first, she had to find the boy. Without wanting to waste any time, she felt like the best and fastest way to find him was to use her bloodline limit.  
A blush tinted her cheeks as she realized that she was using her Byaakugan to find a guy.  
She hurried to the streets of Konoha to the patch of green at the edge of the village. She was going to find him no matter where he was. She smiled slightly as she found the dark haired boy. She should have thought of that.

* * *

He felt euphoria, hearing the sound of metal embedding into wood.  
It came so easily to him now, and he realized how much he has matured since the genin days.  
He hit all the targets from different angles. Now it's time for round two. But first he has to catch the mouse lurking in the trees. In just one move the jounin tossed a kunai in to the trees behind him.  
He heard a high pitched "EEP" followed by a tumble and a little rustle. He sighed.  
_Stupid fan girls.  
_"Listen, I don't have time to pay attention to your nonsense. I am not interested." He said impassively.  
"S-Sasuke-san?!" The boy's eyebrow twitched.  
The girl was scared half to death. She was on the ground, panting. Did he try to kill her?  
She swallowed audibly as she stood up slowly, eyeing the boy. His back was facing her, and he seemed like his usual self.  
"Hyuuga." The Uchiha grunted.  
Definitely like his usual self, she thought.  
_  
So she was looking for me?  
_  
Sasuke let out a sigh before turning to face her, making sure his face is neutral.  
She flinched slightly, that can't be helped really, as she looked at the boy who was now staring right at her with his crimson eyes and usual dark creepy-ness.  
She felt overwhelming relief as he deactivated his Sharingan.  
"Why are you here?"  
He asked, straight to the point.  
_Okay... how do I start I conversation?  
_The Hyuuga was super nervous, she held back the urge to poke her forefingers together and slowly stepped forward, approaching the Uchiha.  
_  
I hate this girl.  
_  
The Uchiha clenched his fists at his sides as he watched her. He didn't know why or how but she just has an ability to throw him off balance and it pisses him off.  
She tilted her head up, looking straight into his eyes. She tried really hard not to break eye contact; so hard that it made her eyes twitch.  
Now this was getting a little freaky for Sasuke.  
"N-Nice day huh?" She gulped. It was ten times harder not to stutter when she is nervous.  
"Get to the point." Sasuke hissed.  
"I just want to talk." She smiled, but it was wavering.  
"Why?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  
"Because ... Ah!" Sasuke jerked back.  
"Because it's been so long since we've talked! Ehehe."  
_  
Yes, yes Hinata! Get the ball rolling!  
_  
"And, I never really got to know you."  
_She used to stutter didn't she?  
_Sasuke raised a brow.  
"You want to get to know me?"  
The girl nodded and gave another wavering smile.  
"Something's fishy." Sasuke scrutinized.  
_Oh no... Think of something! What did Kiba say...  
_"Ah- Hahahaha" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but quickly went back to neutral.  
_  
What kind of laugh is that?!  
_  
"W-What are you talking about Sasuke-san? Ahahah,"  
_  
Then what else did he say... Ah!  
_  
Upon remembering the Inuzuka's words, the girl smiled brightly, raised her fist, and gave the boy a nice punch on the shoulder.  
'Bonding.'  
The boy jerked back a little from the punch. Shocked, he glanced at his shoulder and grabbed it with his other hand before turning to give the Hyuuga a wide eyed glare.  
"What the f—"  
No, no cursing might just make her faint.  
"What the hell was – What is your problem?!" The boy growled.  
The girl jumped and realized that the bonding wasn't going so well.  
"S-Sorry!" She gasped.  
"D-Does it hurt?" She reached out her hand and rubbed his shoulder slightly. His breath hitched at the feel of her fingers on his shoulder. He hasn't felt her touch since three years ago... But he can't just allow some girl to touch him like that. Especially not one who just punched him!  
Despite how 'delicate' she may look, that really hurt!  
Irritated, he grabbed Hinata's wrist and absently pulled her towards him.  
She squeaked and resisted the pull a bit, afraid of crashing into the boy.  
He leaned towards her, making her blush intensely at the close proximity.  
Is he even aware that their noses are almost touching?  
"I don't like to repeat myself." His glare was practically piercing through her.  
She winced in pain as his grip tightened, he wasn't aware of his own strength.  
"Why are you here?" He asked coldly.  
"I-I..." It was like she was paralyzed under his glare. He is really scary she thought.  
"I wanted to a-ask you if you were coming to the Hyuuga f-festival..." That was sort of true.  
His eyebrows furrowed and his head titled slightly.  
"Why?"  
_  
Why did I ask?! I should have just said no!_

"I-I ..." She found it hard to breathe.  
She didn't look at him; she was too afraid to, but that made him angry. Roughly, without really paying attention to how she might feel or whether she was uncomfortable he used his other hand to lift her chin up. Her eyes glistened, she was clearly shaken up and it was kind of disturbing to him; how he liked seeing her like that in his grasp.  
"Look at me and say it."  
"I-I wanted you to come. I-I... missed being friends with you." That was the truth.  
She really had wondered why he didn't acknowledge her after that, and she was a little hurt feeling like he didn't care.  
Shocked by her words, of course not showing it through his expression, the boy's head was filled with lots of question marks.

...What is she trying to accomplish?

"S-Sasuke-san," She breathed. He immediately came back to earth and stared at the girl once again.  
Why does she have to be so infuriating?  
"Y-You're hurting me..."  
Strangely he felt a something when he heard those words.  
He loosened his grip, not really wanting to let go but did so anyways. He stood up straight, and immediately after the Hyuuga breathed a sigh of relief. He was still a little blur and irritated.  
_I really don't like her. I really, really don't.  
_For awhile she stood there, massaging her wrist with her other hand, staring fearfully at the Uchiha.  
So she is guessing mission failed?  
Not wanting to aggravate him further, she bowed slightly and turned to walk away.  
"Hyuuga." The girl immediately jumped while Sasuke sighed at the sight.  
She turned and pointed a finger at herself. Sasuke rolled his eyes; can she get any weirder?  
"You're really annoying." He said with a smirk.  
The girl's eyes widened slightly and she looked really hurt by his comment.  
"I am sorry..."  
He had to admit, that made him feel slightly guilty. Just slightly.  
Before she could turn again, he said in a much softer tone.  
"But I might just come." Hinata's eyes had widened again, but this time they looked much brighter.  
Sasuke wondered how _anyone_ was able to widen their eyes to that extent.  
Then he remembered, she is Hyuuga Hinata. Nothing she does will surprise him anymore. Well, not that much.  
She turned to face him again, smiling genuinely. For a moment he actually felt like he was blushing as she turned and faced him with her stupid huge eyes and her stupid cute smile.  
No wait not cute... it was just..  
"Really? Really Sasuke-san?!"  
_Why is she so happy?  
_He closed his eyes and folded his arms, not wanting to look at her.  
"Might."  
"Thank you!" She said joyfully. His lips twitched.  
He nodded, not knowing how to respond to that.  
"Goodbye!" Another nod. With that she scurried off, feeling proud and overjoyed that the Uchiha had 'sort of' agreed to come.  
Should she tell Itachi this? Sasuke was his brother... and she was scared he'd get angry if she said she found him scary. But then again, Itachi himself agreed that Sasuke has his faults.  
Still...  
Maybe it's not such a good idea.


	14. Chapter 13

_IamnotgoingIamnotgoingIamnotgoingIamnotgoingIamnot going...  
_Yes, what we are witnessing is an Uchiha freaking out on the day of a certain festival.  
Hyuuga Hinata was his... nightmare. A pale eyed, indigo haired, petite nightmare!  
Why he had agreed to go three days ago, he had no idea.  
All he knew was, he was going to stick to the plan and avoid the girl, grow up maybe join the ANBU when he feels like it... but that's as far as he'd planned ahead for his future really.  
It was easy to say that, he wouldn't go. That he would just let life go on and avoid the girl. But the truth is, he wasn't sure if he DIDN'T want to go.  
This is not right. Definitely not right. He didn't know what was going on. She is probably the most annoying and frustrating girl in the history of the universe! Why did he have to get assigned to that stupid mission three years ago? Why did she have to come in to his life again three days ago?!  
He hated feeling so wishy-washy. He hated feeling like he wanted to see someone. He hated Hyuuga Hinata!  
... He needs help.

* * *

_"Are you coming, Itachi-kun?"  
"Hn. My father and mother are attending, so I will come as well."  
His lips twitched as she smiled and swayed from side to side. She looked really cute.  
"I really wanted you to come. I want you to watch me."  
"Hm? I thought you would be scared to talk if I came." Itachi smirked and raised a brow.  
She blushed slightly while shaking her head, denying the fact.  
"Plus I'll finally get to see you in a y-yukata..." She blushed even more and looked away.  
"Itachi-kun will look cute in a yukata." She giggled at the thought but immediately stiffened as she realized she had just thought out loud. Itachi cleared his throat, if he was the type he would whistle awkwardly.  
"Hinata-Chan! I look better in a yukata, really!"_

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was smiling to himself. This is... ridiculous.  
_She is doing it on purpose I tell you.  
_Whether or not he thinks about her in the day, (which he usually does unless he's out on a mission. Just saying.) She never fails to haunt him in his sleep.  
He doesn't remember him dreaming about anything else really.  
Apparently being in love with the same girl for four years does that to you.  
He buried his face in his pillow and let out a sigh. Why is this so hard? He was deemed one of the most skilled and intelligent shinobi in Konoha but somehow that all seems to fade when he is with Hinata.  
Maybe it feels so hard because he isn't sure what he wants. Should he tell her about his feelings?  
Should he tell her the truth about what happened four years ago? How they met? Why he was there in the training ground in the first place? And if he does tell her, how will she react? Will she feel deceived? Will she push him away?  
_This is so frustrating.  
_He pushed his face deeper in to the pillow to the point of near suffocation when he heard loud knocks.  
_Not again...  
_He practically pushed himself of the bed and headed to the door, sighing on the way.  
"Father, I think playing kites before a festival is bad luck –"  
Itachi raised a brow as he caught sight of the face behind the door.  
"Since when are you superstitious?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Itachi smirked and folded his arms, leaning on the door frame.  
"I am when I need to be. Anything to get out of playing kites."  
Sasuke slid in to his older brother's room earning a slightly wary look.  
"Hn. Well, if playing kites is bad luck for the Hyuuga festival then I think he'd be encouraged to play more." Sasuke shrugged.  
"True. Anyways, what is my Sasuke sunshine doing here this early in the morning?"  
"Stop calling me that," Sasuke hissed and narrowed his eyes, amusing Itachi.  
"And it's not early, it's already ten."  
"Still doesn't explain why you're here." Sasuke sighed and looked away, thinking over; should he ask his older brother for help? Would he tease him mercilessly? Would he be any help?  
His cheeks started warming up as the thought of Hinata came to mind. How is he going to tell him about her?  
Itachi's eyes widened; was his younger brother actually blushing? All sorts of thoughts came to mind, and he started to panic a little. He just hoped that it had nothing to do with his secret stash of Kakashi's books in his room.  
"Sasuke." Itachi kicked the door behind him, closing it; not wanting his parents to find out _again _if this is about the Icha-Icha books.  
"What is it?" Sasuke's face looked a bit funny; it was like he was disgusted but he had a weird softness to his features.  
This just made him more anxious. It felt like an hour had passed before the boy actually spoke up.  
"I, uh..." Sasuke looked at his older brother from the corner of his eyes.  
"Need help about this... girl." He coughed.  
The awkward pause. Sasuke glancing back from the wall to Itachi, Itachi with his arms folded and expression as neutral as ever.  
Then, it broke.  
"Mhmhmhmhm" Itachi chuckled. Yes, that is how he laughs.  
Sasuke scowled, irritated at both his brother's amusement and his insipid, pervert-ish laughter.  
_  
Who laughs like that anyway?!  
_  
Sasuke looked down at his feet and shook his head before shooting up to face his brother with scrutinizing eyes.  
"What?" He growled.  
"It's funny." He said directly, holding a hand to his mouth trying to hold back his laughter.  
"Forget it, this was a mistake." Sasuke headed towards the door when Itachi grabbed his shoulder.  
"Oh come on," Itachi smiled.  
"It's just funny thinking of how... mature you've become." Itachi's mouth formed a thin line, trying his best not to smile or laugh. Sasuke ran a frustrated hand through his hair.  
He really didn't know what to do. If he leaves and doesn't consult with Itachi then what would he do? Who would he turn to? His brother was the only one he wanted to talk to.  
The only one he could talk to. If he dared to mention anything about a girl to his father he'd never hear the end of it.  
Itachi pulled the boy back, forcing Sasuke to face him. The moment he did, Sasuke scowled; letting his brother know how irritated he was.  
Itachi's features softened and a smile – not a smirk – enhanced his handsome features.  
"I am sorry, Sasuke. You should be able to talk to me about anything."  
_Yes, exactly! _The younger one thought.  
"Come, tell me all about it." He said as he approached the bed to sit on the edge of it.  
Sasuke inhaled deeply, thinking about how he would most probably regret confiding in his brother about the whole thing but... he couldn't take another minute of being lost thanks to that Hyuuga creature.  
"Well, this girl,"  
"Hn." Itachi nodded  
"She uh, she gets on my nerves really."  
"Hn."  
"She is annoying in more ways than one and she sticks her nose in to other people's business."  
"Mhm."  
"So I avoided her because I felt weird around her."  
"Weird?" He raised a brow trying his best not to smirk.  
"Let me finish." He glared and Itachi raised his hands gesturing him to go on.  
"Ugh," Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
"So I did it, but she came back to my life again! She is so annoying! Then she comes up to me and she says that she wants to invite me to the Hyuuga festival today."  
"Ah." Itachi smirked.  
"And who is this girl?" Itachi gave him a sly look, thinking it was that pink-haired girl that he'd always see him with. Sasuke beamed at him, giving him a look. Itachi nodded understandingly, little brothers need privacy he reckoned.  
"Hm, and what's the problem really?" Sasuke blinked. The problem? Uh...  
"Uh... I ... I am not sure if I should go or not." He swallowed audibly.  
It was weird how comfortable they were at home, not really holding back their emotions like they usually did outside.  
Itachi laughed his weird laugh again making Sasuke cringe.  
"What makes it so hard to chose?" Itachi knew it, but he wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or not. It's hard to believe Sasuke out of all people would have feelings like these.  
"I... I... She... I..."  
"You like her." Itachi stated, getting a bit impatient with his ignorant brother. He watched as his cheeks redden and he turned to glare at his brother.  
"Never." He hissed.  
"She is weird, unexpected and she _punched_ me!" He grabbed his right should where she had hit.  
"Woah." Itachi raised his brows.  
"Remind me to give her a cookie."  
"Nii-san..." He sighed.  
"If you want an honest opinion Sasuke, I really think that you like her."  
Sasuke grunted and shifted uncomfortably.  
"I don't. I really don't. I just, she makes me feel weird. If anything I'd say I hate her." He nodded, as if he were trying to convince himself.  
Sigh.  
_Tsk,tsk. How did he end up like this?  
_Feeling a little tired just talking to his younger brother, Itachi stood up, stretched a little before placing his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.  
"Whatever it is Sasuke," Sasuke turned his head to face his brother.  
"I think you should go. Then you'd be able to clarify your feelings for this girl."  
Seems logical enough, Sasuke thought to himself as he shrugged. Itachi nodded.  
"If you avoid her then you'd just be running away and leaving things to uncertainty."  
"Nii-san, you are truly a genius."  
Itachi's lips tugged and his love for his brother had just increased.  
"In these kinds of matters of course; I am better at everything else." Sasuke smirked.  
And, it had decreased once again.  
Sasuke headed out the door slightly relieved.  
"This girl,"  
Sasuke stopped.  
"Is she the reason why you didn't want to come with us at first?" Itachi smirked slightly.  
"Maybe." He said and he left.

* * *

"Pah! Those damned Hyuugas; why do they have to ruin my evening with their stupid festival?!"  
Fugaku complained with a scowl on his face as his wife not-so-lovingly raked his hair to the back of his head.  
"Hold still dear!" Fugaku was sure this was the reason why his hair line was residing.  
"I don't get it." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.  
"If you hate them so much, why even attend their festival?"  
"Because, Ow! – " Fugaku felt a hard tug on his scalp.  
"I said, hold still!" Fugaku sighed and faced the front as he continued explaining.  
"That's the way it is in Konoha; if you want to keep the peace the clan members despite their rivalry will have to act like they love each other. We come to your festival and bring our people, our connections and in return you come to ours and bring your people, your connections. But we hate your rotten guts. Basically we are all pretentious basta – Ow! Mikoto! That was on purpose!"  
Mikoto narrowed her eyes.  
"I don't like you cursing in front of our boys, dear." Yes, she can be very scary when it comes to her children.  
"I need sake..."Fugaku sighed.  
"Mother, please look after him." Itachi sighed worryingly.  
Mikoto smiled and admired her two handsome boys.  
"My hard work..." She sniffed.  
"Mother..." Itachi looked away.  
"Mom." Sasuke hissed.  
"Hehe, so handsome."  
"Alright! Let's get this shit over with fast!" Fugaku exclaimed.

* * *

The family had a really dark-ish aura surrounding them; their dark features, followed by their dark coloured clothing. Nobody would've guessed that they're all really nuts on the inside, because once the door was closed behind them the mask of indifference came on and the goofiness was shed off.  
Sasuke looked at his stern looking father from the corner of his eyes as they walked through the Uchiha compound.  
_He should have been an actor...  
_Everyone around them, be it in or out of the compound gave them looks; of admiration, envy and some of respect.  
The two brothers were getting a lot of attention, unfortunately it was unnoticed.  
The two were both too occupied by their thoughts; it would be interesting to see their reactions once they found out that the object of their thoughts was in fact the same person.

* * *

He had realized that he wondered off somewhere further away than planned; and that was good.  
He had managed to avoid any run ins with his team mates or fan girls and the further away he was from his family, the more relaxed he felt for some reason.  
Being around his father and mother made him feel restrained; he actually felt kind of guilty for thinking about some girl the entire time and only decided to attend the festival with them because of said girl.  
Plus, knowing how his family is like at home it's just weird to hang around with them outside. It's like spending time with total strangers. Although he is thankful that his dad does not retain his usual happy-go-lucky drunk ass attitude outside; it'll ruin his rep, not to mention what it would do to the clan's name since he is leader of the Uchiha and the Konoha police chief.  
He wandered around for awhile, looking from left to right; eyes searching for Hinata.  
What would he say to her when he sees her?  
What would she say? How would she react?  
Why did he... care?  
He shook his head, wanting to push those thoughts aside, he didn't want to think about all this right now; or ever really. He hated not being able to control his thoughts.  
_It's all because of that damn -  
_"Sasuke-san!" The call broke him out of his reverie, his head shot up; eyes searching for the source. Judging by the voice he already knew who it was.  
His eyes widened slightly looking at the girl approaching him, waving and smiling brightly.  
To the back, stood her two team mates; not really glaring at him but not exactly happy to see him. But apparently she was. Why did that make him feel so... warm?  
"Hyuuga." He grunted.  
"You came!" She clapped her hands together, inevitably reminding him of his mother.  
"Hn." He replied flatly.  
"I was really hoping you'd come." She smiled.  
His heart skipped a beat. It was like he had control of nothing anymore. Not even his thoughts.  
_  
You're beautiful.  
_  
He jerked at the thought and bit his tongue, not allowing himself to blurt out such nonsense.  
That was not him. He did not just think that.  
_Think of something to say you idiot!  
_"You, uh,"  
The boy cleared his throat.  
"That's a nice kimono." The girl giggled slightly.  
"It's better than the shit you usually wear." The girl pouted slightly.

"I was about to say thank you, you know." He smirked and she couldn't help but smile.  
"I... I am really glad you came, Sasuke-san."  
"When are you going to stop calling me that? God..." He rolled his eyes trying to hide the fact that he was quite happy to hear that.  
"Only if you start calling me by my first name too." Sasuke raised his brows and folded his arms.  
"Ah, I don't remember you ever talking back to me." She frowned slightly.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to – "  
"I didn't mean that in a bad way. Gosh Hinata, you are so annoying." She was able to ignore the insult and smile at the fact that he just called her Hinata.  
"Come," She cupped his hand in hers absently in excitement. The boy was praying that she didn't notice his slight blush.  
"Let's go look around." She said as she tugged his hand before letting go, making Sasuke slightly disappointed.  
"I can look around myself you know, I am not a little kid."  
"I know, I just want to spend time with you." She blushed, wondering why she said it so directly.  
"Whatever." Sasuke looked away, ignoring the pounding in his chest.  
"Hinata-sama." A familiar voice called out. The two turned and found themselves looking at another Hyuuga; male, with long brown hair looking not so pleased.  
"Neji-Niisan?"  
"Hyuuga." For a moment she thought Sasuke was referring to her, then remembered.  
"Uchiha." Neji beamed at the boy before focusing on his cousin.  
"I've been looking all over for you. You have another fifteen minutes before your speech."  
"Oh!" Hinata felt really nervous all of a sudden, and quite guilty for making her cousin run up and down looking for her.  
"I am sorry, Niisan." She waited for him to respond in which Neji nodded, before turning to face Sasuke.  
"A speech? Quite popular eh?" He smirked, but Hinata looked quite disappointed.  
"I am sorry... I really want to spend – "  
"Don't worry. I won't be going anywhere. I'll just wait for your speech to finish. You owe me for punching me the other day. I'll be sure to waste all your money before I get home."  
He smirked, not realizing how confused Neji was by the whole situation. In reply, Hinata just smiled feeling extremely happy that she might have just gained a new friend. He watched her as she left with her cousin, feeling a mixture of emotions.  
He's never felt things like these before.  
_I really do hate you._

* * *

"You punched him?" Hinata blushed a little, looked away and nodded. Neji was stunned to say the least, not being able to imagine his cousin punching a guy. And that guy just happened to be Uchiha Sasuke. She is really impressive.  
"Neji Niisan," Hinata held on to her cousin's hand tightly as they arrived backstage. Neji sighed and looked down at his petite cousin. He feels proud that she worked hard and improved tremendously.  
She will never believe how much he looks up to her.  
"Hinata-sama," he regarded softly, trying to soothe his younger cousin. He put an arm around her a squeezed her gently.  
"You can do it. Don't worry."  
Hinata inhaled deeply, and nodded.  
"I'll be cheering for you, don't worry." And with that he left. Five more minutes; five more minutes until she faces the crowd and portrays her image to the rest of Konoha. She feel like she is announcing to the world that she is no longer who she used to be.

* * *

She recited the speech in her head, repeating certain lines just to make them perfect.  
"Hinata," Her head went blank for a moment. She knew that voice. She turned immediately, tears brimming.  
"I-Itachi-kun!"  
Itachi gestured for her to stay quiet, obviously he sneaked in without permission. She didn't bother to ask him how he sneaked in, he was Itachi after all. Instead she just ran to him, clutching the fabric of his yukata as she buried her face into his chest.  
"Hinata..." without the slightest hesitation he wrapped his arms around her, letting her know he was there for her.  
"I am so glad you're here." She said shakily, slightly muffled.  
"Hn. That's a nice kimono." She couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke said the exact same thing.  
She tilted her head to look up at him, smiling.  
"I knew you'd look nice in a yukata, Itachi-kun." Itachi tried his best not to tighten his grip, knowing that it might do her harm.  
"Is Shisui-Chan here?"  
"Hn. He's being held up by his father."

Honestly, she didn't mind that he wasn't here. Now, she was just happy Itachi was here. She was glad she was able to feel his warmth. He sure had great timing, she thought to herself.

"Are you ready?" He watched as her smile faltered. Face melting in to a frown. Her grasp tightened and she looked away. Not a good sign, he thought.

"I am." She convinced herself. "I... am not a coward."  
He smiled at her making her blush slightly.  
"That's a good girl." For some reason, her blush intensified as those words left his lips. Maybe it was less of the words, and more of how he said it. Itachi had a really... nice, voice. She tried her best not to shy away. She felt her heart shift as his hands slid away, and his warmth was gone. She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. He was looking at the stage with narrowed eyes.  
"I think it's time for you to go on stage." Hinata didn't even the announcement being made.  
"Good luck, Hinata."  
"W-Wait!" Hinata grabbed his hand and met his gaze as he turned to look at her flushed face. It took only a moment to read what her eyes were saying. He squeezed her hand gently.  
"I'll be watching. I promise." Immediately her grip loosened and he slid his hand off hers. She inhaled deeply, watching Itachi leave.

She took in the round of applause, happy faces, her stoic father's eyes as she made her way up the stage. She took a moment to examine the crowd. She could see Shisui, grinning from ear to ear, Neji expressionless, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke almost went unnoticed and ... Itachi.  
She smiled, feeling incredibly relieved after spotting her friend. _  
"I'll be watching. I promise."_

"Konbanwa." She bowed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the sort of late update. School's been hectic. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. More drama to come. :D  
****Thanks so much for your support, be sure to leave a review or two :D **


	15. Chapter 14

There was a pause that honestly made her quite uncomfortable.  
She tensed slightly, biting her lower lip and staring at the crowd; her hands clasped in front of her itching to wring each other.  
Then, she felt her whole world shift. Applause. Real applause. It began slowly, gradually increasing and soon the sound of hands clapping filled the entire place. Her face was blank, still unable to take it all in. A smile slowly crept up her face, tears of joy collecting. Her eyes flickered to her father, standing with his eyes closed, hands... clapping for his daughter.  
She bowed one last time before scurrying off stage, million thoughts coming to mind but one thing she was sure of; she needed to see Itachi.  
She needed to see him, she_ wanted_ to see him. For now, as of this moment he was the only one she could think of.  
He was the one who helped her; he was the one who made her who she is. He worked hard for her.  
She searched through the crowds, ignoring bright colours and focusing on the dark.  
She will find him, she had to. She had to... will, thank him.

* * *

"Hiashi."  
"Fugaku."  
_Oh boy, _Sasuke sighed and tried his best not to roll his eyes. Here it comes, the awkward stare.  
The two stood there for awhile, Sasuke at Fugaku's back, arms folded, face expressionless but his eyes couldn't hide his annoyance.  
Onyx met cool silver. It was a battle for superior, the one less intimidating, (or the one who gets an eyelash stuck in his eye) will be the loser. They had weird competitions like these.  
They've never shouted at each other and they've only sparred when they were young. This was their... mature way of settling things.  
"Dad, I'll just – "  
He heard his father's low growl and sighed inwardly. This was the last place he wanted to be.  
_I want to spend time with you she says, then she leaves me here. Idiot.  
_Technically it wasn't her fault but, details, details.

* * *

"Hinata-Chan!" Hinata reluctantly turned, and she felt extremely guilty for actually thinking of ignoring the call.  
"Shisui-Chan!" She smiled and waited for him to approach her. Her breathing was faster than usual, she was sweating slightly, but he really didn't seem to notice that she was in a rush. All he could think of was,  
"You look really beautiful, Hinata-Chan." He shook his head slightly and blinked a few times as though to confirm that it was Hinata he was seeing.  
"Thank you, Shisui-Chan."  
Hinata smiled, she was too preoccupied to react the way she normally does.  
She didn't understand why; why she really wanted to see Itachi. It made her heart clench each time she'd turn to look and see that he wasn't there. Instead she had run in to one of her team mates or her friends; and she felt so guilty for just wanting to run off.  
"Shisui-Chan, have you seen Itachi-kun?" The slight frown on his face went unnoticed.  
"I... I don't know I haven't seen him. Why?" He felt slightly disappointed; but of course, Hinata being the naive and currently preoccupied Hyuuga that she is, didn't notice this.  
She sighed slightly and nodded,  
"Um, I'll tell you later, promise!" She raised her pinkie finger, her smile still plastered on her face.  
Then slowly backing away and waving before turning, disappearing within the crowds leaving Shisui in a slight blur.  
He felt... hurt.

* * *

"Itachi-kun." Itachi sighed inwardly, disappointed that it wasn't Hinata but... he knew that voice.  
He turned, and there she was. He smiled slightly at the familiar sight.  
"Amane-san." A rare sight to see a fellow Uchiha in a Hyuuga festival.  
But judging by Amane's father's status as a Konoha shinobi, it's no wonder if they were invited personally. The brunette blushed slightly at his captivating smile before stepping forward.  
"What are you doing here all by yourself?"  
He isolated himself from the crowds, something Itachi normally does.  
He had never liked crowds, ever since he was a kid. He can only imagine how his little brother is coping with his father, all the poor boy wanted to do was spend time with a girl he liked.  
"I don't like crowds." He said truthfully. For some reason, that made her giggle. Amane was always a different person around him. He never knew why though.  
Until today that is.

"Oh, I see." She smiled.  
"What about you?" She froze for awhile, swallowing inaudibly.  
"If its private I – "  
"Actually," Amane interrupted.  
"I was looking for you." The girl blushed slightly, seemingly nervous but her smile never faltered.  
Itachi raised a brow in curiosity.  
"Is there... something wrong, Amane-san?"  
"N-No." Amane was usually a very calm and collected person, like most of the Uchihas'. To see her nervous is just weird, really.  
"I... I want to tell you something."

* * *

How long has it been since he first stood here?  
It was the best place to be alone, away from the crowds. He didn't expect something like _that _to happen.  
_  
"I... It's weird, and sort of ironic to say it here in a Hyuuga festival," she laughed nervously.  
"But I can't just... I... I love you, Itachi-kun. I have... for a very long time."_

_That was just weird..._

It was kind of sad for him too. Amane was a great friend. She was skilled and she was one of the few people he let in to his circle. He remembered meeting her sometimes during functions in the Uchiha compound. Her father being one of the Shinobi legends in Konoha and his father being the clan leader he had met her several times in his life.  
She was nice to be around, it was rare to find a girl who didn't want to cling to him and try to seduce him all the time. But he had never expected her to... have feelings for him. Honestly he didn't know what to say at first, and it kind of hurt him to actually turn her down; because he saw himself in her.  
What if her feelings were as strong as his to Hinata? How much would it hurt to be turned down?  
He simply told her as nicely as possible that he wasn't interested in relationships for the moment and that he wishes to stay friends for the time being.  
Somehow, he felt like Amane still had hope that someday he might accept her.  
And he felt terrible that all he could think of at the time was...

"Hinata?" He said, with slight confusion in his voice. He heard the sound from her wooden shoes, 'clicking' and 'clocking' as she walked. She bent down rubbing her ankles gently, wincing slightly at the pain. She never liked those shoes.  
"Hinata." He called out. She paused. Slowly she rose, staring at him as though she just couldn't believe it was him.

"Hinata are you – "  
He was cut off by a sudden embrace.  
A really sudden embrace; she practically ran into him.  
His arms raised, staying still; shocked by the sudden hug. They said nothing for awhile.  
"I'm tall." She giggled a little.  
With those wooden shoes, it was no wonder.  
"Hn."  
Slowly his body relaxed, enjoying the feel of her arms around him, and her body against his. Was it his heart that was pounding like that or was it hers?  
Slowly, strong arms wrapped around her, and her lips curved into a warm smile.  
"W-Was I good?"  
"Hn. Incredible"  
"Thank you." Her voice sounded shaky.  
"Thank you, so, so much."  
"Hn."  
"Without you I ... Thank you."  
They stood there in each other's arms both content with the way things are  
Her hands were incredibly brave today. Her hand on his back clutched on to his yukata tightly while  
her hand on his neck slowly moved up, delving in to his silky black hair.  
She has never done that before. But he liked it, _a lot. _  
He sighed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, resisting the urge to inhale her scent.  
_This is good enough _he thought.  
The fact that Hinata didn't pull away was more than good enough.  
He would have never have imagined that Hinata, would do this. But oh, how long he has waited to feel her _this_ close to him. How long does he have to wait to finally be with her?  
He could feel her fingers moving up and down his scalp; they felt so soft, so delicate. Would it be wrong to go further?  
He wanted her. He wanted her so badly it ached.  
He reluctantly, pulled away wanting to look at her.  
She furrowed her eyebrows with a look that said _'Why?'_  
_Why do you do this to me? _He thought.  
She changed him. Whenever she was around, he was never like himself.  
He smiled slightly, giving him that gentle yet boy-ish look that Hinata loved to see.  
She felt his large hand cup her cheek, but instead of pulling away like Itachi expected her to she leaned in to the warmth; of course her cheeks reddened in the process. He loved that look. He loved her blush. He loved her touch. He just loved her.  
He took it all in, her face, her touch as her hand reached to touch his.  
This was perfect, he thought.  
"Hinata," he whispered and it came out hoarser than expected, earning him an intense blush from the girl before him.  
Was he really going to do it? Would she let him?

Before he could find out, reality came crashing down on him.  
He furrowed his eyebrows slightly as Hinata's eyes widened. Was she afraid of what he was about to do? He could feel a sharp pain in his chest as she pulled away from his touch. Backing away from him, he watched slightly hurt by the way her face paled.  
He can't believe it took him that long to notice that she wasn't looking at him, but behind him.  
_  
Shit.  
_  
He didn't even have to turn, he knew who it was, but he did anyway.

"Itachi." Fugaku eyes were piercing. But it wasn't exactly Fugaku he was worried about, it was the one behind him; his little brother.  
There was a long, painful silence. Itachi was receiving a dangerous stare from his father and oddly, his brother seemed to be staring at the petrified Hyuuga behind him.  
They were class mates as he recalled.  
"We are leaving." Fugaku said, without a hint of emotion.  
Sasuke's eyes remained locked on Hinata the whole time as if he wanted her to catch on fire.  
With a nod, Itachi turned to face Hinata; seeing the worry in her eyes just made it that much more hard to leave. He could just grab her and run away... of course that shouldn't even be considered as an option.  
"Hinata-san." The girl nodded. She was feeling a mixture of emotions right now; worried that Itachi might get in to trouble, scared that Sasuke might hate her and hurt that he was going to leave.. and might not come back.  
And just like that, he left along with the other intimidating men one in particular glared at her the entire time.  
_He definitely hates me..._

* * *

The walk home was terrible. He was anxious, irritated, annoyed and he was losing patience.  
Mikoto was the only one who had paid attention to him, looking back at him from time to time, making sure he was Ok. The other two males were a step ahead of him, obviously pissed after seeing him and Hinata together. Though it wouldn't be that much of a problem if he could explain why he was... about to kiss her.  
Hm.

Finally, they were back home. The tension in the air seemed to decrease a great deal, but he knew that a storm was about to arrive pretty soon.  
"Itachi," Fugaku gave him a look.  
It was the look he used to give him when he needed to talk to him privately; sometimes about personal matters, sometimes to ask his opinions on certain affairs. Never once was it about some girl he was seen with.  
Itachi nodded and followed his father up the stairs.

Mikoto sighed, she really wanted to fix it but there was nothing she could do. Her husband was too much of an airhead to actually look at the big picture. Now her son is suffering for some stupid rivalry that he isn't a part of. Sasuke was on the couch, arms folded and eyes closed.  
What the hell was happening?

* * *

The two sat on opposite sides of the room, facing each other. For few minutes the room was in complete silence, father and son were just staring at each other. Finally Fugaku broke the silence and sighed, sounding exhausted.  
"Itachi..." He began.  
"What were you doing with the Hyuuga heiress?"  
"She is my friend." Fugaku's eyes narrowed.  
"Friend?"  
"Hn."  
"Don't give me bullshit, boy."  
"It is the truth." Technically, it is. Nothing serious had happened. Nothing had changed within the four years.  
"Since when did friends get all touchy with each other? And last time I checked, you were never the touchy type."  
"I was trying to comfort her."  
"Why?"  
"She was... tensed."  
"Why?" _Oh god...  
_"I didn't get the chance to ask her."  
"Tch, I need a drink..." Fugaku exhaled.  
"How long has this 'friendship' of yours been going on? And why didn't you tell me?"  
"Four years." Fugaku's eyes widened.  
"I didn't tell you because I knew how you'd react."  
"Four years?" He dug his ears, shook his head and gave Itachi a certain look.  
Itachi nodded in confirmation and a sigh escaped his lips.  
"How?"  
"We'd meet up in secret, far away from everybody else." He replied truthfully.  
"You seriously expect me to believe that she is just a friend? Really?" Fugaku raised his eyebrows.  
"Father, I am telling you the truth. There is nothing more between us."  
"Why is it I find it so hard to believe you?" Fugaku leaned forward slightly.  
Itachi sighed inwardly.  
"Itachi, tell me the truth."  
"It is the truth that she is my friend."  
Fugaku sighed in frustration and leaned back facing the ceiling.  
"However,"  
Fugaku tilted his head slightly, to observe his son.  
"However?"  
"It is true that she is a special friend."  
Fugaku sat up straight, slightly afraid of what his son might say. Itachi inhaled, it might explain things, but it might just make him more furious. He decided to just go for it.  
"Four years ago," He began, catching his father's attention.  
"I went on a mission to save the Hyuuga heiress."  
"Oh no –" Fugaku interrupted as the memory struck.  
"Don't tell me this is some romantic crap where you spent a few days with the little shit and you fall in love with her?"  
_Not exactly true.  
_Itachi shook his head. His father needed to stop watching those romantic soaps on television. It's getting dangerous.  
"No. After the mission I felt compelled to... protect her."  
_Oh god this is so embarrassing.  
_He had never talked to his father about girls. He didn't want to know what his father would say if he did. But he had to admit, the look on his father's face was priceless; eyes like saucers, mouth gaping open and both eyebrows raised. Funny, he thought. But it wouldn't seem so amusing once he started lecturing.  
"Itachi..."  
_Oh no.  
_"I understand."  
_What?!  
_Itachi was shocked by his father's reply, but other than the slight widening of his eyes his face showed nothing.  
"I understand how it feels to want to protect something. It was the same for me a few years back. I was a genin and my first mission was to find this weird animal. A chipmunk or something like that."  
_  
A few years back?  
_Itachi raised a brow at that statement.  
"I remember finding it and taking care of it for awhile. After the mission was over, I still wanted to take care of that chipmunk. I was attached. It sucks that you got that from me."

_He is... comparing Hinata to a chipmunk._

"But this girl is different! She is not a helpless animal and it's not like she is too weak to take care of herself."  
Itachi's head was bowed slightly as he listened to his father's words. He knew that. He knew that and yet... He couldn't leave her.  
"What do you think will happen if you go on with this 'friendship'? She is a Hyuuga for that matter. It just wouldn't go right."  
"Hinata-san is my friend, father."  
"Oh god. Don't bring sentimental shit in to this."  
"She is a very good friend."  
"Itachi... Honestly, I am fine with it. Sure whatever, as long as Hiashi is not your best friend I am cool."  
Itachi raised a brow inwardly. What is he talking about?  
"I can see her again?"  
"I won't stop you. You know what you are doing Itachi. I just never liked the thought of any of you being close to Hyuugas' since it will indirectly involve... Hiashi. And this girl his daughter no less."  
He chuckled a little at the irony of it all, he remembered Mikoto being friends with his wife once upon a time.  
"Just, keep in mind people are going to start to look at you differently."  
Itachi thought it actually... went pretty well. He thought that his dad would probably never let him see Hinata again.  
He never expected him to understand. He'd have to thank that chipmunk. His father never did want them to interact with Hyuugas unless it was on missions or where the situation needed it.

His father was dealt with but Sasuke? He seemed upset about the whole situation as well.  
Probably the thought of his brother being involved with his classmate was disturbing.  
It is... actually.  
This is very difficult.

* * *

"Hinata-Chan!"  
The pale girl snapped out of her thoughts, but didn't do much other than flinch. She felt so tired, too tired to even look up.  
What had she done? Itachi was going to get into trouble thanks to her! It was her fault! And why did she feel so guilty for being near him?  
"Hinata-Chan," She felt his hand on her shoulder, nudging her slightly.  
"I was looking all over for you! I saw Itachi but – "  
"It's fine Shisui-Chan." Shisui looked her for awhile, her sullen expression and the sound of her voice. She was upset.  
"What happened?" He sat next to her, his expression laced with worry.  
"Did something happen?"  
"They saw us." Shisui furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Sasuke-san and Itachi-kun's father, they saw us."  
_  
Ah, so that's why._

He was wondering why they had ignored him when he called out to them. He was slightly hurt at the time, thinking that they did it because they were being mean.  
But that's not the case.  
"Hinata-Chan..." He could see her eyes glistening, tears just waiting to be shed.  
He put an arm around her, and slid closer to her in attempt to comfort her.  
"What if he gets in trouble because of me?" Her voice sounded watery, and as expected; she cried.  
She covered her face with her hands, uncaring towards the makeup on her face.  
He he gave her a pat on her shoulder and sighed.  
"I am sure uncle Fugaku is not that strict, Hinata. I am sure he'll let him see you eventually." He lied. He was pretty sure that Itachi would probably have to lie his way around if he wanted to see Hinata again. He knew how strong Fugaku's feelings were towards the Hyuuga. Mostly towards the head.  
She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to lose another precious person in her life anymore.  
If she had to she would fight for him. No matter what.  
But for now, she just had enough of tonight. She wanted to go far away, away from the crowds away from everyone.  
"Shisui-Chan."  
"Hm?"  
"C-Can you take me away from here?"

* * *

"So what, are you guys dating or something?"  
"No, Sasuke. We're just friends." Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Ugh, for all I know, the Hyuuga must have come on to you."  
_  
Well...  
_  
"Sasuke, really. It wasn't what it looked like." Sasuke kept silent for about a moment, and sighed. He shrugged and shook his head before pushing himself off the wall.  
"Whatever. Not like I care."_  
_Itachi watched his little brother walk away. He knew he was upset despite his expressionless mask.  
Today was a mistake, but now he didn't have to hide around with Hinata anymore.  
He didn't have to stay in the dark anymore. But what will that do to Sasuke? What will he do if he sees his older brother out with a girl his age?  
Would he feel annoyed? Irritated? Disturbed? Probably all three.  
Most likely his anger wasn't all directed to him. He was angry at Hinata, and there were two possible reasons for it.  
One, he assumes that his annoying classmate went after his older brother despite the age gap and relations.  
Two, this mystery girl Sasuke was talking about was Hinata.  
Though it is highly unlikely that his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke would like someone like Hinata;  
Was what he thought.

* * *

**Chapter 14 is done! Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to leave a review! Chao~ **


	16. Chapter 15

Spots of light, emerge from the darkness.  
It couldn't be real.

_Large hands enveloped mine; warmth surging from my hands to the rest of me._  
_You were real, and that made me feel like the happiest person alive._  
_I wonder, if you knew that._  
_I wonder, if you'll ever know._

* * *

Quite a few people know who the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata is. Very few however know the Hyuuga Hinata, the person underneath of what they see. Quite frankly, Uchiha Shisui was glad that he was one of those few people.

The lake looked like it was lit up, hundreds of glowing silver and red fish were swimming about. At night, these fish would for some reason glow and emit streaks of silver and red throughout the lake.  
With the fireflies out at this time, it was almost unbelievable what she saw.  
He knew her. He knew what she'd like.  
"Pretty..."  
"Right? I knew you'd like it."  
Her face, no longer sullen but filled with excitement and her gaze filled with awe.  
She was so full of cheer, like a young child; excited about the little things in life. She ran a hand through the water, watching as the fish scrambled and the water rippling.  
She giggled a little, and at the moment Shisui felt like he has never seen or heard anything more beautiful.  
"Oi, don't scare the fish." Hinata looked up and him and smiled naughtily.  
"You keep doing that and soon they won't come back."  
Hinata's smile immediately melted down to an apologetic look.  
"Oh – I... I am sorry..." she hugged her knees that were now at her chest, and buried her face into them; only revealing her eyes.  
Shisui laughed lightly and shook his head in disbelief. Was she for real? Are there really people this kind or is it just her?  
"Hinata-Chan, I am joking." He laughed as he put his hand on her shoulder and kneeled next to her.  
He furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed her pale eyes holding back tears that were just at the brink of flowing down her cheeks.  
"Hinata-Chan...?"  
Then, they spilled; down her cheeks, moistening her kimono.  
"Hey," He slid closer as his hands reached for her back. He rubbed her back slightly as he looked down at her, sobbing.  
"What's wrong Hinata-Chan?"  
"H-He left." She sobbed.  
"He left me, and he never came back after s-so long!" She was hurt. But who was she talking about? Itachi? It can't be...  
"Hinata-Chan..."  
He felt a tug on his yukata sleeve, slowly fingers trailed along his left hand and stopped at the upper part of arm.  
He looked down at her tiny hand now lightly squeezing his arm.  
Then, he looked at her, cheeks still a little wet, eyes wide staring at his arm.  
"I trust you." She said, which honestly surprised Shisui a lot; mostly from how sudden it was.  
"I trust you... and I want to tell you."  
"You can, tell me anything, Hinata-Chan." Right now, it was either she really felt like she trusted him, or it was just because she needed to get it off her chest. The fear of losing yet another precious person in her life was too painful. Maybe soothing an old wound would prepare her for a new one.  
"I was always scared of the ANBU." She giggled as Shisui furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Their masks always freaked me out. Y-You don't fit the shadow working thing if you ask me." She smiled.  
"I know, I am more of a 'your friendly Ninja next door' kind of guy right?" She giggled and nodded.  
He never really wanted to join, but somehow he got attracted to the whole concept. He found it kind of sexy; the whole mysterious shinobi thing. Girls dig mysterious shinobi.  
"So you started liking the ANBU after meeting me eh?" Shisui grinned, feeling full of himself.  
Hinata's smile widened as she shook her head and watched his shoulders slump in disappointment.  
"They never really stopped scaring me actually."  
"Gee, thanks." Shisui turned, attempting to get up and leave, pretending like that insulted him.  
"Oh no, no! I didn't finish!" Hinata grabbed Shisui's sleeve and felt relieved when he sat down back down on the grass with an amused expression.  
"T-There are exceptions..." she said, blushing.  
"Like me." Shisui grinned. She nodded, getting redder by the moment.  
"And..."  
He was about to say Itachi, but remembered that she didn't actually know he was an ANBU even after all these years. If Itachi didn't want her to know, better just keep it that way. He did not want to deal with a pissed off Itachi.  
"Well... There is another... I... " She gulped audibly, nervous.

"F-Four years ago, I was kidnapped." She began.  
"Hm? Kidnapped?" Shisui leaned in a little, making Hinata even more nervous.  
"Mm. The cloud villagers wanted the Byaakugan, and since the branch members Byaakugans were sealed..."  
"They needed a main house member." Shisui cut in.  
Hinata nodded, and went on. "So, they drugged me and kidnapped me considering I was still young and not able to fight back."  
Shisui nodded, listening attentively and patiently.  
"When, we were near the border I thought, that was it. I thought no one would come for me, no one would care." Her eyes tearing but she managed to hold them back.  
"Then, I blacked out again. But when I woke..." A small smile appeared on her lips.  
"I wasn't alone anymore. Neko-san was next to me when I opened my eyes."  
_Neko.. san?_  
She rested her chin on her knees and sighed as she remembered.  
"He fed me," She blushed, thinking back on how his lips felt against hers.  
"took care of me, gave me warmth. He saved me."  
She buried her face in her knees, too embarrassed to show her face.  
"I-I know this is going to sound silly." Her voice sounded muffled.  
"I never saw his face. But, I fell in love with... him. And I still am..." Her grip on her legs tightened and it was like she refused to look up. Shisui couldn't believe it, Hinata was in love.  
He felt kind of funny, but was it supposed to feel like a little painful? Hinata was his friend, a very special friend that nobody could replace. She was cute, nice, timid and sweet.  
Seeing her like this for the first time must have triggered something. He wasn't sure what, but he knew his feelings had changed.  
He forced a smile, and chuckled lightly.  
"It's not silly, it's cute." She lifted her head slightly as she felt his hand on her head.  
"H-His name..." she said softly.  
"I know it wasn't his real name but... I don't know if you would know him..."  
"What's his name?" Shisui asked, curios.  
She bit her lip and looked like she was having an inner debate. Shisui wasn't like Itachi at all. Whether she was uncomfortable or not, he wants to know what he wants to know. It'll kill him if he doesn't find out.  
"His name... was K-Ken; the boy with the cat mask."

* * *

"_I-Itachi-kun." She whispered huskily in to his ear. She fisted her hands in his hair, gentling tugging as he continued trailing his tongue and brushing his lips against her neck.  
It felt so good and so right to be like this; their bodies pressing against each other, without any distance between them. Her legs were wrapped around him now, and he wondered how they got here so quickly. Honestly, he wasn't complaining. He lifted his head, facing the girl before him; cheeks flushed, eyes hooded and lips parted slightly.  
God she was just unfair.  
He dipped his head, claiming her mouth. But after just a few moments, he pulled away gazing at her intensely.  
"W-What's wrong?" she breathed.  
"Don't shut your lips." He smirked as she gasped, but took the opportunity to claim her mouth once again, now able to explore her cavern with his tongue. She was shy; it took her quite awhile to respond. He didn't think he could hold it in any longer. The moans and little noises she let out were driving him crazy. Her hands weren't helping either, delicately sliding up his chest like that... _  
_Oh that's it._

* * *

Then, he woke.  
_Shit.  
_Stupid fantasies. Stupid urges. He usually didn't mind having a few sexual fantasies now and then, being the closet pervert that he is. But when it comes to Hinata...  
_God.  
_She was a person he_ really _wanted to be with. Not only like that, but... well you know what he means. But to dream about someone who is around you, that you really want but can't have... well that's just enough to drive a man crazy. Why was he dreaming about her on the same night of the horrid festival? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that everywhere she touched felt feverish and as her body pressed against his... there were some things he were bound to notice, and yeah, he had noticed. He could honestly applaud himself for his incredible self control.  
_  
_Sometimes he had wished she stayed the timid little girl with the tomboy haircut and you know... less... endowed. But he felt so guilty and wrong for a large part of him really appreciated god's gifts to her.  
She had a great physique, even now as a teenager. He can only imagine what she would look like when she reaches her twenties...  
No. No. NO.  
Hinata is sixteen for god's sake! It's wrong to be dreaming about her like this!  
It's wrong to feel so good dreaming about it! It's wrong to wonder how good it'll feel in real life...  
Okay, he has to get out of the house and try to get these thoughts out of his head before evening comes.

He hurried down the stairs, hoping to avoid -  
"Ohaiyooo~ Itachi!"  
Sigh.  
He was glad to see his dad chipper and oblivious to whatever that had happened yesterday, but this is going to make it hard to escape.  
"Itachi-Chan, good morning!"  
_Oh great, mother is up as well.  
_"Nii-san." Sasuke nodded as he came out of the kitchen, toast in hand. Was he always such a sleepy head?  
"Good morning, father, mother, Sasuke."  
Fugaku patted the empty space on the floor next to him, wanting his eldest son to fill the emptiness.  
With a sigh, Itachi sat next to his father feeling terribly nervous for some reason.  
"When's your next mission son?" Fugaku casually flung his arm around the man beside him.  
"I am not sure," he replied flatly, eyes searching for something to munch on.  
_One of Hinata's weird bread things would be nice right about now... Hinata...  
_Is it even possible to fantasize about someone so innocent?  
"Itachi-Chan?" He felt a soft hand on his cheek and forehead.  
"Are you alright? You look a little flushed."  
_Crap. _  
"No, I am just a little tired."  
"Oh, no wonder you slept in."  
"He always sleeps in." Sasuke added, ignoring the Itachi stare that he received.  
"If you don't mind mother, I would like to take a walk." Mikoto nodded, looking slightly worried.  
"Don't go running off with random heiresses now," Fugaku said sounding bored.  
Ah, how he loves his family.  
"Hn."  
Sasuke sat still on the couch as his brother walked out the door. What time should he go train? It was too early, so he reckoned afternoon would be nice. He really needed to release some pent up anger and stress.

* * *

The Uchiha compound was the best place to roam in the morning. It was quiet and peaceful; just a few Uchihas' jogging by the side of the road and a few children playing around.  
Nobody would disturb him, nobody knew him at this moment. He could just breathe in the morning air and enjoy the morning for once in his life. Without a thought in mind...  
"Itachi!"  
But of course, that's not happening while Shisui is still alive.  
He sighed and reluctantly turned around, only to be slightly surprised by a seemingly fuming Uchiha Shisui. What happened? Had his favourite shoes broke? Had his dad fall in the toilet again?  
He watched, amused by the way his friend stomped towards him. Shisui approached his best friend until he stood just a step away from him.  
"Someone's not a morning person."  
"You. You. You!"  
Itachi raised a brow. What is going on?  
"You need to explain a lot of things you bastard!"  
Itachi furrowed his eyebrows slightly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Tell me why the hell 'Ken' didn't tell me that he saved Hinata four years ago."

Silence. Shisui was getting really irritated now, he keeps his mission a secret from him and now he is acting like nothing happened; him and his stupid expressionless face.

"Ken is the name you use when you are on duty isn't it? Isn't it?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Itachi hoped that his friend's stupidity would suddenly spike and he'd just go with whatever Itachi says like he usually does. But that's not going to happen.  
"Don't give me shit. Now it all makes sense, the reason why you became friends with Hinata, the reason why you are so bent on keeping your ANBU status a secret from her it all fits!  
The only thing I don't understand is why?"  
Itachi blinked. What did he mean by why?  
"Why did you hide it from her, Itachi? And how did you become friends with her after in the first place?"  
A sigh.  
"I – "  
"She's in love with you Itachi."

_ What did he just say?_

"What?"  
"She is in love with the Ken who saved her all those years ago. The person who deceived her for four years."  
_Hinata... loves me?  
_"Did you tell her that I - "  
"No I did not tell her you're Ken!" Shisui snapped, then realized they're out in the open and let out a sigh.  
_  
_"I am not angry, I – Ok I am angry! But mostly I don't understand, why didn't you tell me?"  
"You didn't ask."  
"Oh yeah, great. That's a great excuse." Although it's true, Shisui never usually asked about his missions or about anything really. He just expects to hear everything.  
"I thought you saw me as a person who you could share anything with."  
Yes, he is sounding like a desperate girlfriend.

Considering what he had just been told, Itachi should be a little more surprised, a little happier.  
But he isn't.  
She loved _Ken. _  
"I want you to tell me everything. I know I didn't ask you before, but I am asking now. Tell me everything Itachi."  
"I... didn't save her. I took care of her."

"What do you mean?" Shisui was a little too impatient compared to usual.  
"When my comrades saved her, I was assigned to protect her until they'd secured the area.  
It seemed like there was a lot of trouble brewing and they needed a lot of time."  
Shisui nodded. That part he understood.  
"I stayed next to her for around eight days. She woke up on the second day. She was such a strange girl. I took care of her for eight days and she acted like she knew who I was. She acted like I was her friend and that she cared. When I had to leave her, she cried. For some reason afterwards, I felt like I needed to protect her."  
"So you looked for her?"  
"Hn."  
He told Shisui the same thing he had told his father, but unlike his father Shisui still didn't seem pleased.  
"Why didn't you tell her that you were Ken? Why did you go to such lengths to hide it from her?"  
"I didn't want her to accept me because I was Ken. When we became friends, I didn't want her to like me because she thinks she owes me her life. I wanted her to get accustomed to me because she _wanted_ to. Not because she felt compelled to."  
_  
I wanted her to love me because she wanted to. _Was what he thought.

"Do you love her?"  
Did he not expect it? Or did he just wish he wouldn't ask?  
What would happen if Shisui found out that he had feelings for the Hyuuga? Who would find out? What if Sasuke found out? What if his little brother really does have feelings for her?  
What if Hinata finds out?  
He decided it is not a very good idea.  
"She is my friend. Nothing else."  
With a sigh, Shisui nodded as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He had enough of interrogation for one day; it just wasn't him.  
"Yeah, okay. I'll just see you later." He said sounding tired. He didn't understand really.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell Hinata anything."  
To him, deceiving Hinata is still wrong and what Itachi did wasn't justified and just downright un-Itachi-like.  
He turned on his heel and left his friend, heading back home.  
"Shisui." He stopped, but he didn't turn back.  
"If... you were in my place, what would you have done?"  
A slight pause.  
"I don't know." He said truthfully. "But I sure as hell wouldn't deceive her like that."  
Then he left.

What a great way to start the day, he thought.

* * *

"Thank you, Hinata-sama."  
"Welcome, Neji-Niisan." She smiled at her cousin as she set down the tray on the table.  
She felt like some quality time with Neji was exactly what she needed after the day she had yesterday. She was afraid to go to the training ground this evening, she was afraid to see that Itachi  
wasn't there.  
"This is delicious Hinata-sama."  
"Mm. I am glad you like it." The sound of Neji munching on the food she made filled the room.  
He observed his cousin and almost smirked at the fact that she was so easy to read.  
Hinata was never THIS quiet. She always had something to say to him. He was the one who remained quiet most of the time.  
She'd always be happy around him, but now she looked; dazed.  
"Hinata-sama?" She blinked for awhile; still staring at her lap. The corners of his mouth twitched. His cousin was very amusing.  
"Could you pass the soy sauce?"  
"Hm? Mm." Her hands reached out, feeling the smooth surface of the table; darting around to find something to hold on to. She felt something on the tip of her fingers, the minute she reached, her hands snapped back and she shot up; now back to earth.  
"EEP!" She squeaked.  
"Hot!" She blew on her fingers. Neji felt guilty but mostly amused. He couldn't help the smirk on his face as he watched his cousin accidently scald her fingers slightly because she grabbed a cup of hot tea..  
"What's wrong Hinata-sama?" She paused, eyes wide. She was definitely nothing like the usual Hyuuga.  
"N-Nothing!" Did she really expect him to believe that?  
"Hm, then why is it you are so preoccupied?"  
"I-I am not!"  
"Fine, then. Can you pass me the soy sauce?"  
"Alright..." She looked around the table and furrowed her eyebrows. Where is the soy sauce? Did she forget to bring the saucer?  
Then she looked up at her chuckling cousin.  
"Hinata-sama, you made me cinnamon buns." Hinata opened her mouth, then close it. He was teasing her.  
"N-Neji-Niisan!" He smirked.  
"What's in your mind Hinata-sama?" He knew this was going to be a weird talk, judging by the fact that she started fiddling with her fingers. Even after improving her speech and gaining a little confidence, she transformed into the same old Hinata when she became nervous.  
"Neji-Niisan, what would you do if someone precious to you got taken away?"  
Neji furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What do you mean?"  
"If a precious friend, like Lee-san were taken away from you by his family what would you do?"  
Neji's eyebrows twitched.  
If Lee were taken away from him he wouldn't exactly complain. That green abomination.  
He understood what she meant though.  
"I would probably wait till things get better. I wouldn't want to cause more problems. Things would work out and as long as they're happy then it is fine."  
"I guess, so..."  
Hinata didn't seem to be pleased by his answer. Neji was a very practical person, not sentimental at all; the exact opposite of Hinata. He knew that, that was why he also knew he couldn't help her much in these matters. He got up; taking his almost empty plate and totally empty cup with him looking down at Hinata as he did.  
"Do what you think is right, Hinata-sama." He said as he left for the kitchen.  
_If only it were that easy..._

* * *

_**Okay first off, I just want to say :  
**  
**"I can almost picture Hiashi doing a hair flip when walking away at the end of a staring contest!" I LOL-ed at this review hahahah  
**  
**Thanks guys so much for your reviews its really nice to read them. **  
**I hope you guys enjoy the story :D Can't wait to read more reviews from all you beautiful people. **_


	17. Chapter 16

Sometimes unexpected thoughts come to mind.  
When she had talked to Neji about losing a precious friend, the only person she could think of was Itachi. After, she had thought about the conversation with Shisui and inevitably her mind wandered to memories of Ken; the boy she loved, but may never see again; slight depression.  
Then, the weirdest thing happened.

She had left her room to get some fresh air and clear her head in the garden when she came across her father who was heading to training area. She greeted him and it was replied with a flat nod, but something was different. An image came to mind.  
Dark hair, dark eyes and bangs; Uchiha Sasuke.  
Then, immediate uneasiness followed by an urge to see the boy. He would be the easier one to track down and the one who she could apologise to first if he was –which he obviously was- angry.  
She still couldn't shake off that icy cold glare she was given by him.  
Never in her life had she been so afraid of an Uchiha.  
He was frightening, but he was her friend. She promised she would fight for her friends; for her precious people. That's what she is going to do.

* * *

"Fancy running into you eh I-ta-chi-_kun."  
_The man he really _didn't _need to bump into came out of nowhere.  
"Kakashi-san." He inwardly sighed. Hopefully he is here about a mission that will get his mind off things. But he really wanted to see Hinata...  
Though he wasn't even sure if she'd show up this evening, after what happened yesterday and all.  
"So, how was the last issue? Pretty good huh? I heard a new issue is out on sale."  
_That explains why he is here.  
_"Ah," Itachi replied trying to sound uninterested.  
"Care to join me for a little go see?" Kakashi pointed to the bookstore and winked, flashing him a rather disturbing smile from underneath that mask of his.  
"No, it's alright." Itachi swallowed inaudibly. God knows what Jiraiya's research has resulted in. He didn't want to risk finding out and having even more inappropriate fantasies about his young friend.  
"Hm, suit yourself." Kakashi shrugged.  
He watched as Kakashi headed to the bookstore, this time sighing out loud.  
Though he really is wondering what the lead would do once he finds out the girl had been -

No! He must not succumb to his weird hormones! As a shinobi he has been through so much. He became ANBU captain at thirteen and he has done many in the dark secret mission since then; assassinations, espionage, the worst.  
If he lived through that he can live through -

Kakashi's out, plastic bag in hand. Just look away Itachi, look away. The Uchihas' were probably the most rock faced people in the world. Itachi was one of the best at that.  
His impassive look was perfect, totally unreadable. Kakashi passed by the Uchiha staring at the various items out on display.  
"Itachi-kun," The man turned lazily only to be attacked by a flying book; nothing his reflexes couldn't handle.  
'Icha-Icha Make Out Tactics Vol: 6'  
_This is not good.  
_"Kakashi-san!" Itachi furrowed his eyebrows slightly.  
Kakashi raised a hand with his back still facing Itachi, another hand busy holding up the newly bought book.  
"Forty coins, thank me later." He grunted as he stared at the cover of the book.  
He can't actually give Kakashi the book back, the guy did buy it. But he bought it without asking him! He could always return it, but the guy at the book shop might think he bought it.  
He could just burn it but... it's such a waste...  
_Jiraiya-sama must have worked hard... It's not good to throw other people's hard work._  
With a deep breath, he kept the book in his pocket; making him look pretty weird with a rectangular bulge on the side of his pants.  
Maybe it's time he got back home for lunch and maybe a little reading time... You know just because there's nothing much to do anymore.

* * *

"Just get lost."  
Not even a rustle. Yet, he didn't doubt she was there. He was an Uchiha jonin for god's sake! Of course he could sense her chakra.  
"Hinata." He snapped.  
Finally, a loud thump was heard.  
_Clumsy idiot.  
_He was really irritated now. The patch of green had been reduced considerably thanks to his  
chidori-ing. If she gives him more bullshit, god knows what he'll do next.  
He turned as he heard rustling noises, the girl was trying to get up. How she became a chunin was beyond him. He rolled his eyes and stood there arms folded, with no intentions of helping her out. Then a figure emerged; face flushed eyes wide and filled with a hint of fear. His piercing glare did not help calm her nerves.  
"Get lost, Hyuuga." She flinched.  
_Why is she so irritating?_  
"S-Sasuke, I – "  
"Save it." He hissed.  
She furrowed her eyebrows with a hurt expression. Instead of heeding his words she approached him, getting closer. Soon she was out of the bushes and was just a few steps away from him.  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
He narrowed his eyes, the grip on his arm tightening to the point where his fingernails were actually digging into his skin.  
"I came to apologize." She stated looking away.  
"Apologize?" She gulped.  
"For what?"  
She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.  
"For ditching me in some bullshit festival or for trying to seduce my brother?"  
Her eyes widened beyond humanly possible. She shook her head slightly, obviously confused and quite pained.  
"I didn't try to do anything! Itachi-kun and I are just friends! I-I didn't mean to hurt you – "  
"Hurt me? How could you ever think of hurting me? You're weak, pathetic and useless. And you are a waste of my time." He scowled uncaring of the tears swimming in her eyes.  
"Sasuke, please... I really am sorry!"  
He didn't like it. He didn't like her saying sorry, he didn't like seeing her stupid hurt expression and he sure as hell didn't like her.  
"I just wanted to be friends..." Sasuke snorted.  
"Well you sure have a great way of expressing your friendship."  
"Please Sasuke, I really am sorry."  
Why is it every time she said it like that... he just felt like giving in? Why did she have this irritating effect on him? God she is so infuriating!  
He couldn't forgive her just like that and let her get away for irritating him so. He admitted maybe he might have crossed the line a bit, thinking back on his brother's words also confirming that they were just friends.  
He grunted, then inhaled sharply.  
"I am not a forgiving person." She nodded, still unable to meet his gaze.  
"If you want to be my 'friend'," He scowled.  
"Then you'll have to work for it."  
He almost wanted to roll his eyes as she shot up and flashed him a bright smile. Her face was practically shinning. She clasped her hands in front of her.  
"I am willing to do so for our friendship Sasuke."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
Sasuke waved it off, acting like he didn't care. He was going to make full use of this. He's going to make sure she regrets coming to see him.  
He held back an evil smirk and stared at her with full force.  
"First, you _will _meet me here every week on this day and to train. Hard."  
The pale eyed girl listened and forced a serious face.  
"After, you will treat me to a nice meal and then do as I say until the evening ends. No exceptions."  
He narrowed his eyes.  
"Yes, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke's eyebrows twitched as she giggled to herself.  
_That is not cute. _He convinced himself.  
"I don't care if you didn't bring your weapons pouch, you are going to fight me right here right now. I am not patient enough to wait for you."  
He glared and for awhile Hinata made a _'whaaat?' _face that was utterly amusing.  
"R-Right now?" She gulped and he nodded in reply.  
"You can use your Byaakugan."  
"I-I – " Before she knew it she was cut off by a speeding Sasuke and she knew he wasn't kidding; though it was highly unlikely that Sasuke would kid about anything.

* * *

_Oh my.  
_Itachi flicked through the pages of his newly bought book. Whenever he read these kinds of books, in private areas of course, his face would sport a very slight tint on his cheeks; unseen by all the inhabitants of Konoha; never once has Itachi blushed in public. The only times his cheeks were red outside, were if it was really hot outside, or he'd just been through rigorous training or he had a fever.  
No matter who or what he saw, he never, EVER blushed in public before. There were a few times his face had turned warm mostly thanks to Hinata, but that was as close as it got.  
He didn't snicker like Kakashi, he didn't drool like Shisui and he didn't make a constipated face like his father. He was just, blushing slightly.  
_How absurd.  
_He flicked the page.  
He felt tingly and really, really hot. His stupid imagination ran wild as he read through, his Hinata fantasies were getting seriously out of hand.  
"Itachi-Chan~"  
_Mother!  
_Swiftly, he closed the book and hid it inside one of the pockets of his clothes.  
Not a very intelligent hiding place, but good enough for now. He'd add it to the stash later.  
"Yes, mother?"  
"Amane-Chan is here to see you!"

_Amane?_

He furrowed his eyebrows a little as the memory of her confession came to mind.  
Amane was one of his treasured friends, and she wasn't the type of person who fussed over things. She probably had something important to say or she just wanted to talk with a friend.  
Whatever it is, he has to do what he does best; pretend like nothing had happened.  
"Coming."  
He opened his room door and headed downstairs.

"Amane," Itachi came down to see his friend in a white t-shirt and black track pants with her bangs clipped backwards; an invitation to jog perhaps?  
"Itachi-kun," The brunette smiled.  
"Want to go for a walk?" She raised her eye brows and pointed out the door with her thumb, smiling hopefully. Itachi turned to his mother who was grinning from ear to ear, hugging a tray in her hands. She nodded in approval.  
"Hn."

* * *

She has improved considerably; but she was still outmatched.  
Even so, WOW. He could easily say without much thought that Sakura and Hinata are probably the only two kunoichi that he knows possesses potential.  
She had learned new moves and her swiftness and flexibility have increased greatly; so much so that when she fought with him, she looked like she was dancing.  
It was in a way, mesmerizing though he would never admit it out loud. Hyuuga Hinata was a worthy sparring partner. Looks like this turned out to be quite a good deal.  
Even so, now she looked quite pathetic. She spread out on the ground like a starfish and was breathing heavily. He sighed and walked towards the beat Hyuuga who was sweating and practically gasping for air.  
He shook his head at the sight of her.  
He kneeled down and looked at her tired face.  
"Oi." He resisted the urge to 'gently' slap her cheeks. She was sweating quite a lot and he assumed it was because of the jacket she was wearing.  
"Next time take off the jacket so you won't sweat so much." The girl blushed profusely even though the Uchiha said it so flatly. He noticed her obvious blush and smirked; it was so easy to tease her.  
Oh, this is going to be really fun. He's starting to have a liking for Wednesdays.  
"Come on, wake up." He said sounding irritated as he downed the water from his bottle.  
Hinata turned and looked at his water bottle, swallowing obviously. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smirking and continued drinking the water, pretending to be oblivious to Hinata's obvious need for water.  
Yes, he loves Wednesdays.  
Hinata held out her hand and rasped, "Water..."  
Surprised by her bravery and in the mood for a little torturing, Sasuke leaned in holding the bottle close to his mouth and licked his lips.  
"What was that?" he asked her, sounding impassive as always.  
"W-Water..."  
He continued drinking and he could see her expression from the corner of his eyes; priceless.  
He let out a sigh of relief as and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
He shook the bottle, and Hinata's eyes widened as she heard the splashing of water.  
"Hm? What was it you wanted?"  
Immediately he froze as delicate slender hands were on his, trying to grab the bottle.  
"Please, S-Sasuke..."  
A shiver ran down his spine as his name escaped her lips; and in that hoarse voice.  
Damn, she was annoying.  
He grunted and slid his hands off hers, allowing her access to his water bottle.  
There was a tug on the corners of his lips as she held the bottle up, smiling as if she were worshipping it before sitting up and to drink.  
_That is DEFINITELY not cute. _  
She drank it down greedily and some water escaped through the corners of her mouth.  
She smiled and sighed out loud. She turned to the Uchiha next to her and flashed him a bright smile.  
He remained impassive and her smile wavered.  
Why is it so hard just to make him smile? She never really saw the boy smile before, and no smirking doesn't count.  
They stared at each other for awhile, Hinata blinking from time to time but Sasuke's gaze was intense. Like he was observing her; it was intimidating.  
It reminded her a lot of how Itachi would look at her. Colour tinted her cheeks once again and she looked away unable to keep her eyes locked on to him. He still scared her a little.  
Sasuke on the other hand couldn't stop staring. He was intrigued by her. She was a girl and yet she was nothing like the females he knew. She was weird, and she just cared for people.  
As for her appearance, well, her eyes were white but not exactly white; they were tinted with some kind of weird colour that he was sure the other Hyuugas didn't have. She was pretty. Extremely. Even in this state. He must be having heat stroke or something.  
His eyes moved from examining her face to the curve of her neck then slow they trailed down her collar bone, but not further than that. He had to convince himself, he wasn't interested in all of that.  
He didn't care.

"I am hungry." He said flatly.  
The statement startled the girl and slowly she turned back to face him, only to see the boy staring at up at the sky with his usual unreadable expression.  
"I didn't bring a bento..."  
_Kill her. Somebody kill her.  
_"I told you to treat me to a meal, idiot." She furrowed her eyebrows, still not used to his harsh words.  
"Mm." He felt guilty, but decided to ignore it. It was her fault that they're in this situation anyways.  
"But where do you want to go?"  
She shuddered as another smirk crept up his lips.

* * *

"Sorry for dragging you out of the house, Itachi-kun."  
"I came out willingly. Besides its good to get out of the house sometimes and just take a walk."  
"I guess so..." Amane blushed. She wasn't like any of the other girls who liked him. She didn't go out of her way just to get his attention, she didn't dress up and wear tons of make up.  
Amane was a nice girl.  
"So where is uncle Fugaku? I didn't see him around."  
"He had some business to attend to at the station."  
"I see. So how are the ANBU missions going? From what I see you've been pretty free." Amane smiled.  
"Hn. Right now is what you call the calm before the storm. Tsunade-sama is saving her best men for – "  
"Ohh, you're one of the best men huh?" Amane patted his back.  
"Hm, it's pretty amazing being friends with someone like Uchiha Itachi." She nodded to herself.  
"Shisui was also one of the few ANBU captains on reserve." Itachi smirked.  
He remembered there was a history between the two once upon a time.  
"Mm, but he is nothing like you." She said silently but audibly.  
Then awkward silence. Itachi didn't mind it much, but the tension between them was building; looks like it's not such a good idea to be around Amane for the time being.  
"Itachi-kun." She stopped and put her hands on her chest, as she did Itachi turned and came to a stop as well.  
"I know... you didn't accept me before but, please know that I will be waiting for you!"  
"Amane, I- "  
"Please, just don't interrupt me." She looked down.  
"I don't want to force you into a relationship, and I don't want you to be with me out of pity. I just... want you to know that. And, if you ever find somebody else I want you to promise me that you'd come to first! I want to be the first one to know."  
_  
Because it'll hurt more to hear it from someone else..._

What is he going to do now? He never knew how to handle these kinds of situations.  
_Just, do your usual thing Itachi._ _  
_"Maybe we should get back home. It's getting late. Shall I walk you home?" The girl pursed her lips.  
For a few moments it was back to silence, then the girl finally spoke.  
"Is it okay if... I come over for awhile? I am feeling pretty bored at home." She flashed a weak smile.  
"Just for awhile, Itachi-kun; I promise in a jiffy." The girl crossed her heart.  
Hopefully, a jiffy is before Hinata gets to the training ground.

* * *

Hinata regretted bringing her wallet along today.  
Sasuke was a monster morphed into a human. He had no mercy. He took a girl out to the most expensive restaurant in Konoha that allows underage customers, only to drain her of all her savings.  
How many missions will she need to complete in order to earn the money back?  
In the hopes that Sasuke might share the ample amount of food he ordered, Hinata stuck with water. She could feel her tears brimming at the sight of Sasuke gorging down the food without so much as a glance in her direction.

That... that... meanie!

She made the most puppy dog face she could conjure up when she had to pay the bill, Sasuke said he had to take a leak.

Great.  
So now here they are, walking through the streets to see if Sasuke 'needs' anything else; well Sasuke was walking, Hinata was staggering while mentally mourning the loss of her hard earned money.  
"Oi," Sasuke turned back.  
"Walk faster. You're too slow."  
"Sorry, S-Sasuke," She exhaled as she jogged to catch up.  
Then she realized, it was almost sun set.  
"Sasuke,"  
"Hm?" He said roughly.  
"It's getting late, maybe we should call it a day." She wrung her hands. Surely Sasuke is bored of her by now. Sasuke stopped and turned to look at the sky before looking back at the petite girl.  
She flinched and put on her best friendly face.  
"No."  
_Whyyyyy?  
_She was afraid to go to the training ground, yes. But what if Itachi was there?! What if his father allowed him to see her?  
"S-Sasuke,"  
"What?" He hissed.  
"I-I need to meet Itachi-kun."  
Slowly he turned, eyes filled with a strong dark emotion that made her shudder.  
"What did you say?"  
"I-"  
"You want to meet Itachi?"  
The girl gulped and nodded.  
"I always meet him at this... time. Around evening." She looked down and played with the hem of her jacket.  
She became more and more nervous as he said nothing but she could feel his eyes on her, staring intensely.  
"Go." She almost smiled at him,  
"But if you ever come before me after that for any reason, I'll kick you."  
Why did he say that? So what if she wants to meet Itachi? Go ahead. Not like he cares.  
So... why is he so angry?  
Immediately Hinata's face went blank and she shook her head once she realized Sasuke was pacing away.  
"S-Sasuke!" She called pleadingly.  
"Wait!"  
She jogged to catch up with him. Today it was like she had to take care of a really irritated child.  
He walked faster, turning here and there just so he can shake her off. But she followed, soon she found herself running in to dark corners away from the streets.  
He let out an irritated 'tch' as he glanced back and saw the girl still running after him.  
With a frustrated sigh, he stopped and turned to look at her; she was still running but slowed down once she realized he had stopped.  
He waited for her to stand before him and folded his arms.  
"What are you doing?"  
"C-" She inhaled.  
"Catching up to you! I can't walk as fast as you Sasuke!" She put her hand on her chest for awhile.  
"Aren't you supposed to go see Itachi?" He scowled.  
"B-But you said if I come before you again, you'd kick me!" She said sounding rather hurt.  
"Then don't come before me again." He shrugged and turned away.  
"B-But – " She sighed and he thought she had finally given up on her weird friendship crave. He smirked and realized how fast she gave up on him.  
He knew all of what she said was bullshit.  
He furrowed his eyebrows as he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at the girl, who looked like she was near tears.  
"What if he is there and waiting for me? I don't want to make him wait."  
"Fine then, go.."  
"B-But – "  
"Hinata," He leaned down for effect, just to be at eye level with her and _make _her look into his eyes.  
"Are you really serious about what you say?"  
He smirked at her instant blush at the close proximity.  
Hinata wasn't sure if Sasuke wanted to spend time with her, or if he didn't like the idea of her being with his older brother or if he just wanted a slave to boss around.  
She didn't know why and at that moment she really felt like she was crazy, but she felt like his friendship was worth it. Besides he might warm up to the idea of Itachi and her being friends if she became friends with him. Or better yet, he might even support it!  
She nodded in response and calmed down the minute he rose and was no longer an inch away from her face.  
"Don't worry," he said reassuringly.  
"I am sure Itachi won't be there today. He is a practical person. The type who would wait for my father to cool down before continuing his secret meetings with you. Even if by some weird miracle that he waited, I'll tell him why once I get home."  
She blushed and felt really bad that she was the cause of his misfortune.  
"Mm." Was her reply.  
The boy sighed and grabbed her wrist, earning a high pitched 'EEP' and an intense blush.  
"Come," he said as he dragged her out of the alley.  
"I need more entertainment."  
"H-Hai, Sasuke-sama." She giggled, a little tensely as he grunted.  
He wondered why he was still holding on to her wrist. It's not like she is blind or anything.  
He felt her fingers brush against his hand a little as he pulled her with him and it felt... nice.  
He decided to push the thought away and just enjoy the feel of her hand before letting go once they got to the streets.  
Was this what Itachi was talking about?  
Does he 'like' Hyuuga Hinata? Nah, he just liked holding onto soft stuff.

* * *

**Sorry about the whole Sasuhina thing. I assure you it is quite important for the story advancement.  
****Not to worry ItaHina fans! ItaHina will be coming soon :)  
****Don't forget to review~ **


	18. Chapter 17

"B-But I don't have any money left..." She said sounding really sad as she resumed her mourning.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. His eyes flickered to the wallet she was holding. It was black and it had a picture of a frog on it.  
"Wallet." He pointed. Pink dusted her cheeks and she looked up at the boy.  
"Mm." She replied.  
"You don't like wallets?" She tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows.  
Sasuke felt like slapping a hand on to her forehead.  
"No," he said flatly.  
"I just thought that girls usually use purses." A memory of Sakura lecturing him after he gave her a wallet on her birthday as a 'kind' gesture came to mind. He scowled.  
"Really?" Hinata examined her wallet.  
"I think wallets are nice." She smiled.  
"B-but I have nothing against purses!"  
_Is this girl for real?  
_"What the hell is that?"  
"Hm?" Sasuke poked the frog picture on her wallet.  
"That." He watched her cheeks redden slightly and a smile slowly forming on her pink lips.  
"Oh – That is Gero Gero Taiicho!" Her voice was laced with enthusiasm.  
She remembered telling Itachi and Shisui about it once. Only they weren't talking about her wallet, they were simply asking her what was her favourite show. She remembered blushing fiercely out of embarrassment as they both broke out in laughter. That was the first time she had ever heard Itachi's laugh. It was... a funny laugh but it sounded nice.  
Sasuke arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain what 'Gero Gero Taiicho' is.  
Thinking this was an opportunity to see the Uchiha smile or even better, laugh she continued.  
"Gero Gero Taiicho is the main character of the series Gero Gero Taiicho." She grinned, excited.  
"He is the frog superhero who helps frogs and humans at the same time. In the show, because Gero Gero Taiicho is such a great influence, humans stop eating frogs for the rest of their lives in respect of Gero Gero Taiicho." She smiled wide, waiting for a response.  
"Hmph." The boy smirked and closed his eyes.  
"Such crap." He turned his back to her and started walking.  
A smirk? After all that she only gets a smirk?  
Sasuke's mouth formed a thin line as he walked ahead; what else is he to expect every Wednesday?  
This girl was so unpredictable he actually found her presence addictive. He wanted to be around her, he didn't want the evening to end.  
"Whatever. Even if we sell it it's probably going to worth a few cents."  
"Sasuke!" She jogged to him.

* * *

It was getting late and Itachi was getting a little worried. Was Hinata waiting for him already?  
Would she be waiting for a long time?  
Itachi suppressed a frustrated groan. How did this happen? Oh yes, it happened because Itachi was being nice. It wasn't like he didn't like Amane, it was just that he needed to see Hinata.  
He _longed _to see her. It wasn't her fault that her visit dragged out. The ones to blame are parents.  
It was like the refused to let her go home.  
"Please, Amane-Chan I insist that you stay for dinner!"  
"Hn." Fugaku added (obviously on guard).  
Amane smiled nervously resisting the urge to scratch the back of her neck.  
"I would love to! If Itachi-kun doesn't mind – "  
"Of course he doesnt't!" Mikoto nudged her little boy and winked at him, making Amane blush for some reason. Itachi blinked for a few moments, then realized he can't let this go on!  
"Amane, are you sure your parents will not be worried?"  
_Please say yes!  
_Amane shook her head.  
"I told them I might be back late." She lied. She couldn't help it. She just wanted to spend some time with a guy she liked and hasn't seen for quite a while.  
The festival triggered and stirred a few emotions. Even though she wasn't accepted, she was determined and sure that he would one day.  
Itachi and Amane always had a special connection. She didn't exactly fall in love with him after the first meeting, it was gradual. She found him very attractive, yes but there was something else about him that she just couldn't figure out. He was mysterious, dark and yet he was a caring person.  
"Well then it's settled, Amane is staying over for dinner! I just hope Sasuke comes back soon..."  
"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Amane sipped her tea.  
"How is he doing?" Mikoto waved a hand and made a 'psshttt' sound.  
"He is exactly the same! Always training, always so serious! I wonder where he got that from."  
Amane was thinking 'probably uncle Fugaku'. She had no idea how WRONG she was.  
Fugaku, much to Itachi's surprise didn't seem to mind the girl's presence. He actually welcomed it. Maybe it was because he is close with her father.  
"He has never stayed out this late though," Mikoto sighed.  
"I just hope he is not out gallivanting with some girl." Itachi cleared his throat.  
"Though it would be good for him to have a girl loosen him up." Mikoto giggled.  
"Oh sorry I am babbling now!" Mikoto waved a hand in front of her face.  
"I will go get dinner ready! Don't have too much fun without me!" Mikoto hurried in to the kitchen leaving Amane giggling at her funny antics and Itachi sighing.  
"I am sorry you got dragged in to this." Itachi said silently, only audible to Amane's ears.  
"Oh, it's okay! I actually like your family Itachi-kun." She smiled brightly.  
_Would it be okay to leave?  
_No, it wouldn't. But he really wanted to. There was nowhere else he'd rather be than with Hinata.  
Whether he could have her in his arms or not, just being there with her was enough.  
How is he going to get out of this? And where the hell is Sasuke?

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he sat near the lake.  
"What's so great that you had to drag me all the way here?" The two have been roaming around all evening; mostly Sasuke teased her and Hinata tried her best to keep up with him.  
He'd often point at something he wanted and Hinata would flash him an apologetic look hinting that she has no money and he'd growl. It was almost night now, and Hinata had no idea why she had brought him to the lake Shisui took her to yesterday.  
She was bored of roaming around the marketplace and people were starting to look at them weirdly.  
She knew the fish would only gather and glow at night and she also knew that they would probably be home before then but... she came anyways.  
"Seems like a normal lake to me." He stifled a yawn.  
He was quite tired from all the walking and dragging Hinata.  
"It's still too early." She bit her lip.  
"For what?" He asked bluntly.  
"For the glowing fish to come out." She smiled as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"This lake is a home for red and silver fish that glow at night. I think it's their reaction towards the moonlight. It's just a theory though."  
"A lake with glowing fish?" It sounded oddly familiar. He had heard it from someone before.  
"But it's still evening so..."  
"We'll have to wait."  
"Eh?" Hinata shot up to look at the expressionless Uchiha.  
"B-But it's already so late!" The boy sighed and ruffled his hair his mother would skin him if he came back late at night. God knows how she'll react if she found out he had eaten out. Damn that woman takes her cooking seriously.  
"Fine." Hinata inwardly sighed in relief that he didn't insist on staying till late.  
He stretched out his legs, feeling oddly comfortable with the Hyuuga heiress.  
His legs were a bit sore from the training and walking. He really need a massage...  
Then he remembered.  
She was his slave for the day. Forcing back a smirk he turned and stared at her intensely.  
She noticed it and felt alarmed by it. Her face turned scarlet as she stared back, refusing to back down.  
_She's trying to out stare me? Fine then.  
_He felt a tug on his lips as they continued staring at each other.  
He started to feel like it was a bad idea. He took in her doe eyed look, her wide pale eyes, pink soft looking lips and porcelain like skin.  
Everything about her seemed unreal and now he didn't want to take his eyes off her.  
It irritated him immensely.  
Feeling the intensity of his gaze Hinata sighed in defeated and her head dropped, now facing the grass.  
"I give up."  
_Did she say something?  
_"Hn." Was the best reply to something he didn't actually hear. He turned back to face the lake, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
"M-Maybe," she cleared her throat.  
"We should get going now."  
"Is being with me that torturing?" He smirked as she spluttered.  
"N-no! Of course not! I... had lots of fun." His eyes widened slightly and slowly his head automatically turned to her.  
He watched her squirm under his gaze, but he didn't care. He just wanted to look at her. Did she mean what she said?  
Hinata stayed still, even though she heard the boy get up on his feet.  
"Oi." He called out again. He seemed to like saying that.  
She was taken back by the hand Sasuke held out to her, offering help. Did he get possessed or something?  
"Stand up." He commanded.  
She reluctantly grabbed on to his hand, afraid he was going to push her in to the lake or something.  
Her face lit up as the boy actually helped her up; Uchiha Sasuke, helped her get on her feet!  
This was amazing, amazing progress! His eyebrows twitched as he looked at her brightly smiling.  
He absently stroked the back of her palm with his thumb before pulling away. He realized; he just wanted a reason to touch her again. To feel her softness, her delicate hands in his.  
"I-I guess I'll," The girl tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear before continuing  
"See you next week." She looked at him through her lashes and flashed a timid smile as a blush tinted her cheeks.  
"I'll walk you home."  
"Eh?" Suddenly the image of the Sasuke from three years ago appeared in her head.  
_  
"It's dark. I'll walk you home."_

She couldn't help but smile.  
"No, it's OK I don't want to – "  
"Tch," He grabbed her upper arm and dragged her along with him. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly; he definitely wasn't this impatient the last time. He seemed to be quite fond of dragging her around.  
He couldn't feel her skin through the jacket and he inwardly cursed himself for even thinking of touching her bare skin. But he couldn't help it.  
"S-Sasuke! Wait!" He finally stopped as he felt her soft skin on his own. Her other hand reached out to grab his hand that was gripping on to her arm.  
"It hurts." She squinted. Slowly his grip loosened.  
What is this girl doing to him?  
Without apologizing, he turned walking a step ahead of her. After awhile, she picked up pace and was next to him. His left hand constantly twitched, wanting to reach out and grab the delicate palm just a few centimetres away. His face remained impassive but he was actually having a melt down.  
He had hoped the compound would be farther but was slightly happy that they had reached, thinking that he would be able to clear his head without her around.  
He is going see her every Wednesday. He is going to want to hold her and find excuses to touch her.  
He is going to want to see her do her usual weird thing and watch her facial expressions as he teased her. He is going to want her around.  
She walked in front of him and looked up at the stoic boy's face. If he felt anything at all, he didn't show it.  
"Thank you, Sasuke. I honestly really did have fun; even though you drained all my money."

"I think I like spending time with you." The girl smiled.

_I think I like you._

The voice in his head echoed.

He was losing it. Seriously losing it.

"Hn."  
"Good night, Sasuke." She bowed slightly before turning on her heel, only to be stopped by a firm hold on her wrist. A large warm hand encircled her wrist, and pale eyes trailed up to meet obsidian.  
He tugged, and she obeyed by approaching the boy once again; feeling a little confused.  
"I... might just forgive you, Hyuuga." If only she knew what was going on in his head.  
"Next time, bring more money." He smirked as his hold loosened and soon, his warmth was absent.  
The girl blinked a few times before smiling once again.  
"Mm. I'll sell my father's China." She giggled.  
"Hmph." He smirked.  
"Good night, Sasuke-sama." She bowed again, this time a bit mockingly. She giggled a little at his grunt before turning away.  
"Good night, Hinata."

* * *

How did this happen? Last time he checked it was 4.45 and now it's almost seven!  
Even if he did want to go out now, he'd just create suspicions.  
"Thanks for the meal!" Amane smiled brightly.  
Throughout the whole dinner she noticed his mother glancing over at his friend; he knew that look.  
It was the look she gave Sasuke and him whenever she was 'admiring' the two.  
He didn't know why she was giving her the 'look' but he knew it would just end badly.  
Fugaku was extremely quiet the whole time though he didn't seem irritated with Amane around. He usually would get a little irritated that he'd have to keep on the act just because some goofball wanted to visit.  
This is very, very disturbing. But once again, it could just be paranoia.  
The sound of the door opening and closing was barely heard since Mikoto was yapping away with Amane listening and sometimes joining in.  
He was glad his brother was home, now he finally has an excuse to move somewhere else.  
"Tadaima."  
"Ah, there he is," Mikoto nodded and pointed out the kitchen door.  
"Sasuke-Chan~ Okairi!"  
Amane eagerly awaited for Itachi's younger brother to make an appearance into the kitchen, wondering how he'd react.  
Foot steps were heard, and soon Sasuke was leaning on to the kitchen door frame with his eyes glued to Amane and Itachi.  
"Sasuke." Itachi nodded.  
"Sasuke-kun, long time no see!" Amane waved.  
Sasuke folded his arms and let out a 'hmph' as he smirked. He nodded in acknowledgement before walking over to Mikoto.  
"Mom must be happy today."  
"What are you talking about? I am furious! Your food is getting cold! Where have you been?"  
"I mean you must be happy that Itachi finally found a girlfriend."  
Sasuke suppressed a chuckle as the girl choked on her tea and blushed furiously while his brother sighed.  
Mikoto giggled a little and slapped her youngest son's shoulder.  
"Sasuke-Chan don't be so naughty!"  
"I am not hungry by the way. Just keep the food in the fridge." The boy sighed as he opened the fridge eyes searching for something cool to drink.  
He rolled his eyes as he heard his mother gasp.  
"Sasuke-Chan! Don't tell me you came in late because you grabbed a bit to eat outside! Isn't my food good enough?!" Mikoto grumbled.  
He grabbed a bottle of tomato juice and gave his mother a peck on the cheek.  
"Love ya." The boy smirked as his mother continued grumbling.  
"Sasuke, where are you off to? Come join us." Itachi watched his little brother.  
"Nah, I am off to my room. Kinda tired."  
He didn't know why, but he felt like smiling the whole time. It's a shame the day ended so fast, he thought.  
Itachi was eyeing his brother with scrutiny. Something was wrong. His brother seemed to be in a good mood.

* * *

She buried her face into her pillow, trying to remember what it felt like when she did the same to Itachi's chest. She missed him, she missed him so much to the point that it ached just to think about him. She missed his warmth, his smile, his voice, his gentle touches and hugs.  
She felt her heart flutter as she thought of him holding her close like during the festival.  
Sasuke was nothing like Itachi, but at the same time they had so much in common. It was weird, but she enjoyed both brothers' company. She couldn't wait for the next evening. She couldn't wait to see Itachi again. But she could wait for the next Wednesday to arrive.  
Though it was fun to spend time with Sasuke, it meant death to all her savings. She will do the smart thing next time and pretend to forget her wallet and offer a bento. But if she brought a bento, he'd know that she intentionally left her wallet at home. But if she didn't bring her bento or a wallet, he'd probably sell everything she has on her until he could afford a king's meal.  
She sighed. Worry about Sasuke later, think about how to contact Itachi now, she thought.  
To be honest, she has always wanted to send a letter to someone but was too shy and undecided on what to write. The only person she wrote to was Neji and it was extremely awkward.  
Her terrible writing skills were the least of her problems; she didn't even know where he lived!  
_What a broken friendship..._  
There was only one person she knew who could help, and the thought of going over to his house this late to ask him where Uchiha Sasuke lived made her cheeks flame.  
There are other ways to find out right? She could ask Shisui? Or maybe Sasu- Oh no. That's a bad idea.  
Or maybe she'd just wait for him during the evening like always... but what if he doesn't show up?  
She wished she had more of a laid back character so she wouldn't worry so much.  
But she was Hyuuga Hinata, not Inuzuka Kiba.  
A sigh escaped her lips. She really wanted to write a letter to Itachi. She found letters to be a cute and sweet way for someone to convey their feelings to their friends.  
She wanted to show Itachi she cared, and when Hinata sets her mind on something whether the outcome is going to be good or bad, there was no stopping her. You can thank Naruto for that.

* * *

"Today was... fun, Itachi-kun." The girl looked down at her feet, blushing lightly.  
"Hn." Itachi agreed, even though it wasn't exactly the truth...  
"We should do this again sometimes."  
Words could not express how bad he felt. He suppressed the urge to immediately say "No." firmly. He couldn't bear the thought of making Hinata wait again. He only hoped she had left for home before it got dark.  
"It's quite dark out, do want me to walk you home?"  
He was perfect to her; sweet, caring and handsome to boot. He was her first great love, she reckoned.  
She only wished one day, he would feel the same for her.  
She wanted to be closer to him, be with him and soon forge an unbreakable bond with the man before her. But today was a step in the right direction. It was enough for now.  
_Baby steps Amane, baby steps. _  
The girl waved both her hands in front of her face.  
"No, it's quite alright. My house isn't too far from here. Just a few steps."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I think I can handle walking home without being assassinated, Itachi-kun."  
She smiled.  
"I am a shinobi after all." She shrugged and giggled lightly. She swore her heart had skipped a beat when he flashed her his brief yet warm smile. He was the embodiment of perfection alright.  
"Hn. If you insist."  
Instead of walking away after a simple 'See you soon' or something, Amane stood still.  
Her feet kept moving, and if he knew better he'd see that she is nervous.  
But Itachi was quite clueless, he watched her with a brow slightly raised. Was something wrong?  
"Ama - "  
He froze as she got on her toes and brushed her lips against his cheek, turning red in the process. Her hand latched on to his, firm but not tightly.  
She got back down on her feet, letting out a sigh. Itachi schooled his features into an impassive mask, hiding his confusion and shock.  
"Thank you, Itachi-kun." She whispered.  
Itachi stood still, not knowing what to do or say.  
He felt her hand squeeze his gently before letting go completely. She was still blushing as she backed away.  
"Good night." She bowed, and she left.

* * *

"She is a really nice girl, Itachi-Chan! Pretty too!" Fugaku nodded, agreeing with his wife.  
"She reminds me a little of your mom from back in the days... Of course your mom had a way better body." Fugaku winked as he grabbed his giggling wife by the waist.  
Itachi's eyes narrowed a little. These were his parents. He had their blood in his veins. My god.  
"Uchiha girls these days have no class! It's good to see a looker like Amane coming over."  
"Mm. I am surprised you two aren't dating yet! You pair look extremely cute!"  
Itachi sighed and shook his head.  
"Mother, I am not interested in _those _kinds of relationships."  
_At least not with Amane.  
_"Amane is just a close friend." He stated.  
"Hmph, well I'd rather you befriend a girl like Amane instead of a certain Hyuuga heiress." Fugaku snorted.  
"Dear!" Mikoto reprimanded her husband.  
"Meh, whatever." Fugaku shrugged.  
"I am just saying Itachi, she's a nice girl. Good fit." Fugaku continued.  
"I am going to my room." Itachi quickly diverted the topic.  
"What? But it's only eight!" Mikoto frowned.  
"Hm, I am not going to sleep yet"  
"Then sit here, spend some quality time with your parents boy!"  
"I will tomorrow." Itachi nodded and left.  
Maybe he should go disturb his little brother and spoil his mood. It is quite unfair that his younger brother seemingly had fun today while he was stuck at home, afraid that Hinata was waiting for him.

* * *

She wondered whether or not her father had snuck out of home when he was her age.  
Heiresses weren't supposed to do sneaky work like this.  
Its days like these that it was good that Hinata had close relationships with all members of the clan; branch and main. Because of this, the guards at the gate allowed her to sneak out for awhile, and agreed to keep it a secret between them.  
She had no idea that the two guards had assumed she snuck out to go meet with Kiba; the one that was thought to be her 'special friend'.  
It wasn't that late, nowhere near midnight yet but sneaking out of the house made her feel like such a... rebel. It filled her with this weird adrenaline rush and she liked it, but was terribly afraid of it.  
She kept wondering if she'd get caught and somehow that excited her.  
She bet that most of her friends never sneaked out of their house this late!  
If she told them they'd probably be baffled by how shy, timid little Hyuuga Hinata sneaked out of the Hyuuga compound.  
She is quite the bad girl. Or so she thought. Activating her Byaakugan to scout for familiar faces she was shocked by the number of girls and boys her age who are up at this hour.  
The ones she knew from the rookie nine were Tenten, Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru.  
It was odd to see Tenten by herself though, she thought as she crept through the shadows hoping to go over to Naruto's apartment without being caught.

"Hinata-san?"  
Hinata stiffed.

* * *

**_There you have it, Chapter 17. I hope you guys liked it :)_**_  
__**Anyways, can anyone guess who sneaked up on Hinata? ;D **_


	19. Chapter 18

"Hinata-san?"  
Hinata stiffened.  
Caught red handed? The excitement and adrenaline was replaced by fear and sadness;  
fear because whoever who caught her might rat her out, sadness because she was sure that she'd never see sunlight again if her father found out.  
Exaggeration, but quite close to what actually might happen if Hiashi found out about his innocent daughter sneaking out at night to post a letter to an Uchiha male.

Good lord.

"I-I" She gulped, not having the guts to turn around and face the person.  
A familiar voice, but she really couldn't think straight at the time. Maybe she should just run for it, since she is already in trouble might as well make it worth it and send the letter to Itachi.  
Just as her foot reached out to dash away, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
Her breath hitched. Turning around immediately, responding to the contact; wide pale eyes met huge round orbs, filled with fire and passion.  
She sighed in relief. "Lee-kun!" She put her hand on her chest, trying to soothe her pounding heart.  
"Hinata-san!" The boy, who was at first very confused stood straight.  
"I see you're out late! You must be sneaking out to train to better yourself to go against Neji!"  
She flinched as his hand rose, pumping into the air. The intensity of his passion could literally be seen in his eyes.  
"Your passion has ignited the fire in my heart in the most beautiful way! The power of youth shall not be defeated! Both of us shall rise up to the challenge and defeat our rival!"  
"U-Uh-"  
"I, Konoha's beautiful blue beast Rock Lee will be here to help you! That's a promise!" He flashed his nice guy pose.  
"Lee-kun – "  
"Hinata-san, your rising passion has made my heart overflow with youthful emotions! You are what I would call, Konoha's mesmerizing white beast Hyuuga Hinata!"

This is totally getting out of hand.  
"Lee-kun!" She said with her usual soft voice but with a higher tone trying to get him to listen.  
"I am not out here for training!" She felt kind of guilty when his smile turned into a slight frown. But why did he feel sad for someone _else_ lacking '_passion'_?  
The wonders of Rock Lee.

"I see." Lee said solemnly.  
"Mm." Both of them stood awkwardly in their positions. Hinata brought her fingers together and paused when she noticed the little envelope in her hand.  
_  
Oh!  
_  
"Lee-kun!" The boy shot up immediately, his leg raised a little before stomping on to the ground.  
"Could you do me a favour?" Hinata bit her lip.  
"Yes, Hinata-san of course!"  
"Don't you want to hear it first?"  
"I will promise to fulfil your request to the best of my abilities! Whatever favour you ask me for; you won't regret coming to me, Hinata-san! This, I promise!"  
Hinata smiled at her youthful friend. He was a really nice person, a little deafening but a very nice and kind person.

She tapped the letter on to her hand and inhaled sharply.  
"D-Do you know where Uchiha Sasuke lives?"

* * *

"You never told me you had a girlfriend." Sasuke smirked as his brother barged in, without even knocking. What a country brute.  
"Sasuke."  
"You know," Sasuke curled his fingers into his palm. "There is thing civil people do when they want to enter a person's room."  
Itachi raised a brow.  
"Hn, brief me about it later."  
Sasuke snorted.  
"More importantly, where have you been? Mother was worried."  
"I was out with a friend." He sounded so bored that any other person would have just kept it at that.  
But his older brother was different. He could see the glow in his little brother's eyes and the slight twitch on his mouth.  
"Hm, fun day?"  
"Eh," his little brother shrugged. Sasuke scowled as his brother let out a mocking 'Hmph' and smirked.

"What?" Sasuke spat.  
"It's nothing." Itachi shook his head.  
"I didn't expect things to move so fast with that girl you liked." A feeling of triumph emerged as Sasuke stiffened, his lips pressed to form a thin line.  
"Go away," Sasuke huffed. He rolled to his side on the bed, facing the wall; he has to remind himself to lock the door at all times. If not, he would have to deal with his nosy brother.  
Itachi shook his head, smirk still present.  
"Nii-san," Sasuke called the moment he heard Itachi's footsteps, walking out.  
"I was out with a friend."  
"Hn." Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as the he heard the door shut. He wondered if his older brother got the slight hint in his statement.

* * *

Lee blinked, then a slight blush formed on his cheeks.  
Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. Had she done something weird?  
"Hinata-san..." Lee put a hand on his mouth.  
"I had no idea you and Sasuke-kun..."  
"Hm?" She asked innocently, still unable to understand why... Oh! Oh my -  
It was Hinata's turn to blush with what Lee would say, the intensity of a thousand suns.  
"Lee-kun! I-I-It's not what you think!" She gulped.  
She held out her letter and looked down at her feet. Lee was silent, and when she realized he was going to stay that way until she explained she began.  
"U-Um..." her voice was shaky and she cursed herself for stuttering. She had hoped that her stuttering had been completely eliminated, but it seems like it's going to take more than just speech training to get rid of it for good.  
"I need to send a letter immediately to Sasuke's brother, I-Itachi-kun; my _friend_." Her blush reached almost every part of her body. She stressed on the word, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way again; though something wasn't quite right about the word. Hm, maybe it was the way she said it.  
For awhile, silence.  
"I see!" Hinata jumped as the 'beast' exclaimed. He drove his fist in to his palm.  
"This letter must be of the utmost importance! That explains the late night out!"  
Hinata nodded; well it was to her.  
"Yes, I do know the Uchiha residence!" Hinata's face lit up.

"I'll send it for you Hinata-san, that way you won't have to put up with the trouble!"  
"O-Oh no, I don't want to trouble you..."  
"No trouble Hinata-san! It's nothing. It'll only take me ten minutes I promise!" He flashed his usual nice guy pose and Hinata couldn't help but smile.  
"Hm, I-I owe you a favour Lee-san."  
"Not to worry Hinata-san! We are friends, and we look out for each other!"  
"Mm." Hinata nodded lightly before flashing him a bright smile.  
"Thank you, Lee-san."  
"Welcome! It's good training for me to go to the Uchiha compound at this hour anyways! I'll see you soon, Hinata-san!"

Hinata's smile faded almost instantly the minute her brain interpreted his words.  
He was going to send the mail to Itachi's house on his own, not post it! This is bad! What if someone catches him? What if Sasuke and Itachi catch him and get caught up in a misunderstanding?!  
"Lee!" A familiar voice called out.  
"Tch, how could he just leave me here like this?!" Hinata turned to see a flustered Tenten. Tenten sighed and put her hands on her hips. Her head swung up, and an eyebrow rose.  
"Hinata?"  
She would never sneak out again.

* * *

_She flinched as his finger poked her forehead through her bangs.  
She furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed her forehead.  
"I-I am sixteen and y-you're still doing that, Itachi-kun." She pouted.  
"Age is just a number." Hinata narrowed her eyes as he smirked at her.  
Itachi almost jumped out of shock as he felt pressure; something jabbed into his chest.  
He turned to the petite figure beside him, slightly irritated by the laughing Uchiha on her other side.  
She bit her lip to keep brave as she returned his stare, though nothing could hold back her blush.  
"A-Age is just a n-number." She grinned.  
"Woo! Go, Hinata-Chan!"  
She giggled even though Itachi was initiating his death glare.  
"I-I am sorry." She looked at him through her lashes and sported him a shy smile. Looking at her with her rosy cheeks and doe eyed look, he couldn't really fight back could he?  
"Hn." She smiled a little naughtily but froze when she felt his breath caressed her skin as he whispered,  
"I'll get my revenge you should be certain of that."  
She gulped._

Is it weird that he felt like those were the times he was happiest? Itachi was always loose with his family, but never once has he been so close to a person(besides Shisui) outside his family like he is with Hinata.  
She cast a weird spell on him and turned him weird around her. She changed him, made him selfish.  
After their relationship and his feelings for her developed he wound up wanting to just leave everything and everyone behind for her. He wanted to skip training with his brother just to go see her. He wanted to come home late for dinner just to spend more time with her.  
Of course, these terrible thoughts were quickly pushed aside; he would never want to hurt his family members. But he can't deny the fact that he wanted to follow that voice in his head that goaded him into giving in. Though Itachi was never like that. He was never a selfish person.

He sighed into his pillow; he really didn't want to have thoughts of Hinata now. He'd just get depressed.  
That's why it was more of a relief than a distress when he sensed an intruder.

* * *

"Tenten-san!" Hinata's eyes widened. Of all the people...  
"What are you doing out so late? I didn't think you were the kind of girl to go out at night." Tenten folded her arms.  
"Um.. w-well..."  
"Ah, so who's the lucky boy?" Tenten grinned. She felt that it was about time Hinata got a boyfriend and let loose. Though Neji would be pretty pissed if he found out... which is why she decided it was a bad idea to let him in on it.  
Hinata on the other hand wanted to scream and pull all her hair out.

_Why does everybody think like that?  
_

"Don't tell me it's Lee!" Tenten gasped and Hinata almost fainted.  
"Hinata seriously... Lee is my team mate and all but – "  
"N-no!" Hinata felt breathless. Why did things have to turn out this way?  
"I came out to send a very u-urgent letter." She coughed.  
Tenten furrowed her eyebrows. "How urgent?"  
"Um, well. Very." Hinata looked down at her feet.  
"Lee-kun, told me that he wanted to send the letter right now so that it gets sent on time..."  
"Oh, now it makes sense." Tenten smiled a little and nodded.

"Sorry about the whole 'Holy shit you're with Lee?!' thing." Tenten giggled.  
"I was supposed to meet him here but I guess he forgot all about it by the time he found something 'fun' to do." Tenten rolled her eyes while Hinata plastered a wavering smile on her face.  
"I-I am sorry Tenten-san but I need to go." She said, backing away hurryingly.  
"Eh? But Hinata where are you – "  
"I promise I'll tell you soon Tenten-san! And p-please don't mention this to Neji-Niisan."  
Tenten was left in a blur as Hinata ran off.  
That girl is really weird, she thought.

* * *

It was only when he heard knocking on his window, that he realized that this wasn't an intruder.  
Now wonder he didn't sense any hostility. But who is this person? An ANBU messenger?  
No. They are way more discreet. They'd never breathe out on your window and write 'let me in' on the vapour.  
With a sigh he slid the window open, throwing the green coconut head a little of balance.  
Definitely not an ANBU messenger.  
"Itachi-kun!" Is it possible for someone to whisper and shout at the same time?  
Itachi raised an eyebrow.  
"I am here to deliver a very urgent letter!"

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"My name is Rock Lee! Konoha's beautiful blue be – "  
"You spoke of a letter, where is it?"  
"Huh? Oh." The boy reached for the letter he kept in his kunai pouch.  
"What is it about?" Itachi asked before grabbing the letter.  
"I am not sure. It is a letter from Hyuuga Hinata."  
Lee was thrown off balance once again as the letter got snatched out of his hand in a millisecond. It must really be urgent.  
Itachi held on to the letter, looking impassive still but his eyes were wider.  
"Thank you. You should leave." He said suddenly.  
"You might wake – "  
A loud thump was heard and Lee was no longer at the edge of his window. Instead there was a kunai embedded into his wall. Another one went flying outside the window.  
_  
Hm. This is quite the predicament.  
_  
Itachi turned to see his door flung open, and a scowling little Sasuke in an offensive stance.  
"Shit, I missed."  
"You, know" Itachi cleared his throat, holding back a smirk as he curled his fingers in to his palm in a very familiar manner.  
"There is thing civil people do when they want to enter a person's room"  
"Brief me about it later,"  
"Hmph." The older Uchiha smirked.  
"There's no need to be alarmed, he wasn't an intruder." Sasuke relaxed, and stood straight eyebrows furrowed in slight irritation.  
"Then who was it?"  
"A messenger." Itachi held the letter up slightly. Thank god Hinata wasn't the type who sent letters in floral or some other weird girly envelopes.  
Sasuke raised his head, before shrugging.  
"Ugh. What a drag." He said as he walked away.  
"Good night to you too." Itachi smiled as he heard a door slam.  
He walked, calmly and patiently to his room door; closed it, and locked it this time.  
The minute the 'click' sound was heard, Itachi's lips curved to form a rather ecstatic smile.  
Calmly still, he walked to the bed and sat on the edge slowly opening the envelope.  
His shivering hands were probably the only part of his body besides his mouth that was showing his excitement and euphoria.  
He took out the letter, unfolded it and took a deep breath.

_Dear, Itachi-kun._

_Hello._

_I miss you._

_From, your friend Hinata._

He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

_Hinata..._

He traced his fingers over her writing; they were beautiful. He ended up reading the very short letter over and over again, his smile stuck.  
He leaned back on the bed and let out a sigh as he brought the paper closer to his face.  
How he wished he could travel to the future; to tomorrow evening.

* * *

_Hands were intertwined. She savoured his warmth, his slight smile and his presence.  
She didn't want it to end.  
She breathed in the evening air and rested her head on his shoulder. Nothing felt better than being next to this person. She felt his hair tickle her face as the wind blew, she felt his hand grasp tightly on to hers, more than anything she felt her heart race like crazy.  
"Itachi-kun..." She smiled as she nuzzled his shoulder and hid her blushing face.  
"I love you."_

It was a dream, but it wasn't any less disturbing.  
Why did she dream about that?! Why did she NOT want it to end? It would be understandable if she was dreaming of Ken... but Itachi was just a friend. A really close, kind, sweet, good looking, strong, intelligent – well, he was a friend!

_"I love you."_

She shuddered as the words replayed in her head. There was so much feeling in her voice that she actually believed herself for a moment.  
Maybe it was because... Itachi reminds her of _him.  
_She wrapped her tiny framed in her blanket and sighed into her pillow. She should be worrying about her friend who practically leapt into the Uchiha compound just to deliver a letter for her.  
Was he alright? Did he... manage to send the letter? If so, did Itachi like it? Did he smile when he saw it? Did he roll his eyes when he read it?  
Is he thinking about me... right now?  
She squealed a little into her pillow and clutched on to the sheets. Frustrated and extremely confused all she wanted to do was snuggle with her pillow, close her eyes and drift off in to a world of sleep. Although rather than her pillow she would have preferred Itachi's shoulder...  
_Oh my..._

* * *

"Dad,"  
"Eh?" Kagami shot up, disorientated.  
"What do you think of starting over?" Shisui stared at his forehead protector, waiting for a reply.  
Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose and seemed to be in deep thought.  
"That's deep son." Kagami was surprised his son would even think of such a thing.  
Shisui was always so laid back, he never cared about much; his son was just like him.  
"I'd just let the thought go, what's the point of starting over? Sounds like a waste to me..."  
"Everything sounds like a waste to you, dad" Shisui sighed, now Kagami is starting to get worried.  
"What made you think of such a thing suddenly?" Kagami furrowed his eyebrows.  
"It's nothing." Shisui got up on his feet and walked over to the door while securing his forehead protector on his head.  
"I am... going out for awhile."

* * *

"I-Itachi-kun."  
Should he turn? He heard her; heck, he sensed her a long time ago. But what will he do once he sees her? Will he be able to control himself?  
He decided it was better than just sitting there, waiting for something to happen, so he tilted his head; looking up at the girl before him.  
She was biting her lips, holding back her tears, her cheeks were pink and those eyes...  
"Hinata." He stood up and for awhile, they both kept silent.  
"I – " Before he could continue she hugged him, tight.  
"I am so sorry!" He missed this. He missed her.  
Hinata relaxed as he returned the embrace. He was warm, strong and really nice to hug she thought.

"Did you get in trouble because of me?" She looked up at him, concerned.  
He shook his head before burying his face into her hair. He was extremely happy when she didn't back away or even flinch when he inhaled her scent; she smelled like something, he didn't know what but it was nice and extremely... addictive. Better distract himself before something _else _happens.  
"My father," Hinata tensed.  
"He wasn't angry." The girl sighed into his chest and closed her eyes, relieved.  
"He actually allowed me to see you."  
"Really?"  
"Hn."  
"I am glad..."  
He mentally raised a brow when he felt her play with the hem of his shirt. Is it weird that that's turning him on right now?

"Hinata?" He reluctantly raised his head to look at the girl who seemed to be pressing her face into his chest. She's hiding something.  
"Hinata." He patted her back.  
"What is it?" She flinched and shook her head. Her hands clutched on to his shirt.  
"N-Nothing." She swallowed.  
"Tell me or I'll have to tickle you." He smirked as she squeaked and shook her head.  
"I-It's embarrassing to ask..."  
"Is it about your letter?" A gasp, a sigh then a nod.  
"Mm," Her hands went back to playing with the hem of his shirt before completely freezing when she felt his slender fingers on her back, tracing letters. Itachi was wondering if she could even feel it with all those clothes on. Unless she wasn't wearing anything underneath her jacket... but it's best not to think about that. Judging by her reaction she could feel it, but could she understand it?  
He smiled to himself as he wondered what her reaction will be like.  
His eyes widened as her hands adjusted to pull him closer. Looks like his father and her might get along; she has a little bone crusher in her too.  
Hinata bit her lip as she looked up at Itachi. Her face was probably redder than ever but she didn't care she wanted to see his face.

_'I miss you too.'_

She wanted to see if he meant it. She looked in to his eyes trying to figure him out, but he was so unreadable it actually flustered her.  
"R-Really?"  
"Hn." This time his head was on the crook of her neck, and she could feel him smile against her skin.  
She stared at his hair, spread out on his back. Her hands slid from his lower back all the way to his shoulder blades.  
Itachi closed his eyes, this girl made him feel wonders. Her fingers ran through his amazingly soft silky hair. It felt better than it did during the festival.  
He should really pull away, before he does something stupid. Her hands felt so good on his back and he was worried about what he might do.

He patted her on the back before letting go and pulling away. He inwardly sighed as he stood straight and looked at his pale-eyed ..._friend. _Her eyebrows were furrowed and her hands were clutching on to the hem of her jacket. She liked to hug him?  
No, she can't possibly.  
"Looks like Shisui isn't coming." He broke the silence.  
"Hm? Mm..."  
"Do you want to stay here?"  
"Eh?" Hinata tilted her head.  
"Do you have to go somewhere?" She looked slightly disappointed.

Itachi smiled.  
"No," his hand brushed her bangs before resting on her shoulder.  
"I meant, do you want to stay here or go somewhere else?"  
Hinata gave a small smile and shook her head.  
"It's okay, I don't want to trouble you. I'll learn how to distinguish my chakra then we – "  
"Hinata," Itachi interrupted.  
"Didn't I tell you that my father allowed me to see you?"  
She nodded, face still blank.  
"That means we don't have to hide here anymore if you don't want to."  
Her face lit up instantly. It was strange how easy it was to please her.  
"Really?"  
Itachi nodded.  
"B-But," The girl looked down at her feet.  
"What if other people..." She sighed.  
"I shouldn't... your friends might – "  
"Hinata, why are you so afraid?"  
No reply.

"Or is it because you just don't want to be seen with me?" He folded his arms and raised a brow.  
The girl shot up and looked at him with both denial and slight anger.  
"N-No! How can you think like that?" Itachi smiled inwardly; he knew she'd react that way.  
Hinata noticed the amusement in his eyes and pouted, folding her arms; copying her friend's gesture. She didn't dare to try and out stare Itachi; she'd just get nervous and splutter out nonsense.  
She looked down at her feet, waiting for an apology. Then she realized, she wasn't going to get one because, well... it wasn't actually an insult or anything. It was more of an insult to him than her really.

"Hm, had enough of hiding?" Hinata didn't look up but her eyebrows were furrowed. Was he directing that to her or...  
"I say we go to Asumi!" Shisui exclaimed as he popped out from the trees.  
Hinata turned to the source and smiled brightly.  
"Shisui-Chan!"  
"Hinata-Chaaaaan!" The two hugged each other until Shisui pulled away. Itachi was very thankful that the hug didn't last long but that was so un-Shisui like.

Knowing him he'd probably hang on to her until she runs out of air. Maybe he is in a bad mood.  
Or maybe it has something to do with the 'Ken' problem. Best not think about it too much.

He was happy to see his friend in his 'normal' state. "So, what do you say? To Asumi? Just like old times?" Shisui winked.  
"Hm. Hinata?"  
The girl nodded.  
"I'll go where ever you go."


	20. Chapter 19

"I'll go where ever you go."  
"Hn." Itachi raised his eyebrows at his grinning friend.  
"Hehe, finally we get to go out without the tacky disguise. Hinata-Chan, you don't mind if any fan girls come and disturb me do you?"  
Hinata giggled and shook her head.  
"No, I think it would be fun to see you surrounded by girls, Shisui-Chan."  
Shisui's eyebrows twitched, for a moment he seemed slightly annoyed. Hinata thought it was because the thought of fan girls surrounding him was getting on his nerves.

Itachi sighed inwardly. That was probably his biggest worry yet; the fan girls.  
He doubted that they'd go so far as to abusing Hinata if they catch him with her. He had been seen with other girls in public, there has been no real trouble during those times so it can't be that bad.  
It wasn't like he was the ONLY handsome Uchiha in Konoha. Besides, they'd rather go for Shisui since he is more... outgoing. They wouldn't hurt Hinata, he'd make sure of it.  
He would have to refrain from touching her and treat her like a normal friend. Like how he treats Amane and the rest of the girls in public.

"Yosh! Let's get a move on yo!" Shisui was a step ahead of them.  
Itachi was a little concerned looking at the scarlet faced girl. Why is she so red all of a sudden? Is it because of Shisui's hug? No, she seemed fine just now.  
"Hinata." She nearly jumped as Itachi called out to her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I-I" She gulped. She got on her toes for awhile to whisper in Itachi's ear.  
"W-When, did you sense Shisui-Cha – "  
"Oi!" The Uchiha ahead called out.  
"Come on slowpokes!"  
"H-Hai! Sorry!" Hinata jogged a little to Shisui, while Itachi continued walking, just a step behind her smirking.

He bent down a little as he walked by her side.  
"Don't worry," he whispered.  
"He didn't see us hug." Her breathed hitched and he found this highly amusing for some reason.

* * *

Sasuke scowled. His fingers pressed on to the cup, ignoring the stinging pain of the heat.  
"Hey you bastard! Where's my dango?"  
Sasuke glared at the blonde atrocity, and pointed at the plate filled with four skewers of dango.  
"Bastard! There are only four here! Where's the fifth one?!"  
"Naruto! Don't make a fuss!" Sakura pushed her noisy team mate as she curled her lip.  
"I ate the dango..." She muttered under her breath and folded her arms, a slight blush sported her cheeks.  
"Oh, then it's OK!" Naruto grinned, ignoring Sasuke's growl.  
"Ugh, I hate these places." Sakura sighed as she watched the Uchiha glare and scowl at almost every living thing that passed by him. He didn't even let go of the baby in the pram.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun what's wrong?"  
"Yeah? What's biting your ass?" Naruto chewed and Sakura rolled her eyes at the sight of the boy beside her.  
"I told you, I hate these places."  
"I know, Ichiraku Ramen would have been a better place to – "  
"Naruto, don't start." Sakura glared.  
"Hai, hai Sakura-Chan," Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Sasuke-kun, if you don't want to stay here we can always go for a little shop –"  
"No." He said sternly, eyes narrowing at his pink haired team mate.  
"Aw, don't be like that Sasuke-kun! I'll choose really cute outfits for you!" Sakura clasped her hands in front of her face, pleading.  
"And besides, you need a little wardrobe upgrade."  
Any other person would have gotten a piece of his mind by now, but he always had a soft spot for his two annoying team mates. Instead of telling them off he sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Yah" Naruto munched.  
"Ero-senin used to say that fine feathers make a fine bird." Naruto nodded.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Who cares about what that pervert says? He's probably senile anyway."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hit him lightly on the hand.  
"Oi! He is one of the legendary sanin you bastard!"  
"Age catches up with you whether you're a sanin or not." Sasuke sighed as he looked at his nails, feeling extremely bored now.  
"Sasuke-kun, Naruto! Come on please? I am really good at choosing outfits, really! My mom fell in love with my father all over again after I dragged him out for shopping."  
Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, nodding.  
"Kar-pui!" the two chorused.  
Naruto snickered and Sasuke smirked as their female team mate grumbled.  
"Ah-mo! Whatever!" Sakura folded her arms, satisfied after managing to force out a smirk from the stoic Uchiha."

"Na, na Sakura-Chan don't get so mad now,"  
"Hmph." She looked away, how dare they mock her sense of style!

He didn't know why he was so angry. It wasn't a big deal. So Itachi was going to see Hinata so what?  
They're just friends. There is no way Itachi would like a girl like Hinata.  
She was annoying, clumsy, shy and really, REALLY weird. It was only after he slept that he realized that she must have drugged him or something. There was no way he'd like a girl like that. He was just... looking forward to Wednesdays because he liked having a slave.  
Plus, he got to eat really nice food for free.  
"Ohohoho!" Naruto pointed, he jumped up slightly his feet on the wooden bench, his body crouched.

Amusement filled his eyes as he pointed out a certain dark haired trio.  
Sasuke raised a brow as he took a sip of his tea. What is the idiot up to now?  
"Naruto!" Sakura slapped his leg.  
"Don't be an idiot and attract attention! Sit down!" She slapped him some more.  
"Look, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke!" He pointed again.

"What is it?" Sakura stretched out her neck and lifted her head, trying to see what caught Naruto's eyes. Sasuke ignored the two and went back to sipping his tea.

He furrowed his brows as Sakura waved a hand at him; gesturing him to come look.  
"Sasuke-kun! Look!"

"Tch," Sasuke grimaced.  
"What?" He put his tea cup down on the table and turned his body slightly to the left, he tilted his head slight not really determined to see what the two are fussing about.  
His body immediately turned fully on caprice as his older brother came in sight.  
"Nii-san?" He looked quizzical.  
He leaned towards the left and raised his head.  
"Hey, you're blocking my view you bastard!"  
"Shut up, idiot."  
His eyes narrowed.  
_Hinata.  
_

He gritted his teeth as he watched her smile happily beside him. Why was she smiling so much?  
His head cocked back as he spotted another familiar face.  
"Shisui?"  
What the hell? She knows Shisui too?

His fists clenched as he listened to his team mates babble.  
"Hey you think they're dating?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows and snickered.  
"Don't be silly! Who would bring another guy on a date?"  
Naruto shrugged.  
"Hey, maybe they're like those weirdo couples who're bisexual ya know?"  
"Naruto!"  
The two froze as Sasuke turned back to face them, a dark emotion emitting out of his onyx eyes.  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
"Naruto, Sakura. You can stay in this shit hole, I am leaving." He said bluntly.  
"Eh? Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Sakura stood up while Naruto was still crouched on top of the bench looking up at his friend.

"I am going to home."  
"But Sasuke-kun – "  
"Leave him Sakura-Chan." Naruto began, sounding wry.  
Sakura turned to her blonde team mate and shook her head, shrugging with a confused expression.  
"You and me both know that you're not going home." Naruto raised a brow and lowered his chin, for effect.  
"First of all Naruto, it's not you and ME, it's you and I,"  
Naruto's head dropped slightly and the fail.  
"And second, what are you babbling about?"

Naruto smiled cheekily at Sasuke; his smile was so wide that wrinkles began forming at the edge of his eyes. It gave Sakura the shivers. He hasn't smiled like that since they initiated operation 'Sneak a peek at Kakashi-Sensei's mask.'

"He's going to follow his brother, ya know?"  
Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes, trying to hide his thoughts from being imprinted on his face.  
_Shit, how the hell did he..._

"I know, Sasuke." Naruto raised a brow.  
Sakura's lower lip was covering her upper lip and her eyes were filled with amusement as she watched the two.  
Sasuke squinted at Sakura before giving Naruto a disgusted look.

"Assume whatever you want to. I am leaving."  
"O-Oi! You bastard!"  
Naruto back flipped and miraculously ended up on his feet.  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out.  
The two tailed their team mate.

* * *

She wasn't in love with him. She just missed him.  
She let out a sigh of relief as this realization dawned on her. If anything, his slight resemblance to Ken must have triggered that 'dream'.  
Itachi was kind and sweet, surprisingly and she knew they were both just friends. They were just close.

When they first met, she never would have guessed that she'd be this close with him.  
She openly hugged them and accepted their embraces; still feeling shy but rarely pulling away unless it's for air. In this case, it mostly involves Shisui.  
They were great friends, she realized that he intentions all those years ago was not right.  
She shouldn't have just become friends with them for Ken. She shouldn't have wanted to find him through them.

Even after all these years, waiting for someone who she hasn't seen in years would just be ludicrous but... it's not like she could help it.  
During the Academy years, she was 'in love' with Naruto for over five years. Her feelings for Ken are considerably stronger than the feelings she had for the blonde, so even she didn't know if she could ever give him up if the need arises.

But best leave thoughts like these aside, she is out with friends. She ought to enjoy the time she has with the two before... they go away too.

Her fists clenched at her sides, just thinking about losing them made her frustrated.  
She had been so hurt when Itachi was caught.  
She became confused and angry with herself. She never wanted to feel like that again.  
Would it be selfish for her to say that she'd never let her friends go?  
It might.

"Naw, look at the crowd!" Shisui grumbled.  
"We're never going to get in!" He folded his arms and pouted as he plopped on to ground, crossed legged.  
"Shisui-Chan! It's dirty!" Hinata scurried over from Itachi's side to pull Shisui up.

Itachi sighed. He realized how much he liked it better back at the training ground.  
He hated crowds. He just thought Hinata would like it better if they hung out like real friends.  
The worst part of it all was that he couldn't be so close to her or she'd get scrutiny from his obsessed fan girls.

Being in love stinks; especially if you are in love with someone four years younger than yourself, that's what Itachi was thinking as he looked over his shoulder at Hinata bending down to talk to Shisui.  
He'd sometimes want to smack a hand on to his forehead for being this way.  
It was all so twisted really. Age is just number... he had repeated that over, and over again even to her. Maybe he was just trying to convince himself of that.

But who was he kidding? He couldn't let go of her even if he tried.

"Ano, Shisui-Chan..."

"I am not going anywhere else." Shisui looked away. Itachi sighed.

"Come on, Shisui-Chan," She gently tugged on his sleeve.

"I know another nice place..." Shisui turned to his female friend.

"Where Hmm?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

To be honest, she didn't really go out that much. She didn't know where the good food was, or where the best items were. She was what her teenage friends would call 'lame.'  
The only place she knew that had edible food was,

"I-Ichiraku ramen?" Hinata shrugged.

Shisui raised a brow and his pout disappeared.  
"Ramen?" Shisui looked back at Itachi who was indifferent as always. No point looking at him, he'd eat anything.

"There are lots of flavours," Hinata looked away, trying to remember or at least make up a few names on the menu.

"Miso, spicy, chicken..." She put a finger on her lower lip and tapped. Her eyes flickered to the Uchiha only to see him on his feet. Her head jerked back a little as he grinned.

"Yosh! Ramen sounds good!"

* * *

"Oi, they're going to Ichiraku's ya know?" Naruto whispered.  
"Shhh!" Sakura gestured him to keep silent while Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"It's going to be obvious someone's trailing him if we move in a three man cell." Sasuke rubbed his temples in attempt to soothe his growing headache.

"Then it's best if we split up ya know?" Naruto's mouth watered as an idea struck.  
"Hn." Sasuke nodded, being able to get the two away from him was just what he needed.  
"I'll stay with Sasuke-kun."  
_Ugh..._

"B-But Sakura-Chan..." Naruto's head dropped as she shoo-ed him away, but the thought of ramen brought his spirit back.

* * *

Sasuke watched the trio making their way to the other side of the street.  
His eyes narrowed at a certain sign board, and immediately widened as he saw the customer seated on the very last stool on the right.

"Oh, O-san! Three miso ramen please!"  
"Oh, Naruto eh? I would ask if you were having friends over but that never seems to be the case eh?"  
Naruto grinned at the old man, and Teuchi shook his head as he repeated the boy's order to his daughter.

Sasuke cursed inwardly. What the hell is that dobe doing?!  
Sakura looked at the fuming Sasuke by her side and gulped. They should have just let him go.  
"Sasuke-kun?" She asked wary of his scowl.  
"I don't think Naruto would do something stu – " Oh wait, he always does something stupid.

Sasuke took a deep breathed and sighed, extremely frustrated by the situation.  
She backed away from the choleric Uchiha as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.  
_  
That idiot..._

* * *

"Itachi-kun," Hinata tugged on his sleeve and pointed.  
"Look, it's so cute." She smiled at the trinkets on display and Shisui glared at Itachi pointedly  
_'I am not wearing those.'  
_Itachi nodded.  
_'Neither am I.'_

The two inwardly sighed in relief as she continued walking, looks like the trinkets weren't cute enough.  
Itachi noticed her hand still latched on to his sleeve and gently grabbed her wrist and tugged.  
Hinata furrowed her eye brows and looked up at him; eyes unreadable as ever_  
_  
She noticed him tugging continuously and decided to just obey.  
Maybe he wasn't in a good mood. Or maybe; but hopefully not, he just didn't want to seem so close with her out in the public. After all there were a number of girls staring at the them.

_It's nothing.  
_She told herself as she clutched her jacket.

"Tempura, dango shop," Shisui rolled his eyes. Konoha was seriously lacking in entertainment and good food. Well at least it's way better than Suna, he thought.

"Ah! Ichifuku ramen!"  
"Ichiraku." Itachi corrected and Shisui waved it off.

"Potato, potahto." Shisui shrugged and Hinata giggled.  
Her eyes caught glimpse of an orange blob in the corner of the stall.  
She turned her head, curious and smiled brightly as she spotted her crush from all those years ago.

"Naruto-kun!" She waved shyly.  
The blonde's head turned immediately, a few noodles dangling from his chin.  
He smiled (or at least it looked like a smile, it's hard to tell) at the Hyuuga girl and waved frantically.  
"Hinataaaaa!" She giggled at her effervescent friend.

Hinata walked towards the boy, the other two Uchihas followed behind her.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" Naruto smirked, trying his best not to direct his eyes to the two men behind her.  
"Um, I am out with my friends." The way she said it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Shisui peeked at the boy from Hinata's shoulder.  
The infamous Uzumaki Naruto, conversing effortlessly with Hinata. Both Uchiha's were intrigued and slightly peeved by how easily he struck up a conversation with the girl.

Not many people could do that.

"Ah! These are your friends?!"  
"M-Mm." Hinata nodded meekly.

"Sup?" Shisui raised a brow.  
"Naruto-kun." Itachi nodded.  
Naruto couldn't help it. He smirked.

"Itachi! And... Itachi's friend!" Naruto winked.

Shisui really didn't like how life has been so far.  
He was always the one given attention, the one who everybody loved to be around and wanted to be around. It sucked a lot when Naruto had remembered Itachi's name and not his, but that was to be expected, he had only met Naruto a few times. Itachi was Sasuke's brother so it shouldn't the fact that he remembers his best friend's brother's name shouldn't surprise or irritate him.  
But it did.

"Welcome!" Teuchi came in, a little off cue.  
"Please take a seat!"

_Sit somewhere far away from Hinata._

Shisui nodded to himself.  
"Hinata-Chan,"  
"Hm?" She looked at him ever so innocently. He hesitated.  
"Come sit next to me."

_Damn._

Hinata smiled and nodded. Itachi watched impassively.  
Naruto knit his eyebrows for a moment as Shisui sat next to him, gesturing Hinata to sit on his right.  
Itachi sighed, before taking the seat next to Hinata.  
Just sitting beside a friendly friend. It seems right, right?  
No one would misunderstand them; they just seemed like normal friends.  
There was no weirdness, there was no different aura between them.  
No one would know that all he wanted to do was slide closer, wrap his hand around her waist, pull her closer and...  
Maybe he should have sat next to Naruto.

Teuchi went to the back shortly after taking their orders, leaving the four to their conversation.

"So, Itachi are you and Hinata on a da – "  
"Naruto!" Heads turned, all eyes centered on the bubble gum haired kunoichi.  
She didn't even flinch. Instead she stomped towards her team mate.  
She force on a rather disturbing smile as she stood before him.

"Here, extra roasted pork on the house!" Teuchi set the bowls.  
"Thank you," Hinata bowed her head, Itachi nodded Shisui stared, amused.  
"Sa-Sakura-Chan!" He gulped and laughed nervously.  
"I've been looking everywhere for you! I should have known you'd be here."  
Neither of them missed the slight annoyance in her voice.  
Shisui's first thought of the girl was that she was pretty good looking, but right now he reminded him of Tsunade and that scared him a little.  
Poor blondie.

"Naruto." Naruto shuddered at the sound of his dark voice.  
He grinned at his other team mate; looking as usual impassive standing behind Sakura with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
Naruto would've ignored the fact that his voice had a hint of threat, if his eyes hadn't twitched in that way...

He knew he was in for it.

"Sasuke?" Itachi raised a brow.  
"Nii-san. Shisui." Sasuke lazily turned.  
Hinata pondered whether or not she should greet her... um... she didn't know what to call him.  
An 'Eep!' escaped her lips as his stare suddenly directed to her.

"S-Sasuke!" She got up, nervous. She bowed to an almost 90 degree angle before she shot up, feeling very, very embarrassed.  
"Good e-evening."

Without a word, he grabbed his best friend's collar and dragged him away.  
"Come on idiot,"  
He gave one last nod to his brother before leaving, tightening his grip on Naruto's collar as they got further away.  
"O-Ow, you bastard! That hurts!"  
He wanted to kill him. He is going to kill him.

Shisui turned to Hinata with a 'weirded out' look that made Hinata giggle.  
Hinata smiled widely.  
"They are really nice." Hinata broke her chopsticks.  
Shisui chuckled.

"The pinkie looked scary though. She reminds me of Tsunade-sama." He scowled as Tsunade's name left his lips.  
"Shisui-Chan!" Hinata held back her giggle and pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

Shisui snickered. Hinata was fun to be with.  
He was a person who got a lot of attention from a lot of different people; a lot of weird, old, young, ugly and beautiful people. And yet, he liked Hinata's attention the most.


	21. Chapter 20

Itachi ended up eating only half the bowl he paid for and gave the rest to Shisui.  
He wasn't in the mood. At least he'd still have some space to eat his mother's cooking once he got home.  
Sasuke had come and gone, but for some reason he felt guilty.

In some twisted fate if he really does like Hinata... Itachi wouldn't know what to do.  
But then again, HIGHLY unlikely.  
Hinata wasn't the kind of girl Sasuke would want to be with.

In his point of view, his brother would probably be attracted to someone like that kunoichi with the crazy pink hair.  
Her parents chose the right name for her.

He kept his distance from Hinata, ignoring the fact that Shisui took the chance to steal her attention.  
He repressed a deep growl as he looked at the two exchanging laughs and weird comments.  
She was much more talkative with Shisui (in a Hinata sort of way).  
He noticed she was much quieter around him. He just assumed that the both of them enjoyed the peaceful silence from time to time. Did she?

He would avoid public 'hang outs' as much as he possibly could.

Hinata was a little worried. Had she done something wrong? Itachi seemed... distant.  
Maybe going out wasn't such a good idea.  
It's not like she really wanted to, but she had wanted to know how it would feel like to bring her friends out like normal friends do.  
Though it doesn't seem to make their friendship bond stronger...

Shisui was definitely closer to her today.  
She didn't mind really, if he wasn't here she would probably be much more disappointed and feeling a bit awkward.

Shisui was clingy as usual, but she felt like it was nice to be depended on for something.  
Shisui made her feel wanted, and sometimes that's exactly what she needs.  
Like right now. She couldn't say that she was comfortable when he hung on to her.  
She often snapped away, or pulled back. But he had never gotten angry or overly upset. He'd just pout and look away like a child.

Today she tried her best to allow his touchy behaviour.  
She wanted to make him happy just like how he made her happy. That's what friends do right?  
If only she could do the same for Itachi.

He wasn't comfortable with expressing himself. His eyes never showed what he really felt.  
So much for the whole 'your eyes are the windows to your soul' thing.  
She reckoned she wasn't such a perceptive Hyuuga. But she could normally detect these sort of things. It would frustrate her on many levels because she couldn't figure out if he really meant something or if he was genuinely happy.

Itachi was a mysterious person in short, he seemed like the perfect Uchiha.  
Stoic, uncaring and super powerful.  
But no one knew him like she did; she saw a different side to him.  
He was kind, gentle and he cared for her.

She traced over the Konoha symbol on her forehead protector and reminisced.  
She'd have to thank those terrible boys from four years ago. If they never bothered her, they would have never thrown her forehead protector.  
If they hadn't done that, she wouldn't have met Itachi. She wouldn't have met one of the two most important people in her life.

Though she might have had a better relationship with Sasuke.

They continued walking through the streets till it was late in the evening; near night.  
Mostly they had followed Hinata here and there as she checked out 'cute' stuff.  
Thank god, she seemed to be saving up money for some reason. Itachi kept a distance the whole time, keeping his emotions at bay as Shisui spent most of their time with Hinata; he was a man who had complete and utter control of himself after all.

He noticed his friend seemed desperate to want to get close to her today.  
He seemed to be a little happier today, and yet... he was hiding something.  
He'd see it in his eyes when he patted her shoulder or when she would touch him accidentally and when intentionally; his eyes had that look.  
Solemn and yet, happy, content.

_What are you hiding?_

"A-Ano," Itachi broke out of his reverie. Unconsciously sliding closer to the female before snapping back to reality. He looked at her, expecting her to continue.  
"Have I... done something wrong?"  
Itachi raised a brow.  
"I-I mean, it's just..."  
She looked down at her feet.  
"You seem upset... with me."

_Great. Look at what you did you fool._

Itachi inwardly sighed and cursed himself. Of course she would think like that.  
He should have at least told her something. He just didn't know how to act around her. Everything that seemed right will seem wrong later on. It was confusing, frustrating, annoying.  
He hated to see her worried or concerned, especially if he was the one causing it.

But they were still in the streets.  
"Hinata," he began.  
"Not here."  
She winced, as if those words have burned her. Was there coldness to his voice or was it just because it seemed like he didn't want to speak to her?

"Hinata-Chan,"  
She halted.  
"Hm?"  
She seemed glazed.  
"Can we talk for awhile?"  
"O-Okay?" She tilted her head, why would he even ask that question?

"In private."  
Oh.  
Itachi kept silent, hiding his curiosity a little too well. He wouldn't bother, Hinata thought.  
"A-Alright." She nodded. She faced Itachi and bowed.

"Thank you, for today Itachi-kun." She said almost half heartedly.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She gave a small smile before turning on her heel to follow Shisui.

Itachi realized, he was what Shisui would call a 'douche.'  
He wasn't sure what it meant but right now, that word felt right for him.

He sighed, finally out loud as they went out of sight.  
What had he done? On the contrary to popular belief, he really wasn't a ladies man. Even if he wished he was one for this odd pale eyed maiden.  
Now she'd gone somewhere with Shisui. He messed up.

* * *

"Shisui-Chan?" Hinata followed a little worried about where they were headed.  
"Don't make that face," Shisui chuckled.  
"It's adorable but it's making me worried."  
Hinata gasped and covered the lower half of her face in attempt to hide her blush.  
"Where are we going?" She asked softly awhile after.  
"Come on Hinata-Chan don't you find this trail familiar?"

She looked around, yes it did. But the real question is  
"Yes but why are you – "  
"Bringing you somewhere instead of just getting to the point? Is it that bad to just be with me privately?"  
Before Hinata could protest, Shisui continued.  
"Wow you're really mean, Hinata-Chan." Amusement clear in his voice.

"N-No! Of course not!" Hinata jogged a little to keep up with his pace.

"It might sound weird," he suddenly began.  
"But I need to tell you this _there._"  
He grabbed on to Hinata's hand and tugged.  
"Come on." Hinata almost stumbled, his hold was firm, but it wasn't like Sasuke's or Itachi's; it wasn't demanding. She could pull away and he wouldn't force her down.

Despite her deepening blush she allowed the contact.

* * *

"Tadai – "  
"UCHIHA ITACHI" Mikoto growled.  
Uh-oh.  
"Mikoto, calm down – " A yelp, followed by a thump. Poor Fugaku.

Itachi folded his arms, bracing himself for the outburst.  
He could see Sasuke from here, sitting down chewing on his onigiri without a care in the world.  
He would be slightly hurt, not having back up from his brother if he knew he wouldn't do the same thing if Sasuke were in his situation.

"Mother."  
A spatula and a fork came flying his direction. He dodged it with ease, before looking up at his fuming mother.  
"Oh dear, what would you have done if that fork had poked me in the eye?"  
Maybe now wasn't such a good time to try and be humorous.

"You cheeky little...!"  
Oh my, now she's grabbing everything in sight.  
A few items flew, all dodged except for an eraser that bounced off his head.

"Mother, what is going on?" He asked sounding so bored it irritated her.  
"What's going on?! Where were you boy?!" Itachi sighed.  
"I made your favourite onigiri because I know how much you like them! If I hear that you've eaten outside..."  
"Mother, I went out with friends but I did not eat my dinner."  
Technically... that wasn't his dinner just a little snack.  
His furious mother narrowed her eyes; she seemed to be studying her son.  
Flat stomach, as usual; now that she thought about it he never did get bloated. Lucky little prick.

"Don't lie to me boy!" Mikoto put her hands on her hips and glared at her son.  
A few years ago, despite his endless training he always did get the shivers when his mother looked at him that way. But now, things were different; he couldn't lose to his mother, it's not only himself that he has to protect now. And again, it wasn't dinner it was a snack.

The face off dragged on for a few moments before Itachi sighed, breaking contact as he shook his head.  
"Mother, I am really hungry. Can I please eat?"  
Mikoto's eyes widened. Itachi breathed out a sigh of relief as her features softened and her eyes were back to their usual happy-go-lucky gleam.

"Oh, come on Itachi-Chan!"  
_Thank god._

Even as they entered the kitchen, Sasuke sat still not even turning once to his brother; eating his food in contentment.  
"It's over already?" Sasuke sighed.  
"Now what am I going to watch?"  
Sasuke grimaced as his mother pushed his head forward with her hand.

"Eat your food, _Sasuke-Chan." _  
Sasuke gulped inaudibly. His mother was scary.  
Fugaku peeped from over the table, observing the situation. He nodded once, as if confirming the coast was clear and sat back on to his chair.

Sasuke's eyes were glued to his brother as he sat opposite his mother.  
This wasn't the first time he had felt a little anger towards his brother, but it's definitely the first time it's caused by a girl.  
He thought he had put his negative feelings for his brother behind him. This Hyuuga girl is just messing with the Uchiha ecosystem.

"You're not full?" Sasuke closed his eyes, avoiding eye contact.  
"No." Itachi denied.  
"Hmph." Sasuke repressed a smirk.  
Mikoto watched the two, a little suspicious before shrugging and resting her chin on her palms as she watched her boys dig in to her glorious food.

_After a bowl of ramen you're still not full?_

He wanted so badly to ask that question, pin him down in front of his mom and dad.  
Why does he keep insisting on seeing Hinata?  
He had a good reason, they had a bet. Okay, it's not THAT good of a reason but still; what reason does his brother have for seeing the Hyuuga heiress?

Unknowingly he clenched his jaws, for some reason getting highly agitated.  
_  
__"I-I need to meet Itachi-kun."_

He wondered, would she ever mention that about him to her friends one day?  
Will she ever cancel her plans to meet _him?_

Why was he even thinking about this?  
It's not like he cared.  
Hyuuga Hinata was just another person in his life. She will come, one day she'll be gone. It'll be like they never even met.  
Getting attached to people is just another weakness; one he really didn't need.  
Opening up to Naruto and Sakura was hard enough; he doesn't need another person in his life.

He doesn't need her.  
He really doesn't.

_But I want her._

He took a deep breath, ignoring the raised eyebrows from his father and older brother.  
"Mom."  
"Yes, Sasuke-Chan?"  
"Did you put something funny in the onigiri?"

* * *

"I've been here three times this week." Hinata smiled.  
There were not many fire flies out tonight. What a shame.  
The fire flies really made the place breathtaking. It was amazing as it is though.

"Really? Is it because you couldn't stop thinking about me?" Shisui bumped his shoulder on to hers, earning a blush from the timid girl beside him.  
She grabbed her arm and shook her head shyly before looking down at her feet.  
"N-No! I just..."  
"Oh, so you don't think about me?"  
"Huh? Oh no!" Hinata panicked.  
"Fine. That's real nice Hinata-Chan. Thanks a lot."  
"I d-didn't – "

She stopped as she heard him laughing. He was teasing her again.  
"S-Shisui-Chan! That's not a very nice thing to do you know!" She folded her arms.  
"I am sorry!" Shisui put a hand on his stomach and the other on his knee.  
"You're just too cute, Hinata-Chan."  
He grinned a little as she gasped.

He stood up and looked at her, covering her face and looking away.  
She was really too cute.

His smile slowly faded, his gaze locked on to Hinata.  
"Hinata-Chan," he said, almost whisperingly as he walked in towards her.  
He was merely an inch away, bending down staring at her covered face.  
"Hinata-Chan," he said again, hearing a muffled squeak as he did.  
"Don't hide your face."  
She shook her head; too embarrassed to look at him.  
"Please," he pleaded, as he gently grabbed her wrists pulling slightly.  
"I need to see you."

She swallowed.

His eyes stayed on her face for awhile, admiring her smooth milk like skin, her soft looking pink lips, her flushed cheeks and her pale eyes which were directed at her feet.  
"Sh-Shisui – "  
"Look at me." She flinched at his tone. It sounded hoarse, nothing like how he usually sounded.  
"Look at me, Hinata." Her mind didn't even register the fact that he abandoned the suffix.

She was too distracted by the feel of him so close.  
There was something about the moment; she had been very close to him before but there was a weird feeling... a certain intensity present between them now.  
Her cheeks were heating up fast and she knew she would probably be totally red right now. Was he teasing her again?

When she didn't look up, she felt her right wrist go free and his fingers around her chin, lifting her head up.  
She squirmed a little under his heated gaze. This wasn't like Shisui at all.  
"Shisui-Chan."  
"If you don't look at me," he interrupted, sounding a little solemn.  
"You might not remember." He leaned closer until his nose brushed hers. Her hand immediately rose on its own, pressing against his chest; trying to push him away. But he didn't budge.

She could only hope he couldn't feel her racing pulse as his hand was clutching her wrist.  
"W-What are you talking about?" She shook her head slightly in disbelief of the situation.  
Shisui closed his eyes, thinking.

She almost jerked back as his forehead rested on hers, though their noses were no longer brushing against each other.  
He sighed, making her blush deepen as his breath caressed her lips.

"I am leaving, Hinata-Chan." He whispered.

That moment, it felt like there was nothing; nothing at all around them, no lake, no moon, no nothing.  
What did he just say?

"W-What?" She sounded shaky.  
Shisui let go of her other wrist and was immensely pleased when she didn't pull away or push him away.  
"I am leaving." He repeated.  
"Why?" She had sounded so hurt, pained. It was like millions of senbon needles had pierced through her weak heart.  
Another person was going leave. He was going to leave, and he might never come back.

She didn't want that.

"I am leaving on a long term mission. I am travelling to the Snow Village, securing our recently formed alliance. I am going to have to stay there for two years."

"T-Two years?" Her tiny hand grasped tightly on to his shirt.

"W-Why? Normal alliance security only lasts – "  
"Six months, yes I know. But I am there not only to secure the alliance but to provide protection to some of the big shots for awhile who seemed to be targeted by other villages after our alliance.  
I am going solo, but I am going to have to do a lot of things; new projects and stuff. They're a problematic village." He laughed nervously.

"Shisui-Chan!" Her hands were wrapped around him in an instant.  
He wasn't shocked, he wasn't surprised he just gave in; savouring her warmth, remembering her scent, her touch and her.  
He hugged back, burying his face in her hair and furrowed his eyebrows. He won't be feeling this for awhile after he leaves.

"Please..." she might sound selfish.  
"Please I beg of you," she might be only thinking of herself.  
"Please don't go!" but she didn't care. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to go through that again.

This wasn't easy for him either. It's not like he wanted to leave.  
He felt like he had to. What would happen if he stayed? He would be frustrated with himself for not being able to make Hinata his, he'd be angry with his best friend for deceiving the girl he loved who for some twisted reason is in love with him and worst of all he'd just be confused.

"I have to." He breathed in and closed his eyes.  
"I don't want to, but I have to."  
"P-promise me..." she thought she had enough of promises.  
"Promise me you'll come back." But she couldn't help it.

He felt oddly happy as she sniffed, his shirt was getting wet and her body was jerking, causing him to move as well. She was crying for him. She didn't want him to go.

At the thought his hold tightened.  
"I promise I'll come back."

_I'll come back for you, Hinata-Chan._

"For now just, don't let go." He whispered in to her hair.  
"Don't forget me." He sounded so desperate that the Uchiha clan would probably disown him if they heard. Right now, Uchiha Shisui was a sappy, lovesick wuss who was too afraid to face a fact.  
A wuss who wanted to start over, a wuss who didn't want to be a wuss anymore.

"Don't worry Shisui-Chan..." she sobbed.  
"You know I could never forget you."

He wanted to say goodbye personally. He wanted her to know in his own words, to make her understand.  
Uchiha Shisui always knew, how to make her feel wanted.

* * *

**I hope you like it :) the next chapter might be updated much later, but I'll try my best.  
Thanks for your support guys! :D **


	22. Chapter 21

Mornings in the garden were the best for her. Hiroki was somewhere running some errands which left her alone, content and feeling warm under the rays of the morning sun.  
She sighed as she leaned into her legs, and rested her head on her knees.  
She fingered one of the flowers that she had planted years ago. Just like Hiroki told her, the flowers bloomed into one of the most beautiful.

That's when she thought she had hope yet. She smiled to herself, thinking of how Itachi and Shisui had gone out of their way just to cheer her up after the chunin exams a few years back.

_Shisui-Chan..._

She hugged her folded legs, pulling them closer to her body and buried her face as deep as she could in to her knees to keep from crying.  
She breathed in, she had to be strong. She wasn't the only one who would be hurt.  
But she missed him already.

This evening, she didn't even feel like going. Itachi obviously had no intention of speaking to her yesterday. Maybe after the festival, he had changed.  
Shisui wasn't going to be there to lighten the mood, Shisui wasn't going to be there to tease her and make her giggle almost all the time.

She sighed, as her hold loosened.  
She shouldn't be so pessimistic! There has to be a reason why Itachi had ignored her.  
Itachi wasn't that kind of person, she convinced herself.  
She would just have to wait patiently for Shisui's return and try her best to patch things up with Itachi.

She got up on her feet and stretched a little. She sighed as her arms relaxed at her sides.  
She walked dreamily to her room, passing by the dojo only to be stopped by the sight of her younger sister.

She peeked through the slight opening and watched as her sister performed various moves with such elegance and grace.  
Hinata smiled to herself her sister was a real prodigy the total opposite of her.  
She was going to graduate soon and Hinata was positive that she would come out top in her class.

Hanabi was sweating profusely and panting heavily. How long had she been training Hinata wondered.  
Hinata had been trying a little harder to form a bond with her younger sister although it proved to be tougher than expected she refused to give up.  
She decided that helping her recover from her fatigue would be a step in the right direction.

Hanabi's head turned at the sound of the door sliding open. Relief flooded over her as the figure before her was her meek older sister and not her stern father. She wouldn't want her father to see her so tired and pathetic.  
Hanabi eyed Hinata for a moment before bowing her head to look down at her feet as she slowly caught her breath.

Hinata was smiling warmly at her younger sister as always.  
Hanabi wasn't as rewarding, she remained indifferent and didn't seem to care about the efforts she was putting into making their relationship work.  
They were rivals, not sisters in Hanabi's mind.

They shared the same blood, the same bloodline, but they weren't sisters.  
She walked her own path, her sister would walk hers.  
And yet, she tries so hard for something so futile.

_So foolish._

Hinata was just showing her weakness. She was far too soft and kind for her own good.  
Whatever, Hanabi thought. It's not like anything she does is going to make a difference.

"Hanabi-Chan." Hinata smiled.

Hanabi glared at her elder sister through the corner of her eyes.  
She wanted to hiss, to reprimand her but felt it was a waste of breath. She had given her many cold stares and remarks whenever her sister had called her that, but she just doesn't listen.

The little Hyuuga sighed out of frustration as she wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her palm.

She turned to look at her elder sister, eyes demanding.  
_  
'What do you want?'_

Her pale eyes spoke, and Hinata understood.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Hn." The younger one nodded and expected her sister to leave her be.  
She was growing steadily irritated as her sister stood still, with her warm smile practically glued on to her pale face.

"Anything else?" Hanabi asked wryly.

"Do you want some tea?"

Hanabi furrowed her eyebrows.

"Tea?"

"Mm." Hinata nodded.

"I'll make you some myself." She smiled.

"Why would you do that? There are servants around, making tea, household chores is all their duty. Now if you – "

"I want to make you tea, Hanabi-Chan."

Hanabi inwardly groaned.

_Give it up already._

She sighed out loud as her sister nodded, gesturing her to take the offer.

"If I drink your tea will you leave me alone?"

The words had struck her painfully in the chest, but her smile didn't even waver.  
She knew it was going to be hard, Hanabi was the type who isolated herself from everybody else and shut away her feelings; much like her father and her cousin a few years back.

She never had the care and love of a mother, and that brought sadness to Hinata's heart.  
She never felt hatred or anger towards her younger sister, she just felt sympathy and overwhelming love for her despite their rivalry.

When they were younger, Hinata felt that it would be best if she stayed away. But now she realized how foolish she had been.

"I'll leave you to train after I make you some tea." Hinata smiled as she gestured Hanabi to follow her.

Hanabi was her younger sister and she needed to protect her no matter what. That's how she felt like.  
She wanted to be her friend; she wanted to be there for her like how her mother had been there for her when she was alive.  
Hanabi never had that in her life; she refused to open up to anybody because of that. Hinata should have realized this years ago. It was her fault Hanabi had ended up like this, but she was going to fix it.

Hinata left for the kitchen and Hanabi soon followed scowling at the back of her elder sister as she shoved her scrawny hands in to her pockets.  
Hanabi pulled out a chair from the dining table and plopped on to it gracelessly.

Hanabi and Hinata were polar opposites; that was what was in the younger one's mind as she watched her sister brew a cup of honey lemon tea which she happened to like a lot.  
Her sister was trying too hard to please her.  
But if it meant having delicious tea every now and again she didn't particularly mind it.

"So how are things going at the academy?"  
Small talk, she didn't quite appreciate.

"It's fine."  
Hinata frowned slightly at her short reply, but it was progress.

"Ah. I wonder how it feels to be you sometimes," Hinata giggled as she thought back during her academy days she was what people referred to as 'dead last'. She and Naruto both.

"I was never at the top of the class. You're really amazing, Hanabi-Chan." She smiled.

Hanabi looked at her lazily, with her chin resting on her palm.

"Are you jealous?" The girl narrowed her eyes observing her elder sister.

"Of course not." Hinata said as she poured the steaming hot tea in to a cup. Her hair had draped her face, hiding her facial expression which agitated the younger one.  
Hinata stood up straight, looking at her with her hands clasped behind her with her usual warm smile.

"I am proud of you Hanabi-Chan. I always knew you had extraordinary talent."  
Hanabi's eyes widened. Her body completely froze and her eyes began to sting because she hadn't blinked for a few long moments.  
Finally as Hinata began stirring her tea and was about to bring it to the table, Hanabi jumped out of the chair and approached her sister.

Hinata turned, blinking slightly confused.  
She watched as Hanabi came closer never once making eye contact.  
Her younger sister was right beside her, facing the counter as Hinata continued to stare.  
The silence was deafening.

"Stop it." Hanabi said shakily.

"Just stop it." She said, almost a whisper this time as she grabbed the hot cup ignoring the burning heat and left swiftly.

Hinata was left alone in the kitchen with a solemn smile curved on her trembling lips.  
She brought a hand to her mouth as tears began to gather at the edge of her lids, threatening to spill out.  
She inhaled and exhaled, and closed her eyes as she tried to even out her breathing.

Would her sister ever know how much she meant to her?

* * *

"Soon there will be a line up of missions coming." Fugaku sighed.

"And you'll regret not spending time with family, Itachi." Fugaku sipped on his tea, never once glancing over at his son. He knew his sons never appreciated kite flying as much as he did and he'd be lying if he said that he was okay with it.

_I mean how can someone not like kite flying?!_

Fugaku suppressed a groan and tried to focus on his newspaper.  
Itachi was busy preparing for his mission tomorrow, not paying any mind to his obviously uneasy father. Fugaku always knew that Itachi was never the 'family' type.

He didn't know how to express the love he had for his family and was often branded as someone who didn't care for family ties.

On the contrary to popular belief; above all else, family was most important in Itachi's life.  
He would gladly forfeit his life for his family and wouldn't hesitate to kill for them.  
Though he did sometimes feel a little annoyed with his father's olden day mentality.

He was too grounded to his clan, too narrow minded. Even as a child, Itachi had always been true to his village. He knew that fanatics like his father would brew up trouble just because of their pride.  
Before being an Uchiha, he was a Konoha-nin.  
Though not many Uchiha shared his point of view except Shisui, one of the many reasons why they bonded almost instantly.

"I met Amane-Chan's father yesterday."

Itachi inwardly sighed. This can't be good.

"He told me that Amane-Chan wants to join the ANBU." Itachi didn't miss the smirk on his father's face. It was very evident. The man chuckled; a little disturbingly causing his son to stare at him warily.

"Do you um, happen to know why she had sudden interest?" Fugaku's lips formed a thin line.  
Itachi knew where this was going, but decided to play dumb.  
He shrugged as he looped thin wires around his kunai.

"I haven't spoken to her since dinner the other day." Itachi realized that's not really awhile back.

"Ah." Fugaku's features were filled with amusement.

"Her father was quite shocked by the whole thing. Are you?" Fugaku raised a brow.  
Itachi sighed. He didn't like where this was going.

"Hn. Amane-san doesn't seem like the type who likes to work in the shadows."

"Tch," Fugaku rested his chin on his palm.

"Nah, Itachi are you really that clueless?" Fugaku scowled.

"The girl obviously wants to get closer to you! I saw the way she looked at you." Fugaku waggled his eyebrows. God Itachi hated it when his father did that.  
He sighed out of frustration and got up from the couch.

"I am going to go for a walk."

"Eh? O-Oi! Itachi!"

"I'll be back soon, father."

Fugaku sighed as the door shut.

* * *

"Hinata-sama." Neji sighed as he watched his cousin sob and sniff as she struggled to wipe the tears of her face as fast as she could.  
She cursed herself for not being able to stop crying.

Everything was going wrong.  
At first she had cried because she was so pathetic she couldn't even bond with her sister.  
She couldn't even seem appealing to such a young one like her.  
She couldn't even show the girl how much she loved her, how much she wanted to be there for her and how much she wished to protect her.

Then she thought about Shisui and the dam broke.  
Tears kept spilling out, her cheeks were all wet, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red.  
She didn't want to see anybody right now.

"I-I-I am alr—r-ight." She sobbed.

"You certainly don't sound it. Or look it for that matter." He inhaled deeply as he approached her jerking body. He was never one to comfort, he actually never cared about those who needed it either.

But Hinata was different. No matter what, he couldn't bring himself to leave Hinata when she is down.

She tried her best to stop once she felt his hand on her shoulder.  
He squeezed gently and lowered his body to look at her.  
What had happened?

"Hinata-sama..."

"Hanabi-Ch-Chan..." She blurted out.

Ah, so that's it.  
Neji knew about the girl's struggles trying to form a sisterly relationship with her... well younger sister.  
It may have sounded weird but, well their past was complicated. Back then Hinata didn't know better. She herself was a struggling child.

Hinata was only five when her mother had died and she had known her mother, loved her so.  
When her mother had passed he remembered seeing her cry so bitterly.

Hanabi didn't know her mother; she didn't know anything about a mother's love.  
She only knew what was important to her father and worked hard to earn his respect even if that meant going against the only female influence she had in the family since their mother was gone.

The stoic man didn't utter a word of protest when the girl clutched on to his kimono, as if she was hanging on to dear life.  
He merely watched as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed.  
Only Hinata could do so. He'd let no one else come this close, no one else would even dare to.

"Hinata-sama." He rubbed her back, attempting to calm her down.

"Hanabi-sama will realize your efforts soon. It will take time. Please do not cry so much, you might get sick." His voice was far from comforting, it sounded emotionless and monotone and yet that was already a big deal for a man like Neji.

A lot of people who knew the man would not believe that he would express such concern for someone; especially not his younger cousin whom he had tried to kill a few years back.

Hinata knew this, and felt so grateful that she had his support.  
She was very expressive, very emotional nothing like her cousin. But he loved her the way she is.  
She was probably the only one in the clan who had a heart.

She was also the only main family member who would ever touch a branch family member such as himself. Hinata's heart was filled with nothing but kindness and love. She'd talk to most of the guards and servants as though she considered them family. She'd even bring tea to the guards outside the gate at times.

He couldn't stand to see her sad.

Reluctantly he held her by the shoulders and pushed her back a little, relieved to see her crying had come to a halt and only silent sobs remained.  
She rubbed her eyes with her right hand and wiped the tears off her cheeks with her left.

"T-Thank you Neji-Niisan." She breathed.

Neji blinked, face blank. This made her giggle. Her cousin was so inexpressive it was funny.  
His eyes flickered to her tiny hand which was resting on his.  
He blinked some more.

"You're really great Neji-Niisan. I don't know... what I would do without you."

Neji furrowed his eyebrows. He always didn't know how to react when his cousin told him things like this. He simply cleared his throat and got on his feet.  
Hinata smiled widely, staring up at her cousin. He must feel really uncomfortable right now, she giggled inwardly.

The man smoothed the cloth of his kimono before nodding to Hinata and leaving out the door.  
That was quite odd, but usually sentiments were with Neji.  
She smiled, feeling more determined than ever. Just a few words from her cousin were enough to get her back on the horse.

* * *

He had to get out of his crazy house.  
He couldn't stand it sometimes, his father and mother both assuming he had secret relations with Amane. He knew that his parents were just concerned and hoped that he had finally found a worthy girl. His mother would probably be more relieved in the case of confirming that he wasn't a homosexual.

Ever since he was a kid, he didn't mind his parents crafting his future for him.  
They didn't even have to try, they'd hint and he'd pick up the pieces doing as they pleased.  
He didn't mind them making him run errands for them, he didn't mind them butting in his shinobi life and he didn't mind them prying in his friendship with Hinata.

But this was something he couldn't allow. Maybe if he hadn't met Hinata he would have let them arrange his marriage as well, but now he wouldn't be able to go through with it.  
He can't let her go.

He walked, trying his best not to stomp in public and retaining his cool composure.  
He breathed deeply as he walked aimlessly not even focusing on which direction he had been treading in.

He stopped after awhile, feeling of familiarity dawned on him.  
He was right in front of Shisui's house.

Itachi stared for awhile before shrugging. He'd do anything to get away from the house for awhile and besides Shisui is going to come with him to the training ground later on. Might as well drag him for a walk or maybe a spar before they meet up with Hinata.

He rang the door bell and waited patiently.  
He didn't usually visit his friend's house. He usually waited for Shisui to come to him, afraid that he might be interrupting something.

He was surprised to see Kagami at door as it flung open, though he didn't show it.

"Eh? Itachi my boy! What are you doing here?" Kagami scratched his head.

"Excuse me for coming unannounced,"

"Oh, not at all boy!" Kagami waved his words off.

"I just came to invite Shisui for a walk."

Kagami shot him a quizzical look.  
Itachi raised a brow.  
Itachi almost jerked back as he felt Kagami's hand on his forehead.  
Instead he merely stared at the man, wondering about his sanity.

"Are you okay Itachi?" Kagami laughed.

Itachi blinked. Suddenly, realization dawned on the older man. He gave a concerned look to Itachi before continuing.

"Shisui didn't tell you?" Kagami asked a lower tone of voice this time.

"Tell me what?"

* * *

His footsteps sounded like light thumps on the grass.  
He was still a bit well, shocked.  
His eyes fixated on the girl sitting on the bench ahead of him.

She must have sensed his presence then because she had flinched slightly and looked down at her lap.  
He tilted his head in intrigue before breathing out a sigh.

_Ah, she must be angry about yesterday..._

He stopped in front of the girl waiting for her to react in some way.  
But her head was still down, staring at her lap as she played with the fabric of her loose pants.

"Hinata."  
His voice sent shivers down her spine. Just hearing his voice was enough to get her to blush.

She bit her lip as he kneeled down to look at her.  
Thankfully, her long dark hair hid her features. He sighed.

"Hinata..."  
Was it her or did he sound slightly pleading?  
She gasped and tried to pull away as she felt his slender fingers grasp her chin, slowly tilting her face up.

Itachi's eyes sported a dark gleam that made her breath hitch.  
"Did I do this?" he asked this time in a low voice.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and kept silent. What did he mean?

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about and she shook her head rapidly.  
"N-No!"  
His hand had left her chin and she felt like she could breath easily again.

"What happened?"

Hinata kept silent, eyes wandering around the training ground avoiding his eyes.

"Hinata."

She flinched. Why was his voice so... so...  
She gulped.  
She felt like he could hypnotize her and control her with that husky voice of his.  
She blushed at the thought for some reason.

"I-I... well..."

Her features slowly turning solemn.  
Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly, then he remembered; Shisui had wanted to talk to her privately yesterday night.

"Is it Shisui?"

A few silent moments passed before the girl nodded.

"Ah..."

Itachi didn't know how to react to that. His best friend had told Hinata about his leave, but didn't bother to tell him. His two year mission explained the looks he was giving her yesterday; he wouldn't be spending time with the girl for a long time, but still... it didn't explain why he would only tell  
Hinata. After all, Itachi was practically the man's diary.

There wasn't one secret of his that Itachi didn't know about.  
Maybe he was still angry at him for deceiving the Hyuuga.  
Speaking of which...

"Hinata," the girl looked at him through her lashes.

"Are you angry at me?" Hinata shot up, and furrowed her eyebrows at his sudden question.  
Why would she be angry at him?

As if he could read her mind, he smirked as he got up to sit beside her. For some reason, Hinata felt immensely happy as he sat close to her.  
Even though it had always made her blush with him this close, she loved his warmth.  
She had been quite upset yesterday when he had avoided her for some reason, but as long as she knew he wasn't repelled by her she was fine.

His knee was pressed slightly against her thigh, Itachi decided to just leave it be.  
Hinata didn't seem to mind, although her usual blush was to be expected. No matter how comfortable she was with someone, she would never lose that blush once it came to close proximity.

"Are you upset?" Hinata cocked her head to the back before smiling with her brows raised.

"You seem to be awfully concerned about how I am feeling today, Itachi-kun." There was a slight curve on his lips, but it quickly disappeared, which was slightly disappointing for Hinata.

"A lot is happening. As a friend, naturally I am worried."

_Yes, as a friend for now._

"Mm..." Hinata nibbled on her lower lip and Itachi couldn't help but stare.  
He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. Not so innocent thoughts were coming to mind and they were best left aside.  
But he couldn't help but wonder how she'd respond to him nibbling on her lower lip and sliding his -

Itachi cleared his throat. This girl, was very distracting.

Hinata flinched at the sound and shot Itachi a confused look.  
Itachi ignored it.

"You must miss Shisui a lot."

"Mm." The girl nodded. She turned to look at the Uchiha beside her.

"He is a really great friend... most of the time." She giggled as Itachi 'Hmph'-ed.

"You must miss him a lot too."

"Hn. But I am sure that you'd miss him more."

"Oh?" Hinata tilted her head.

"Why is that?"

"Because the two of you are very close." Itachi closed his eyes, ignoring his growing jealousy.

"You seem to like him a lot." Itachi was trying his best to tease, but didn't like the idea of using Shisui.

"I-I" She gasped.  
Her reaction did not make him feel good.

"I-I am just as close with him as I am with y-you."

Itachi folded his arms. This should be interesting.

"And I like him just as much as I like you." She swallowed.  
This was not comfortable at all for the girl, especially since her Uchiha friend was smirking ever so slightly.

"Hn."

"W-What?"

"I can't seem to understand Hinata."

Itachi shrugged. She was sure he is playing with her right now.

"Please explain, what is it that you like about me?"  
Itachi wasn't sure why he had asked the question. Maybe it was because he genuinely wanted to know what traits he possessed that the girl liked.

The girl's silence made him anxious, but he didn't wish to press the girl.  
It was a stupid question anyways he should just -

"Well..." Hinata played with her sleeves.

Itachi sat still patiently and eagerly awaiting her answer.

"I-I- "He took note of how her blush deepened.

"I like y-your hair and your eyes, your rare s-smiles." She swallowed.

Itachi did his best in concealing his growing amusement.

"I like the way you fight and your v-voice." She blushed even deeper and the Uchiha didn't think it was possible.

Hinata had no control over herself. Now she was just spouting out everything that came to mind.  
She hadn't even realized she had liked so much about him.

She started to feel a little... different.

"I l-like the way you talk even though you sound like a r-robot sometimes," she giggled as he grunted.

"And..." She seemed a bit hesitant.

"I l-like the way you treat people, the way you t-treat me..." the last part was said in almost a whisper.

Itachi's chest clenched. He continued to watch her, nervously trying to end her misery.  
He watched her, and he felt like he could all day.

"I-I don't know..." she finally spoke after awhile.

"I feel n-nice around you... s-safe. I just like you." She froze. She turned to the Uchiha beside her and gasped.

"N-N-No! I d-didn't mean to – "

Looking at him now... made her feel unbearably hot inside.

"Hinata," he said hoarsely, in attempt to calm her down he leaned closer trying to put a hand on her shoulder.

She inhaled deeply as he leaned, her hand searching and grabbing tightly on to whatever it could find.

"I-Itachi-kun." She panted, feeling out of breath.

Itachi repressed a groan, both his fists clenching.  
He was a man of self control. He was a man of self control. He was a man of self control.

He felt her hand gripping his clothed thigh, and yet he could feel the pressure of her nails digging into his flesh even though it wasn't exposed.  
It felt... It made him feel...

"Hinata." He warned, coldly.

Making the girl gasp and snap her hand away.

"S-Sorry!"

Itachi shook his head as he slowly slid further away, it is dangerous for both of them to be sitting so close.

"It's fine." His voice low.

Hinata wanted to die. Her heart was pounding, her temperature was rising she felt like she was going to hyperventilate.  
Itachi must hate her right now. She practically pierced through his skin.  
She felt so embarrassed.

All she wanted to do right now was bury her face in her palms and cry out of embarrassment.

Itachi was calming his nerves, cursing himself for having such despicable thoughts.  
He was lusting for a teenage girl, an innocent young teenage girl who sees him as a friend and has probably never touched a man intimately before in her life.

And yet why did it feel like she deliberately wanted to turn him on back there?  
He shook his head. He disgusted himself.  
Liking her was one thing, lusting for her was just...

"I-Itachi-kun." Hinata gathered all her courage just to utter his name.

"Hn." He didn't not look at her, and neither did she look at him.

"I want to ask you something..."

"Hn."

_Anything right now would be good._

"I-It's about Sasuke."

Except for that.


	23. Chapter 22

"Hai?" Itachi's eyebrow arched in question.

Hinata gulped. She wished that he would just stop staring.

"I-I... um, well..."

Why is she getting so nervous? Itachi narrowed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Hinata." He called out demanding. Expecting her to vomit out whatever that was bothering her.

Instead she was doing that damned lip biting thing.  
She had to stop doing that... for various reasons.

"I just... it's embarrassing!" Hinata shook her head, face flushed.

Okay, this was starting to sound really bad.  
He didn't want to push the matter but, screw that. He really wanted – needed to know.

The brunette sighed, turning his body to an angle, making his back accessible to the girl.

Hinata's eyes widened and for some reason her blush deepened.  
She didn't want to think about touching him right now.

"N-No! I want to ask you this... myself..."

So it's not herself asking if she doesn't do it verbally? Weird creature.

Itachi took a deep breath. He could wait. He was patient.  
But seriously, he wanted an answer right now.

"Well, Itachi-kun..." She licked her lips.

Damn! Is she taunting him or something?  
His eyes shifted, trying his best not to get distracted by her alluring lips.

"I was wondering, how did you and Sasuke become so c-close?"

Itachi's eyebrow twitched.

That... that was it?  
He breathed out a sigh of relief.  
Well, he should have known he got worked up for nothing! But wait...

"What?" he blurted out.

Why would she want to know about something like that?  
Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.  
She flinched. His gaze was extremely intimidating.

For her it was utterly embarrassing. Why?  
Because she felt like she was that pathetic; so much so that she couldn't even earn her little sister's who is eleven now by the way, trust and love; so much for being a capable kunoichi (although she wasn't sure what that had to do with her being a capable kunoichi).

She steeled herself. If she could handle speaking in front of almost the entire Konoha, she could handle Uchiha Itachi!

...  
Was what she had to convince herself.

"I-I mean, you know... you used to say that the two of you weren't close... but now –"  
She gulped.  
She started playing with the hem of her sleeves so fast that it seemed like she was going to rip it off.  
Did he feel uncomfortable?  
Did he not want to answer?

"I am sorry... I didn't mean to pry I just – "

"Why?" He cut in and she flinched yet again.

"W-Well... I was – am having some problems with my younger sister and I was wondering whether you know y-you could ... I mean you don't have t-to but I just... A-Ano, I – " She stopped as Itachi sighed. Hinata's face turned solemn and she slumped her shoulders

She felt like running away and hiding underneath some boulder.  
She was such a dork! Stuttering in front of Itachi like some dumbstruck person!

_He is definitely irritated with me right now..._

"Younger siblings are hard to understand, Hinata."  
Hinata shot up. He is responding! And he isn't hissing!  
She quickly turned her body to face him, smiling slightly and making sure she listened attentively.

Itachi's lips twitched. Did she have to be so cute?

"As a child and even a little now, Sasuke was always competitive. Sibling rivalry cannot be avoided, you just have to figure your way around it. I gave Sasuke time. He realized that I wasn't trying to overshadow him, I was just heeding my parent's wishes."

"I-I see."

Is that what Hanabi needed? Time?

"But of course, Sasuke is Sasuke. Your sister might be different."

Hinata sighed heavily.  
"Being the eldest is hard, ne?" Hinata bit the inside of her cheek.

"Hn." Itachi smiled slightly, taking note of how her blush had deepened as he did.

"But I know that you will find a way just like I did, Hinata."

"Mm. I hope so."

Itachi was nice, sweet and just... he was the embodiment of perfection to her.  
She realized she really did like him. A lot.

Is he really just a friend? This relationship... seemed so nameless to her right now.

What exactly were they?

_Friends, just friends.  
_She sighed inwardly at the thought.  
She shouldn't even be thinking of such nonsense.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun."

"Hn."

"I am glad you're still here."  
Without even noticing the two had gone back to where they had started; sitting side by side, shoulders almost brushing against each other.

"I won't be here tomorrow though, Hinata. I am leaving on a mission."  
Hinata turned her head so sharply, Itachi was sure he heard a crack.

"W-What?" Her eyes were wide, glistening slightly.  
Itachi's eyebrow raised but quickly shot back down; surprised.  
He smirked as realization dawned on him.

"I'll be back in about three days time."  
His smirk grew wider as she sighed, shoulders relaxing.

"O-Oh..." She put a hand to her chest.

"Hm. But I'll be quite busy from now on. We may not be able to see each other so often."

"Mm..." She mumbled and pouted.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I won't leave." He whispered.

She turned her to face her lap, hiding her face so that Itachi won't be able to see her turn red.  
Neither was aware of the effects they had on the other.

Hinata's sighed once more.  
A part of her just wished to keep him here, seal him, lock him and make sure he doesn't leave.  
If Itachi was the one who left instead of Shisui, what would she have done?

Hinata slowly leaned towards Itachi, resting her head on his shoulder; the tension from before totally forgotten.

Itachi hesitated, but allowed contact. Who was he kidding? He would take any opportunity he had to have her close as long as it didn't bring up weird urges.

Right now, he felt at peace with her by his side.  
Their contact this time felt more innocent, just like Hinata. He turned his head to an angle to sneak a peek at her adorable face.  
She was so delicate, so pure and he didn't want that to change.

His fingers ran through the ends of her hair draping over his arm. He entwined his fingers in them, playing with the strands; they were just so soft.

It was infuriating sometimes; how this girl managed to make him act so uncharacteristically.

His fingers froze and his head jerked slightly as the girl giggled.

"I-Itachi-kun," she giggled.  
Itachi looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"You remind me of a cat, Itachi-kun."

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.  
Cat?

He felt her fingers curl on his sleeve, grasping it tightly as she pressed her forehead on to his shoulder.

"It's not fair." She whispered.

"Hm?"

"It's not fair."

"What is?" He asked, quizzical.

"That you're so much like _him_."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. This man; was worse than Naruto.

"Gai-sensei! You are so full of youth!" Ino swayed her body from side to side, with her hands clasped in front of her.  
Shikamaru swore he saw little hearts floating above her head.  
This had been going on since ever and the fool still doesn't realize that the ex-blonde had a major crush on him.

So much for Jounins having impeccable sense and intuition.

"Ah, Ino! Looks like you have come to join us in for a passionate training session! It brings tears to my eyes to see youths like you blossoming! You have even convinced the other two from your team to join I see!"

"Wh-What?!" The Nara backed away.

Chouji blinked. He was too busy munching on his chips that he didn't even notice

"Yes! Our team of youthfuls would be complete once Lee gets here! Until then, we shall do ten thousand one hand push-ups!" The man said with burning spirit, followed by an earth shaking laugh.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Ino chirped.

Chouji eyed Shikamaru and gestured with his head to Ino.  
Shikamaru nodded and cleared his throat.

"Uh, Ino we – "

The blue eyed beauty turned to her two team mates; her eyes glowing ferociously.

"I'll kill you."

Chouji grasped on to his bag of chips, and gulped while the shadow manipulator sighed.  
He expected something like this to happen.

* * *

"Curses!" Lee dashed from the forest path, leaving a gust of wind each time he took a turn.

_Gai-sensei will not forgive me for my lack of passion! I will have to run 200 laps around the field on my hands to –_

Lee's thoughts were interrupted by a 'stray' kunai flying his way.

Without much effort the boy flipped and dodged.  
He watched the kunai get embedded into the tree behind him.

"Hmm..." His round eyes narrowed disturbingly.  
The kunai was thrown with enough force to get embedded so deep in to the trunk.  
He had to see the youthful individual who had almost pierced him!

Though he couldn't waste any time...

His ears perked as he caught the sound of footsteps coming his way.

"Ahh." He punched his fist into his palm.  
He could sense the girl; short, aged about 11-12 and quite skilled for her age.  
He nodded to himself as his eyes caught pearl-like orbs.

"As expected! Only someone from my rival's family would have such potential at such a young – "

"If you would hand me my kunai." The girl interrupted, eyes filled with disinterest.  
She had seen this fleabag before; he had come over to the compound to meet with Neji.  
If she remembered correctly, he was his team mate.

She could only sympathize with her older cousin for having such an abomination on his team.

"I would like to resume training."

Lee blinked for a few moments, before flashing the girl another blinding smile.  
Hanabi folded her arms, eyeing the man with disdain.

"Ah! Such hot blooded-ness! Gai sensei would be proud to see such resolve and determination in the youth of today!"

Ugh, all she wanted was her kunai. It definitely wasn't worth all of _this._

"Here," Lee inserted his finger into the kunai, and tugged it swiftly instantly removing it from the tree.

Hanabi's eyes went wide for a moment before quickly narrowing them again.  
Maybe he wasn't such a fleabag; he did dodge her chakra infused kunai.  
But then again if he couldn't dodge a kunai move from a soon to be genin then he would just be a pathetic excuse for a chunin.

Lee approached the girl, smiling brightly as he handed her the kunai.  
She grimaced as she grabbed the kunai from his bandaged hands.  
"Thank you." She said half heartedly.  
She almost stumbled as her hair was attacked by his right hand as he ruffled her long brown hair.

She stepped back, running her fingers through her hair as she glared at the boy.  
She should have hit him with the Juuken when she had the chance.

"I look forward to seeing more of your blossoming, little Hyuuga! Till next we meet!"  
With that and a thumbs up, he was off leaving a gust of wind behind.

Thanks to that, Hanabi's hair got messed up again.  
She scowled as she tried untangle her dark brown hair.

An unexpected blush rose to her cheeks.

_Stupid green idiot._

* * *

Hinata let out a sigh; pouting as she reminisced the times when they used to spend all the evenings together.  
Shisui was gone, and Itachi is busier than ever.

In the five weeks that had passed since Shisui left, Hinata had only met Itachi about four times.

That is depressing.

Usually when he busier than ever Hinata wouldn't mind as much.  
She would tell herself that it was his duty and wanting him here for herself was selfish.

But something had changed.  
She wasn't sure if it was Shisui's absence or the awkward moment they shared five weeks ago...

Either way, this wasn't normal. Itachi would probably never want to see her again if he knew the thoughts that ran through her mind that day.  
Hinata didn't know it, but she had sort of a neck 'thing'.

Whenever she looked at someone, usually the first thing that catches her eye is their neck.  
For Naruto, Ken and Itachi; the three biggest influences in her life she never really caught that trait.

Naruto's eyes had caught her attention so had Itachi's. For Ken it was his hair and his _l-l-lips_.

During the festival she had realized that Itachi had a really... nice neck; but of course was too shy to say anything (though she felt compelled to when he had asked her what she liked about him).  
She felt it was unfair that her height never allowed her to bury her head into the crook of his neck.

But that day... her head was so close to his neck and all she wanted to do was nuzzle it like it was her pillow.

She shut her eyes tight as she bit on her lip; biting back a squeal.

She felt like such a pervert.  
If only she knew what _he _was thinking.

"S-S-S-Sorry!" She gasped, as she felt herself walk into a lamp-post like figure.  
Although for someone with her height, almost everyone seemed tall...  
But that orange outfit gave away the lamp post's identity.

"Hinata?" The blonde turned and raised a brow at the timid girl who seemed to be blushing like crazy at the moment before grinning at her from ear to ear.

"Hinataaaa!"

"Naruto-kun." She smiled shyly and squeaked as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Hey! Long time no see! How have you been?!"

"J-Just fine," she giggled.

"And you?"

"Never been better!" He poked his thumb at his chest and winked.  
He grinned wider as the girl before him giggled. He had always found her cute.  
"Oi, Naruto."

"Heh?" Naruto lazily turned, curling his lips.  
Hinata went wide eyed. She had been so preoccupied by Naruto that she didn't even realize the white haired sage before them.  
She blushed a deep red and quickly pushed Naruto with so much force that he tumbled on to the ground.

"Ack!" Naruto grunted.

Hinata unintentionally ignored the boy as she bowed.

The toad sage raised a brow and grinned.

_Very nice, very nice! I love the developed young gals!_

His observant eyes darted all around; quite disappointed that the girl wore baggy clothes.

Naruto parted his lips, about to question Hinata about her weird behaviour. But before he could, the toad sage beat him to it.

"Naruto, is she your girlfriend?"  
The pale eyed girl gasped, feeling a little dizzy suddenly. Her arms rose to cover the bottom half of her face, revealing only her wide white eyes.

Naruto was clueless as always; looking from Jiraiya back to Hinata then back to Jiraiya again.  
What was Hinata so flustered about?

"N-No!" She squealed, a little too loudly.

"W-We're just friends." She stated as she stared down at her feet.

"Aw I should have known my noob of a student would have never bagged a fine lady such as yourself!"

Hinata's breath hitched. Would it seem rude of her to run away and hide in the book shop over there?

"Ero-senin! Oi, oi, oi! What does that supposed to mean huh?! I have bagged many fine ladies in my life ya know!" Naruto turned away and folded his arms.

Jiraiya snorted.

"Shut your pie hole! How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

"But you are a perverted sage!"

"I said shut it!"

Jiraiya clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as a throbbing vein appeared on his forehead showing his growing frustration. He quickly diverted his attention to the girl in front of them.  
A sly smile slowly appeared.  
He had been low on 'information' lately...

"Young lady,"

"Ah, um, please c-call me Hinata, Jiraiya-sama." She bowed her head.

_Ohhh she is so adorable! So innocent!_

He smiled wryly.

"So, Hinata," he began.

"How did you come to know this blonde idiot?"

"Oi!"

Hinata giggled.

"Oh, Naruto-kun and I were friends since the Chunin exams though we were in the same class in the academy.

Hinata glanced at her friend's sullen expression and smiled. He doesn't like to be called an idiot, poor thing.

" I beg your pardon Jiraiya-sama, but I have disagree with your opinion of Naruto-kun being a blonde idiot. After all, he is under your tutelage."

The man blinked for a moment while the Kyuubi vessel lit up, with tears of gratefulness brimming.

"H-Hinata..." The boy sniffed.

Hinata smiled, but quickly flinched and widened her eyes at the laughing toad sage.

"Haha! You have got a point there! You know, you should meet up with me sometimes. I am an author and you seem to be quite fascinating."

Naruto's mouth gaped open and his eyes went as wide as saucers.  
The sage narrowed his eyes, observing the girl. Hinata had assumed that by 'fascinating' he meant her background as a Hyuuga.

"I would love to," he paused looking for the right word.

"Ah, discuss information with you regarding my next book. You would be an interesting subject to write on." His nostrils flared and his smile widened, a bad sign.

She smiled shyly at the sanin, and nodded.

"I-I'd be honoured, Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto was even more shocked at her reply. Did she even know what he meant?!

"Hinata don't –" The rest of the boy's words were muffled by a hand the sage had pressed on to his mouth as he dragged the struggling blonde with him.

"I look forward to seeing you soon, Hinata."  
Hinata smiled and waved, trying her best to hide how disturbing the situation was for her.  
The man seemed a little creepy.

But he was nothing compared to an annoyed Uchiha.

"Hinata." The girl jumped with an 'eep!'.

She was too afraid to turn. Too afraid of what she might see.

"I-I was finding for you and..."

"Hmph." Her breath hitched as she heard his stomps. He was never a patient person. But she was finding for him first!  
Even so it was never a good idea to pick a fight with him.

"S-Sasuke! Wait!" She turned and jogged to catch up to the Uchiha.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked, slightly saddened.

"Why do you always hang around weird people? Oh wait don't answer that, they're your kind."

Hinata sighed. Sasuke always got a little mean when he was angry.

"I-I hang around you a lot too, Sasuke." She said whisperingly, not expecting the Uchiha to hear her.

"What?" His head turned slightly, she shivered slightly at the sight of his dark eyes.

"N-Nothing!" She shook her head.

The boy scowled before picking up his pace.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata whined as she grabbed on to his fore arm and jogged to walk to his side.  
The raven haired boy breathed out, regretfully.  
He slowed down his pace a little, allowing the girl to keep up.

He glanced at her red face from the corner of his eyes.

_Idiot.  
_

He scowled. He didn't like seeing her with Naruto or Kiba or Shino... basically the entire male population of Konoha; especially not that senile old pervert! Just what were they talking about?

It wasn't like he was jealous or anything, it just made him sick.  
Why he wasn't sure, but he didn't think about it for too long.  
He found himself getting angry at the smallest things when it comes to her.

It was like some kind of competition with the other males.  
Hinata had told him about her times with Shino and Kiba.  
She told him about the ice cream Shino and her had eaten together at the park.

He hated ice cream, but dragged Hinata to buy it anyways because she went with Shino.  
She told him about the time Kiba had caught her a butterfly with beautiful yellow and black wings.  
Sasuke grimaced. He hated butterflies too.

But he went around finding for a butterfly anyway; he didn't want to lose to Kiba of all people.  
Instead he had caught a moth, but assumed it was a butterfly.  
Hinata was too afraid to harm his ego, so she had smiled and accepted the 'butterfly' from the Uchiha.

She was very disturbed by his behaviour when he did those things, but was extremely happy because it felt like they were starting to get closer; because it seemed like he started to care for her.  
He even stopped forcing her to buy meals!  
Although the story of how _that _happened is quite embarrassing for her.

Her wallet wasn't even half full. It was thin, unhealthy and sad.  
She sighed, at least it would be enough to get him through his meal; hopefully he would bring her to the sushi place he was fond of... she could only afford a hearty meal from a place like that with her current budget. But it wouldn't get her through any shopping afterwards.

He brought her to the fanciest restaurant in the village, pointing lazily at it.  
Hinata had sworn, from the day she started working with Itachi on her speech that she'd be a strong individual and seem as such when in front of others.

But when her mind wandered to the bill... She couldn't help it.

She cried, and wailed and even stomped a little.  
Sasuke's eyes widened, he looked around and hissed at all the people who were staring at their direction.

Ever since then, her wallet was spared.

Both of them were surprised that they had grown so accustomed to each other. They had started going out more often, not only on Wednesdays.  
Also getting in to fights all the time; mainly because Hinata had somewhere else she had to be... mostly with Itachi.

There were also rumours going around about the two, earning the Hyuuga girl a few enemies.  
But most of the sharp minded villagers knew that they were nothing more than friends.  
They could never see someone like Uchiha Sasuke with Hyuuga Hinata. Plus there were their trusty team mates who had confirmed that all the rumours were false.

If they could read minds, they'd probably beg to differ.  
The harsh reality that Sasuke refused to accept was that he really liked Hinata. Not as a friend, but as someone much more than that.

He got jealous easily, he got angry when he sees or hears anything bad concerning Hinata.  
He wanted to look at her, be with her, talk about absolute nonsense with her.  
He wanted to touch her, which was probably the biggest indicator that this girl was special to the Uchiha; he hated to be touched and rarely touched others. Exceptions were his idiotic team mates, family and Hinata of course.

Nobody could blame the Uchiha; he had never felt like this before.  
So it would be natural that he was confused with his emotions.  
He was stubborn to boot; the type of person who would be in denial until he lost what he had wanted.

The male let out a low growl as she slipped her hand off his forearm.  
He wanted to do nothing more then grabbed her hand and force it back in to place.  
Of course, it was just because his muscles were feeling strained and her hand seemed to ease them.

Yeah, right.

Hinata, unlike Sasuke (who was quite irritated,) was quite nervous about today.  
He had agreed to meet her friends today; but she knew it wouldn't be all smiles and laughs.  
Kiba hated Sasuke. Sasuke hated KIba. Shino was wary of Sasuke. Sasuke found Shino disgusting.

Worst part? They were all connected through Hinata.

* * *

Kiba growled along with his pet as his nose caught the scent of the Uchiha.  
Shino adjusted his glasses, hoping things wouldn't get out of hand for Hinata's sake.  
He didn't particularly have a problem with the Uchiha, but it would get nasty if Sasuke attempts to harm Hinata.

That's why he had agreed to meet Sasuke. He assumed it was the same for Kiba, and also the fact that Kiba didn't like the idea of Hinata getting too close with a guy with the Uchiha's reputation.

Hinata was getting dangerously close with the Uchihas.

"Sasuke." Kiba spat through clenched teeth.

Sasuke merely raised a brow; Kiba's blood started to boil and they've just now faced each other!  
Hinata and Shino both sighed inwardly as they watched them.  
Sasuke knew how close Kiba was with Hinata, he himself honestly thought that there was something going on between them.

"K-Kiba-kun,"

"Heh, so I heard you and Hinata are pretty close now huh?" Kiba narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke shrugged, once again not giving the Inuzuka a proper reply.  
He was amused by the boy's irritation.  
The dog boy forced a smirk.

"You probably just wanted to get to know her fighting style and her Byaakugan."

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes. Kiba was definitely a terrible psychologist.

"Who knows?"

"I know! Someone like you would never befriend a girl like Hinata unless you had something to benefit from!" Hinata didn't know whether she should be offended by Kiba's words or flattered that her friend was so concerned for her.  
Either way, this has to stop.

"Kiba-kun please, calm down – "

"Hinata, I don't like him."

"Ouch. I am wounded." Sasuke said impassively and glared at Hinata as he felt her pinch his finger.

"Sasuke..." Kiba clenched his fists.  
Akamaru could feel his master's rage and growled at the Sharingan user before him.

_This is going to be a long day..._Hinata sighed.

* * *

Somehow the other two had managed to keep the Inuzuka and Uchiha from going at each other's throats; Hinata mostly by cutting in and spluttering nonsense.  
She couldn't control the scowls they would give each other as they walked.

They were walking in to the forests of Konoha, usually where the three would train together.  
Kiba would purposely tell stories of how Hinata and he used to train here together, alone and had a lot of fun.  
Sasuke would nod impassively, afterwards glaring at Hinata.  
Why did she always get herself in to these kinds of situations?!

She sighed, as she looked for something to distract the two who were about to start an argument.  
Shino took notice of this and decided to help her.

_Poor girl._

Shino shook his head as he glanced at the two, totally inconsiderate of Hinata's feelings.  
He tapped Hinata's shoulder and pointed at the bush that caught his eye.  
A berry bush. Hmm.

"K-Kiba-kun, Sasuke." She spoke up and flinched as the two sharply turned to her, scowling.  
She gulped.

"W-Would you sit for awhile? There are some berries of there that we can snack on..."

Kiba raised a brow.

"Do you want to, Hinata?" the Inuzuka questioned.

"Mm." The girl nodded.

The boy shrugged and the Uchiha grunted, their way of agreeing.

The four sat down near the bush, picking out a few berries; mostly Hinata and Shino were up to it.  
Hinata flushed slightly as she realized that she was the only girl among three other boys.  
Yes, she always got herself in to weird situations like these.

"W-Would you like some?" She gestured towards Sasuke with a few berries in hand.

"Knock yourself out." Sasuke waved off the offer.

"I'll have some Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed.  
The girl smiled as she gave a portion of the berries she collected to her team mate.  
Shino was quietly biting in to a few berries, watching with scrutiny.

Personally, Sasuke found this 'meeting' to be highly irritating.  
He didn't even spend that much time with Hinata thanks to the two team mates.  
He hated being patient; all he wanted to do was chidori that dog boy in the chest but of course Hinata wouldn't want that.

He broke out of his reverie as Kiba held out a berry stem and smirked at Hinata.  
Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"Here, Hinata."  
Now even the Uchiha was intrigued. What the hell is this?

"E-Eh? Kiba-kun?"

"They say if you can knot stems like these with your tongue and teeth you're a really good kisser." He winked.

Hinata immediately went scarlet and hid her face in her palms and shook her head.  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist.

_Hold back the chidori, Sasuke..._

"K-Kiba-kun!"  
She squealed.

"Come on! Try it!"

The girl shook her head and bit on her lip.

"Aww," the boy pouted.

"Kiba-kun you're always teasing me!" The girl looked away from the Inuzuka.  
Shino sighed inwardly. He had a bad feeling about this; and these feelings of his were usually right.

"Hehe, I am sorry Hinata it's just that I can't help it sometimes. I am not even trying, you're just that easy to tease. You haven't kissed anyone before, have you?" He raised a brow and smirked as he heard a squeak.  
Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.  
He needed to hurt somebody. Right now.

"K-K-Kiba-kun!"

"I should have known, you're too innocent Hinata! Looks like I can be the first one to find out if you're a good kisser or not." Kiba laughed.

"K-Ki – "  
She paused as an arm snaked its way around her waist, pulling her close.

Hinata's squeak was muffled by sudden forceful warmth on her lips.  
The other two went wide eyed.

Hinata was in total shock. She didn't even know what was happening.  
Before long, the warmth was gone and Hinata sat still, blinking a few times.

"Correction." Sasuke sighed lazily as he crossed his arms and went back to his original position.

"You can be the second."

"Sa..." Kiba's mouth gaped open, but slowly shut.  
His eyes turned red, his teeth and fists were clenched and he was more than ready to kill the Uchiha before him.

Shino seemed to have recovered from the shock and was paying more attention to Hinata this time.

She seemed calm enough, sitting still and what not.

He realized he had spoken to soon as her face morphed into a tomato; her chest was moving quickly and her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she fell on to the ground.  
She had fainted.

Shino's bad feelings always proved to be true.


	24. Chapter 23

They were soft, supple and flutteringly warm; he didn't want to stop.  
He leaned in forcefully, pressing against her slightly.  
He didn't want to pull away, but something had stopped him; she didn't want this.

He reluctantly pulled away, his conscience satisfied to see the fuming Inuzuka. Unfortunately his lips weren't; they were craving for those petal-like lips.  
He didn't look at her, not wanting to give in to temptation.

Shino sighed as he approached the unconscious Hyuuga, quite troubled by the whole scenario.  
He didn't think letting his personal feelings get the better of him would solve things, but obviously Kiba had different thinking.

"Hinata." The boy nudged her gently.

"Hinata." He tried again.

"Bastard, Sasuke!"

Sasuke raised a brow. Naruto and he could be from the same family.

"What?" Sasuke seemed totally uninterested, this time his attitude had even ticked off the Aburame.

"I'll kill you!" Kiba shot up, reaching out to grab his collar but was quickly stopped by Shino's bugs.  
Kiba growled at his team mate.

"Let me go!"

"Kiba, calm down." Shino said ever so coolly.

"No! Can't you see what this bastard is trying to pull?! He just thinks everything is a competition!  
He doesn't truly care for Hinata! He just wants to prove his dominance! Did you even think about how Hinata would feel?"

"Hmph. Cut the bullshit." The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Ask yourself that; did you even think about how Hinata would feel when you tease her mercilessly like that?"

Kiba clenched his teeth and fists so hard that veins started popping out from his head and neck.

"Shino! Let go of me!"

"Kiba. Fighting Sasuke is unnecessary and will only cause trouble. It is the last thing Hinata would want us to do in this situation."

"But - !"

"Calm down and think about what Hinata wants. We got into this situation because of both of your inconsiderate behaviours." Shino scolded.

Kiba's eyes widened at the statement; his clenched fists and teeth finally relaxing. After Shino had made sure that he had finally calmed down, he let the boy go free.

Sasuke and Kiba stared at each other for quite a long while before Sasuke sighed.

"I'll take care of Hinata. The two of you can – "

"No." Kiba interrupted. "We can't trust you with her."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

Shino watched the two closely, with his bugs on stand-by. In this case, he would agree with Kiba.  
He wasn't sure what the Uchiha would do if he were alone with their female team mate.  
The Uchiha stood up, running his hands through his hair before folding his arms.

"I won't hurt her." He meant it, but it wasn't enough to convince the two.

"Sasuke, I think we will take it from here. You can, leave."

Kiba nodded in agreement.  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever," he waved it off, before turning on his heel and walking away.

Today was a waste of time.

* * *

She wondered how stupid she can actually be.  
She heaved out a sigh as she plopped face first on to her inviting bed.  
Sasuke was probably going to kill her the next time he sees her.

What was she thinking when she decided that he should meet her team mates?  
Was she even in the right mind?  
All logic and common sense flew out the window once it came to her resolve.

She had no idea what had happened.

All she remembers was that Kiba was teasing her again and she probably blushed to the point of blacking out because all that was left after that was darkness.

After succumbing to the call of slumber, she woke in her own bed, at the compound in utter confusion.

One thing she was certain of was that things could not have gone smoothly with Sasuke.

She let out a muffled squeal as she balled her fists in her hair.

When did things get so complicated? When did her life take such a sharp turn?  
Where was the person she needed the most now?

Wait.

Who is the person she needed... the most?

Her head rose as the question popped to mind.  
She blinked several times before blushing fiercely and burying her face deep into her soft mattress.

"Itachi..." Her hands were now clutching the fabric of her bed sheets. Her feet kicking restlessly and her eyes welling with tears.

She missed him, dearly. She wanted to see him again, to be close to him, to be watched over by him to be touched by him...

She curled up like a pangolin and covered her face with her palms.

She is going mad.  
How could she think of Itachi at a time like this?  
She should be worrying about her team mates and Sasuke!

But... _I miss him._

She grows steadily frustrated with herself.  
She shakes her head rapidly and forces her body out of bed.  
Hinata wasn't the kind of girl who whines and cries! Hinata isn't the girl people have pegged her to be.

Hinata is strong, brave! Even though she can be quite stupid at times...  
But she swore she will fix it! Even if it costs her, her life, she will face Uchiha Sasuke!

...  
...

Easier said than done.  
Just picturing his scowl got her knees buckling and her stance going defensive.

Sasuke is not that bad!

She convinces herself.  
Her resolve is wavering and she can't accept it!  
She squares her shoulders, heads to her closet and recites her speech at the Hyuuga festival.

That somehow seems to help at times.  
It reminded her of how strong she could be.

She won't run away.

* * *

The servant girl stared at him warily. Though as she continued to explore the new guest, a blush crept its way to her cheeks.  
This particular guest was extremely attractive indeed.  
She would have to thank the other servant girls for informing her about him.

He sighed to himself as he stretched his neck and restlessly played with his ink brush.

The servant girl wasn't helping him 'pour' out his thoughts.

Though it was no use anyways.

He leaned back on to his chair and closed his eyes.  
He imagined how things were back at home; wondering how his father was keeping up without him there to humour him.  
Most of all, despite his best efforts a certain doe eyed girl never seemed to leave his thoughts.

He almost slapped a hand on to his forehead and cursed himself for being such an idiot.  
It was childish of him to just leave without telling anybody except for his dad and Hinata.  
But he especially didn't want to talk to Itachi about it.

He knew, his anger would just flare if he confronted his best friend.

He missed Itachi, mind you, but he couldn't stand how he got to her before he did.  
How unfair it was for him to be the one who saved her.

How irritating it was to know that she had a special place in her heart for him.

On the worst side of things he has become an even bigger coward than he expected.  
He wrote dozens of letters during his free time but never had the guts to send them.  
Here he is now, trying to conjure up another sappy inky letter that was going to collect dust in his drawer, never reaching the person whose name is on almost every line.

_Hinata-Chan._

"_You know I can never forget you, Shisui-Chan."_

He chuckles darkly at the thought for some reason.  
But instantly, those words got him back on his desk his hands hard at work writing out a letter he knows he will never send.

"Dear, Hinata-Chan." He began.

* * *

_"We can't trust you with her."_

Those words had hurt him more than he had expected.

He scowled at the thought of how they practically chased him away.  
It's not like he took advantage or anything!

Well... maybe he did but that's not the point.  
It was a privilege for women to get that for him!  
She should thank him. He had done her a favour of being her first kiss.

Or so he thought.

His endless thoughts had forced him out of his bed and down in to the hall getting ready to walk the awkward feelings off, when...

"Tadaima."

_Nii san.  
_  
Sasuke sighed. He really had no mood to 'invite' and spend time with his brother at the moment.  
He needed to get out and burn something or someone; preferably a certain Inuzuka.

"Okairi, Itachi-Chan~"

Sasuke headed towards the door as Itachi headed in.  
Itachi seemed happy to be home, but glanced at him with an eyebrow raised as they crossed paths.

"Sasuke, no welcome home party?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Welcome home, Nii-san."

"No hugs?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"How cruel."

Itachi smirked, amused. It was good to be back home, he thought.

"Running off so soon? Is it that bad to have me home again?"

"Yes. See you for dinner."  
Itachi chuckled a little.

With a pat on his brother's shoulder, Sasuke slipped on his sandals and left without a word to his mother.  
His mother came scurrying out of the kitchen and flung her arms around her eldest son.

Itachi merely sighed on to his mother's shoulder and returned the embrace.

Mikoto stood straight, grabbed her son by the shoulders and grinned.

"I've missed you Itachi-chan!"

"Hn."

Mikoto pouted.  
Itachi sighed.

"I missed you too, mother."

MIkoto grinned.

"I know my little man child~" She squeezed his right cheek and all Itachi could do was try to wear her down with his death glare.

It didn't work.

"My, where's Sasuke-Chan?"

Itachi pointed his thumb to the door.

"Out."

"What?"

"I think he needed to meet someone."

Mikoto's lips twitched.

"He could have at least told me... that boy..." She muttered under her breath.  
Itachi just smiled.

"Where is father? Is he not home?" Itachi shrugged his bag off his shoulders and started untying the straps on his arms.

"No, he is off on official business." Mikoto pouted.

"Someone seems upset." Itachi smirked.

"But at least you're back, Itachi-Chan! I can do your hair, feed you dessert,"

Itachi held back a grimace.

"Mother," He grumbled and shook his head.

"What?" Mikoto put her hands on her hips.

"If you were married and under your own roof you probably wouldn't have to take my rambling, but you are not!"

_Here we go again..._

Itachi rubbed his temple.

"Mother... please, Sasuke is here for all of that."

"Sasuke is no fun to play with! He always pulls away! Itachi-Chan, if you truly want to get away from me, which hurts my heart by the way, bring me grandchildren!"

"Mother, I honestly don't see what is so appealing about being a grandmother." Itachi squinted.

He understood. Most Uchihas' were married by the time they reached his age, most marriages were arranged.

He would comply to his mother's wishes, if he knew the girl he wished would be his wife was ready and if his parents somehow turned cool and allowed a Hyuuga into the family.

So fat chance of Mikoto getting her wish so soon.

* * *

Run, hide or play dumb were his options.  
Though none of them were ideal.

How the girl had managed to catch up to him was beyond his realm of thought.

She was a really determined mouse.

"S-Sasuke..." she breathed.

"Hinata." He grunted.  
He decided to go with his third option; since pretending like nothing had ever happened seemed to be his expertise.

Though she really had to close those lips of hers.  
Right now.

"Were you..." she panted. "Running away from me?"

Sasuke raised a brow.

"No." He lied with ease and shrugged lightly.

"B-But- I chased you! All the way from the marketplace!" She exhaled.

"Well then you must be really slow." He turned his back to her and began walking further into the clearing.

"W-Wait!" Hinata jogged a little to catch up to him.

Sasuke swallowed inaudibly.  
What is she going to do? Slap him? Punch him? Jyuuken him?

Whatever, he knew he deserved whatever girly punishment she had in store for him.  
He almost stumbled as her fingers latched on to his fore arm.

Hinata flinched as she felt his gaze on her.

"Sasuke... I am sorry."

"What?" He said ( a little louder than he should have.).

By now, both their movements came to a halt.

Hinata's head was lowered, facing her feet while wringing her hands.  
Sasuke's eyes were slightly widened and his head was tilted as he studied the Hyuuga specimen.

She's delusional he thought.

"I-I..." She began shakily.

"I shouldn't have... tried to make you do something you didn't want to... I should have known you and Kiba-kun would..." She sighed.

"I am sorry Sasuke. I truly am."

Sasuke was in utter disbelief and honestly confused as ever before.  
Even so, playing along was best for now.

Maybe she was doing the same thing he was.

With a shrug, Sasuke continued walking.

"Hey, I am a gracious person. So I might just forgive you."

With his back faced to her, he couldn't see the smile of relief gracing her beautiful features.  
He himself allowed a small smile to creep on his lips as he felt her presence next to him again.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"It... Yesterday was fun. Even if I did black out."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt his heart picking up pace.  
Was... Is...

Was this her way of telling him... She liked it?

He mentally cursed himself as his cheeks began to heat up.  
She can't possibly...

"Sasuke?"  
Sasuke inhaled, before looking down at the girl next to him.  
He regrets his decision.

Her doe-eyed stare, her luscious pink lips and her pale skin; it all made her look unreal... and very inviting.

He turned his attention to the road ahead and tried to ignore the girl.

Hinata blinked and stared at the Uchiha blankly. She shrugged and dismissed the fact that he was acting a little weird.

_Maybe... yesterday wasn't such a bad idea after all._

Sasuke resisted the urge to scratch the back of his neck like Naruto usually did.  
Though as the thought of yesterday was in mind, images of Hinata's canine friend came flowing in.  
That wasn't very pleasant for him.

His teeth gritted and his eyes narrowed.  
Inuzuka Kiba. That _shit._

"I don't like Kiba."  
Sasuke blurted.  
His eyebrows furrowed as Hinata giggled.

"Hm, I could see that."

"I don't know how you stand him."

"Kiba-kun is nice. You'd like him once you get to know him better."

Sasuke snorted.  
"I doubt that."

"Hm." Hinata sighed.

For a few moments the silence came back, only to be broken by the Uchiha again.

"You're pretty close with him."

"Hm?"

"The Inuzuka."

Hinata smiled.  
"Em. I guess so."

Sasuke scowled.

"We're close because... we've done lots of things together in the past I think." Hinata put a finger on her chin and tapped, thinking back on the adventures she had with Kiba.

"Oh yeah? Like what? Marking the place with stink?"

Hinata blushed.

"No! None like that!"

Sasuke raised a brow.

"We trained, we spend time together outside. I remember how we used to get ice cream during the summer." Hinata smiled.

Sasuke almost wanted to remind her of the time _they _had gone for ice cream just a few weeks back.

"And he and Shino used to take me go fishing which was quite boring actually," She giggled.

Ok. They haven't done that.  
But Sasuke hated fishing.  
He never knew how to get the fish out of the hook after catching one.

He mentally groans.

"Oh! And that one time!"

Great, there's more.

"He dragged me to his home just to eat dinner with him and his mother. His mother was kinf od scary but, she is a nice lady really."

Hinata giggled.

Dinner. At his house?  
This is getting annoying.

The fact that he beat her at these things made his blood boil.  
He couldn't allow such a lowly being to overtake him with Hinata.

Wait. Dinner. At..._ his_ house?  
No. That's absurd.

He would be stupid to even suggest such a thing.

"Come to dinner with me. To my house. At my house. Dinner."  
He cleared his throat.

But apparently, he was an idiot today.

* * *

_Sorry for the indecisive-ness I have been showing I hope you guys liked the new chapter! It was a bit rushed and has a few mistakes maybe, but I hope you'll forgive.  
__Thanks so much to NaviTheGoddess for giving me inspiration :) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review~ _


	25. Chapter 24

Her smile froze, and at the moment she really did look like a doll.  
A pink tint rose to her cheeks and her smile slowly faded.

Sasuke suppressed a sigh.

"Well?"

"No!" She squealed.

Sasuke scowled and the Hyuuga flinched.  
But no matter how persistent he was, and no matter how bold she was getting she can never, EVER step foot in the Uchiha residence.

She could sense only trouble and was hoping that the Uchiha was joking;  
because if he was serious, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Why not?"

_God, he is serious!_

"Sasuke! No! " Her voice came out shakily.  
She wasn't going to his – Itachi's! – house!  
Knowing what a bad impression she left on the family she couldn't imagine the treatment she would get there.

Sasuke nodded, and Hinata shook her head.

The two of them battled heads for awhile before Sasuke got tired and simply grabbed her wrists and dragged her with him.

"S-Sasuke!"

Hinata dug her toes in to the ground trying to pull away, but the Uchiha was adamant.

"Sasuke, please!"

Finally he stopped, but didn't let go of her wrist.  
He knows he should just let her go, probably go on with the day as they usually would but...

She went to Kiba's house for dinner.

That was enough motivation for him to forcibly push her through his house door.  
He wasn't going to lose to Kiba.  
He might have won in the fishing department but he is definitely going to make sure Hinata enjoys her dinner at his house more than at Kiba's!

Besides, she shouldn't have anything to worry about; Fugaku wasn't going to be home for dinner anyways.  
He was busy with some official crap at the office (finally!) and he'd be a dimwit for letting this opportunity pass!

But at the same time he was a dimwit for wanting to drag her to dinner with him, but he dismissed that thought.

"Why?" He asked simply as he looked at her dead in the eye.

The Hyuuga gulped.

"Is it because of Itachi?"

At this, her eyes widened and she felt like her heart had stopped.

_Itachi-kun?_

"Itachi-kun is... back?" She stared at Sasuke sceptically.

Sasuke merely raised a brow.

Hinata bit her lip and averted her eyes.

"When did he – " Before she could finish he interrupted.

"My mother is a great cook."

Hinata sighed.

"Sasuke that's not the – "

"My father won't be home."

"That still won't – "

"She always cooks extra."

"Yes but that – "

"I want you to come."

"But – "

"I want you to come."

Hinata gave him a pleading look. Out of all the snitches, she really didn't want to lose in this one.  
She really, could NOT just enter the Uchiha compound and have dinner in the clan head's house!

Even having her curiosity piqued by a homely Itachi, she couldn't do it.

"You're coming."

"Sasuke," She breathed, feeling a little breathless trying to fight against the Uchiha.

"You aren't thinking of... what might... the consequences..."

"You said you wanted to make our friendship work. But I see that you're not that determined."

Hinata's face paled.  
He's... using the friendship card?  
Sly fiend!

"Sasuke, can't we be friends without... me going to your house?"

Sasuke slowly slid his hands off of her wrist and folded his arms; his posture radiating with his usual smug-ness.

"No."

"Why?" Hinata whined, resisting the urge to stomp her feet like a little kid.

"Because, friendship requires understanding. If you truly want to understand me, then stop acting like such a baby. If you don't then you can keep your meaningless friendship to yourself." He huffed.

"Sasuke..."

She put up a fight, but she was never a match for Uchiha Sasuke.

"You are... unfair."

A triumphant smirk appeared on his lips and somehow that brought shivers to her spine.

At least knowing that the Uchiha elder will be absent gave her a little assurance that nothing might get out of hand.

* * *

"He's always like this..." Mikoto grumbled and shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk." Itachi smirked.  
It wasn't like he wanted to pour oil into the fire or anything, it's just that things regarding his brother was always amusing.

"Not to worry mother, I am sure Sasuke wouldn't last the day without having any of your delicious dinners." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Hmph, that is if he doesn't start eating out!"

For some reason, Itachi felt that comment was sort of directed to him as well.

He ignored the feeling and went back to reading his scrolls, wondering when his mother would be done with the stew.  
He was honestly eager to taste her cabbage stew.  
But he knew he wouldn't be able to until his _darling _brother came home.

What could he be doing out so late?

Very soon, he will have an answer to that question.

* * *

Hinata was on the verge of crying.

Ever since they entered the Uchiha compound, people have been staring and whispering it was just uncomfortable!  
Plus, she seemed to be quite unpopular with the Uchiha females.

The reason why, she did not know.

Now, they were right in front of their door, and she froze.  
Her fingers fiddling and her feet tapping restlessly.

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes.  
Why was she so nervous? It's just his house!  
Guys... always bring girls they kiss back home right?

No, no, he was pretending that didn't happen.

He sighed and grabbed her arm, hearing a muffled squeak after.

"Are you going to come or do I have to kick you in?"

Hinata shook her head, and Sasuke raised a brow.

"I-I mean, I'll... come."

It wasn't... all because of... the fact that... this was his house...  
It was... well... Itachi was here.  
He was home.

Would he be there?  
On the couch?  
In his room?

Would he want to see her?

She couldn't. She couldn't do it.

She turned to Sasuke, eyes flashing with deep emotion.  
Sasuke groaned and grabbed her arm once again, he knew exactly what she was going to say next, so instead of listening to her crap...

"Tadaima." Sasuke simply opened the door.

There. As simple as that.

Hinata couldn't even think of struggling; she was practically stunned!

How could Sasuke do this to her?  
Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was slightly messy and her lips were red from all the biting.

From the door way she couldn't see much; just the entry way to the kitchen and a part of the living room table.

She couldn't move, but Sasuke moved her as he walked in.

He discarded his slippers and entered the living room first, his hand extended backwards holding on to the Hyuuga mouse.  
Hinata was just glad there was no sight of,

"Sasuke." Itachi greeted.

_God, please take me away from here!_

"Nii-san." Sasuke grunted and tugged Hinata's arm, causing her to stumble to his side,  
into Itachi's line of sight.

Neither of them missed the slight widening of Itachi's eyes.

The man's lips parted, but before he could pin his thoughts down in to words, out came Mikoto.

"Sasuke-Chan!"  
Hinata didn't even hear the female voice at her right.

Her eyes were glued to Itachi and her ears were plugged.  
Her lips were parted as well, eyes blinking, face getting redder by the second.

"I swear you really – "  
A pause.

Hinata and Itachi's eyes were locked. Neither of them turned to the figure by the kitchen entryway.

Hinata broke out of her 'trance' as Sasuke nudged her gently.

She blinked rapidly, and shook her head, turning to face Sasuke.  
She caught another figure right behind his.

"Mom, my friend; Hinata. She was hungry and complaining so I brought her here."

Hinata's head immediately shot up to face him.

_What?!_

Sasuke's face remained impassive and uncaring and that made more heat rise to her face.  
Mostly out of anger.

She gasped a little as she realized she was in the presence of Itachi, and Sasuke's mother.  
She bowed almost instantly letting her hair drape her face as she kept her eyes on the carpeted floor.

She flinched as she heard the clang of metal, and rose to see what had happened.  
Just as she stood up straight, she was caught in a bear-like embrace.  
She blushed furiously, as the jet black hair covered her face.

It was very much familiar... but it wasn't who she thought it was.  
It was his mother.  
And she was sobbing on her shoulder.

Oh my.

Sasuke was blinking in their direction and Itachi was glazing.

Hinata was experiencing a mixture of emotions.  
One of the evident ones was fear.  
Fear that she had done something wrong, but if she did... it would be weird for her to embrace her for doing something wrong.

After a few awkward hugging moments, Mikoto pulled away and held her by the shoulders.  
Her eyes still wet with tears, staring into Hinata's face with disbelief.  
Surprising, on her red lips a smile formed.

"I am sorry." She laughed as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

The two brothers now faced each other, both exchanging quizzical looks.

"N-No, it's quite alright." Hinata said softly.

"It's just..." Mikoto sniffed.

"You are... Hikari's daughter are you not?"

"Eh?" Hinata breathed, thinking her ears had deceived her.

Mikoto kept smiling warmly at her and keeping eye contact.

Feeling as though she had choked on her words, Hinata simply nodded.

"I knew it..." Mikoto's smiled wider.

"You are a spitting image of her!" Her hands went around to cupping the heiress's face.  
Hinata would be lying if she said she was comfortable with the whole situation... but she was also quite stunned that Mikoto knew her mother.

Hinata still couldn't muster out the courage to say something to her, instead she just replied with a warm smile.

"Such a beautiful face," Mikoto ran her thumbs across the girl's cheeks as though she were admiring her.

Itachi knew the gleam in his mother's eyes all too well. She WAS admiring Hinata!  
That lunatic of a mother!  
Though if he had the chance he would do the same...

Hinata's blush deepened at the compliment.

"You truly are the embodiment of a perfect, radiant heiress."

"T-Thank you." Hinata whispered.  
For awhile she wondered how she had figured out she was the heiress, she thought perhaps she knew because she had known her mother.

She was very curious about their relationship but kept silent.

"Uh..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

That was his mother's cue to explain the weird scenario he had just witnessed.

Instead of doing so, his overactive mother now grabbed hold of Hinata's hands, pulling them closer to her.  
Hinata held back a squeak.

"Oh, for some reason I am so very excited to have you here! You are most welcome to our humble abode, er..."

Hinata blinked.

"... Oh! Uh, I – Hinata. M-My name is Hinata... Oba-Chan."

Mikoto let out a fan girl squeal. Itachi shivered. Sasuke scowled.

"She just called me Oba-Chan! Oh you're just so cute! I have so many things to ask you!"  
Mikoto glanced at the kitchen entryway then turned back to Hinata and smiled eagerly.

"But first, dinner!"

Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"Hinata-Chan, come along,"

Hinata's smile slowly faded.

"I've always wanted a little nymph to come help me in the kitchen! Instead I got two lazy buffaloes right here."  
Mikoto gestured to Sasuke and Itachi with her free hand.

Itachi cleared his throat and Sasuke averted his eyes to his feet.  
Hinata blushed.

"Come!"

"Oba-chan, I really don't wish to... disrupt you or ruin your – "

"Nonsense! Every chef needs a little help now and then! You can be my sue chef for the day!  
And Hikari was a great cook back the day! I am sure you've inherited some of her talent! Come along now!"  
Mikoto tugged and Hinata complied, giving Itachi one last glance before entering the kitchen.

* * *

For the first time in years, Itachi felt dumbfounded.

He turned his head and faced his little brother.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke raised his eyes to meet Itachi's.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I am spending too much time with Naruto. I am becoming an idiot."

"Hn."

"Why?"

"Hm?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Are you upset that I brought her here?"

Itachi cleared his throat and pretended to go back to reading his scrolls.

"It's just... you haven't thought this through, Sasuke."

Itachi just didn't feel like talking to his brother at the moment.  
He was foolish for bringing her into the Uchiha compound, and to the head's house no less.

Sasuke huffed out a light dark chuckle.

"I guess not, but we all make mistakes right Nii-san?"

At this, Itachi raised his head and shot him wary look.  
What was his little brother implementing?

Sasuke's smirk slowly faded as he met his brother's gaze.  
He knew what he had said was a little out of line, but he didn't take it back.

Why should he be the one with all the faults?  
His brother _has _made mistakes before, so why does he always get the spot light when it comes to these things.

Besides, all he did was bring a Hyuuga girl to his home.  
It's not like he was hugging the girl in public or anything like a certain someone.

* * *

Hinata was nervous, but she managed to keep on her feet in the kitchen.  
Mikoto was smiling brightly at all times, she really, for some reason liked the heiress's company. She was graceful and clumsy at the same time.

She was far from the clichés that she has met before.  
Though she was a true noble with pure Hyuuga blood, the future clan head she was shy, reserved and yet she seemed to have a standing of her own.  
She refused to let herself depend on someone so.

Plus, she was great in the kitchen!

If she had a daughter, she would want her to be like Hinata.

"Dear, would you mind working on the onigiri's for me?"

"Hai!"

Hinata hurried to the other counter, folding up her sleeves, her eyes gleaming with some sort of hot blooded-ness you'd usually see in Gai and Lee.

"You're really good in the kitchen Hinata-Chan!"

She smiled wider as she caught Hinata's deepening blush from the corner of her eye.

"Thank you... Oba-Chan."

Mikoto felt like running over there and pinching that girl's cheeks!  
She was so cute!

Hinata was slightly disturbed by the new fan girl she had earned today, but she felt happy.  
Mikoto was hyper yes, but she was also a kind hearted and gentle woman.  
Though her sons would beg to differ.

Despite their odd meeting when she first came, she seemed to be forming quite a bond with Mikoto.

"Looks like dinner would be prepared earlier than expected! Hinata-Chan you and I make a pretty good team eh?"

Mikoto elbowed her playfully.

Hinata merely nodded and stared down at her feet.

"Mm."

"So how's that sour crumb Hiashi doing?"

Hinata found herself grinning.  
Mikoto was the first person she knew to ever regard her father with such... what would he call it? Ah, 'disrespect'.

"F-Father is doing fine, though he is quite busy of late."

"Hm, I suppose he has never mentioned me..."

Hinata kept silent, her expression answered Mikoto's question.  
Instead of reacting in the way Hinata thought she would, Mikoto burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha! I should have known! Hiashi never liked it when I hung around Hikari anyways! But Hikari never took any of his crap! She was strong that woman I tell you! But she was gentle much like you but with more self esteem."

At the mention of self esteem, Hinata shoulders immediately slumped.

She remembered her mother vaguely, all she remembered were her gentle strokes, her soft voice and the warmth of her cuddles.

"Fugaku – Sasuke's father – wasn't really fond of our friendship either, but he never got in the way of my affairs knowing what the consequences would be!"

Hinata giggled.

"Though Hinata I must say, you are much like Hikari in a lot of ways,"

Mikoto glanced at the girl before returning her attention to the boiling pot in front of her.

"She was never afraid or ashamed of being friends with people from different clans. In fact, I remember her being more detached from her own clan than from others."

That, sounded exactly like Hinata.

"I... I am not very close with most of my family members,"  
She felt like she could trust Mikoto, and it was like she was easy to talk to so she began.

Mikoto nodded, giving her signs that she was paying attention even though she was eying the pot of cabbage stew.

"Ever since my mother... I have been or they have been, distant. I was different, maybe that was why... "

"Ah... " Mikoto nodded understandingly.

"Well you are very lucky to have both my sons as your friends then."

Hinata couldn't help but flinch and let out a small squeak. At this, Mikoto laughed.

"Fugaku was furious when he found out Itachi was friends with the Hyuuga heiress!"

Hinata lowered her head.

"I was sure that the heiress meant Hikari's daughter, but I didn't know you then so I was a little worried as well."  
This didn't bother Hinata at all, she understood what Mikoto was implying.

"But, now that I have met you, I understand why he would want to be friends with you. Sasuke as well."

"Itachi-kun... is a really nice person." She blushed.

"Yes, but he can be a prick at times." Mikoto huffed.

"Sasuke-Chan is beyond repair though! I love my son, but I really do wonder how you stand him Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata giggled.

"I believe, he just takes time to develop his bonds."

_And he has some really high expectations..._

* * *

Sasuke was tapping his finger on his lap impatiently with an evident scowl etched on his face.  
He could chittering and giggling and it made him very curious and slightly scared.  
His mother was a big mouth to the power of ten.

He knew that she would probably be complaining about them right now when she should actually be preparing their food!

Itachi was just as curious, though he was not worried about what his mother would say, he was worried of how things would go during his first dinner with Hinata, in front of his mother and brother!

It wouldn't be comfortable at all he reckoned.

There was no way he would be able to sit next to her like they usually did, but something fluttered in his stomach as he a thought came to mind.

Hinata was here, in his house, bonding with his mother and, cooking for _him. _

It was indeed a blissful thought.

"Itachi-Chan, Sasuke-Chan!"

Itachi uncharacteristically jumped out from his seat, ignoring his brother's odd stare as he headed towards the kitchen.

Itachi peeped from the entryway.

"Yes mother?"

He tried his best to not steal a glance at Hinata.

"Dinner's ready call your brother!"

Sasuke was already behind his older brother and entered coolly, and Itachi followed after.  
Unlike his brother, his eyes were glued to Hinata; hurryingly arranging rice balls on a huge plate.

His lips twitched.

Maybe this idea wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He pulled out a chair and sat opposite Itachi.

Itachi seemed calm and uncaring of Hinata presence, which made Hinata frown a little as she glanced at the brunette.  
She decided it was for the best, it would not be good manners to act like how they usually did when they were alone...

W-Wait! It's not like they do anything out of the ordinary... they do what f-friends do!  
That's what she kept telling herself as she placed the plate of rice balls on the dining table.

The two females arranged the plates and the food on the dining table, while the two brothers sat in awkward silence.

"Phew," Mikoto sighed.

"Alright, a nutritious, healthy yet delicious meal courtesy of a mother's love and a friend's hardwork!" Hinata blushed and the two boys swallowed inaudibly.

"Okay Hinata-Chan, why don't you take a seat?"

Just as those words came out of Mikoto's mouth Sasuke glared at her.  
She flinched slightly but got the message and took off her apron as she quietly sat next to Sasuke.

Itachi merely spared them a look before scooping some food on to his plate.

Hinata began to feel even more... uneasy.  
Why was Itachi ignoring her so much?  
Why is it that he is never normal with her with other people around?

Mikoto sat next to her eldest son, putting food on to her own plate while glancing at the pair in front of her.  
Sasuke was putting food on to his own plate while watching Hinata clumsily try to scoop some soup in to her bowl.  
He groaned and snatched the ladle from her and did the task for her.

"Here." He grunted.

Instead of thanking him, she gave him a pouty look.

_I could do it myself!_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and immediately she averted her gaze to the food.  
Mikoto held back a giggle.

For a while a silence dragged on, and only the sounds of spoons and forks knocking against each other filled the room.  
Then, Itachi bit into the onigiri.

His eyebrows rose as he tasted a new sort of flavour to it; it was different a bit unusual but he wanted more.

Thinking that it would be wise to stir up SOME conversation and avoid feeling so weird.

"Mother, these onigiris' are delicious, a good change from the usual."

Mikoto grinned sheepishly and Hinata blushed ferociously.

"Oh those? Hinata-Chan made those."

Itachi choked a little but didn't show any sign of it other than a slight jerk.  
Sasuke's eyes very quickly directed to the plate of rice balls while Hinata stared blankly at her lap.

"Ah, I see." He said impassively.

"Aren't you going to compliment her?"

Hinata's lips parted in an effort to protest but she was too late.

"It's nice, Hinata-san." Itachi turned his head, looking straight at her; his eyes empty and his face expressionless.  
Hinata felt like her heart clenched.

"Thank you..." She muttered under her breath.

Itachi's gaze didn't leave her immediately, it lingered before he looked back at his food.  
He could tell, she was bothered by something, almost hurt.  
He didn't know what was going on but he had an urge to talk, to comfort, to...  
Well he better not let his thoughts get overboard.

Sasuke was already taking a bit out of the onigiri, savouring the taste in his mouth.  
Hinata's hands made these, so was this how Hinata tasted like?

He didn't want to think about how she _tasted _like for god's sake!

He ignored the heat that rose to his cheeks and hoped that his cheeks weren't turning red.

"Ah, tomorrow is going to be a drag," Sasuke sighed.  
He decided to spout out anything that he could think of, just to get his mind of things.

"Hm?" Hinata turned.

"Why so?" Mikoto frowned.

"Is it because your father will be back?"

Sasuke smirked and hmph-ed.

"No, it's because I have to go train with the idiot tomorrow."

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi raised a brow.  
Sasuke nodded.

"I-I saw him today..." Hinata cut in silently.

"Heh?" Sasuke leaned towards her.

"I said I saw him today." The poor girl's cheeks were steadily getting redder.

"You almost always see him," Sasuke sighed.

"It's like you're stalking him." Only Itachi could sense the slight bitterness in the boy's voice.

"I-I am not!" Hinata squeaked, blushing profusely as she did.  
_  
Well at least not anymore..._

Mikoto laughed at the sight of the two.

"Just the other day I saw you with him and that old pervert."

"Old pervert?" Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows.

"That old sanin, Jiraiya."

"Sasuke-Chan!" Mikoto reprimanded.

"Don't be so rude!"

"Well he is."

Hinata giggled softly.

"Jiraiya-sama is not that bad..."

"You think no one is bad, Hinata." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He isn't really! He was nice and kind of sweet... even though he might have been trying to be nice, he said he wanted to talk about writing his new novel based on me – "

Before Hinata could finish, Itachi almost spat out his tea and coughed a little violently as he forced the tea down.

Use Hinata... as material for his novels!?

_THAT SLY OLD JIRAIYA!_

Itachi patted his chest with his fist and formed a perfect mask of impassiveness.

"Excuse me."

Mikoto was about to question his sudden outburst when a loud slam was heard.

Hinata jumped and held back a squeal.

"TADAIMA!"

Both the Uchiha boys turned their heads immediately.

_Shit – _They both mouthed.

"Surprise! The great Fugaku-sama is home!"


	26. Chapter 25

"Okairi – " Mikoto chirped, seemingly unaffected.  
She stole a glance at the Hyuuga girl and wasn't surprised to see that she'd turn the palest of pale.  
They are pretty much well, to put it lightly... in dipshit.

Sasuke's grip on the dining table went white knuckled, while Itachi just remained still.  
What could they do anyways? Throw her out the window?  
Tell her to henge?  
Trap their father in a genjutsu?! Actually... that isn't such a bad idea. But no!  
He is the clan head for god's sake!

All they could do now was pray for the best.

The foursome seemed to brace themselves as they heard spirited footsteps coming their way. Hinata nearly fainted.

"I see dinner has begun with – "

Pin drop silence.

Fugaku's face froze in an awkward grin.  
Hinata's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, the two brothers stared at each other.  
Honestly, Mikoto found this situation quite amusing.

And to spice things up...

"Surprise, honey!" Mikoto chirped.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed.  
Hinata was freaking out! Itachi's father – the man who is a total anti-Hyuuga – came home only to be practically slapped in the face with a Hyuuga visitor.  
He was quite the character though, she expected the man to be as expressionless and stoic as his sons, but he seemed like quite the opposite.

It didn't make this situation less distressful.

Hinata's breath hitched as she felt something cold grasp her hand.  
She was too scared to show any sign that she was alive, so she merely glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eye.

Sasuke squeezed her hand to reassure her, sort of like he was making a silent promise to her.  
But she was too scared to think right now.  
Maybe if she pretends to be a doll, he would ignore her and just get on with his day...

The second time she glanced at Fugaku, his face was schooled into the usual 'Uchiha' expression, which was downright freaky for Hinata.  
Intimidating, pants soiling leader or not, manners were manners.

"Good evening, Fugaku-san."

Sasuke and Itachi mentally applauded Hinata for her act of courage.  
Fugaku nodded in reply and turned his attention to his smiling wife.

"Mikoto,"

"Yes dear?"

"A word."

"Alright~ Excuse me for a bit!"

After Fugaku was gone from the kitchen entryway, Mikoto turned to Hinata winked and mouthed 'I'll handle this' before joining her husband outside.

* * *

"Before you say anything," Mikoto started the minute she saw her husband open his mouth.  
"Let me explain."  
Thankfully Fugaku adhered.

Judging by his facial expression, he isn't very pleased with the presence of their visitor...  
But, heck! Her son should be allowed to bring his friends home for dinner if that's what he wants! And this girl is cute!

"Sasuke brought her here."

Fugaku's eyes widened.

"Only," she quickly said,

"Because she was hungry and complaining."

Poor old Hinata.

"Why?"

"I told you why – "

"Why do those Hyuugas' have to barge in to my family's lives?!" He said a little too loudly.

"Shh! She can hear you!"

"Like I give a – "

"Fugaku, please." Mikoto sighed.

"It's just one dinner. She will be out of this house and out of your hair after."

"But she will still be in my sons' hair! She will still leave her mark on my family!"

"Don't be so dramatic,"

"That damned Hiashi, first it was him who stuck his nose in our family's business, then it was his meddling wife,"

"Fugaku!"

"Now his daughter is trying to claw her way into my family again! How do you expect me to react?!"

"This is not her fault. Neither is it Sasuke's or Itachi's. It is nobody's fault. What's the wrong in having a Hyuuga friend? Aren't we supposed to be relatives?"

Fugaku shot her a warning look, and Mikoto sighed.

"Just, please. Don't embarrass yourself or your children or that girl. She is a sweet girl."

"Heh," Fugaku scowled.

"Anybody from Hiashi's family, can never be classified as sweet, Mikoto."

Mikoto shook her head. Her husband is truly incorrigible.

"You said you weren't coming back today."

"Just because of that you think you can invite some Hyuuga over?"

The two venomously stared at each other.

"Whatever, I just want to eat right now."

* * *

The awkward silence between the three was well... awkward.  
Itachi was poking at his food the entire time, Sasuke ate silently and tried to take note of Hinata's reactions.

Hinata, sat still.  
Her eyes, watery. Her nose, red. Her face, pale. Her heart, dead.  
She always managed to get herself into sticky situations, but this was beyond bad.

She heard a few noises coming from outside, probably the couple arguing, undoubtedly about her.  
She sat there, silently cursing herself, Sasuke and Itachi.

Today was the first time she had been genuinely upset with Itachi.  
It was like she didn't exist!  
She hadn't seen him in a long time and he acts like he doesn't care.  
She missed him so much and he acts like she's not there.  
She is hurt, and she is not sure why.

Hinata was on the verge of getting up from her seat and excusing herself from the dining table and their house.  
She couldn't sit here knowing that she is causing trouble for their family and she couldn't sit here with Itachi pretending like she didn't exist.  
It hurts too much.

Just as she tried to rise from her seat, Mikoto came in smiling as though everything had went well though obviously it did not.

"I am back~" Mikoto smiled.

All of them kept silent, Hinata flashed a wavering smile at the dark haired woman.

Just after her arrival, Fugaku entered with his face as calm as still water and his posture radiating with the indescribable Uchiha-ness.

Hinata gulped as he walked towards the table, pulling up a chair next to Sasuke, not even sparing her a glance.  
Mikoto gave him a filled plate with some silver ware, and he began eating even more silently than Sasuke.

"You're back early, dad."

"Hn."

Sasuke held back a smirk.  
It was always funny watching his dad act like this in front of people.  
He couldn't believe that he could still put on the act after that entrance.

"What was so important at the station?"

Fugaku stared at his youngest then glanced at Hinata before going back to finishing his meal.  
Getting the message, Sasuke leaned towards the table and did the same.  
There was tension and discomfort in the air, the only one who seemed okay with the whole thing was Mikoto and Sasuke is sure that she was kicked out of the ANBU because she was a psycho, and not because she 'resigned'.

Hinata stared at the plate before her as though she wanted it to swallow her.  
She lost count of the times she pinched herself to keep from crying.

_Big girls don't cry Hinata, stay strong, you're a kunoichi!_

"Eat."

Hinata flinched.  
Sasuke put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

_That idiot..._

"I don't like food to be wasted."

Hinata gulped.

"H-Hai!" She said a little too loudly.

She grabbed her spoon and started filling her mouth with the food.  
Itachi looked at her sympathetically. Poor girl, forced to stuff her face.  
She is so nervous she is gorging down all the food like she hasn't eaten in ten years.

Mikoto looked at Fugaku who seemed to be shaking his head in disgust as he watched the girl gorge down on the food.  
Mikoto sighed. The cutie is just nervous! Cut her some slack!  
If only he knew how he ate when no visitors were around.

Sasuke wanted to kick her in the shin.  
Not only is she embarrassing herself, but she might just choke on something and die!

In the end, Hinata was the first to finish.  
Sasuke was a jerk, leaving the table early to go to the toilet. Leaving her alone, that meanie!  
She gave Mikoto a pleading look as she finished her meal, she obviously wanted to get out and quickly.

Mikoto nodded with a confident expression and turned to Fugaku.  
He seemed to be done with his meal and his elbows were now propped on the table.  
His eyes closed, probably contemplating how harsh the punishment of burning a Hyuuga alive with a katon jutsu would be.

Mikoto's lips parted, in an attempt to speak up but Fugaku beat her to it.

"It's getting late. Perhaps the lady Hyuuga should head home now."

That was exactly what Hinata had wanted to do, but the fact that he said it as though he wished to chase her out was... hurtful.  
At least she could just go home and forget all about this terrible day.

She nodded and stood up slowly, when she was caught by surprise by Mikoto's words.

"Itachi-Chan, please could you be darling and escort Hinata-Chan home."

Pink dusted her cheeks and she immediately shook her head.  
Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his wife, but Itachi sat still with his usual impassiveness.

"No, no it's quite alright I can go home myself." She insisted.

"Mikoto, the girl is a kunoichi after all." It made Fugaku sick to his stomach to think that he had just agreed with a Hyuuga but, to heck with that.  
There is no way that sly minx is getting her claws on his son!

"Nonsense! Kunoichi or not, you can never be sure! Though with Itachi-Chan there it gives me relief." Mikoto waved her hands.

Fugaku curled his lip at Mikoto and his wife held up a butter knife.  
Hinata stared at Itachi, who didn't agree nor object.  
She was starting to get really irritated.

"No, it's okay," she began.

"I wouldn't want to trouble Itachi-san."

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.  
What did she just call him?

"It's no bother! Right Itachi-Chan?"

"Hn." He said, trying his best to avoid eye contact with his father.  
He got up from his chair and looked at Hinata.

Hinata lowered her head in defeat. She looked at Mikoto's smiling face and sighed inwardly.

She agreed to let Itachi bring her home and greeted Mikoto and Fugaku and told Mikoto to tell Sasuke she is sorry for leaving in such a hurry.  
Fugaku almost rolled his eyes.

She couldn't stop stealing peeks at Itachi, feeling a little anxious and a little irritated that he is going to walk her home.

Itachi though, seemed to just not care.  
She really disliked it. Really.

* * *

He didn't know what to say so he kept quiet, unaware of how much the silence bothered the Hyuuga in front of him.  
He wanted to speak up, asking her if she was okay or if she was upset, but he couldn't.

As he was in deep thought he didn't realize they had already reached the compound.  
He blinked at Hinata as she stopped in her tracks.

"T-Thank you for walking me home."  
She said, bowing her head.

"Hn."

She inhaled to hold back the tears and turned on her heel to head into the gates when she felt his hand on her shoulder.  
She sighed but didn't turn back. She didn't want to face him tonight.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata."

"Mm." Was her reply.

* * *

Sasuke was very annoyed but most of all, confused with himself.  
What is his problem!?  
Itachi had walked her back yesterday, so what? It was not like HE was the one who kissed her.

Yeah, it wasn't him. He did, Uchiha Sasuke.  
He should really stop getting annoyed at his brother, it wasn't like he and his brother were competing for her.

And besides... she... liked his kiss... right?

He swallowed and told himself to stop thinking of absurd things while the girl was sitting right next to him on the same bench, licking an ice-cream.  
_  
Mother of pearl..._

_Maybe I should scoot away a little..._

He slowly scooted towards her, his knees slightly knocking against hers.

_What is wrong with you?!_

He watched her from the corner of his eyes; she seemed dazed, staring out in to the open while her tongue darted in and out of her mouth.

_Stop it._

He placed his hand on top of hers and leaned a little closer.

_Stop it you fool._

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him, blushing as she realized how close they were.

"Y-Yes?"

"So, you're going to be a drag and leave early today because of Itachi right?"

"Um..."

When she didn't answer he sighed and leaned back on the bench, though his hand stayed put.

She gave him an apologetic look and went back to eating her ice cream.  
He hated the way she made him feel.  
He hated wanting people to give him attention. He was getting plenty of it. But...

"Hey,"

"Eh?" She flinched slightly.

He gestured to the side of his lower lip.

"You eat ice cream like a frog."

He found it utterly amusing as he blush intensified.  
It was almost... cute?

"I guess that's what happens when you watch shows like "Gero-Gero Taiicho."" He rolled his eyes.

"S-Sorry!"

_What are you apologizing for idiot?_

He watched her wipe away the chocolate from her mouth and laugh nervously.

"I'm not used to licking things..."

Well maybe he can get her used to...

Ah, shit.

_Sasuke! Snap out of it._

"Hinata."

"Hm? Anymore?" She gestured around her mouth.

He shook his head.

"Come here." He commanded.

Hinata's face grew redder and she bit her lip.

"H-Hai?"

He eyed her like a hawk and sighed.  
He sat up, and leaned towards her.  
Her breathing started to quicken and she backed away slightly.

"A-Ano... what are you..."

"Shut up." He growled before getting a firm grip on her nape and pressed his lips against hers.  
Down went the ice cream.

This wasn't Uchiha Sasuke.  
Uchiha Sasuke did not want to kiss a girl, girls want to kiss him. And maybe even Naruto, he wouldn't know.  
But he wasn't the one who craved attention, or the touch of some weird girl.

He wasn't this person, and yet he couldn't help him.

Stupid Hyuuga Hinata.

Her squeak was muffled and her hands were up in the air, her eyes went wide to the point that it actually got a little scary and her whole face was scarlet.  
Sasuke was... The Uchiha Sasuke was...

He parted his lips from hers for a moment.

"S-Sasuke – " She gasped and his lips were on hers again.  
This time her hands found their way to his chest and pushed.  
Her sounds of protest were all swallowed by his deep kiss.

He didn't seem to bother about her hand pushing him away, in fact... he liked where they were.

There were many voices in his head screaming, telling him to stop but he couldn't.  
She was addictive.

Without him realizing (though Hinata was aware of every move) he was straddling her on the bench.  
His lips, not tearing from hers even once.  
Her eyes were about to roll to the back of her head, this was too much.

Is this some kind of new game he come up with or something?  
What is he doing?

She was sure her heart had stopped when she felt his tongue on her lips, seeking entry.  
She couldn't let him go on.

She started slapping her hands on his chest and struggling more violently.  
Irritated, Sasuke backed away, leaving her breathless which seemed to make him glow with male pride.

Her hand went to her forehead and she looked away, her other hand stayed on his chest trying to keep him from continuing what he was up to.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She squeaked and flinched.  
Her hand pushed him back as she felt him lean towards her again.

Sasuke was nuts.

"What is it?" He growled.

"Stop it, Sasuke..." She swallowed.

"Why?"

"W-We can't do this! It's wrong!"

"Why? You didn't complain the last time."

Mentally, he was cursing himself.  
He wasn't a pervert! He didn't push people to let him have his way! What the hell is this?

She froze.  
The last time?  
When did they...

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and was grateful that he was now sitting up.  
She gripped the bench as she sat up as well, and eyed him warily.  
He seemed quite irritated with the whole situation.  
She was downright embarrassed.

"Maybe...you should head home now."

He glared at her, and she shrunk back in to her jacket.

"I should go meet up with I-Itachi-kun."

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi!" Sasuke roared.  
Hinata backed away instinctively and grabbed on to the bench.

Sasuke got up and glared at her furiously.

"Why is everything about him? Why do you care about him so much?!"

Hinata went wide eyed.  
Why did she care about him so much?

"Just what is he to you?!"

Hinata's lips parted. She wanted to tell him that he was a friend. She wanted to convince him that he was nothing more.  
But she didn't. She couldn't.

"I..."

Before she knew it, she was staring at his back as he stomped away angrily.

"Sasuke!"

She called out, her eyes watering as she realized she had hurt him.  
She couldn't make an effort to move, she felt as though she was frozen to the bench as she watched him walk away.

Everything was going wrong. Things weren't supposed to be this way.  
She wasn't supposed to be Itachi's friend and she wasn't supposed to get close to Sasuke.

She wasn't supposed to go to their house and she wasn't supposed to be kissed by Sasuke.  
Most of all she definitely wasn't supposed to realize that she thinks of Itachi more than just a friend.

* * *

What the two didn't know was that behind them hiding in the bushes was an awestruck Naruto getting convulsions and foaming in the mouth after what he had just witnessed.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it :) _


	27. Chapter 26

Today sucks, was what Itachi thought.

Going to the field and waiting till dark for a certain Hyuuga to appear certainly wasn't pleasant, but for some reason he anticipated her absence.

She had seemed upset last night, though he didn't know why.  
Was he really that bad with girls?

That was acceptable, then he came home hoping for some onigiris to munch on, only to find that there was only soup with no cabbage, stir fry, Kagami, Fugaku, and sake.

Wonderful.

Naturally, to find some amusement after a day of disappointments, he visits his little brother's room, only to have him slam the door at his face.

Something was terribly wrong.  
Something, but he wasn't sure what.

Well, if Sasuke wasn't going to humour him, then to Icha-Icha it is!

* * *

He was being a prick, he knew.  
So what? Was it so much to ask for to be left alone?

Seeing his brother would remind him of Hinata, and Hinata would remind bring up anger.

He really just hated women.  
They were a species that should have never been created.

Some would die to even be touched by him, and she denied his kiss?  
The nerve! That... that!

Why can't she just leave him be?  
She is haunting his thoughts, his relationship with his family, him!

Itachi and Hinata should just run away together, to somewhere far away where he won't be reminded of either of them ever again.  
Or maybe, he should do just that.

Wait, why should he leave?! It's their fault!

With a sigh, he plopped on to his bed and covered his eyes with his forearm.  
Or maybe, he could just sleep and never wake up.

Damn that stupid girl.  
Damn her to hell.

* * *

She was being childish, immature, selfish, weak.  
But there was no other way that she could think of.  
Running away, wasn't what the Hyuuga were known for.

They were known for their strength, valour and honour.  
But that seemed to be the only thing she was good for.

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at the village.  
Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea, but what could she do now? Go back and tell Tsunade that she didn't want to take the mission after requesting for it?

Besides, it wasn't like she was going away for years like Shisui, just a simple one week mission of escorting some noble woman from the Hidden Lock Village to the Land of Waves.  
Just enough time to clear her mind, and hopefully by then Sasuke would have forgiven her.

Which was highly unlikely. But not impossible?

She sighed as she continued her journey, clasping on to the straps of her back pack.  
Hopefully this noblewoman isn't like the ones she had dealt with before.  
Or anything like the Hyuuga nobles.

Another highly unlikely possibility.

* * *

Miracles and oddities were starting to become a daily routine in this crack house of a village.  
Naruto shivered as he remembered the horror of yesterday's incident.  
Though he did feel sorry for poor old Hinata, being kissed by a scumbag like Sasuke the female repellent.

The shocking incident had affected his sleep, his dreams and now even his mornings were going to be tainted by the image of Sasuke attacking Hinata with his... lips.  
Thankfully he didn't bump into Sakura-Chan or Kakashi-sensei, or the secret would have come out in a flash.

Naruto was a terrible liar, and he was worse at keeping things secret, with his loud and brash nature.

One small slip up and the entire village would be after Hinata and Sasuke.

He needed to speak with either one of them to get this out of his head.  
The more he thought about it, the more ungodly thoughts came to mind.  
Like about how Sasuke felt about Hinata or whether or not he had found his libido.

...Sasuke's libido was definitely not on his list of things I like to think about.

"You bastard... what did you get yourself into this time?"

If his friend did have feelings for the Hyuuga then, for sure the end of the world is approaching.  
Hinata would be the one to suffer the most, if that was true.

Because having a guy like Sasuke is every girl's nightmare! (In Naruto's point of view.)

* * *

Hanabi pressed her ear against the thin sliding door as she heard voices.  
A slight blush tinting her cheeks as she realized how inappropriate it was to be listening in on other people's conversations.

Even so, she kept her ear glued on to the door.

"Neji!" A squeaky girl voice called out, making Hanabi bite the inside of her cheek in anticipation.

The girl was here, so... if she was here that would mean...

"Neji! My eternal rival!"

He would be here.

Hanabi turned impossibly red as she thumped on to the floor and covered her face with her palms.  
She quickly got up once again and crawled to the door, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Tenten? Lee? I thought you were coming over later?"

"We were! But then Lee was so excited to come here,"

_Excited? Why?_

Hanabi's heart was beating rapidly against her breastplate, and her cheeks were getting warmer and warmer.

"Yes! Nothing excites me more than a good old spar with my lifelong rival!"  
Lee jumped, performing a few martial arts techniques to let out his growing passion.

Hanabi frowned.

_He is excited because of Nii-san..._

With a loud bang, the sliding door opened.  
Hanabi flipped her hair backwards and walked out of the training room, wiping her sweat with the small towel she had around her neck.

She averted her eyes to Neji and company who seemed to be staring at her.  
She purposely avoided meeting he green beast's eyes to prevent unwanted blushing.

She managed to school her features into a perfect mask of impassiveness.

"Hanabi-sama." Neji lowered his head.

"Yo." The tomboy raised her hand and grinned.

"Hanabi-Chan! I see you have been training to allow your beauty and strength to blossom-"

"Can it, Lee." Tenten glared.

Lee slumped his shoulders and looked away sullenly.  
Tenten could be so mean sometimes.

Hanabi rolled her eyes and coolly walked in to the kitchen, not giving the gang a second glance.

"She sure is a pompous brat." Tenten huffed.

"Tenten..." Neji scolded.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Kids are supposed to be sweet, not proud."

Inside the kitchen, Hanabi grasped her cup firmly, thankfully it wasn't glass.  
Losing her blush from Lee's outgoing greet, her face was now filled with dark emotions towards the weapon master.

She didn't need to hear about what she thought about her.  
That tomboy was the one who needed a change with that weird hairstyle of hers.

"I think Hanabi-Chan is a nice kid! She sure is growing into a fine shinobi! As expected from your cousin, Neji!"

Tenten sighed.

"Well the kid does have some wicked potential."

"Can we just proceed to the training as planned?" Neji groaned.

His team mates could be a real pain sometimes.

"HAI!" Lee sprung.

... Hanabi should really start spending more time with Neji.

* * *

"I haven't seen Hinata anywhere. Is she out on a mission?" Tenten looked around.

Neji sighed and rubbed his temple with his hand.  
Just the thought of his cousin got him confused and stressed out.

"Apparently, she is." He sighed.

"She personally requested a mission from Tsunade-sama. A solo mission."

"You don't seem to be too pleased about that." Lee furrowed his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be proud that Hinata-san is started to blossom on her own? It show how much pass – "

"I am just worried." Neji chewed on his fingernail.

"Why?" Tenten shook her head.

"She is a big girl Neji, she doesn't need you around all the time."

"I know, I know. It's just, she is not acting normally."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't inform any of us about it, just Hiroki."

"I am sure she was just in a hurry or didn't want to disturb you."

Neji knew for a fact that wasn't the case. Tenten didn't know Hinata like he did. Something fishy is going on...

"Neji!"

The group turned to the gates, attentions caught by a familiar voice.

"Naruto?" Neji muttered to himself.

"Oi!" He waved.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Tenten called out.

"I am looking for Hinata, is she here?!"

* * *

Two, three, four... six in total.  
When are they going to show themselves?

Hinata walked calmly, closing her eyes as though she were enjoying the wilderness.  
Just a meter or two away from the door, they appeared, surrounding her in seconds.  
Faster than that, one of them plunged towards her, holding out a kunai to stab her with.

Too direct.  
With a slam on to his forehead and a jab into his stomach, he was out.  
This time all five came at once, three probably planning to restrain her, the other two going for the kill.

She waited for them to get in range, with her stance ready.

"Eight divination signs, thirty – two palms,"

She inhaled, then she begun; thrusting her palms in unearthly speeds.  
Neji would be proud of such results.

With the final blow, all five were down.  
Hinata, being Hinata, didn't do any further damage. Immobilizing the enemy was enough.  
Though one thing was strange...

"It seems the rumours of your clan were not lies after all."

Hinata turned.

"Your skills certainly do meet my expectations, young girl."

A woman around her sixties or so was by the door, smiling contently at the Hyuuga heiress.  
She wasn't dressed quite extravagantly, though her features were haggard, Hinata could see some nobility in the woman.

"You must be Lady Kimoura." Hinata bowed while smiling lightly.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Hyuuga Hinata. I will be your escort to the Land of the Waves."

"Hinata, what a lovely name." The older lady smiled as she walked towards the girl with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I hope you did not do inflict terrible damage on my men."

Hinata's eyes widened a fraction, before she smiled sweetly once again.

"No ma'am. I just paralyzed them temporarily."

The older lady chuckled.

"I am sorry to have put you under such a test young lady, but had to make sure you are capable of escorting me alone."

"Alone?" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why yes, you're escorting me there alone my child. I am afraid I just don't fancy those large entourages. I much prefer a smaller group. It is my good luck that they have sent me a lady to deal travel with. Now at least my journey won't be a bore. Though I wouldn't mind a hunky male escort." The older lady winked making Hinata giggle.

She definitely isn't your average noble woman.

* * *

It's been three days and neither of them had seen Hinata.  
Sasuke thanked his lucky stars, Itachi cursed his luck and Naruto is desperately on the hunt for his best friend.

There is only so much patience one could have when tracking down an Uchiha.

The three of them aren't aware of what awaits them this fateful day.

Sasuke stared at the panting blonde before him with disinterest.

"Move you – "

"You bastard!" The blonde coughed.

"I finally found you!"

"What?"

* * *

"Pretty please Itachi?"

"Mother..." Itachi sighed. This is getting too much.

"For the last time, Sasuke isn't a small child anymore. He can take care of himself."

"But he has been so irritated and angry these past few days! Throwing tantrums and all that all the time! Can't you do this for your worried mother?! Can't you?!"

Itachi lowered the newspaper and glared daggers at his mother.  
Unfortunately for him, his mother was immune to it.

"Itachi, I am begging."

"For what? For me to spy on him? Mother, you can't seriously think that I have worked to rise in the ranks, so I can use my skills to spy on my little brother?"

Mikoto raised a brow. Okay, so maybe he did spy on his little brother once or twice... but that doesn't mean he has to sacrifice his alone time to track his brother down!  
He is too busy moping about Hinata!

"Itachi please, I'd do anything!"

"No."

"I'll style your hair for you!"

"No."

"I'll never knock on your room door again!"

"No."

"I'll cook cabbage soup and onigiris!"

Mikoto looked hopeful.

"When?"

"Today."

Itachi sighed and flung the papers down the couch.  
He got up and straightened out his outfit before giving his mother a tired look.

"You are truly the master of manipulation, mother."

"Hey, don't think you got all your talent from your dad only! Now go on! Tell me what has been bugging my little boy!"

"What if I run into him and a girl?"

"Then I'll give you double the amount of onigiris!" She grinned.

Itachi smiled and shook his head at his mother's antics.

"I'll be back."

With a few hand seals, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"You are always thinking about something, Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata broke out of her reverie, and the woman laughed at her blurry expression.

"Just what are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?" The old lady waggled her eyebrows.

Hinata blushed profusely and averted her eyes immediately.

_Itachi._

She thought to herself as she hugged her knees.

Over the few days they had spent together, they've learned a lot about each other.  
The woman was actually married into a noble family, and lived in the segregated forest that she had fetched her from on the first day to get away from the town life.

She wanted to visit the Land of Waves to see her son, but they were thugs who wanted her head for certain projects she had been involved in the Hidden Lock Village.

She wasn't much of a target for them, but she still wanted to be safe. That's what brought them both here in the first place.  
Her modesty, her humbleness is all due to her background before she got married into the Nakamura family.

The lady was kind, sporting, and fun to travel with. Hinata was glad that she was assigned to her instead of some other snob royalty or noblemen.

But getting close to people just made her all the more easier to read.

"Ah, I remember my younger days," Kimoura sighed.

"When all I used to think about was clothes,"

No reaction.

"money,"

No reaction.

"and boys."

The girl flinched and squeaked silently, pressing her face on to her knees.

_Ah so that's it._

The woman smiled wryly.

"So, who is the lucky guy?"

Hinata squeaked again.

"Must be a real hunk for you to dwell on him almost all the time."

"I-I do not!"

The older lady smiled, and Hinata's blush deepened.  
Hinata looked down in defeat and sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh dear," She scooted closer to the Hyuuga girl.

"It's nice to finally get some drama back in my life."

Hinata smiled at Kimoura. She was a joy to be around.

"So, tell me about this lover boy."

"Not a lover boy, just a friend." She said almost whisperingly at the end.

"Oh!" The lady snapped her fingers.

"A case of forbidden love I see!"

Hinata bit her lower lip.

"Is it not mutual?"

Hinata sighed again.

"I-I-I am not sure about... anything right now."

The older woman frowned slightly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I... don't know what to feel... or how I feel for that matter. And he... is just... a mystery."

Why is she telling her this again?

"I see." The woman nodded.

"I- I don't think we should be talking about this..."

"OH please!" The woman waved off her worries.

"After a few days from now, you won't see this fussy old lady ever again,"

"Lady Kimoura, don't say that!"

"It's the truth! That is our case; so knowing that we part ways soon, can't you at least give me something to remember you by?"

"My b-b-boy problems?"

"Indeed."

Hinata giggled.

"I don't think I want you to remember me that way,"

"I do." She smiled.

"And your case does remind me a lot of my younger days actually."

Hinata's ears perked and she stared at the lady quizzically, with her chin resting on her knees.

"When I was around your age, I had my eyes on a really sweet boy. He was kind, caring, he was always there for me when I needed him. He wasn't anything special, not handsome, not rich, no special talents. But I always wanted him nearby."

The woman smiled as memories of her past came flowing back.

"I always liked him, but I never knew how he felt for me." She sighed.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, instinctively; though she didn't want to seem like she was prying it came out on its own.

The older woman turned and smiled at her.  
Hinata wondered if that boy was her current husband.

"What happened? Well, I got engaged to Nakamura Kenshi that's what! As you can see," She laughed, a little bitterly.

"But I still regret, not telling him how I felt about him."

She put a hand on Hinata's shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Don't make my mistake, Hinata. You're still young that is true, but you live the life of a shinobi, there is never knowing what will happen and when."

Her wrinkled calloused hands when to her collar, absently stroking the necklace she wore.  
It was a turquoise coloured crystal ball that looked a little tribal but to Hinata it was simple yet pretty.

"Did he give that to you?"

"Oh heavens no! He couldn't afford such a necklace. Despite its simplicity, it's actually quite expensive. This kind of crystal is a rare find!"

She held the crystal in her hand and observed it with lidded eyes.

"I was planning to give it to him, on his birthday."

"You didn't give it to him?"

"I couldn't." The old lady looked in to the trees beyond, seemingly thinking deeply.

"He died during one of his missions. Right after me and Kenshi got married."

It was then, in the dark night illuminated by the milky streaks of the full moon Hinata realized just how fragile life can be.

"Don't forget what I tell you Hinata," The lady yawned, as she snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"Life especially for shinobis such as yourself, is about taking risks. Before... it's too... late..."

Hinata watched as the older lady drifted off into the realm of slumber.

"I'll remember, Lady Kimoura."

* * *

"Get lost in three seconds, or I'll kill you."

"Sasuke, I didn't mean to listen in I was just there ya know!"

"One."

"Sasuke, this is no time for games!"

"Two."

"Sasuke!"

"Three,"

Sasuke raised his arms to perform a seal when Naruto's words totally caught him off guard.

"Do you have feelings for Hinata?"

The raven haired boy froze.

"Or did you just do it to hurt her for some twisted reason?"

No reply.

"Answer me, Sasuke!"

His hands dropped back to his sides before he shoved them back into his pockets with a sigh.

"You know what Naruto? Go fu – "

"I know you Sasuke, you're not as much of a bastard as you want other people to think. And I know for a fact that you wouldn't go around disturbing girls like Hinata."

"Why not? She seems to want to be in my life so much. I figured that was what she wanted." He lied.

"What?"

"That idiot, she keeps running after me bugging me, then she pushes me. Hey, guess what I don't give a shit."

"Then what was all that crap about her and Itachi? Why were you jealous of her and him?"

"Naruto..." He gritted his teeth.

"Tell me Sasuke." He searched for some emotion in those dark abysses for eyes.

"Did you kiss her just because or do you love her?"

He wanted to scoff, he wanted to throw his sandal at the blonde's face.  
He wanted to walk away laughing and ask him to get a life or a girlfriend. Preferably Sakura so she would stop fantasizing about him.

But he didn't.

His lips parted in an effort to make some kind of useless excuse, even though his silence had already answered Naruto's question.

"Sasuke."

That was not Naruto's voice.

_Shit._

Naruto gave Sasuke a panicked look, one Sasuke returned with a warning stare.  
Naruto, as though he had communicated with Sasuke through telepathy, leaped away without a second glance at Itachi's direction.

Sasuke stood still, staring at the empty space where Naruto was before he tried to continue on his way.

* * *

"Sasuke," Itachi called out again.

This time, his little brother turned with quite a nasty glare directed to him.

"Is it true?"

"No."

"Sasuke." Itachi sounded demanding.

"If you know it's true, why ask?"

"It's not something I feel is possible."

"Oh, but you hugging the Hyuuga heiress in front of almost the entire Konoha population is something that I feel is possible of course,"

"Sasuke – "

"And you hanging out with Hinata every other day of the week without fail unless a mission is in the way is also possible. But obviously with me everything is just impossible."

Sasuke shook his head, a feeling of disgust churned in his gut.  
Itachi didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it and hoped it was all just a weird prank they were playing on him.

"Why didn't you answer Naruto's question?"

"You know Naruto, you should know he asks irrelevant questions."

"Do you, love Hinata?"

Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Do you?"

"What does it matter?"  
Sasuke growled.

"What does it matter what I want or what I like or love for that fact?"

"Sasuke you're my little brother,"

"So automatically that gives you the right to take everything I want? Everything I should have?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything I have ever wanted ever since I was a child, became yours; the fame, the ranks, the respect! After all you are the older one! You are entitled to everything aren't you?"

He was angry, and he had been for a long time.  
All Itachi could do was stand still and watch like a dead doll.

"You always got anything and everything first. So why stop now?"  
Sasuke exhaled.

"Nothing I wanted, ever belonged to me anyways."

With that he stomped away, leaving an awestruck Itachi blinking and lost in the clearing staring at his brother's back that for some odd reason looked much broader and larger than he remembered.

For a moment, he remembered the little brother he had years ago. The one he poked on the forehead. The one he used to play around with whenever he had the time because he didn't shut up.

The one who just loved him unconditionally. The one he'd give everything up for.

That boy was still inside his brother, and he knew it.

Sometimes things happen for weird reasons.

Sometimes people are brought into your life, just so you can push them away.  
Apparently, this is one of those times.

Sasuke, deserved to be happy, and Itachi didn't want to be the one to take away his happiness, ever.

* * *

_Four days later..._

* * *

"Hinata?" Tenten looked out the store window.

"What?" Lee poked around behind the girl's shoulder.

"Hinata, you idiot! She is back."

"Ah, I see!"

"Why is she running out there in the rain?"

"Maybe it's a form of endurance training!"

"Lee..."

* * *

She could have sworn it was just drizzling awhile ago.  
It didn't matter, shelter could wait for now.

She needed to see Itachi, right now.  
Before, it's too late.

She smiled as she remembered the crystal hidden underneath her jacket.  
The one Kimoura had given to her before they parted ways.

_"Don't forget me, and don't forget what I said." She winked._

_"But Lady Kimoura, I can't – "_

_"Nonsense," The older lady reached out to cup her cheek._

_"That necklace will remind you, never to hold back in life child. I hope to see you again someday."_

Her smile grew wider as she spotted the Uchiha compound. Without second thoughts or regard to how the Uchiha people will react to her presence, she ran passed the gates glancing at the lit street lights by the roads.

_Is it that late already?_

She hadn't really realized.  
Her mind was too preoccupied.  
A ninja wasn't supposed to be so engrossed in her thoughts, a ninja wasn't supposed to be into fairytale stories or love.

But she was, and she wasn't ashamed.  
She was a ninja, and that meant she would never know when she would go.  
How her life will be like, or what will happen. All she did know is, she didn't want to regret anything.

She breathed shallowly as she got to the end house.  
She wrung her soaking hair as she got under the shade in front of the house door.  
Many were staring, giving her looks. Especially since she was right in front of the head's house, but it didn't matter.

She knew what she was getting into.

She reached out and rang the door bell, her heart racing as she contemplated who would be before her as the door cracked open.  
Would it be the head himself? Mikoto? God forbid Sasuke? Or... will he be there?

Her heart skipped as her eyes spotted slender fingers around the door knob as the door opened. Familiar fingers, very familiar.  
Her lips curved into a bright smile as she looked up at him, a little relieved and happy to see him staring wide eyed at her.

He obviously didn't expect to see her here.

"Hinata..." He murmured.

"Itachi-kun," She panted.

Her hands were rested on her bent knees and her chest was moving rapidly thanks to the loss of air after all that running in the rain.

"What are you doing here?" The man shook his head.

"I-I need to – "

"Itachi-kun?" A voice chipped in and Hinata's brows dipped.

Her eyes widened and her heart and excessive panting had stopped as a figure stood right next to the man before her.

"Who is it?" The girl raised her head over his shoulder and placed her hands on both.

"A friend." He said bluntly.

"Oh geez! She's soaking wet!" The girl gasped.

"Should I go get her a towel?"

Hinata stared at the girl quizzically for a moment or two.  
Her eyes turned to Itachi's and once again, like she had for many times before she searched them.

Itachi nodded to the girl and waited till she had gone back inside before she looked down at the Hyuuga once again.  
Hinata, seemed to have forgot the reason she came.

"W-Who was that?" She gulped.

"Y-Your cousin?"

"Amane." He answered.

Hinata stared at him blankly for a moment.

"She's my girlfriend."

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay guys, things have been pretty hectic, but I managed to get the next chapter up! Hope you guys like it~ **


	28. Chapter 27

_**Okay guys, first thing is first. Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews honestly they are my inspiration. But it seems a few of you guys are worried if this will turn into a SasuHina, and you don't need to worry about that. There are plot important side pairings yes, but the main pairing is Hinata and Itachi. Oh and this chapter is something like a filler, to tell you guys what happened between the time skip but it is important for the plot. Anyways, on with the story~ **_

**TIME SKIP: Hinata; 18, Itachi; 22**

* * *

_Taking risks is what life is about.  
Getting hurt is something we're afraid of; but just remember, wounds heal.  
Regrets will haunt you for as long as you live._

* * *

"From Chunin to Jounin huh Sakura?" Kakashi sniffed in pretense.

"My heart is filled with emotion."

"Hehe!" Sakura grinned.

"Of course! What did you expect?"

"Nothing less from my cute pupil." Kakashi's eyes averted to Naruto who was pouting and crossing his arms.

"What?!" Naruto scoffed.

"You're the only one in our team who is still a genin, Naruto." Sakura snickered.

"Hey, hey! I was out with ero-senin ya' know!" Naruto argued.

"Speaking of which," Kakashi snapped his book shut.

"Where is Jiraiya-sama?"

"Heh? Oh, I don't know. He went to do research in the Hidden Rain Village. I am sure he's just doing his usual pervy stuff ya' know?"

Sakura looked around while hugging the bouquet of flowers to her chest, ignoring the other two chattering.

She smiled bitterly as she spotted the guy in mind chatting with a familiar Hyuuga.  
It was two years ago, when news spread that he had a thing for her.  
Not long since then, they've been spotted hanging out together alone.

Though Hinata was usually on the passive side, it wasn't hard to see that Sasuke actually did have feelings for her.  
So it hurt, a lot. After years of chasing after the Uchiha, he ended up having feelings for the girl who almost never paid attention to him.

It was sad, but pointless to think about.  
Stuff happens, and it's not like they are going to last forever.  
Even if they do, well... There are other Uchihas in the sea she reckoned.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Huh?"

"Me and Kakashi-sensei are going over to snag some of those finger food, wanna join?"  
Naruto grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Sakura giggled.

"It's free." She shrugged.

* * *

"It's free," Sasuke shoved down another grilled tomato thing down his throat.  
God knows what else is inside of it.

Hinata shook her head disapprovingly.

"That doesn't mean you should eat everything, Sasuke. You'll get a stomach ache!"

"Fine, mother. Just can it."

Hinata smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I feel bad for Sakura-san. She must want to spend time with you as well."

"I spend time with Sakura all the time."

"But, it's her special day..."

"Are you trying to chase me away or something?"

"N-No!" Hinata sighed.

Sasuke smirked.

"Calm down, I already congratulated her and everything." Sasuke took a step towards her.

"Besides," He cupped her cheek.

"I rarely get to see you, nowadays." He murmured, not missing the way she blushed as he got closer.

Hinata looked from side to side and then at him again. She grabbed his wrist and tugged.

"S-Sasuke," She said a little pleading.

He sighed and let his hand drop to his side.

"Okay, okay, I know. I am sorry. Just friends." He raised his arms in surrender.

Hinata sighed and averted her eyes, things always got a little weird from time to time.

"Is," Hinata swallowed.

"Itachi and Amane-san coming?"  
She couldn't help herself.

Sasuke seemed disinterested.

"Itachi isn't coming, he just got assigned to a new mission. And since he isn't coming, there just isn't any reason for Amane to come is there?"

Hinata seemed a little down.

"But I am sure he'll congratulate you once he sees you."

"Right..."

A two year long relationship between Amane and Itachi surely wasn't what Hinata had expected, but maybe things turned out for the best.

She hadn't had the guts to tell Itachi how she felt, and maybe she did not deserve him.  
Their lives are too different anyways.  
It was just her, fooling herself; even till this day.

She should be able to, but she can't forget Itachi, or her feelings for him.

Their friendship, still retained, though they weren't as close as they were before.  
Meeting twice a week or so, provided that Itachi or she isn't out on missions.

Sasuke became closer to her than ever, and unexpected things happened.  
Things had become rocky, but it was not all bad.  
Life was still on course. Hinata knew that, and even though she had a huge burden on her chest right now she can't be weak and just let it get the best of her.

She is a jounin now, a fully fledged ninja. No more mistakes, no more excuses, no more worrying about things she didn't do...

She has to look to the future now.

* * *

"Oi, Ken are you done yet? We have to go!"

"Hn." Itachi stood and secured the mask on his face.

"Geez, you really are a demented brother. If you want to go congratulate him or whatever go ahead and do it! Don't spy on the poor kid!"

"Older brothers don't face, they spy. If you had a younger brother you'd understand." Itachi said gruffly.

"Heh," His fellow ANBU shrugged.

"Hey wait a minute, didn't your brother become a jounin two years ago?"

"Let's go." Itachi leaped.

"O-Oi!"

* * *

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at tree nearby.  
Naruto stared quizzically, back and forth from his sensei to the food.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you staring at?"

"Eh?"

"Come on! They're serving sushi over there ya' know!"

"I am right behind you,"

His visible eye closed and wrinkled at the corner as smiled behind his mask at his grinning pupil, eyes gleaming with excitement.

_I wonder what he was doing here..._

* * *

"I still don't understand why you would spend your time with such a guy."

"Neji Nii-san..." Hinata sighed.

"We've discussed this, Sasuke is a nice person."

"Define nice Hinata-sama, because that man is menacingly rude, irritating, an ignoramus – "

"Nii-san please, it's not good to assume such of people we are not familiar with. I am sure if you got to know him you would agree with me."

"Haih," the older man sighed.

"I honestly don't know what you and Naruto see in that fool."

"I... think I'll go to bed now, Nii-san."

Neji shook his head and 'hmph'- ed.

"I know you may think I am controlling and inconsiderate, but I do this for your own good, Hinata-sama."

"Good night, Nii-san." Hinata lightly kissed his cheeks and patted his shoulder before heading to her room.

She glanced at the lit garden on her way, resisting the urge to spend the night there, with her beloved flowers. Just a few steps away from her bed room, she noticed Hanabi's bed room door was slightly opened.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the blinking light coming from the opening.  
Out of curiosity, she peeked into the slight crack, finding her little sister sleeping on the table; her upper body bent down, resting on top of the table, with her mouth wide open, snoring from time to time.

Hinata stifled a giggle. She obviously had been hard at work.  
Feeling a little brave, she tiptoed in to her room, looking down at her tired yet somehow peaceful face.

She narrowed her eyes at the parchments below her thin figure, scrutinizing to read what she was so determined to stay up for.  
Hinata smiled as she read the title 'Hyuuga taiijutsu; Jyuuken'.

She reminded her so much of Neji when he was young.  
He used to stay up late at night as well, reading about the Gentle Fist style, and about chakra manipulation.

After seeing him work so hard, even she followed in his foot steps.  
But of course it took her a longer time to master some of the techniques.  
Some, she couldn't get down.

For some reason though, she was sure Hanabi would do well.  
Probably better than Neji one day.

She couldn't help but lean down and brush a few strands of hair from her face.  
She was ready to run when she had whimpered a little, but she seemed to be in quite a deep sleep.

She could sit there all day staring at this version of Hanabi and be content.

She really, loved her little sister. If only she felt the same way...

* * *

"Huh?" Hanabi shot up blinking.  
She sucked in a little drool on the side of her mouth and stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

Her hand blindly searched for her brush, when she winced as she felt something hot touch her skin.  
She glared at the porcelain cup that seemed to be a threat, then her features shifted.

Tea?

She looked back at her room door; it was closed.

Her papers were arranged, her bed was made and there was a cup placed on top of a small stack of black papers.

Hm. Must be the servant's work.  
Some nerve they have for entering her room like that.

With a sigh, she dismissed the fact, tucking her hair behind her ears before slowly taking the cup in her hands, blowing and sipping lightly.

Her head cocked back slightly and she stared into the liquid as though it had been poisoned.

_Honey lemon tea._

Her eyebrow twitched.

_Hinata._

* * *

"I can't tell him."

"Neither can I! Shishou, Jiraiya-sama meant everything to him!"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples to ease her frustration. What they didn't understand was how hard it was for her as well.

"Just after the jounin inauguration... he was so happy yesterday."

"There is no telling how he will react. He might just go berserk." Sasuke unsurprisingly, (though it was rarely seen) was worried for his blonde friend.

"Hey guys," Naruto entered suddenly, turning all the heads of the people and frogs in the office.

"What's happening?"

* * *

"I thought of holding a dinner, here in the mansion for all my friends on Friday. If that is okay, father."

"Hn. It is possible, though I will not be around during the time you are to keep things simple and civilized. There will be no hooliganism in this mansion."

"Father I assure you," she firmly spoke.

"My friends will not cause any problems."

Hiashi nodded.

"Then it is, no problem."

"Thank you, father."

"Have you spoken to Hiashi-sama?"

"Hm. He allows it." Hinata smiled.

"I told you not to get worried, Nii-san."

"Hm. It seems you have learned the art of persuasion."

Though for Neji it wouldn't take more than her usual doe eyed stare to hook him into doing whatever the hell she wanted him to.  
Hinata had some sort of super power, one that is quite scary.

"I would like for you to invite Lee-san and Tenten-san, if you could." Hinata smiled, just hearing Lee's name would bring memories of how Hanabi blushed when he had interrupted her training session.

Although she had ignored him most of the time, Hinata knew for a fact that she had a small crush on the sparkling green lad.  
She was extremely cute.

Neji raised a questioning brow, but nodded.

"Please tell me you are not going to invite Sasuke."

Hinata bit on her lip and stared down.  
Great.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji groaned.

"Father does not seem to mind our friendship, so why are you so worried Neji Nii-san?"

"Hiashi-sama obviously does not know what kind of person that Uchiha is."

"Nii-san please, I do not wish to argue about this anymore. He is my friend, I would like it if you respect my friends and my wishes just as I do yours."

"Hinata-sama, it is not that I do not respect them, I am just worried about you and your well being."

"I am officially an adult now, Nii-san; as a person and as a shinobi. I believed that, after this you would trust my decisions and approve of them. But apparently, I have yet to prove my worth to you."

Neji sighed. Hinata has really grown from the person she was.  
She is still lovably shy and quiet, but the fire and determination in her had finally showed.  
She is a much more stand – your – ground kind of person now.

He had admired her growth, yet it made it harder to argue with her.

"I trust you, Hinata-sama." Neji sighed in defeat.

Hinata smiled sweetly and clasped her hands in front of her.  
She is just unfair.  
She must have some sort of telekinesis power that he was unaware of, to be able to control him like that.

"Thank you, Nii-san. I promise you he won't be any trouble!"

"Hn."

The man grunted as she pecked his right cheek and giggled joyously.  
The sound of light footsteps caught their attention and two heads turned almost immediately.

"Hanabi-Chan." Hinata smiled.

Hanabi did not reply, instead she was spared a glance by the little girl before she looked at her male cousin beside her.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji nodded.

"I am sure you are aware of Hinata-sama's recently acquired jounin status," Neji smirked as Hinata tugged on his sleeve, wondering what he was up to.

"Did you not congratulate her?"

The youngest among them yawned and stretched as though she had not heard him.

"It's about time she got promoted to jounin. You became a jounin when you were sixteen, Nii-san."

Okay, that did not go as planned.  
Neji's lips parted to retort, but the look on Hinata's face stopped him from doing so.  
She was smiling.

"Hinata-sama?" Had she lost it?

"Hanabi-Chan," Hinata shook her head and laughed lightly.

"She is always like that. But don't you think she is cute in her own way?"

Definitely lost it.

* * *

"Jiraiya, the Legendary Sanin has passed away." Sasuke sighed, running his hand through unruly dark spikes.

"W-What?"

"That's probably why dad hasn't come home in so long."

Mikoto backed up, stumbling, nearly hitting the wall behind her.  
She put a hand to her chest and shook her head disbelievingly.

"Jiraiya-sama..." She murmured.

Sasuke eyed his mother who reminded him a little of his blonde friend.  
He left the office devastated and angry, but hadn't reacted anywhere near as badly as he thought he would.

"How?"

"Akatsuki." He replied bluntly.

"It seems they're planning something big, and he planned to go straight to the leader and end the problem by the root. He died during the battle, but had brought back some valuable information."

"It... It is so unbelievable."

Sasuke nodded, the man was an extreme douche bag, but Sasuke recognized power.  
And that man certainly wasn't a pushover.  
To transform Naruto from dead last to what he is now... That's some real talent.

"How is Naruto doing?" Mikoto swallowed, as if she had read his mind.

"I... am not sure. All I know is, he's pretty pissed at Tsunade for letting him go in the first place. He didn't even spare us a second glance when he walked out the door. I understand, I guess."

Konoha is slowly losing all of its valuable shinobi.  
Her sons are out all the time on shinobi duty; to serve the village is an honour and a privilege.

To save lives is the greatest duty.  
To die during duty is the greatest liberation.

They live in a twisted world, caught up in endless spiralling mayhem.  
In the shinobi world, there is no true peace.  
She prays with all her heart, that she is able to live to see her grandchildren.

The greatest liberation for her; was to see her sons happy, and to have ten to twelve grandchildren from each. That was her fantasy.

Unbeknownst to her, that was her sons' nightmare; well the grandchildren part.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Hinata snuck up on him, giggling as he broke out of his reverie.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" Sasuke sighed.

"You're an heiress, learn manners for god's sake."

Hinata giggled and peered at him from his shoulder.

"Why so down?"

If he could, he would just leaned his head on hers and find comfort in her soft indigo locks.  
But that would just cause another awkward problem between 'friends' wouldn't it?  
Plus it would make him look soft and desperate. Two things that he couldn't allow himself to be deemed as.

"Naruto." He sighed once again.

"What happened? Did you two get in to an argument?"

Sasuke turned to face her, noticing how used she was with being up close with him.  
It wasn't necessarily a good thing, for Hinata. It made restraints much harder to keep.  
But Sasuke was determined. You can't win Hyuuga Hinata's heart by force.

Maybe by courtesy and patience, but not by force.

So instead of ravishing her lips right then and there he simply patted the empty space on the bench next to him. Hinata scurried and sat next to him eagerly, wanting to know what happened.

"Something bad happened to him."

Hinata frowned.  
So it's serious then.

"Jiraiya, his mentor had died."

Hinata gasped.

"W-What?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss the details but, yes he passed away during a secret mission. And naturally Naruto isn't taking it well."

Hinata much like Mikoto couldn't believe his words.  
To think that she was just about to look for him and invite him to a dinner.

"This is awful."

"Hn."

"I feel terrible."

"Don't. It's pointless, it's not like you had anything to do with his death."

"Sasuke!"

"What? It's the truth."

"I...I know but don't say it like that..."

"I just don't understand why you would feel guilty." He shrugged.

"While other people were out sacrificing their selves for the village, I was at home planning some stupid dinner." Hinata closed her face with her palms.

"I am an idiot." Her palms muffled her words.

"That is true," Sasuke smirked as she elbowed him.

"And what's all this sudden talk about a dinner?"

Hinata sighed.

"I was... planning a dinner for my friends, since the jounin inauguration. B-But, I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Maybe it is."

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head.

"Maybe gathering everyone together might just get things off their minds. You know, goo times and what not." Sasuke waved.

"But inviting Naruto, might be out of the question."

"Hm. Poor Naruto-kun..." Hinata bit her lip and nodded.

"So," he coughed.

"Was I on the list or were you going to make me break in to the mansion uninvited?"  
He raised a brow.

Hinata smiled mischievously.

"I said a dinner for my friends, Sasuke." She giggled half way, not mastering the art of mockery.

"Cheap shot, Hinata." Sasuke's lips twitched but he had managed to retain his serious expression.

"Oh," Hinata looked a little worried, looking at his expression.

"I am sorry! I was only kidding! Y-You were the first on the list!"

"Ah, I see. That's nice to hear." Amusement clear in his voice.

"You... are not mad are you?"

Sasuke sighed and stared at her apologetic look, wondering how anyone can be that pure and innocent.  
It may have irritated him at times, but in truth, that was what he liked about her the most.

"Hinata, you really suck at being mean."

"W-What?" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

Sasuke smirked.

"After all this time of teaching you... and you still suck. Badly. I am ashamed."

"W-Well, t-that's because you s-suck at teaching!"

Sasuke gave her a look and raised a brow, crossing his arms.  
Hinata shrunk back in to her jacket as she met his gaze, biting on her lip.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean that, sorry." She averted her eyes.

Her face turned completely scarlet as she heard his laughter.

"You have no hope in this Hinata," Sasuke shrugged.

"It's just not your style."

"No... I guess not," Hinata sighed.

"Don't try so hard to change,"

Sasuke put his hand on her head, as though she were a little kid which made her blood gush to her cheeks.

"I like you like this." He muttered.

"T-Thank you." She gulped.

"Hn."

Sasuke was sweet, though he made her extremely uncomfortable during times like these.  
Few years back, she would have laughed if someone called him sweet.  
He was a nice person, but nowhere near the word 'sweet'.

In fact, he hated sweets. Much like his brother.

Sasuke like everybody else, had matured.  
He wasn't the childish, grumpy person that he used to be; now he was just grumpy.  
He used to avoid facing his feelings, avoiding the people he felt for being the awkward teenager that he was.

It took him longer than Itachi, but Sasuke grew up.  
Though for him, it didn't particularly mean it was such a good thing.

Being open meant being more vulnerable.  
It would be easier to get hurt.

Though hurting Sasuke was definitely not something she wanted to do, she couldn't help her feelings. But it did feel a little sad; it was like she didn't know a good thing when she sees it.

She was still having feelings for someone who already had someone else in his life.  
Her friend, Itachi.


End file.
